A Marionette's Requiem
by Skyla15699
Summary: People called her a Marionette and she accepted that nickname. But truthfully? She wasn't one. It was just that nobody could wander deep enough inside of her to find out who she really was. Besides, nobody even TRIED...that is, until a certain brunette and a baby with a Fedora hat made their way into her normal life and screwed it all up. HibarixOCxYamamoto
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story except for Tsukiyomi Akane and Hoshimiya Hikari! :) For those who have been reading my other interview/story, I decided to finally try and start a REAL fanfic story! XD and of course its going to be about Katekyo Hitman Reborn cuz its my fave anime :p I'm not a very creative writer or anything so most of my language is simple to understand so don't be mad T^T I'm only in middle school…by the way this is based on the anime but I added in some characters with a little bit of a twist…oh and this is a HibarixOCxYamamoto fanfic...So Enjoy!

I promise the story will get better and more detailed as time goes on because I will try to improve as a writer and widen my vocabulary!

Release Date: January 16, 2013

Next Update: January 20, 2013 or earlier XD but no later than that

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"I'll be going now mom!" I said while running out of my house.

"Take care of yourself!" mom answered back.

I ran out of my house, sprinting towards Namimori Chuu. It was the school that I go to. It's a small school but not that bad.

Want to know more about me? Well let's start by telling you my name. My name is Tsukiyomi Akane. Normal Dark Blue haired girl with deep violet eyes. My hair's about mid-back length. Or at least almost. Anyways, in school, I don't have that many friends, other than Hoshimiya Hikari and Sasagawa Kyoko who happens to be friends with EVERYBODY she meets. Well both of them are like that, but their personalities are a WHOLE different story.

Really.

They're like the exact opposites of each other.

Hoshimiya Hikari was my first friend, since the first day I came to school. Why? Well who wouldn't like a kid who'd show up in front of you with a huge grin and announced that 'I'm going to be your best friend' on the first day of school?

Nobody.

Personality...hm...let's say that I'm quite blunt, sarcastic, and emotionless on the outside but in the inside, I'm a cheerful freak. That's pretty much how I got my nickname 'Marionette'. You'll know why later.

Anyways, I hope today will be a normal and peaceful day.

**In about 10 minutes…I will regret saying that…**

* * *

"Akane!", said someone that I knew very well…afterall she is my friend. I took a deep breath of fresh air and said back at her.

"Good Morning."

"Did you finish yesterday's homework yet?"

" Yeah I did…not like it was hard…"

" I knew it! You're a genius, kyah!"

The next thing I knew was that I was down on the ground with a huge girl on top of me…Do you ever feel like breaking up with a friend? Because I sure do…now.

"Hey! Get off Hikari!" I yelled at her.

"Kyah! You are so cute!"

"Stop…people are staring…if you don't stop I am going to yell pervert you know…"

"That doesn't work because I'm a girl…"

"Well you don't look like one."

"You are so mean…I'm one hundred percent female…"

She doesn't really look like one to me. I mean…she has short dark red hair and she has dark green eyes…well probably because her hair is short…

"Why are you still lying down there on the ground?" Hikari said.

I blinked. She was already up on her feet and that damn wry smile on her face. Noticing that people were crowding, I quickly stood up, brushed myself and ran to school without looking back. She yelled my name, saying for me to wait but I ignored her.

Besides, it was her fault.

I didn't see Hikari again on my walk to school. She probably decided to just leave me alone and slowly make her way towards school. Either that, or she just went to walk with her other friends.

I didn't have any, unlike her.

That was probably because of how I act around school. I'm not that cheerful on the outside. I only show my true self to who I trust. Unfortunately, there aren't really that many. I think that its also because-

_"Will you go out with me?"_

"Who the heck just interrupted me in the middle of-" I started but stopped suddenly at what I saw when I turned to the direction that the voice was coming from.

Oh my god! I am not going to believe what I just saw…Sawada Tsunayoshi is now proposing to a girl named Kyoko…while wearing only his underwear. Who in their right minds would go propose to someone wearing only their Freakin' underwear? Well, it is a Dame-Tsuna kind of thing.

It's a nickname he got because he was useless at everything. His test scores were bad and he is a complete coward too. Not like I had the right to say that but it is the truth. A sad one.

Just like I suspected, she looked quite shocked and started to run to school, escaping his wrath. I felt like I had to say something to him because he plopped down onto the floor lifelessly…but suddenly, the fire on his head burned out. I have no idea how I didn't notice that before. Is that a new kind of drug or something? I walked up to him and patted him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't give up but next time come with clothes…" He stared back at me and his face turned red. Well duh. He just let about 20 people see his underwear…with hearts? All I can say is goodbye reputation...

"Oh I um…I didn't mean to do this but a baby shot me with a weird bullet and I just happened to lose control over myself…" Tsuna replied back while fidgeting with his hands.

"...What kind of baby carries around a gun? I bet you're just hallucinating. Bye, thanks for the entertainment!" I said while helping myself inside the gates.

"What?...NO! I'm not lieing!" He yelled back.

God what is wrong with him? Now I am certain that he must have eaten some kind of weird medicine that a random stranger gave to him because he is acting like a freak. I just decided to leave him be and went straight to class. Before I reached the classroom, I heard the bell ring loudly…

_"Damn! The bell just rang! Oh god…I have to hurry!" I thought to myself._

I ran as fast as I could to the door. Before the last bell rang, I quickly opened the door and ran inside but I hit someone in the process, knocking both of us down. I fell onto the ground on my back as I groaned.

"Oww…"

Seriously, what is wrong with today? I met my classmate wearing only boxers and I ran into someone. I should have looked up my horoscope before hand. I didn't notice that someone's hand was in front of me, trying to help me.

"Hey, are you ok? Can you stand?"

"Huh? Oh I'm ok, sorry for bumping into you like that-!" I apologized but after I lifted my head to meet the person's face, I noticed that it was a boy that I ran into…and a cute one to say the truth.

He was a bit taller than me. Ok maybe not a bit but more like 6 inches. I wasn't short like Dame-Tsuna because I was taller than him. He had black spiky hair and amber eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. His skin was a little tanned.

It was a wonderful feature of his. Plus he always had a smile on his face which made the atmosphere around him great as well. And also-

"Um, you should come in now before the teacher comes." He interrupted me.

"What? Oh! Yeah ok." I answered back in short sentences.

God I look like a fool…staring at someone that I just met like that. But it seems like this isn't the first time that we met because he is in the same class as me along with the "underwear boy". You know what I mean.

I can't believe I never noticed him before. Guess he didn't have a big impression on people. Well maybe not me but the other females do. They look like dogs drooling around him and hearts almost popping out of their chests. Thank god I wasn't that foolish.

Man, that would make me look stupid.

I learned that his name was Yamamoto Takeshi.

He was a sports kind of guy that loved baseball the most. Probably a baseball maniac. After what seemed like forever, the teacher finally came in. He was talking about the start of a new year and other boring stuff as normal.

I swear I wanted to just jump up, kick him in the head once, and tell him to shut up and hurry up with the lesson.

After the teacher finished his so called speech about a new start to a new year, he said that a new student was to join us.

The door opened with a loud bang as I jumped in my seat. I turned to look at the newcomer. He was very…unique I would say. His hair was silver white like an old person's hair and he had a bad temper. He had green mossy eyes and a harsh glare. Must be a gangster kind of kid.

Anyone could tell that because he was kicking over chairs and tables like an annoying bastard who has personal problems. Although it was quite a surprising to me that he choose to kick over Dame-Tsuna's chair and table.

Did Tsuna do anything to make him angry? Likely yes. His name was Gokudera Hayato and he came from Italy, my dream country. I love that country. I think it is peaceful and pretty even though there are robbers and thieves here and there.

"Let's see which chair is available. You can sit next to Tsukiyomi-san. She's the one in the third row with the dark blue hair. You can tell right?" said the teacher. At that, I snapped back into the real world, staring at the bad-tempered guy who was walking towards me.

He walked down the aisle, glared at me, and sat down with his legs on the table.

"Oi, women. Don't talk to me or look at me at all. It's annoying." He said while glaring at me.

"Sure. Not like I was going to talk to an annoying brat like you." He shot me a daring glance, telling me to repeat it again. I said everything through my eyes.

"Che, stupid women." He commented and turned back to the board which the teacher was writing some math questions on.

I can't believe that I'm going to be stuck with him for a year. This is the worst day of my life ever. Hmph.

* * *

After class was over, I had lunch with Hikari. Although we didn't talk a lot for the first few minutes but she kept throwing questions at me.

"Hey, did you see the new kid today? He was in your class right? Oh My Gosh I'm going to faint! He's soooo cool looking and his attitude is cool too! KYAH~" she screamed in a high pitch tone.

I almost spat out my apple juice. Is she nuts? Does she have bad sense? God that bad attitude guy is cool? I think he just has problems or he wants to look cool so he does that.

I doubt it though. He doesn't act like that, but it is his true nature.

I can't believe these fools in my class would fall for him like that. He had himself a fan club since the first day.

Although he looks good but he's a total loner. I wonder if these girls are being good to him because they feel sympathy for him. I hope not but not that I care.

After that, I went to take a small walk around the school. I did have some time left before the next class started. I walked to where the water fountains were to take a drink but I saw a very interesting scene.

Dame-Tsuna was in his underwear again, while shouting REBORN like a maniac. Not like this seemed weird because he was the guy this morning.

More interesting is that the new boy Gokudera was holding…DYNAMITES? Plus he lit them and threw them at Tsuna! Is this how people play games these days? Well this sure is dangerous. Not like I haven't done something like that before...

Don't be surprised. I'm a pretty good fighter you know. I've learned karate and other fighting sports. Also, I use two middle length swords as a weapon for beating up bad people who like to creep up into my personal space. There's actually another reason as to why I want to learn how to fight but-

Anyways, back to the topic at hand, I would like to interfere with their fight and end it but it is pretty interesting to watch. Besides, now Tsuna was putting off all of the fire sparks on the dynamites. I never thought that he could be able to pull of a stunt like that!

Maybe he isn't Dame after all…he is in other things but I can tell that he has a good heart because he even helped an enemy! Plus I think Gokudera knows that too because now he was kneeling down in front of Tsuna saying that he wants to become his right hand man…wait WHAT?

He looks like he has a dog tail wagging with puppy eyes.

I sweat dropped.

He looked so different than when he was cool. He looks more…free and cute like a lost dog.

I just saw Yamamoto Takeshi pop out of the corner saying that he wanted to join something like the Mafia game that a small kid wearing a suit was saying. I didn't know that a baby could talk. Just then the small baby waved ad motioned for me to come closer.

"Ciaossu! You've been watching for a long time right?" said the baby.

"What? Well yeah," I replied back emotionless.

"Oh! I didn't notice you...what technique did you use to hide yourself?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh.…" I sweat dropped at his question.

"Oh you're the girl that I met at the gates this morning." Said Dame-Tsuna.

"Yeah. Do you know my name?" I asked back out of curiosity.

"Umm…sorry but I'm not sure…" he replied back while blushing a bit.

"That's ok. My name is-" I started but got cut off by a certain baby.

"Tsukiyomi Akane! A normal girl that is small, thin and cute but despite her looks, she is known to have a bad attitude and is emotionless. That is why people around her call her a Marionette who doesn't have feelings for anyone. But inside I don't know…" informed Reborn.

"…are you perhaps a stalker? Because you sure sound like one and your about to piss me off…talking about my personal profile like that…" I answered back with a small glare.

"Hmm…then do you want to join the Mafia game? We are like a family after all!" said Yamamoto with a grin on his face.

"OI! Don't just decide that by yourself! I AM THE RIGHT HAND MAN OF JUUDAIME! You, baseball maniac and you, stupid women are not going to steal this position from me. EVER!" He said.

"Not like I wanted to in the first place…but about that question…I think…I'll join!" I replied back changing from my emotionless face to one that had a small smile on my face.

"Oh! You just smiled! And nice decision! I welcome you to the team!" said Yamamoto while patting my shoulder.

I just noticed that they were walking to class while arguing again about things like being the right hand man and who is the better one. I blinked at the scene and just shrugged at their actions.

We all walked away and went to class. Meanwhile no one heard what the baby behind us was saying.

"...Tsukiyomi Akane. We'll see how things go."

And then, he disappeared.

* * *

THE END of the First CHAPTER! Please review! I spent some time thinking of what I should write about so I just started but I promise that I will update soon! Anyways, even if it is the first chapter, please consider reviewing even if it is only one word! See you again! Ciao Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2: Four Jealous Girls

Disclaimer! I don't own any characters except for Tsukiyomi Akane and Hoshimiya Hikari. This is my second chapter. Like I said before, this story is based on the anime and also what I have read in other fanfics but I try to be original even if I got inspired by them so if it happens to be kind of the same as others I would like to sincerely apologize. (bows) This time I will try a bit better. I uploaded faster than I thought! XD I just want to continue this story because I want to let others people read mine and also read it myself! XD Anyways~Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Uploaded Date: January 17, 2013

Release Date: January 18 nighttime or 19 noon according to Thailand time

* * *

Chapter 2: Four Jealous Girls

It had been about 2 weeks since my meeting with them.

I learned some new names, such as Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, Haru, and Kyoko. Haru and Kyoko were both girls that learn in different schools. Kyoko was in my class so I know her but Haru came from a different school.

Bianchi was this weird women who loves to cook…poison food. She feeds them to Gokudera so he faints just seeing her.

I-pin was a small chinese girl who was great at martial arts but when she was shy or embarrassed, she would activate her Pinzu Time Bomb which would cause an explosion in that area in about 10 seconds.

Lambo was an annoying one. A small baby who liked to dress up as a cow and cry like nuts because he didn't get what he wanted. That's the kind of kids I hate the most, though...

I haven't really spent much time with them other than eating lunch together because I had other things to do at my house. My father is always working and my mother sells cakes as a living. Yep, you guessed it. My house is actually a bakery! I'm good at making cakes too but I don't want to show my skills often because it sounds…girly which doesn't really fit me very well.

Anyways, I was free today after school. I was on errand to buy some ingredients for making cakes because we ran out of them. On the way back, I met an unexpected person.

"Oh! Tsukiyomi-chan right? What are you doing around here?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh, I was just out on an errand to buy cooking ingredients." I answered back in a pretty straight tone.

"Hmm…hey I've been wondering for a while now but do you want to visit my house sometime?" he asked.

And just like that he just declared himself that I was close enough to visit his house. I was right. He's too nice. I wonder if he will be able to survive in a harsh world like this.

"I'll think about it..." I answered back.

"Ok! Just pop by anytime when you're free." He smiled and gave me his address…which was a sushi restaurant. Out of curiosity I asked him back about his house.

"Is your parents doing a sushi business or something?" I asked back.

"Hm? I never thought that you would ask me questions back considering how you usually act around school." He stated.

Actually I'm surprised at myself. Usually I don't ask questions back at people. I wonder what's wrong with me these days…maybe I spent too much time with these guys.

"I don't know. It just came out without me knowing." I answered back.

"Hahaha! Your kind of funny Tsukiyomi-chan." He laughed back.

* * *

I raised an eyebrow. I mean no one ever laughed at me before. Not even my mother.

"Anyways, just pop by some day. I need to go run an errand too. See you around!" he said cheerfully and walked away into the distance.

I found myself thinking about the visit to his house. Mom did always say that I need to get myself some friends that I can trust. I guess that now is the time that I should. Let's see…I will have a whole day free time in about 4 days. I decided that I would stop by a few days from now. I then hurried home to deliver my groceries to my mother.

* * *

The next day, I went to school like normal. I met Tsuna in front of the gate again but this time with clothes on. Thank Goodness. I feel embarrassed for him just thinking of that scene. Anyways, I proceeded to my class. It seems like Tsuna didn't notice me this morning.

As usual, the teacher was talking about the importance of grades and tests. I don't get what the teacher is thinking. Sometimes I think he is a test freak. We took a math test the day before so he handed them back out to us.

Tsuna got last place...like everyone expected. He got a 20 as a score for his math test.

Don't worry. I got a 100. Gokudera also. I don't get how a guy like him can get a 100 without even studying or listening to the teachers when they are speaking. Life isn't fair. Really. I study a LOT to keep my good grades. I even remembering having a harsh nose-bleed studying for a few days non-stop.

After that the bell rang. I quickly got up to go to lunch. I am not going to spend time in this useless class any longer. I'm not the only one because everyone dashed out the door as soon as the bell rang. Wonder if they packed their things during class?

"Tsukiyomi-san, are you free in 2 days?"

I turned around and saw Tsuna…our boss if you say it in mafia language.

"Hmm…I can take a break off from helping my mom. Yeah. Also you can call me Akane." I answered back.

"Huh? Oh…ok…Akane-chan. Well I was going to the shopping streets with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn so I wanted to tell you incase you could join us." He informed.

By the way, I knew that his name was Reborn by the way that Tsuna kept calling him. REBORN or WHAT ARE YOU DOING, REBORN! I mean he screams that name almost everytime the kid says Ciaossu. Typical.

"I'll join. In two days right?" I asked.

"Yep. At 2:00 pm. Well see you there then!" he said and walked away.

After he went I walked through the hallways, wandering around aimlessly. Today's lunch didn't look so good so I skipped it. No biggie. My house is a bakery so I can get anything I want to.

"Guess I'll go up to the rooftop and talk with the other boys." I said out loud as I ran up to the rooftop, but because of that, I missed some people around the corner…

"Hey, I hate her. She's so close to my Gokudera-kun." Said one of the girls.

"I know right? She's so annoying. Acting like she's cool just to grab their attentions. I want my Yamamoto back~!" said another one.

"But why does she stay with Dame-Tsuna…" said a third.

"Who cares about that…I want to embarrass her in front of them…you guys in with me?" asked the last one.

"SURE! Let's do it!" squealed the other three.

The fourth girl nodded and smiled in satisfaction.

"Just you wait, Tsukiyomi Akane…two more days and you will never be able to show your face to them again…" she thought evilly.

* * *

**Two days passed…**

It was a fine day indeed. Not a single trace of rain. I finished dressing up so I could go out anytime. Even though my personality seems boyish and cool but my style of dressing isn't. Just to clear any confusions. I choose carefully what I was going to wear today. I mean they do say that of you look pretty, it makes others feel better than when we aren't because it brings out our personality…not mine though.

Well maybe my REAL self, which I haven't shown to anyone except my mother yet.

In the end, I choose to wear a pale light pink tank top along with a baby blue jacket. I choose to wear a gray and white striped skirt which fitted the designs on the top. Also, I wore dark purple flats which matched the purple heart earings that I putted on. I think that it matches my hair and eyes so I think its fine. I left the house after putting everything I needed into my pink strap bag. Anyways, It took me about 40 minutes to walk there.

When I got there, I saw that only Tsuna was there.

"Where's the rest of the people?" I asked.

"Oh! Tsu- I mean Akane-chan! I think that they are almost here. I mean it's almost the time that we choose. Its now 1:59 pm." He replied while looking at his watch.

He was right. We didn't need to wait long at all. After he finished saying that, 1 minute later, everyone was there.

"Yo! Sorry for the wait."

"JUUDAIME! Sorry for the wait!"

I turned around to see Yamamoto in a white baseball designed t-shirt with dark blue jeans and his sneakers. Not like it was unusual. He always did where that everyday. Gokudera just wore his school uniform.

"Che! Never knew a brat like you could wear such clothes…" commented Gokudera.

"What? Are you saying my fashion sense is horrible? Well even if it is, I'm sorry but your wearing the school uniform which makes yours look worse than mine." I snapped back with a glare.

"Nani? You want a fight?" he shouted back at me.

"Ahhh! Don't fight you guys…people will stare!" shouted a flustered Tsuna.

"Ma~Ma~ you two. Calm down, Gokudera! And I think that you look cute in that outfit, Akane-chan!" said Yamamoto.

And just like that he just said I was cute. …it's the first time that someone had called me that. I mean usually they say that I'm cool instead. But I guess it feels good too. I blushed only a little bit and said, "Thank you."

"So should we go now?" said a voice that Tsuna knew that anyone…

"HIE! REBORN! Why are you here?" Tsuna screamed.

"Of course I'm here. I'm your tutor. Be prepared!" Reborn said while pointing a gun to Tsuna's head.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed once more.

"Guys we should go now." I reminded.

"Ok. Where should we go first?" Tsuna asked.

* * *

First we went to a game arcade center.

We had fun there. Yamamoto was competing Gokudera on the Whack a mole to see who would get the most points. The winner in the end was Yamamoto which completely pissed Gokudera off. I wonder what would happen next if they kept fighting for an hour. What a sight would that have been! I mean you don't see two kids arguing about ridiculous things for an hour straight very often. I'd laugh my head off!

Anyways, I was watching Tsuna try to get a bunny doll for Kyoko-chan out of the clawing machine, but he failed miserably. Not like I expected anything from him. I offered to help him get it.

"Hey, don't feel sad. I'll do it for you." I told him.

"Really? Thanks." He asked.

I tried to get his. It took me three tries to get it. I handed it to him.

"Thanks Akane-chan!" Tsuna said while smiling.

"No problem. Let's hurry up and go to Yamamoto and Gokudera." I said while walking. But I failed to see something.

"Ah! Akane-chan! Be careful of the banana peel-!" Tsuna suddenly blurted out loud.

"Huh?" I answered back with a puzzled look on my face while turning my head to look at him.

That was when everything went blur. I knew that I slipped and was about to fall. I closed my eyes instinctively waiting for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw bright amber eyes looking at me. Yamamoto? He must have caught me when I was falling…and wait…this is a bridal style catch! I blushed a bit and said to him while he was putting me down.

"Thanks a lot…" I said.

"Be careful next time!" said Yamamoto as cheerfully as ever.

My heart was beating fast. It calmed down after a while and the blush was soon gone. I sighed in relief. I need to focus on walking properly so I don't slip again and embarrass myself. Next stop was the Sports Center. While we were walking, a car rushed passed us and almost splashed water on me.

"Ah!" I said and dodged out of the way. Thank god for my good reflexes.

"That was close. Your very clumsy today you know." Said Yamamoto.

"I wonder if it's a bad day for you. Did you check the horoscope?" asked Tsuna.

"No, I'm not interested in those things." I replied back.

"Che. Probably just her own clumsiness." Commented Gokudera with a snort.

I was about to reply back but before I could, someone beat me to it.

"Either that or she's being targeted by someone."

Everyone turned around to see Reborn with his binoculars out.

"…you're joking right. I don't think I've done anything so far to make anyone mad at me…" I said back.

"I think you spending time with Yamamoto and Gokudera is well more than enough to make anyone jealous…like those 4 girls in the corner there…come out now or I'll shoot your head!" Reborn said while pointing a gun at the 4 girls hidden inside the alleys.

"What are you talking about? We haven't done anything wrong so please let us go." They said in unison.

"Are you kidding? It's obvious that it is- wait THEY RAN AWAY?" screamed Tsuna when he saw them scrambling away.

"Che! They got away." Commented Reborn.

"OI! You don't go point guns at random people!" said Tsuna.

"Whatever…I guess that we should go home now…" I said.

"Ok! BYE!" commented Tsuna.

We went separate ways and I hurried back home. Meanwhile, the 4 girls were plotting something again.

"Next time, I'll ruin you…" one of them said…

* * *

To be continued…

Please review a lot! XD Spend time to review!


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Reception Room

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Tsukiyomi Akane and Hoshimiya Hikari. Hi again! This is the third chapter! Sorry for making it too Mary sue! Thanks Guest! You gave me a review to improve! I'll cut out more of the mary-sue stuff and follow the anime story–line more. I was thinking of starting the Kokuyo arc in about chapter 10 or more. So wait for that! Anyways, enjoy this one.

Release Date: January 19th, 2013

Next Chapter Release Date: January 21st 2013 or earlier

* * *

Chapter 3: Dangerous Reception Room

I hate it. The sunny days. Especially today, because it is HOT AS HELL. I could create a swimming pool with all of my sweat today. Ahhhh…I could use a popsicle stick or ice cream. I should get one…but after this dumb class that is.

Just the bell rang…loudly. YES! I'm free! I ran out to my locker to get myself a lunch. After all, I don't want to be stuck in a boring classroom with an empty stomach. I walked up the stairs to the rooftop. When I opened the door, a gust of wind blew passed. Thank god there is wind up here…There were already three people up here. Guess who they are. It isn't hard. It was Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Akane-chan! Come eat lunch with us." Tsuna called and waved to me.

I smiled and answered back, "Sure!" I sat down next to Tsuna, between Yamamoto and him. I was about to eat when suddenly I yawned. Must be the boringness getting to me…but I wasn't the only one. Gokudera yawned a little before me while Yamamoto yawned right after Gokudera.

"Oi! You are 10 years to early to yawn against the Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera.

"Ma~They do say that yawns are contagious. I mean it isn't that wrong to yawn against someone unless they are speaking." Yamamoto explained.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to blow you away!" Gokudera yelled again while bringing out his dynamites.

"Oh! You got yourself even more fireworks! But why do you carry them around at daytime? You can't light them can you?" Yamamoto asked.

"THESE AREN'T FIREWORKS!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oi, you two. Stop arguing…it's getting loud here." Tsuna said while trying to stop them from fighting.

They are so annoying. Can't I have some peace around here? If they say one more word loudly, I am going to skewer them with my-

"DON'T GET SO COCKY!" Shouted Gokudera.

Ka ching! They just ran out of luck…I threw the 2 medium length swords at Gokudera. Before he could react it pinned him to the wall.

"Shut up. Be quiet and let me have some peace here." I said while walking over to him and collecting my swords back.

"HIEEEE! AKANE-CHAN? WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO SWORDS AT SCHOOL?" Tsuna asked obviously panicking by the sounds of his voice.

"I carry them around…for safety reasons. I hid them behind my back…the sword case is inside this shirt on the back so I can pull it out anytime I want to. Besides, no one would ever strip someone out of their clothes just to look for weapons so it was the safest bet. Smart right?" I said kind of proud.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? What if the Discipline Committee found out about this…" said Tsuna while sweating and shaking in fear.

Oh. I know about them. Those bastards that wear some kind of gangster hairstyles with black coats and red stuff…obviously an epic fail at dressing up. I saw the beat guys just for crowding around them before…which is like only 2 people. The boss's name is Hibari Kyoya. He's a scary brat…not like I can't beat him. Well to say the truth…I lied. I probably could atleast hurt him a few times but I don't have endurance so I would probably lose.

"Don't worry about that. He won't find out. Besides, he would probably think that I'm a weakling so he wouldn't even look at me." I said back.

"I guess so…anyways, should we go to class soon? It's almost time." Asked Tsuna to everyone including the two people who just stared blankly at me. They haven't moved an inch since

"...you idiots. Get over the shock already and stand up and start walking." I said emotionless.

"That's right, but that was a nice display of dexterity, Akane." Said someone…Reborn?

"Reborn-san! I'm sorry to be such a disgrace to you, JUUDAIME! Sorry, I GOT PINNED BY A BRAT LIKE HER!" He cried out loud while bowing to Tsuna.

"HEY! I am not a brat." I argued back. "Besides, you failed youself and-" I stopped suddenly when I noticed something about Reborn's outfit. He was wearing an outfit that looked like a huge chestnut with spikes surrounding it which made it look like a sea urchin. I wonder what it actually is…

"It's a chestnut. I use it for tracking people. It's a camouflage." Reborn said.

…I hate it. He read my mind. I should be careful thinking around him. Make sure I don't slip something I don't want to.

"That's right." Reborn turned to me and smiles his flashy smile.

"…damn you." I said quickly without even waiting for a second.

* * *

After that, things were kind of weird. Reborn finished talking to me and turned to Tsuna. He explained more about his camouflage. He said that it was meant for trains. But Tsuna argued and said that wearing this costume would make people notice him more. In the end, Reborn won by saying that it scares everyone away. Funny guy…or actually baby. Bianchi actually made that outfit for him. I've been wondering for a while if she had good sense in fashion. I got my conclusion, NO. Reborn kept poking Tsuna until he was feeling faint. That was when he completely blacked out. Reborn then said that he forgot to tell us that whoever touched these would die in 30 seconds. I sweat dropped…why didn't he tell us earlier? He must be those sadist people. I asked Yamamoto and Gokudera what to do but they didn't know. That was when Reborn suggested us to go the Reception room. Why do I have a feeling things are going to get out of control soon? I mean…after experience with Bianchi and I-pin, I know he handles things the hard way. And by hard I mean dangerous. Guess that's how mafia's do their jobs. Anyways, we managed to carry him to the Reception Room. There wasn't anyone there so we just layed him down on the couch. After that, Yamamoto and Gokudera were drinking tea casually while I laying against the wall reading a book.

"Oh yeah, what about class?" Yamamoto suddenly said.

"Not that it matters. I mean we skip it anyways normally. Besides, we have an excuse. Tsuna is there fainted so we could just say that he fainted somewhere and we carried him to the nurse but we got tired and decided to take a rest or something." I told him.

"I see. You've got this planned out!" replied Yamamoto with his usual grin.

I smiled back and continued reading my book.

* * *

After a while, some folks came in. Like I explained earlier, they had those gangster hair styles. Must be the discipline committee. I stood up ready to beat any of them. Gokudera and Yamamoto did the same. It ended quite quickly actually. Those guys surrounded us and punched and kicked us. I dodged out of the way and reappeared behind three of them. I didn't want to use my swords yet so I just smacked them in the neck to make them faint for a while. I turned to see that the others have already fainted too. Gokudera and Yamamoto…they actually are strong. Nice. Tsuna's got himself good subordinates. I continued on and read my book in the same place I was before these clowns came in. After about 2 minutes, someone walked through the door.

"…You people…who are you." Someone asked…or actually demanded.

We all turned our heads and saw someone with black raven hair. He had an armband and tonfas and…OH SH*T. He's Hibari Kyoya. I knew it. We were to run into problem and this was set up by Reborn. He must have known that Hibari would be here.

"Who the hell are YOU!" Gokudera snapped back.

Without thinking, I said to Gokudera, "I don't thinks that's a good idea to yell at Hibari-san like that…"

"What are you scared of him? Che. Useless." Gokudera said while mocking me.

"I'm sorry but I meant that I am not scared of him. Also I have seen him beat up some annoying fools around before so I know his strengths more than you do. I was worrying about your damn safety but if you don't appreciate then never mind what I said. Sorry. Continue what you want to say." I explained. I continued to read my book like normal but I failed to notice that Hibari was actually staring and analyzing me.

Hibari's POV

I was walking down the corridors like normal to patrol. Made sure there wasn't any slackers around. When I was done, I walked back to the Reception Room…but there were some unexpected guests. Three people. Two boys and…a girl. I'm going to bite them all to death. But before that, I'll confirm their identities first. I asked, "You people…who are you." I demanded an answer. But the miserably ignored me and used foul language. It's against the school rules so it seems like I will enjoy biting them to death. I was about to say what I was thinking but the girl beat me to it. I listened to what she said. This girl…she's interesting. It doesn't seem like she's care of me…let's see how far her confidence goes to. I'm going to enjoy biting them. Kamikorous.

Back to 1st Person, Akane POV

"You guys are not allowed to be here without permission. I will bite you all to death." Hibari-san said.

Oh no…I hope that we can put up a fight. Gokudera was the first to react. He was about to say something but Hibari quickly smashed his Tonfas down on him. Gokudera barely dodged out of the way. He jumped back and was about to take out his dynamites but Hibari was too fast for him.

'He's fast…Gokudera can't win with a weapon like that' I though.

Just like I thought, Hibari slammed his tonfas into the middle of Gokudera's stomach and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a slam. Next was Yamamoto. Hibari charged at him at rapid speed. Yamamoto was good. He managed to dodge all of them but…

"Your better than the other one…but you're protecting your right arm. I see…the baseball club." Hibari said.

He beat me to it…God he's a fast thinker and an excellent fighter too. I wonder if I could win against him with full power. Yamamoto looked a bit shocked which caused him to freeze for a litte. Hibari took that chance to beat his tonfas down on Yamamotos arm. Yamamoto fell down and darkness consumed him immediately.

"2 down…" Hibari said. I can't believe that he actually beat them in only 2 minutes. It was so fast. I mean, Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't very strong but they aren't weak either…who is this guy? Well anyways, I'll just wait for Hibari-san to leave the room and I'll carry them along with Tsuna to a safe place.

"1 more to go…"said Hibari while turning towards me.

…Never mind. It seems like I can't avoid fighting. Afterall, he is a fighting maniac. I hope that I'll survive this. He quickly charged as fast as lightning. I dropped my book immediately and dodged out of the way as fast as I could. Luckily, I managed to dodge that one. He ran after me and swang tonfa after the other. He aimed at my head but I kneeled down. But he had the other tonfa waiting. He tried to hit me in the chin but I back flipped out of the way before he could. He tried again and this time, not only did he try to hit me with his weapons but he also kicked me. He did manage to kick me once in the stomach but that much of pain meant nothing to me. After all, I have been training. I recovered and kicked him in the stomach except that he dodged it and kneeled down to aim at my feet. Oh oh…I didn't guard myself down there.

"You're a lot better than those others two. I admit. I'm surprised. You could become even stronger than now if you trained. But this is the end." He said before he struck at my legs. I sighed. I guess I had no choice but to use my two swords. Before he could react to it. I took out both of the swords and smacked the tonfa that was in his hand near my leg away and used the other to protect myself against the second tonfa in his hand.

"Wao. I didn't know you were so good." He said and smirked.

"…I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks." I said and dodged out of the way.

He ran after me and just before we were going to clash, someone threw a coffee bean at our way. I stepped back and turned to the direction that the coffee bean came in…REBORN? Why is he showing up now. Hibari said that he was busy fighting me so he was going to smack Reborn away but reborn blocked with his Leon partner.

"Hm. You are good too. I want to fight you too…" He said and smiled sadistically.

Reborn smirked and took out what he was hiding behind his back. It was Gokudera's bomb. Hibari froze as it was about to explode.

I quickly yelled at Reborn, "Wait! Are you trying to get me and everyone killed too?"

Reborn said back, "Your problem not mine. By the way this thing is going to explode in about a minute so hurry up. Ciao~!" He said and jumped out the window. Seriously, someday, I'm going to kill him. But I don't have time to waste. I ran over to Gokudera first and dragged him out to where the explosion wouldn't hit him. I quickly ran back and got Tsuna out of there. After that, there was 10 seconds left to run in there. I sprinted and got hold of Yamamoto. 3 seconds. I wasn't going to make it. I made a split second decision and threw him away. 1 second. I was prepared for the contact but instead I was scooped up by someone's hands and thankfully, was able to dodge the explosion. I looked up to see the one and only Hibari-san staring at me. He let me down and started to walk away again.

"You'll be paying for the damage done to the school later. If your wondering why I decided to save you, it's because I still want to fight you." He explained.

"…thank you." I said while blushing a little bit.

"What's your name?" He turned back to face me.

"Akane. Tsukiyomi Akane." I answered.

"I see. See you again, Akane." He said and disappeared into the school hallways. I carried all of them outside. They all woke up by sunset.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked once they all woke up.

"DAMN! That guy…" said Gokudera, obviously mad that he lost.

"I thought we lost…why are we still alive?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"This time you should thank Akane. She was the one who fought equally with Hibari and saved you guys after all." Explained Reborn.

"Oh! Your stronger than you look! Thanks." Yamamoto said.

"Che…" Gokudera commented.

"No problem…anyways, we should go home now." I pointed out.

"I guess so…sorry I wasn't even awake to help…not like I could anyway…"Tsuna said while mumbling the last part quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna." I reassured.

"Ok! Then let's go home now. Bye Akane-chan! See you tomorrow!" Tsuna said and waved good bye. Yamamoto and Gokudera walked home together and argued on the way. Bianchi came to pick up Reborn and I soon ran after them. Meanwhile someone was watching us carefully.

"That baby and Akane…interesting." Hibari said while chuckling... "I want to fight them again…soon…"

* * *

To be Continued! Please spend some time to review tooo~!


	4. Chapter 4: Vongola's New Member!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Tsukiyomi Akane and Hoshimiya Hikari. All rights to their rightful owners. Hi guys! I actually decided to turn this story into a YamamotoxocxHibari too…because I feel like it makes things more interesting. Besides I think my writing has already shown a little bit of that without telling xD anyways, this is the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Release Date: January 20th, 2013

Next Date: January 20-21, 2013

* * *

Chapter 4: Vongola's New Guy

After that confront with Hibari, I didn't see him again for about a week. We were considered lucky…I mean after all we did, I thought he would be hunting us down and biting us to death. Instead, he avoided us and went on with doing his normal routine of patrolling the school.

Actually I call it walking around the school to find people to bite for no reason…because that is what usually happens.

Today was another day but it wasn't hot like that time. This time, it was kind of chilly. I was free today so I decided to go to Yamamoto's house like promised.

I already finished my chores and there were still ingredients left in the fridge so there was no need to go buy more…I just put on a plain green t-shirt along with a red skirt and a pair of sneakers and hurried out. I wanted to get there fast because I wanted to eat SUSHI. That is like my food craving. I LOVE IT! I think it's delicious.

Anyways, I ran too his house as fast as I can. He gave me the address so I cold go anytime. When I reached there, I saw a very interesting scene. Tsuna and the girl named Haru was kneeling down on the floor apologizing to an old man who I believe was someone who worked in the sushi restaurant because he was wearing those sushi uniforms. I wonder what happened so I said loudly.

"..Uhh what happened, Tsuna?" I asked.

He turned around along with Haru and the old man.

"Ah! Akane-chan? Why are you here?" asked Tsuna…

"Are you stupid? I came to eat of course…it is noon and I'm hungry…" I answered back.

"Hm? Akane? Oh the girl Takeshi was talking about…Oh so its you! A pretty girl you are! HAHAHA!" the old man laughed out loud.

"Are you somehow related to Yamamoto?" I asked him.

"I'm his dad!" he answered while smiling…

"HUH? Oh sorry I didn't know." I quickly apologized.

"Yamamoto's dad? So that means that this is…"Tsuna started but was stopped by someone's voice interrupting his.

"Oi, dad what's going on-…Tsuna? Akane?!" Yamamoto said.

"Uhhh hi. You did say that I could anytime so I decided today…" I said back to him.

"Oh! I see. Don't worry, we're free today." Yamamoto answered back while smiling.

"So what happened, Tsuna?" I asked.

He explained that Reborn told him to come eat here at this restaurant.

So he and Haru along with Bianchi and Lambo came. But then, once he started to order, Reborn said that they could order as much as they want so they did. In the end when they were done, they were about to pay when Haru said that is it ok to eat all of this. Then a Reborn said he needed to go to the toilet. Bianchi and Lambo ran away out the door saying that they needed to go somewhere. So in the end…they ditched these two to pay for the expensive food.

"Ha ha! Who in their right minds would get tricked by a small baby?" asked Yamamoto.

"Anyways, you guys will have to pay the debt by doing chores." Yamamoto's dad said.

"H-h-hai!" Tsuna said while crying.

We all decided to help but before that…

"Um. Yamamoto-san…can I have atleast an onigiri first? I'll pay for it." I asked.

"Oh sure!" he answered back and gave me one.

"Thanks!" I said and munched on my food. I finished in 2 minutes.

Once I was done, I walked into the kitchen and decided to help them wash the dishes. We worked for a long time but then Gokudera came in.

"JUUDAIME! I heard that you were tricked by Yamamoto's store so your working to get the money." Gokudera explained.

"Don't talk bad things about my store like that!" Yamamoto said.

"Gokudera. Your misunderstanding." I told him. I also talked to him about the events that happened earlier.

"I see. Well I will do anything to help Juudaime!" Gokudera said while walking to the dishwasher thing. He pushed me away and I almost fell but I hit Yamamoto so he made me stay on my feet. Why do I feel like this is Déjà vu? Anyways, I yelled at Gokudera.

"HEY! Don't just push people out of the way…" I yelled at him.

"I don't care." He answered back and continued washing the dishes…but he broke one right in front of my feet.

"Ow." I said as one of the shards hit my feet. I stumbled back and fell down on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think so." I said as I tried to stand up but I fell down right away.

"Oi your not okay at all…let me see your leg a bit…" Yamamoto said while kneeling down.

It seems like I twisted my ankle a bit.

"I'll go get the first aid box." He said while running outside to get the box.

Tsuna and Haru continued to wash the dishes. Yamamoto fixed my legs and wrapped it with bandages. I could walk but it would still hurt a little bit. I can't run or jump otherwise it'll hurt even more. So I just sat down and waited for them to finish.

After they finished washing, they thought that they were done but while waiting, Gokudera was eating a salmon, which was very big. It costed them more debt. Luckily, Bianchi came in and said that she would cook a dish and if it were yummy, she would agree to make 100 dishes to repay the debt.

She managed to do it without and weird poison smoke coming out of it. But I had my doubts so I decided not to try it while everyone did. Just like I suspected, 3 hours later. Every single one of them fainted. I ended up being the only one who didn't. I sighed…looks like I'll have to carry them home. Well Yamamoto is already here so that leaves Gokudera and Tsuna.

Reborn and Bianchi were still there so maybe they could help me carry them afterall my ankle still hurts.

"Bianchi, Reborn, can you he-" I asked but stopped when I noticed that they ran away already.

I sighed a huge sigh. I carried Gokudera and Tsuna above my back. My ankle hurts a lot but I bared it because I needed to take them home. But on the way, I met someone…and it was the worst-case scenario ever…

"What are you still doing around here? It's against school rules to be at school at this time. I'll have to bite you to death." Hibari said while taking out his tonfas.

Oh god…I just walked passed the school…. I can't fight him in my current state.

He charged at me and I dropped the two people on my back.

"Ah!" I said while trying to dodge Hibari's hits but my ankle still hurted.

IT WAS HURTING LIKE CRAZY but I couldn't stop now. I have to survive. He tried to hit my head but I guarded with my arms but he put the other one on my stomach. I was going to dodge but my legs wouldn't move because they hurted so I got hit right in the middle of my stomach. I ended up hitting myself on the wall.

"Ow…" I said while rubbing my stomach and tried to stand up but my ankle started hurting again so I made a painful face and sat right down.

"Hm?" Hibari said. He suddenly looked at my feet and saw that my ankle had bandages around it. It meant that my ankle twisted so I couldn't walk properly. He must have noticed it.

"I changed my mind…fighting you in that state would be boring..." he said.

He turned to the two that were lying on the floor. He picked them up.

"What are you doing?" I said while trying to get up using the wall as a help.

"I'll take them home. You'll hurt your ankle more so hurry up and go before I bite you to death, carnivore. By the way, you owe me twice now." He said as he walked away.

What the heck?

What's with the carnivore part…oh well. He did call Tsuna a herbivore. I wonder what he means by that…does that mean that…TSUNA IS A VEGETARIAN? No, that can't be because I've seen him eat pork and steak. He could be talking about strength. But I guess I can worry about that later. I hopped home on one foot while using the walls to support me. Hope he won't come to take back what I owe him yet.

* * *

My ankle was a lot better than yesterday, but it still hurted. At least I could walk without the help of walls. I got dressed in my school uniform and went to school. It was another peaceful walk to school. Except the part where Hikari came running in and almost tackled me. I dodged so she fell face forward on the ground.

"Ow…you know, you could have at least dodged and help steady myself…" Hikari said while groaning.

"…sorry. Wasn't thinking." I answered back and continued walking to school.

She ran up to me and asked if I did my homework…oops…I forgot…but whatever.

I mean, even if there was going to be a pop quiz, I could answer it quickly. I wasn't stupid after all. I ran to school leaving a tired Hikari behind me. But what I saw at the gate was a once again, naked Tsuna wearing only his boxers. This time he wasn't proposing to Kyoko. He was talking to a man who had white hair…or was it an old man? Probably not…what weird hair color.

Well actually, I shouldn't talk because my hair is dark blue after all. I went closer to hear what they were talking about. I heard something a boxing club and something about being passionate. Well if he was hoping to make Tsuna join the boxing club just because he can fight well in DYING WILL MODE then that won't do because he can't go in that mode at all times.

I went to class as normal because I didn't have any interest in the argument any longer.

Soon after that, I got a letter from someone named PaoPao Elder. I have no idea who the heck that is but I went to the place that it designated anyway. I went inside the boxing room and saw an interesting thing going on. Tsuna was getting punched to death by the guy this morning.

"Oi! Sawada! Don't hold back, fight me with all you got!" He said.

That is actually his true strength but I guess he doesn't know yet.

Suddenly, Reborn who was wearing a weird elephant costume shot both of them with the dying will bullet.

Tsuna and that guy fought until one of them was down. By the way…the other guy that got hit by the bullet didn't even change at all. He must always be in the dying will mode at all times. Then suddenly, Kurokawa Hana came running in. She said that Kyoko got taken by the Karate club. Suddenly, Kyoko came in along with the karate people.

They challenged us to a fight. Reborn said that we could so we fought against them.

"Poison Cooking!" Bianchi yelled and threw the poison pizza looking things at them.

"Extreme Rush!" yelled Ryohei as he punched them a lot of times.

"Gyoza Fist!" yelled I-pin as she took over their control.

"Explode! Pick-Pocket Bomb!" said Gokudera.

Yamamoto on the other hand was just having fun dodging their attacks. Afterall, that is his personality.

"These people…they're so strong!" One of them said while getting hit in the head by poison cooking.

"Then…" one said while turning towards me. All of them suddenly ran towards me while screaming, "We'll take that girl FIRST!" I smirked. Bad choice. They would have been better off fighting those four.

I dodged them and kicked one of them right in the stomach. Another came for me so I grabbed his arm and threw him over. I punched the other one in the face and he hit the wall. Thank goodness it didn't break otherwise I would have been bitten to death by Hibari-san. After that guy hit the wall, none of them came after me but they all ran away instead because they were scared of us 5. I guess its called as a good thing.

"What a relief right, Tsuna? Your family members beat the bad guys for you." Reborn said.

"They're just my friends!" Tsuna screamed back at him.

I smiled. A Tsuna-like answer. We walked home after that…I wonder what happened to the escaped karate club people?

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

"Ow…we will have to beat them next time…" groaned one of the karate club people.

"Are you crazy? We can't beat them that easily…they're amazing!" complained a different one.

"Some day…we'll get some girls for ourselves!" Another complained…

"What are you doing?" said someone…

They turned towards the person lying on the wall. It was Hibari.

"If you guys are crowding around then I'll bite you people to death." Said Hibari.

"HIE! HIBARI-SAN? WE'RE SORRY!" they said while running away.

"Hmph…" Hibari said while turning back to look at the crowd inside the boxing room.

* * *

The end of chapter! Please spend atleast some time to review even if its only one word. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Introducing! The Cavallone!

Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners! This is the 5th chapter! Sorry I'm a bit late. I am busy with school. Hope whoever reads this enjoys this! Also please review even if it is one word or something that you don't like about it. I gladly accept any review. Anyways, without any further ado, I present you people with the next chapter! :)

Release Date: January 23rd, 2013

Next: In about 4 days…

* * *

Chapter 5: Introducing the Cavallone!

Once again, it was a normal day at school. Stupid boring lessons and nothing but useless pieces of information.

We had our Physical Education class today.

There was a series of tests this time. If I remember correctly, we had to run a mile timed and also do the high jump. I passed easily but Tsuna actually hit the stick a lot and about the mile run, Tsuna actually took 20 minutes to do 5 laps around the field…I only took 5 minutes. Guess it's the difference between endurance and strength. After that we were walking home like normal because PE was the last class of the day.

I separated ways with the others and walked towards my house. On the way, I passed Tsuna's house and…what in the world? Is this the black sea because it sure looks like one now…outside his house were about 50 men dressed in black.

Not only that but there was a pink grenade that came flying from Tsuna's house towards me. Wait. GRENADE?! AND ITS FLYING THIS WAY! Oh oh…damn you Lambo I'm going to give you spanking later. He was an annoying little cow kid. He liked to cry and boast when he wasn't even useful at all.

Anyways back to the current situation, there are three grenades flying at me. I could dodge them easily but what about these 50 men in black? I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. That was when a man with blonde hair came popping out of Tsuna's house. He used a black whip to gather the grenades and threw them into the air before any harm was done.

He came jumping down on the floor right in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked smiling at me.

"Umm…yes." I said back.

"What about everyone?" he said as he turned to look at the men in black.

"Yep. Boss did it again, saving our lives like that. HAHAHA" one of them answered.

Boss? Don't tell me that these people are also from the mafia…are they enemies? Or allies...Curiosity took over me so I went over and asked the guy with the blonde hair.

"Um…are you somehow related to the mafia?" I asked unsure of myself.

He stared at me. Finally he answered back. Well it wasn't really an answer. Not one that I wanted.

"So your also included in Tsuna's family." He said.

"Yeah so? Are you an allies or is it enemies?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm in an alliance with the Vongola. I'm Dino, from the Cavallone Family." He said back.

"Oh. Nice to meet you I guess. I'm Akane. Tsukiyomi Akane." I replied.

"Can I call you Akane?" he asked a bit unsure.

Well I guess no harm will come from being called that way.

"Sure." I answered back smiling.

He smiled and went inside while motioning for me to come in with him.

Well…it is Tsuna's house so I guess it's ok to go in without permission. I mean, Gokudera and Yamamoto also Haru always pop around whenever they want to. I took a good look at the blonde…I mean Dino-san again. He was an average looking person…okay, who am I kidding? To say the truth he's hot. That's all I can say.

Good looking, cool, and can fight well. That makes a perfect man. Not that I fell in love with him or anything, but I just admit that he's a guy many girls would be falling head over heels for. Anyways, I went inside and saw Tsuna gaping at the window. Guess he was still in shock from what happened before.

"Dino-san and….AKANE?" Tsuna said while yelling my name.

"You know, you don't have to scream my name that loud because everyone here already does." I commented emotionless.

"Oh sorry. I get surprised a lot." Tsuna said.

"I know. I can tell. I'm surprised when I see you too. Especially that day where we met." I said while smiling trying to keep myself from laughing.

He thought about it and blushed.

"THAT WAS REBORN'S DOING! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN FRONT OF KYOKO-CHAN!" He yelled protectively.

At this point I couldn't kept my laughter in and bursted out loud.

" W-w-well….haha….you don't see someone confessing in their boxers very often. You could set a new trend. Congratulations, Tsuna! HAHAHAH!" I said while laughing.

"DON'T LAUGH!" Tsuna cried out loud.

"Ok, ok…sorry. Chill a bit man." I said.

"Don't forget I'm here." Dino said.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"No, I meant fill me in too!" said Dino.

"WHAT? EVEN DINO-SAN?" Tsuna said.

And after that, Tsuna's house was full of laughter.

I told Dino-san the stories about the first time I saw Tsuna. It wasn't a good impression. He said that he was surprised that I still became part of his friends and family even though he looked like a weird perverted freak. I decided to stay to eat dinner with them. That was when I saw something that if I could, I wouldn't have wanted to see. We were sitting in the dinner table, eating our foods normally when I saw Dino-san dropping rice here and there on the table.

"Uh, Dino-san. Your dropping rice here and there." I stated.

He looked down at the table and saw that I was right.

"Same as usual, my student Dino." Commented Reborn with a smirk on his face.

Reborn explained earlier that Dino was also his student and he had a habit of failing at everything when his subordinates weren't around. I didn't really believe him but now I feel like he may be right.

Later on, I heard Lambo's ear piercing scream. I immediately ran after him but at that same time Dino-san just happened to stand up and trip over his own feet. He ended up falling right on top of me. I tried to push him off but he was too heavy. All I could do was wait for him to get up. Once he did, his eyes met mine with a sheepish smile. I sighed and averted eyes.

"Can you get up now?" I asked.

"Sorry." He got up.

Reborn smirked. Yes that's right. Smirk. That couldn't mean anything good.

"We should quickly go to the bathroom now…Lambo's still in there." Reborn stated.

"Right", I said and ran after Tsuna. Dino followed me. He then caught up to my speed and whispered something into my ears.

"Hey. Next time don't try to avert eyes with people. No one wouldn't be able to notice an obvious attempt like that." Dino whispered to me while running. I just turned to him while running and whispered, "…Idiot. That's not what we're supposed to do now." He just smiled.

Anyways, once we reached the bathroom, Lambo was in the water as usual except I found it weird that his head was actually above the water when he should have been submerged to the bottom because he is short afterall…it looked like he was sitting on something.

"Oi Lambo…don't scream if nothing happened." Tsuna said while walking over to the bath tub. I noticed a moving shadow in the water and quickly warned Tsuna.

"WAIT! TSUNA!" I yelled trying to stop him.

"Hm?" Tsuna said while turning to me when at that moment, the monster came out from the water.

"Uh…Tsuna…you don't want to look behind you…" I warned but he didn't listen.

"What do you mean-…HIEEEEE! TURTLE?" He screamed as he turned and was staring face to face at a huge turtle.

"You guys get down! I can't my on pet turtle be a disgrace to my family! ENZO! Listen to me!" Dino said.

I'm guessing that Enzo is that turtle's name. Dino-san then quickly threw his whip and was going to wrap it around the turtle's legs to make it lose balance. Instead, he missed and whacked Tsuna in the face. It almost hit me but I dodged out of the way instead. He really is useless without his subordinates…

"OUCH!" yelled Tsuna.

"Sorry!" He apologized immediately. I guess that means that I would have to stop the turtle. I asked Dino-san for his whip.

"Why?" He asked back.

"I want to borrow it for a second…" I said with my hand out waiting for him to give it to me.

"Ok. But don't think of using it to fight with Enzo because you won't be able to. He's not an enemy that you can beat." He said while giving his whip to me.

I smirked. "Too late." I said while throwing his whip at the Turtle's legs. I wrapped it around him and threw it upside down on its shell. It was too heavy to roll over. Dino-san stared with his mouth gaping open.

"So what should we do now to make him to his normal size?" I asked him while smiling proudly.

"…what? Oh we could just dry him with a hair blower. Tsuna, can you go get one?" Dino said.

"Hai." And Tsuna went away. I just stood there laying my back on the walls of the bathroom while waiting. I was just staring at the ceiling blankly thinking about nothing when Dino-san asked me, "Uh…can I have my whip back now?"

I stopped looking at the ceiling and looked at the whip in my hands. To say the truth, if he never asked, I wouldn't have known that I still had it with me. Oops.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot…" I said while walking towards him and giving him his whip back.

"Don't worry. At least you didn't mess up with my whip and break it." He said while smiling.

I glared hard at him. He froze and his smile disappeared into something that seemed like fear.

"Are you implying that I'm not a good fighter?" I smiled while daring for him to continue saying that I wasn't one.

"Uhh…I…no that wasn't what I meant…I just meant that you don't look like one." He said while laughing awkwardly.

"Hm…I guess I'll let that pass…but remember. I don't mess up very often." I said while returning to my normal emotionless face. At that moment, Tsuna came in with a hair dryer. Dino-san blew Enzo until it returned to the normal size. I left his house soon after that.

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna!" I said while waving to him as I run out his door.

"See you!" Tsuna said while waving to me too.

"Tsuna…" Dino-san started to say.

"Hai? Do you want something?" Tsuna asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that…you may have found a person that has great potential in your family. Your lucky, Tsuna." Dino-said while smiling.

"What? Oh uh…they are just my friends though…."

"Well, I think she has great fighting abilities."

"You mean, Akane-chan?"

Dino nodded as his reply. Dino just smiled and said that Tsuna didn't need to worry about it much and he went to sleep. Tsuna soon went after him. When both of them were asleep, none of them could here Reborn talking.

"...It seems like I've made the right choice. But then again...that all depends on her dying will." said Reborn with a creepy smile.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and went to Tsuna's house to pick him up. I walked to Tsuna's house and saw that I wasn't the first one there. Gokudera and Yamamoto and Haru were already there. I went up to them and said, "Good Morning. I just kind of walked somewhere while waiting for school and ended up here." Tsuna actually sweatdropped and said, "Again?"

I wondered why he said that…I'm pretty sure it was the first time that I said that. I guess it wasn't my business so I didn't dig into the details.

"Good Morning, nice day huh, Akane?" Dino said.

"Yeah, except I think it's a bit on the hot side today." I said while smiling.

"Bucking HORSE!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"We should go to school now and CALM DOWN GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna said and pushed us out of the house. No one heard Reborn and Dino's conversation.

"You think they are valuable and useful?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know. I trust Akane but I don't know about the other two. Let me test them something…" Dino said while smiling.

Reborn just smirked and said, "Go ahead. It will make things more interesting."

Soon after, we were walking to school like normal when suddenly a weird random car just came out of nowhere and took Tsuna away.

"TSUNA!" I yelled while trying to run after the car along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Wait." Reborn said.

I turned around and saw Reborn there.

"The car that took Tsuna belongs to the Momokai Yakuza Gang around here. You guys aren't ready to fight them. Let Dino handle things." Reborn said.

"No can do. I'm going to be the one to save Tsuna." I said while running.

"Agreed. I will save Juudaime!" Gokudera said while running after me.

"So you heard them. See you around, kid!" Yamamoto said while cheerfully running towards us.

We weren't there to see Dino and his car come out of the corner. Tsuna came out of it safe and sound.

"Dino-san? What was that for?" Tsuna asked.

"Sorry. I wanted to test something. They are good people for your family!" Dino exclaimed.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something Dino." Reborn noted.

"What?" Dino asked while Tsuna looked at them confusingly.

"The Momokai actually exist." Reborn said while smiling.

"WHAT? REBORN! THEN THEY REALLY WENT THERE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! THEY WON'T BE A MATCH FOR THOSE GUYS!" Dino-san yelled.

"HIEEE! Reborn just fell asleep….WE SHOULD GO NOW! I'm worried about them…" Tsuna said while screaming and running.

* * *

_**Back to the Other people at the Momokai Gang's Hideout**_

We reached the Momokai Gang's hideout and now we are hiding in the corner, waiting to strike.

"Should we go in now?" Yamamoto said.

"Yea. Let's go." I said.

Gokudera was the first to go in. He exploded the door with his dynamites!

"What? Who the hell are you?" one of them said.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to explain. Just give us Tsuna already." I said while getting in a fighting stance.

"Let's go guys!" Yamamoto said.

"Right." I said and we went in to the middle of them.

"EXPLODE!" Gokudera said while throwing dynamites at them.

Yamamoto and Akane just punched and kicked the other people.

One of them tried to hit me with a wooden stick. I just snapped it in half. Yamamoto kicked one behind my back and Gokudera threw more dynamites to get rid of the other pests. All of the gang were down in only a few seconds. I took hold of one of the gang and said, "I demand to know where you kept Tsuna. NOW." I said while glaring at him and threatening him with a sharp piece of wood at his throat.

At that moment, Dino and Tsuna came in.

"TSUNA!" I screamed and let go of the enemy I was holding.

"What the…they beat these guys?" Tsuna exclaimed surprised.

"I knew it…these guys aren't normal." Dino said while patting Tsuna on the back.

"I guess your right…" Tsuna said.

After that, Tsuna invited us to his home. We all went to eat dinner there but the unexpected happened. While we were eating, suddenly, there was a loud bang. BOOM! I jumped a bit.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That sound…it came from the bathroom." Dino-san said.

Bathroom…wait don't tell me.

"GUYS! RUN!" I said while running towards the door.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"JUST RUN! OR DO YOU WANT TO BE STOMPED BY ENZO?" I exclaimed while kicking the door open.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

We all quickly ran away from the big turtle.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna said.

"Ho hoho…" I heard a certain voice coming from a small baby.

I turned and looked at Reborn.

"You guys need more practice!" Reborn said while riding on Enzo while we were running away for our lives.

…Someday, I'm going to kill him. I'm not joking. But at least he isn't making me bored. It's a good difference from doing homework. Keeps me from boredness, so I guess I don't mind. I hope tomorrow isn't a hectic day like this…but I shouldn't expect things…because normally? They don't happen.

* * *

THE END of chapter! :) Please review even if it's a little bit because I get happy with only a little review. XD


	6. Chapter 6: Target, The Ranking Star!

Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners! I only own Tsukiyomi Akane and Hoshimiya Hikari! Although she hasn't been in the stories lately…So, this is the 6th chapter! XD It takes some time to think about the plot and stuff to write a story. Now I know how the people who write such amazing stories with like 90 chapters feel. 0_0 I acknowledge them. :) I will try my best too XD Anyways, without any further delay, I present you guys with the 6th chapter!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I like to add a little romance here and there with every character to strengthen the bonds between the family members. But the main will be Yamamoto and Hibari! So don't worry if it looks like an OCxVarious story. No it won't be in the end. **

Release Date: January 28th, 2013

Next Chapter: February 1st, 2013 or earlier (This time I promise to be on time.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Target, The Ranking Star!

I believe the last time I said that it was going to be a hectic day. It sure was. Once again as normal, I was walking home but I decided to stop by at Tsuna's house. Not for any particular reason. Just bored. I opened the door to Tsuna's house and noticed something. Why is there one more pair of shoes than normal? I guess I'd find out soon enough. I took off my shoes and laid them carefully in a neat row.

"Oh! Tsukiyomi Akane. Didn't expect you here." Said a voice too familiar.

I raised my head up to see Reborn drinking coffee in front of the hallway.

"I was just kind of bored and…I ended here somehow." I said while shrugging.

"So can I go in? Or is Tsuna busy?" I continued.

"Don't worry. He just has a new person to baby-sit, other than the dumb cow." Reborn said.

Well, he gave his okay so I walked up to Tsuna's room. I saw the kid he mentioned. It was a tiny boy with…light blondish-brown hair…holding an extremely heavy looking red book. Never knew kids could read those huge books so young. Unless it was a picture book which I suspect that it is.

"Ah! Good afternoon, Akane-ne!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

I walked up to him and bent down to meet his eye level.

"What's your name boy?" I asked trying to put on a cheerful smile.

"My name is Fuuta! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! The person that has the number 1 ranking for _people who have the worst fake smiles_!" He said while grinning happily. I dropped my grin. Who the heck is this kid making rankings about me?

"Well sorry about faking my smiles but usually I always do. I mean if I don't fake smile, nobody would be around me and that would be miserable." I said to no one in particular.

"Uh…wouldn't it be easy to just smile truthfully or normally?" Tsuna questioned.

"…I've tried that but I end up making an awkward smile anyways because usually, nothing amuses me enough. Other than a good fight between random people. I think it's hilarious to see them beat the crap out of each other." I said while smiling honestly. Thinking about two random people beating each other with random punches and kicks makes me want to laugh. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"…Akane-chan is dark…" Tsuna muttered making sure that I would not hear it. Unfortunately I did.

"Did you say something?" I said with a lower voice than normal while glaring at Tsuna.

"NO! No, no, no. I didn't say anything. Hahaha…ha.." Tsuna stammered nervously.

I grinned.

"Then nevermind." I stated.

"So, what do you mean about my ranking?" I asked the boy named Fuuta.

"Oh! About that, I can rank anything! I keep in contact with the Ranking Star and that helps me make accurately rank things. I write all the rankings I make into this book so I won't forget." Fuuta explained clearly. Guess I was wrong about the picture book thing.

"Hmm…so that means that if someone were to get hands on this book-" I started but was interrupted by a know-it-all baby.

"They would be able to conquer the world because they would know everything that would be happening." Reborn informed while smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes at Reborn and said, "I knew that." He just smirked.

Anyways, it seemed like Tsuna was supposed to take this kid into his house. Fuuta putted on his best cute and adorable face and asked Tsuna to let him stay.

"But my house is already full! Don't expect me to accept by making a cute face!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly.

"But Tsuna-nii will accept for sure!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"How are you so sure?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Because Tsuna-nii has the number one ranking for both _the person who would never refuse a proposal and the boss that has no ambition_!" Fuuta exclaimed happily while clutching his book on his chest.

"WHAT KIND OF RANKING IS THAT?" Tsuna screamed on the top of his lungs. I couldn't hold my laugh at that one and bursted out loud.

"HAHAHA! The...N-Number o-o-one boss that h-has no a-ambition…HAHAH!" I laughed out loud.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Tsuna said completely embarrassed at himself.

"You should be proud Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta chimed.

"ABOUT WHAT?" Tsuna said while glaring at the kid.

"That you actually made Akane-ne, the person who is ranked third in _the people who hardly laugh_!" Fuuta said while smiling.

I stopped laughing immediately.

I glared at Fuuta and asked, "Hm…then who would be the second and first?"

"Second is Gokudera Hayato-nii and first is Hibari Kyoya-ni." Fuuta informed.

Well…I guess that made sense.

I mean, Gokudera never smiles to anyone but Tsuna and he probably wouldn't laugh. Hibari….probably never does. Except when he has bloodlust towards something or someone. He might smirk and give a small chuckle. But probably, nothing more than that. Suddenly, the door bursted open and came in Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and I-pin.

"JUUDAIME! Why didn't you tell me that the ranking kid was here?" Gokudera yelled to Tsuna while making an almost crying face.

"Haha! It seems like your doing something fun again!" Yamamoto said while smiling.

"…You always smile whatever the situation is right?" I asked him.

Yamamoto turned to me and grinned back.

"I guess so! Smiling does make people feel better." He answered back.

I smiled. A Yamamoto-like answer.

"OI! Ranking kid! RANK ME! I want to know if I will be the right hand man of Juudaime!" Gokudera then suddenly yelled. I closed my ears and snapped at him.

"Would you shut up and lower your voice? It's really loud you know…" I said while glaring at him. He glared back but ignored me. I puffed my cheeks out a little and pouted a bit while Yamamoto just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing! It's just that it's the first time I've ever seen you pout and I think it make you look livelier and more cute!" he said without thinking.

I blushed uncontrollably. Did he just say what I think he did? Yamamoto stared at me confused to why I was blushing when he suddenly remembered what he just said. He started blushing a little too.

"Wait…I didn't mean….I-i-I er…." He started to stammer. By then I stopped blushing and smiled back. An honest one. Ha! I proved you wrong Fuuta! I can smile too! Without faking I mean!

"Thanks for the compliment…" I said. He stopped blushing and smiled at me.

Reborn smirked but nobody noticed him. Unfortunately.

* * *

What happened next confused me.

Fuuta said that Gokudera had no means of being Tsuna's right hand man. He said that Gokudera was more fitted of being a children care-taker like a babysitter. I tried to stop myself from laughing at that one by putting a hand over my mouth and trying to stifle my laugh but Gokudera must have still heard it because he glared hard at me.

I stopped laughing and looked straight into his eyes. I glared back hard at him. I walked over to him and he walked over to me. We glared at each other for a long time. At that moment, Bianchi came crashing through the door.

"Reborn. I have a suggestion for you." Bianchi said.

"Aneki?" Gokudera said and fainted on top of me who was just in front of him from glaring at him. I fell down on the floor of Tsuna's room. Bianchi was too busy with Reborn so she and he didn't notice that I was down on the floor with Gokudera on top of me. What is wrong with me and people falling on top of me? I must be cursed or something.

"Oi, Gokudera! Get off! It's heavy!" I started to whisper to his ears panicking than Reborn would see me like this and he would make fun of me again.

"I can't! If I do...I will just faint again after seeing aneki!" Gokudera said while trying to find a way out of the situation. I looked over to see Yamamoto and Tsuna talking together. I have to get out of this by myself.

"You are so useless…" I said.

"What did you say?" He said while suddenly standing up but he fell down again once he saw Bianchi.

"OH COME ON!" I said to myself.

This time, his elbows saved him from falling down onto my face. I quickly pushed him out of the way and scrambled out of the awkward position we were in. I looked over to Reborn and Tsuna to see that they were still occupied. I sighed and glared at Gokudera while feeling heat rush up.

How many times are these people going to make me blush? God, I should practice escaping from someone falling on me faster…

He glared at me but his eyes twitched in surprise. He stopped glaring but raised an eyebrow at me instead seeing that I was blushing because of him. I quickly avoided eye contact with him pretending that I was brushing the dirt off my shirt and skirt. He smiled in triumphant.

"Didn't know you were one to blush easily. I can use this fact against you somehow..." He said while smiling with an evil look on his face. I glared at him.

"…Not like I wanted to be this way but somehow I just find people falling on top of me a lot…and I hate it…" I said still avoiding eye contact. He just rolled his eyes.

"That's your own problem."

"Shut up."

Then suddenly Fuuta interrupted everyone's conversations.

"This time, I'll do a ranking of who Akane-ne feels comfortable around…and maybe that may hint about love interest." Fuuta said.

I froze.

"Wait, WHAT?" I exclaimed loudly.

Reborn smirked and said, "Go ahead."

I glared hard at him…how dare he…

"Fuuta…don't…" I started to beg a little.

"Does that mean that you love someone?" Reborn asked.

All eyes turned to me.

"No." I said while glaring at Reborn. "I just don't want people sticking their noses into my business often."

"Too bad…he is starting." Reborn stated.

"Akane ne's love interest and comfort ranking. Number 4 is…Dino-san." Fuuta started. Well I guess it makes sense…because he is someone I know. But I don't think I'll love him. No way. He's older than me by a lot.

"Number 3 is…Tsuna-ni." Fuuta continued.

I rolled my eyes. It's obvious because he is my boss so I would feel comfortable around him.

"Number 2 is…Gokudera-ni." Fuuta said. This time I froze.

"….he's lying right?" I said to no one in particular.

"It had always been right so I don't think he is…" Reborn stated.

Gokudera just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I brushed him off.

"And number 1 is….a tie between two people. These two are the ones that may develop into romance later on." Fuuta said.

Everyone landed their gaze on me. Wait….I have interest in two people? NO WAY!

"Those two are Yamamoto-ni and someone named Hibari Kyoya." Fuuta said.

This time I bursted out loud.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed while blushing at Fuuta. Yamamoto was blushing a little when he heard that his name was in the number 1.

Reborn smirked and said, "Accept the truth, Akane."

"…I'm not going to believe this…it's not even true….I don't like anybody now." I said.

"Right…but what about the future?" Reborn announced.

"…I hate you." I said in a low tone while glaring hard at him.

"Fuuta you mean." Reborn answered back.

I was going to reply but was interrupted by a thunderstorm.

"OH NO!" Fuuta said. He scrambled and hid under the blanket of Tsuna's bed. Wonder if he was scared of lightning…

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"All of my rankings turn into nonsense after the rain falls…" Fuuta said.

"THAT MEANS THAT MY RANKING WAS WRONG? YES! I STILL HAVE CHANCE AS THE RIGHT HAND MAN!" Gokudera started yelling happily.

"That means that mine was wrong too!" I said having my hopes up.

"No. I did this ranking before." Fuuta said.

"What? Why would you do my love ranking…" I asked pouting a bit from the fact that his ranking didn't fail….Gokudera smirked at me again. I ignored him.

"Reborn-san asked me to." Fuuta said smiling innocently again. I snapped my head into Reborn's direction and glared very and extremely hard at him.

I was about to say something when I was interrupted **(again) **by Bianchi's voice.

"REBORN! There are lots of people from the mafia outside." Bianchi said.

I froze, trying to compute what just happened. I kneeled down and crawled to the window to take a look. All I saw were thousands of black umbrellas.

"…What the heck? There are lots of people in black suits with umbrellas…all black." I informed everyone.

"That's probably the mafia that is after Fuuta's book right now." Reborn added.

"What should we do?" Tsuna said quietly, almost whispering.

"I'll distract them." Bianchi said while walking out the door of Tsuna's room.

"…she won't betray us and run right?" I asked just to make sure to Reborn.

"…Sa, I don't know." Reborn said. I was right on the spot. Bianchi went outside and threatened them with her poison cooking and ran away leaving us gaping mouth wide at her.

"ANEKI?" Gokudera yelled still gaping at the fact that his sister just ran away from a fight.

"So, what do we do now? Bianchi just ran away from us…" Tsuna said while freaking out.

"I have an idea." Reborn said. All heads turned to him.

"But it involves three of us as a decoys. Are you guys alright with that?" Reborn asked.

"I guess so." I said a little suspicious of what his scheme would be this time.

"Haha! Sure, why not?" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Hai!" Gokudera said.

"Okay, so here's how the plan goes.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

"…You're joking right? I don't this is going to work well…" I said softly a little unsure of what he is planning. I know he is. He always is planning something bad. Towards others that is.

"I think we should try it! It should be fun!" Yamamoto said.

"Che…I can't believe I have to actually carry an unusually heavy girl." Gokudera snorted. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes while smiling evilly.

"Gokudera-chan….care to repeat that? I wonder how you know when you haven't carried me even once before…care to fill me in to the details?" I said while smiling with a dark aura surrounding me. Gokudera froze and didn't say anything.

"Maa, maa…calm down Akane-chan! He's just joking!" Yamamoto said while trying to calm me down.

"Hmph…" I said while turning somewhere that I wouldn't have to see his inferior face. Yes inferior. I'm never going to admit something like "KYAH! Gokudera-san is hot and cool". Yes, never. Uh uh. Nobody can make me say something like that, even if my life is at stake.

"What about when other's lives are at stake?" Reborn said in my ears so that no one else would have heard that. Damn him and his mind reading ability…

Reborn smirked.

"Would you stop reading my mind?" I hissed while lowering my voice so that the other 3 family members wouldn't hear me.

"Too bad. No can do. It's the way I play this game." Reborn said while smiling.

"I'm not a game made for your amusement. Wait let me rephrase that. I'M NOT A GAME." I hissed a little louder than before. He didn't answer. Oh well, deal with him later. I mean, more important matters are on hand right now.

"So, let's do it guys." Yamamoto said.

"Fine…" I said while preparing for the worst day of my life…I hope they won't say that I'm heavy…Please no.

* * *

**After a few more extra minutes than before…**

**(Third Person POV)**

"Hey, boss. Should we attack them now?" said one of the men in black.

"…No. Let's wait for now." The boss said.

Just then, the door burst open and out came two boys carrying a blanket covered Fuuta. They knew it was Fuuta because of the scarf and a little bit of the red book peeking out of it.

"Oi! Want to play a game?" the boy with the silver hair growled.

"Haha! Let's start the festival now!" the other with the black spiky-ish hair said.

"You don't have to tell me!" The one with silver hair said and threw dynamites at the huge gang.

"AHHHHH!" All of them yelled as explosions started to happen here and there.

"They're going to escape! Run after them!" yelled one of the people.

"Right!" said the subordinates and they ran after the two boys.

* * *

**Meanwhile…(Back to Akane's POV)**

"Oi! When are they going to stop running after us?" Gokudera yelled after getting annoyed by two lucky bastards that managed to escape one of his dynamite explosions.

"I don't know…" I said while popping my head out of the blanket for air.

"Oi! Keep you head in or they will notice you!" Gokudera said while trying to push my head away.

"OUCH! STOP!" I yelled madly at him wiggling around a lot.

"Wait, Akane! Stop wiggling!" Yamamoto said while trying to get a hold of me but failed miserably. I fell out of their hands but luckily, I got out of the blanket in time an avoided contact with the ground which would have broke my face. Except that in the process of that, I exposed myself to the bad guys.

"…Oops…sorry guys." I said while brushing dirt off my skirt and shirt.

"Che…I guess I was bored too so never mind. Let's finish them off!" Gokudera yelled while charging at them.

"Agreed." I said while joining him.

"Haha!" laughed Yamamoto that decided to stay out of this fight.

"EXPLODE!" Gokudera said while throwing lots of dynamites into the middle of them.

"Sorry guys but because you guys are from the mafia, I can use weapons on you!" I said while taking out my twin swords.

I ran at the speed of light into the middle of them and swung my sword at them at an incredibly fast speed that left them standing still until they noticed that they were sliced to pieces. But they weren't dead. I was sarcastic…or not. All of them fell down to ground. Some were bleeding more than others. I smiled at the finish product.

"I call this product black mashed potatoes…with blood red gravy sauce." I said while spinning my swords in circular motion and putting them back into their cases. Gokudera stared at me.

"Nice naming sense." He commented.

"Thanks." I said back. Gokudera was also done with the enemies.

I thought to myself, "That leaves Tsuna…be safe…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…(Third Person POV)**

"Is this far enough now?" Tsuna said while panting.

"I think so. Yosh! Let's stop Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

Tsuna was panting furiously.

"I think I ran a life-time worth…" Tsuna commented.

"Sigh…you really are Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said while shaking his head from either sadness or amusement. Tsuna was about to answer back when suddenly three people came out of their hiding places.

"HIE! THEY CAME!" Tsuna yelled.

"Now give us the kid back!" One of them said.

"What? NO way!" Tsuna said while trying to protect Fuuta.

"Like a wimp like you can fight…" Another said.

"Well…that's true…REBORN! HELP!" Tsuna screamed pathetically.

"I can't but….I think a bullet might…" Reborn said while smiling evilly.

"Wait….you don't mean…w-w-wait Reborn….why are you putting a bullet in your gun….NO! Don't SHOOT!" Tsuna started to panic and cried anime style.

"Too late." Reborn said and shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet.

"REBORN!" Tsuna said while ripping his clothes.

Tsuna ran into the middle of them and punched one of them right in the face. He kicked another one behind him. They fell and toppled over each other.

"YOU! How dare you! Give us the kid!" yelled the last one left.

"NO WAY! ARHHHH!" yelled Tsuna while landing multiple punches on the last guys face. He fainted right away. At that moment the fires died out and the other three came running towards him.

* * *

**(Back to Akane's POV)**

"JUUDAIME! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Gokudera yelled while running towards Tsuna.

"You did it, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. I just smiled warmly and TRUTHFULLY at him.

"Mina! You guys were okay afterall." Tsuna said.

"Of course we are. You think we are weak?" I asked him teasing him.

"No No! That's not what I meant…" Tsuna said while trying to explain himself.

I giggled as a response. Tsuna blushed a little.

"Tsuna. Isn't it a relief to have family members that actually believe in you?" Reborn said.

"Huh? Well yeah…I guess so…I'm lucky to have them." Tsuna said while smiling at us three. We just smiled back.

"We think the same, Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah…even if you look like someone that I wouldn't like, honestly." I said emotionlessly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What?" I demanded. "That was a compliment!"

"…didn't sound like one to me…" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto chorused.

I pouted and turned my face away from them. It's not like I was trying to make Tsuna feel bad…anyways. Today was sure a hectic day. I'm actually secretly hoping that tomorrow would be an uneventful day…but no promises are made. After all…these guys mean trouble. Sigh…

* * *

THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :) Thanks for reading my story and please don't forget to review a lot!


	7. Chapter 7: Developing Friendship

Disclaimer: I only own Tsukiyomi Akane! :) All rights to their rightful owners! This is the seventh chapter of this story! XD I actually can't believe that I actually had the patience to write a story. 0_0 really…I'm a lazy bum normally that has absolutely no patience. :p not my fault…it's the way I was made. Anyways, I'm actually doing an early valentines episode. Early by like 3 weeks…but never mind that, let's get started with the chapter! Don't forget to review~

Release Date: January 29th, 2013

Next Chapter: February 1st or 2nd , 2013

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ: Dear my readers, I need to notify you guys that from February 4****th**** till February 8****th**** morning, I will not be updating any chapters due to a five day overnight field trip for school purposes. Sorry and I promise to update right after I come back. As soon as possible and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Developing Friendship

"Hey, Akane!" my father's voice bellowed from the bakery.

"Yeah?" I yelled back at him from upstairs while doing my homework.

"You know what day tomorrow is?" my father said while making a cake for his customer.

"Uhh…Friday?" I answered back obviously uninterested.

"No. It's Valentine's Day~" my dad answered back.

Awkward Silence…..

"…oh shit." I said to myself while face palming. How the hell could I forget that?

It was the day that girls usually give chocolates to a boy that they like or love. Not that I love anyone but I do want to give some to Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari. Yes, the Hibari that everyone fears. I believe in my skills as a baker or patisserie, whatever you call it. I believe that I can make him say that it was yummy.

Wish me luck…and I closed my homework book and went to bed.

* * *

Anyways, I decided to wake up in the morning to make the chocolates. Except there was one problem…I have no idea how to make chocolate. Cakes yes but chocolate, no.

Oh well….I guess small bite-sized cakes will have to do.

Firstly, I made chocolate cake batter by scratch of course. I decided to bake them in flat cake pan so that I could cut the cake into 36 pieces that are exactly 1x1 inch wide. Nine for each of the four people that will get my chocolate.

Once it finished baking, I decided to cover some of them with dark, milk, and white chocolate. 9 for each frosting. I filled each cake with chocolate mousse and chopped fresh fruits. On the top, I decorated with chocolate hearts that I made earlier and topped everything off with sprinkles and more fruits. Lastly as a finishing touch, I sprinkled on a little bit of powdered sugar.

Don't worry. It won't be too sweet.

I made sure to mix the bitter chocolate ones with sweet fruits and extra sweet frosting to make sure that it tastes okay.

Same with the extra sweet ones. So by the time I was done, I put them into 4 small boxes wrapped with different colored wrapping. An orange colored box and white ribbon for Tsuna. A red one with a pale grey ribbon for Gokudera. A light blue box with dark ribbons for Yamamoto, and a black box and purple ribbon for…the fighting maniac. So I was done and proud of my finished product.

I left them in the refrigerator so they wouldn't melt and went to school.

When I went to school, I saw a group of girls in front of the classroom…. forget what I just said.

I saw a stampede of girls in front of my classroom.

The only classroom that had about 100 girls in front of it. I wonder why…well duh because it's valentines day and I think I know who the targets may be…I pushed through the crowd…but when I reached the other side, I tripped over someone's feet. I almost fell but I hit somebody's back, which saved me from falling flat on the ground. It hurt though.

"Ow…" I said before looking up at the person who I rammed into. It was…Yamamoto.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he bent over to me.

"Other than being squished like a sandwich by a stampede of girls and almost being late to school, no I'm fine…" I said sarcastically.

"Haha! Must be a bad day for you." Yamamoto said while still smiling.

"YAMAMOTO-KUN!" a random girl that popped out of nowhere just said.

"Here's my chocolate!" she said.

"Oh, thanks!" Yamamoto said and accepted it.

I looked over to his desk and saw that he had a mountain of chocolates on his desk. I sweat dropped. He really has a lot of fans…could be because of his sports ability that makes him cool. I doubt it though…these fangirls are like dogs that follow their owners around...Before I could say something to Yamamoto, I heard a loud voice coming from somewhere in the school.

"Oi! Stop following me around!" Gokudera suddenly yelled while trying to run away from his fangirls.

"KYAH!" Gokudera-kun!" some random girls yelled.

I walked out of the classroom and turned around the corner.

I saw Gokudera running away with all his might. I decided to help him a little…It is nice to have him owe me one after all. I smile evilly. Anyways I saw him running towards my direction so I hid inside the Janitor room and waited for him to run by. Once he did. I quickly flung open the door and dragged him inside and closed the door to make sure that no fangirls were following him.

I turned to face him in the dark and tiny room.

"That was a close call." I said.

"Che…" Gokudera snorted.

"What…I don't even get a thank you?" I asked frowning.

"I didn't ask you to…" Gokudera said while ignoring me. I frowned.

"…this is probably why you may never be the right hand man of Tsuna." I said while sighing loudly.

"WHAT? You have a problem?" He said. I was going to say something back but he shoved me towards the wall and slammed a hand next to me so that I wouldn't move away from him. He looked very mad…scary. He was glaring hard at me and I felt like I could faint just because of the pressure. I tried to make sure that I wasn't flinching or backing away from fear.

I gulped and said back.

"You can never be the right hand man if you don't get along with the family members…." I said while ignoring the fact that he was so close to my face glaring at me hard.

"All you are doing isn't making life for Tsuna easier…but it's being a nuisance to him. I understand that you have devoted your life to Tsuna but…have you ever wondered what Tsuna thought of you? All you are doing is forcing yourself on him…and isn't the right man somebody that the boss trusts the most? Someone like you who hasn't gained the trust of the family members can't do this job. You keep pushing everyone and that isn't a good thing…" I explained slowly.

Gokudera froze and thought hard at what I just said. He slowly backed away and lowered his head down. I put my hands to my side.

"But…" I started. Gokudera put his face up to look at me. I could see that he was…sad and angry at himself. I smiled warmly at him.

"Gokudera…you're not alone you know. If you open yourself to others, I'm sure that would relieve Tsuna a lot. Besides…I…uh…" I started to fidget with my fingers and avoided his gaze. He stared at me confused as to why I was acting nervous.

"I…trust…you. I don't care about your decisions but I trust that you will do your best for Tsuna. You've already gained my trust so don't worry about that." I said gathering confidence and looking at him straight in the eye. He froze. Just then I heard the bell ring for class.

"Oh! We should hurry and get to class, otherwise we'll be late." I said as I walked over to open the door but before I could open the door, Gokudera grabbed me from me behind me. I turned towards him confused. Suddenly, he hugged me. My eyes slightly widened.

"Gokudera…?" I said softly.

"…Hayato is okay. Anyways…thanks." He said and left the room.

I turned towards and started out the door as well. I smiled. Goku-I mean Hayato…I guess this means that we could become best friends. Then I heard the bell ringing that class had already started.

"Oh crap!" I said and ran inside the classroom.

"Tsukiyomi-san! Care to tell us why you are late?" the teacher said.

"I..uhh…went inside the janitor room to put away a broom that somebody forgot on the ground and accidently got locked inside. I'm sorry…" I said while apologizing.

"Sigh…well don't let it happen again." The teacher said and continued teaching. I walked over to my seat which was next to Gokudera's. He turned to me.

"And now you're the one that was late when you told me to hurry up and get to the classroom…nice excuse." He said to me while smirking.

I pouted a little bit and replied, "It was your fault too you know…"

He just chuckled amusingly seeing my pout again….God…but I guess this means that we are friends. I smiled.

* * *

**Gokudera's POV**

I still can't believe I let her call my first name like that.

Che. Annoying woman…but…she taught me a lesson.

She may act mean and emotionless but she might actually be kind and cheerful inside. Oh screw this.

Anyways, I saw her coming in through the door being late. She got a little scolded by the teacher. Then she walked over to sit next to me. I commented a bit about how she was late. She pouted. I just chuckled. I was actually feeling happy because she actually pouted without trying to hide it. It meant a lot coming from and…what was it again? A Marionette with no emotions?

Honestly...I have no idea why she was called that. From the outside, she did look like a marionette but I think it is more...forced and personal. Did something happen?

It wasn't my business to pry so I didn't want to ask her. I'll just have to wait for her to open up.

But it didn't matter what her reason was.

Because she was still the same person. Tsukiyomi Akane. Her identity wouldn't change no matter how much she tried to change it.

I just hope that she'll open herself up some time soon...besides...

_I don't like to keep debts without repaying them back._

* * *

**Back to Akane's POV**

I didn't notice that there was someone watching all of Gokudera and my encounters earlier. Up on the roof top, Reborn was watching and listening to all of our conversations with his binoculars and who knows what he uses to listen on us. He smiled.

"That Akane actually managed to earn Gokudera's trust and became a friend that he can trust in the family….I knew it. Akane will be a good deed to the family. Things have gotten even more interesting…." Reborn said while smiling at the two of us.

After school, I ran as fast as I could to my house to get the valentine chocolates. I took them out of the fridge and put them in my bag for safety reasons. Then, I ran towards Tsuna's house. When I got there, I was greeted by Tsuna's mother.

"Oh! Akane-chan! Are you here to see Tsu-kun?" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. Do you mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Of course not! Come on in! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Kyoko and Haru-chan are already inside!" She said. Well that saves the time for finding them. Nice.

"Oh, and may I put something in the refrigerator for a little bit? I don't want it to melt…" I asked while holding out the boxes.

"Hm? These are…OH I see! Tsu-kun will be happy to finally get one from a girl." She said while smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks!" I said.

Tsuna's mother went inside her room to put the boxes in while turning down the AC so that it would be cool in there. Then I walked towards the kitchen and saw Tsuna and Yamamoto kneeling through a small hole through the door…and the door had a huge sign saying _**DO NOT DISTURB! NO PEEKING! **_Gokudera was sitting on the floor not facing the kitchen door.I walked over to Gokudera and said, "Hayato…what are you doing?" He turned to me.

"My sister's in there so I can't look at her otherwise I'll faint…" he said.

"Oh…then what are those two doing there?" I asked Gokudera.

"Well…the girls wanted to make chocolates for us and Bianchi decided to help them with it…" Gokudera said.

"Wait…you don't mean that…" I started.

"Yes, it's going to become poison cooking." Gokudera said.

"…oh oh…don't worry. When the time comes, I won't let you eat that and die. I'll help you guys somehow." I said while smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey, Tsuna, Yamamoto! The door says no peeking guys…" I said. They all turned to me.

"I know that…but Bianchi…oh and hello Akane-chan." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry about that. I know how to solve that but I want you guys to help me with something…" I asked.

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

"To make this plan work…I need….the annoying cow…." I said emotionlessly.

Silence…

...

...

...

...

"What…." Gokudera suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Uh…I guess we can do that…but how will that help?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry. I have everything planned out." I said with a thumbs up.

* * *

After that, they got me the dumb cow, Lambo. I waited for the girls to be done. Then, I kicked the dumb cow once. The others were gaping and staring at me like I was a cruel murderer but I had a plan. A GOOD one at that. Lambo started to sniff a little as I beamed. Yes, it worked.

"WAHHH!" He suddenly cried out.

"Hurry up and GET OUT YOUR BAZOOKA!" I said trying to look mean.

"Got to stay…calm….WAH!" Lambo cried and took out his bazooka.

He hit himself and he switched with his older self. I smiled. Now my plan is in action. At that moment, Bianchi came out holding the finished product. I quickly ran to Gokudera and covered up his eyes so that he wouldn't faint. He soon noticed what I was trying to do and turned away from Bianchi. I sighed in relief. Thank god. And then Bianchi saw Adult Lambo.

"ROMEO!" She yelled and threw the finished product at Adult Lambo.

"AHHHH!" Lambo yelled and ran out the door. Bianchi followed after.

Then the girls came out. I told them that Bianchi accidently slipped so the chocolate spilled. They said that it was okay. They quickly made a new batch. While waiting, Gokudera asked me something.

"Oi, why did my sister just run after Adult Lambo?" He asked. This made Tsuna and Yamamoto curious too.

"Oh, Reborn said that Bianchi had an ex that looks like Adult Lambo. So, I used that to lure Bianchi out, after all, I think she would be mad at her ex." I told them.

"Oh! Your smart! Haha!" Yamamoto commented and smiled. I smiled back.

Gokudera just glared at Yamamoto. At that moment, the girls came in with their finished products. They sat down to eat the chocolate dipped fruits and crackers. I ran downstairs to get my present to them. I made sure that they weren't melted or anything. They looked fine. I smiled. I ran back upstairs and handed everyone their chocolates.

"A gift from me. Although, they aren't chocolate but chocolate flavored bite-sized cakes." I told them while smiling. They opened the boxes at the same time and saw several neatly lined up chocolate cakes.

"HAHI! So pretty!" Haru said.

"Really, it looks really good." Kyoko commented.

"Thanks." I said while smiling.

"And it tastes good too. Thanks!" Yamamoto said.

"No problem." I said back.

"Thank you, Akane-chan!" Tsuna said. I smiled at him as a response.

"…not bad for a stupid women like you." Gokudera said while munching.

I looked at him.

"Oh, come on…stop calling me that…I have a name you know…" I said.

"…Akane…Thanks." He said and continued eating. I froze but smiled soon after.

After that we separated ways to go home but I had to stop by at the school first, after all, I still have one more to deliver. I walked into the reception room. Nobody was there. Thank goodness. I left the box for Hibari with a note and walked home. Today was another hectic day…but I managed to make a new friend. So I guess everything worked out somehow…thank you, Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Hibari walked into the Reception Room after patrolling. He went to sit in his seat when he saw something like a box of candies on his desk. He frowned. Who the heck sent him candy? He was about the throw it away when he saw the note attached to it. He read it. It said…

_**Dear Hibari-san**_

_**Just think of this as a Valentines Day gift or as an apology for having to waste your time to save me twice. Whichever one you prefer. Anyways, enjoy. Happy Valentines, Inchou.**_

_**Signed, Tsukiyomi Akane.**_

After he read it, he decided not to throw it away and eat the contents inside instead. He opened the box and popped one into his mouth. He savored it well.

"…Not bad…no it's delicious…" Hibari said while munching more.

"Now she owes me one more…"

* * *

To be continued…

That was the end of the chapter! Please review a lot! Even if it's only a little~ Anyways, thanks to those to have wrote nice reviews to me! And till next time, Ciao Ciao~!


	8. Chapter 8: All Because of a Mountain

Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners! All I own is my Oc! Anyways after reading the reviews for this story, I see that some people are not satisfied with my work. I apologize to those people but I want to try to continue this story to the end. From now on, I will use your suggestions to make the story better. I'll make sure that Akane isn't Mary-sue and too perfect. :) Thanks to those who have supported my story~! Anyways, this is the 8th chapter! Enjoy.

Release Date: January 31st, 2013

Next: February 1-2, 2013

* * *

Chapter 8: All Because of a Mountain

"…Hey….someone remind me what the heck we are doing here." I asked as I tried to be careful to not trip over a rock or something. I was starting to get cold up here in the mountains.

"Che…how bad is your memory?" Gokudera snorted. I glared at him. And here I thought we were on better terms with each other…well I guess he doesn't show that in public places…well it better be, otherwise, he will die in the most painful way ever. I don't like wasting my time to comfort a brat like him…

"Ma ma~ you two…let's get along and hurry up to Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he saw that we were glaring at each other.

"Yeah, let's hurry up." Dino said as he began walking faster.

"Sigh…why did I ever agree to come here with these idiots…" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_When did you come back to Japan, Dino-san?" I asked._

"_Well, Reborn called to tell me that he wanted me to watch him train Tsuna today at the Death Mountain." He answered back._

"_Oh…I'm not involved in this am I?" I asked hoping that he would say no._

"…_I don't know. It is Reborn after all…who knows what he's up to." Dino said while sweat dropping. I frowned….damn. That probably means that I am involved in this. Well no biggy, I can just refuse and run away somehow…_

"_BUCKING HORSE DINO!" yelled a very familiar voice._

"_Ha- I mean Gokudera?" I asked. Dino raised his eyebrows at what I said at the beginning, wondering what Ha was supposed to mean but he shook out that thought. _

"_OI! WHERE IS JUUDAIME?" Gokudera yelled at Dino._

"_He's at a place called the Death Mountain around here somewhere…." I answered for Dino. Gokudera looked at me._

"_Oh, you're here too?" he asked._

"_Yeah….not that I want to be here but I just winded up meeting Dino here in the middle of the road." I answered back._

"_Not because of the Ranking Kid's Ranking?" He taunted while smirking._

"_NO." I said giving him the hardest glare ever. He just smirked in return._

"_Anyways, I'm going to go to this death mountain." Gokudera started walking towards…actually I don't know where._

"_Seems like you guys are doing something fun!" Yamamoto said while laughing. _

"_Yeah…but don't count me in." I said as I walked away not caring anything about the world. That is until Dino grabbed my wrists from behind to stop me._

"_Wait. If I don't get you to come then I'll get scolded by Reborn again." Dino said while begging for me to stay. I rolled my eyes._

"_Too bad…you're problem not fine. Bye~" I said with a smile. A fake one of course. And a taunting one. Dino sweat dropped. He needed to think of a way to get Akane to stay. _

"_Do you want Tsuna to get hurt?" Dino asked quickly. Akane stopped in her tracks. Dino beamed. He hit the bull eyes._

"_No I don't…what does that have to do with this?" I asked. _

"_Reborn said that he would be training Tsuna so much that Tsuna will be scarred for life." Dino informed smirking in the inside. _

"…_then…that means that I have to go…?" I asked a little bit unsure._

"_Yep…." Dino answered hoping that she would say yes._

"…_I guess it's okay then…besides, it beats homework." I said to him and walked towards the direction that Gokudera was going. _

"_Let's go!" Yamamoto said while smiling and following Akane and Gokudera._

"_Yeah, let's go but before that I need to tell you three something." Dino said while smiling widely. All three eyes turned to him.  
"…you guys are going the wrong way." Dino said and pointed to the opposite direction that the three were going in._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Sigh…I should have known that all of this was a trap set up by Dino and Reborn.

"HIEEEE! HELP! I'M GOING TO FALL!" I heard a piercing scream. Instantly, I recognized the voice.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto and me chorused.  
"Juudaime! I'm coming!" Gokudera yelled and started to run.

"WAIT Hayato!" I yelled forgetting to call him Gokudera. Gokudera didn't seem to even care because he kept running towards Tsuna. But…I got looks from Yamamoto and Dino.

"Don't start thinking things you guys…" I said as I mentally slapped myself.

"I didn't think of anything yet!" Dino said holding both of his hands up to show that he was innocent. I looked at Yamamoto.

"Haha! You get along with Gokudera even more than I do! How'd you do that? Teach me!" Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully. I face palmed. Oh my baseball maniac…as usual.

"Uh, guys? Aren't we suppose to go after Tsuna now?" Dino said interrupting my thinking.

"Oh right! I forgot. Don't worry, it wasn't on purpose!" I smiled and put my right fist on top of my left palm. I received sweat drops from both of them.

"You seem…cheerful today somehow." Dino asked.

"Really? This is my true-self you know…I don't mind going back to the Marionette one. I like that one too." I said emotionlessly to show that I could go back to being a…jerk like I usually am.

"Nevermind. I think I like both of you're personalities." Dino said with a sincere smile.

"Good. Now let's go before Tsuna get's tortured by Reborn any longer." I said and started running towards the place where Tsuna's voice came from. The other two followed soon after. When we reached there, Tsuna was hanging dangerously from a cliff.

"TSUNA!" I yelled. Gokudera was holding Tsuna so that he wouldn't fall.

"I'll help." Dino said as he rushed over to help. I was just going to watch them haul Tsuna over the cliff. Now I wonder what Dino's Subordinates are doing? Man, and here I thought they were loyal to him…wait. OH F*CK! HIS SUBORDINATES ARE NOT HERE? OH CRAP!

"Wait, Dino!" I said panicking as I ran over to him. Just when I reached him, he slipped and almost fell. I grabbed him from behind and tried to pull him up. Yamamoto helped me and wrapped his arms around me to help me pull Dino and the rest of the gang up.

"Arghhh! What have you guys eaten! Damn Heavy you are!" I hissed as I pulled as hard as I could to get them to safe ground.

"WE DIDN'T" The three hanging on the cliff chorused.  
"Just accept that you did already you idiots!" I yelled getting angrier and angrier.

"Why don't YOU start believing us for a minute!" Gokudera yelled back.

I snapped.

"ME? YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME YOU MORON!" I screamed and furiously pulled them back up. They landed on top of each other…with me on the bottom.

"Ow…" I mumbled as they stood up one by one.

"Are you okay, Akane-chan?" Tsuna asked with a caring look.

"Other than almost being squished like a pancake, no I'm very fine." I remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Tsuna apologized immediately.

"So, Tsuna. What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, well Reborn gave me this map that isn't very specific. He just says to go to the place marked with an x which I have no idea where." Tsuna explained while a look of worry crept up on his face.

"I think we walked passed that place before…" I started to say.

"Really?" Tsuna asked suddenly energetic.

"Yeah…but don't blame me if it isn't correct." I said.

And so, I walked them over to the place where I suspected was the X. Although, it didn't seem like it was the correct place.

"Oi! I thought you know where you going?" Gokudera suddenly said.

"I know…it's around here you know." I said coolly.

"Oh! You mean that there should be a sign here?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes…wait why do you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the sign is right there." He said while pointing to the sign in front of a huge oak tree.

Silence…

"OI! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" Gokudera yelled finally breaking the silence. All I did was sweat drop. I watched them bicker for a while before I decided to read this sign. After I read it, I sweat drop. Who makes a stupid mistake like this?

"Guys, this sign…is stupid." I pointed out to them. They stopped bickering and went to read the sign.

"…what? Beware of falling bears? What's that supposed to mean…"Tsuna said quietly.

"It could mean to say Beware of Bears." Yamamoto said.

"Or it could mean Beware of falling rocks." Gokudera added.

"But bears wouldn't be falling from the sky right?" I said a little unsure.

"No." Dino said. All eyes turned to him.

"You shouldn't underestimate Reborn you know…"Dino said while shivering, thinking about his past lessons. I scoffed.

"Oh come on…bears don't just fall out of nowhere-" I started but stopped when I heard a sound like something was falling. I looked up and color drained from my face.

"Never mind what I said….RUN!" I said and took off as quickly as I could.

"What's wrong with her…" Gokudera said.

"I don't know…." Tsuna said while sweat dropping.

"YOU IDIOTS! LOOK UP AND START RUNNING!" I screamed to them while running even further away. They all looked up and then their faces paled too.

" A BEAR IS ACTUALLY FALLING ON US! HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed while running.

"And it's wearing a ballet dress too! Haha! Maybe it's a female!" Yamamoto said cheerfully while trying to dodge the bears.

"Baka! This isn't the time to be thinking about that!" I said while jumping onto higher land.

"What are you scared of bears?" Gokudera taunted as he jumped up to where I was.

"No but I don't really like animals much…don't know why…." I pointed out.

"…you're cruel." Dino pointed out while jumping on to the cliff I was standing on.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically while holding my hands for Tsuna to take so that I could pull him up. Tsuna reached for my hands and took hold of it. I pulled him up while he used his legs to climb up the small cliff. By then, the bears have already….danced away, let's say. I wiped sweat from my forehead.

"That was close." I commented.

"Yeah…and by the way…there's another sign here too." Gokudera said while pointing to it. I hope it isn't something stupid like the last one…I read it and…what?

"Let me see. Beware of surprises." Tsuna said.

"What?" I said to no one really.

"We shouldn't let our guards down…Reborn is…well you know how he is." Dino said while sweat dropping.

"Anyways, should we just wait here to let something hap-THE HECK?" I said as I tried to dodge a brown ball that looked like an urchin or hedgehog. More came shooting after us.

"Strike~!" I heard Yamamoto yell happily. I turned to look at him and saw that he was hitting the balls with a baseball bat. I sweat drop. Where did that bat come from anyways? It's probably Reborn's doing anyway. I was about to dodge another spiked ball when Gokudera stepped in front of me with his dynamites lighted. Is he…trying to protect me?

"OI! Give me something more BIKKURI! **(surprising)**" Gokudera yelled.

…screw that thought. He never had any intentions to protect me. Whatever.

Silence…Where is the more surprising thing he wanted…then suddenly, a big chestnut flew out of a tree in the middle of nowhere.

"Wait! Bikkuri as a Big Kuri?" Gokudera suddenly yelled. What a lame joke….bikkuri as surprising turned into Big Chesnut….a Reborn-like answer. Just then Reborn popped out of a tree, hanging upside down in a cocoon.

"You still have lots more to learn." He said while smirking at all of us.

"Reborn! Why do you always get me into these messes…." Tsuna said while pouting.

"What, you don't like it?" Reborn asked while detaching himself from the cocoon.

"Yeah…I'm going home." Tsuna said as he started to walk off.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera said.

"Tsuna…." Yamamoto said while looking worried.

"Tsuna…I think you shouldn't go." I said suddenly. He turned towards me.

"Why?" Tsuna said looking a little pissed off.

"I think you're safer up here." I said. Everyone gaped at me with their mouths wide open.

"What are you thinking? Up here with Reborn's training? SAFE?" Tsuna said at me.

"Yes….because you are still with us. But if you go back home, can you go back by yourself while being safe?" I said looking worried for his safety. He froze and sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're right…sigh…" Tsuna said as he looked very sad or worthless.

Reborn just smirked.

"Then let's go to the next training, Tsuna." Reborn said. We walked for about a mile to reach a long but narrow stream. Then suddenly Reborn jumped onto Dino-san and stole his turtle from him. I was wondering what he was going to do with it when I suddenly remembered something…

"W-w-wait…Reborn…Don't be stupid!" I said as I started to panic.

"Too late." Reborn said as he threw Enzo into the water.

"REBORN! If you do that…" Tsuna said as he started to panic as well.

Then the turtle grew extremely large. Very large. Colossal. Gigantic. Enormous. Whatever you call but it is as big as Godzilla. Anyways, we had no choice but to run for our lives. I was running and panting hard. I haven't run this hard for a long time. Not even in PE class. Anyways, we managed to reach a narrow wooden bridge. I stopped immediately.

"Guys, if all go on this, this bridge might break. And if Enzo steps on this, it will surely break." I said as I actually mentally slapped myself in the inside for running this way.

"Anyways, Just go! We can't stay here too." Gokudera yelled as he pushed me in the Bridge. I ran as fast as I could. When we reached halfway, Dino suddenly stopped and said that he was going to stop Enzo, his pet.

"NO WAIT! You don't have your subordinates with you!" I said to warn him that he would only cause us more trouble. And I was so right. He cut the ropes that hold the bridge up which made us fall down towards the ground from a very high height.

"KYAH!" I said as I tried to find a way to survive the fall. I saw Gokudera and Tsuna panicking too as they tried to grab onto anything that would help their fall. Yamamoto was screaming, "WOOHOO!" I couldn't resist the urge to face palm even if I was about die. Anyways, I spotted a small area with a lot of trees, so I dropped myself there. I saw the others stuck in trees here and there. I guess that they survived.

* * *

"Is everyone all right?" I said worried for everyone's health.

"Yeah. We're all right." Gokudera said.

"Sigh…but we are lost…" Tsuna sighed.

"Don't worry, I saw a cave on the way down from the bridge." Yamamoto said while flashing his one million dollar smile. I sweat dropped at this. He actually was looking around his surroundings when he could have died? This guy is nuts.

"Then, take us there, Yamamoto." Reborn said.

"Sure!" Yamamoto said and lead us to a cave.

It was a small and dark cave. Nothing out of particular.

"Wahhhh!" came a voice from the cave. I jumped a little bit and decided to look for the owner of that cry. I told Tsuna and the others to wait outside as I check the cave out. Inside, I found them inside the cave. Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin and Lambo.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! We were lost. Do you know how to get out of here?" Kyoko asked.

"Sorry I don't but the others are outside. Let's go to them." I said as I motioned them towards the entrance of the cave where I came in. They followed me outside to meet Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino-san and Reborn.

"KYOKO? HARU?" Tsuna screamed while Haru was hugging him to death.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! TSUNA-SAN!" Haru screamed while crying.

"WAHHHH!" Lambo cried.

"URUSAI! SHUT UP!" Gokudera said while lighting his dynamites.

"Hayato." Bianchi said which caused Gokudera to look at Bianchi. This time, I couldn't stop him from fainting. He fainted and dropped his lit dynamites here and there. Then, fire surrounded us. It was very HOT HOT HOT. Damn you, Gokudera….  
"HIEEE! What should we do! We are going to be burnt alive! And the cave is now blocked…NOO!" Tsuna screamed as he cried pathetically.

"Then you do it." Reborn said as he shot a bullet at Tsuna. And then goes the same scene which I think everyone knows. The part where Tsuna rips his shirts to show his boxers to the world. Embarassing.

"REBORN! DOUSING WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna said while trying to douse for water. Dousing? Well that's a good idea. But…will there really be a water well underground around here?

"FOUND IT!" Tsuna suddenly screamed which made me jump a little again. What's with me and being surprised easily these days? Anyways, Tsuna managed to open a hole for a geyser of water to shoot through. WHOOSH! And all of the water sprayed out of the geyser which caused it to look like rain. We were saved by Tsuna's hands.

"Thanks, Tsuna!" I said while smiling at him.

"Huh? Oh, Uh, Your welcome?" Tsuna answered back. Him as his timid shy nature. Sigh.

"So I guess this means we can go home now?" I asked Reborn as I watch the other people hug Tsuna warmly.

"No." Reborn said. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"WHAT? THERE'S MORE?" I asked him in disbelief.  
"I'm going to go now. Come back alive. Ciao~" He said as he dug underground.

What is this last trial he set up…I mean it's not like we are going to fight Enzo again…he's already shrunk back to his original size….wait a minute. GEYSER OF WATER?

"AH! I JUST REMEMBERED GUYS!" I yelled at them which caused them to stop talking and look at me like I was crazy.

"Run! THAT WAS WATER!" I screamed as I ran away before the turtle got a chance to catch me.

"Water? So what…wait….ENZO?" Dino exclaimed which drained the blood out of everyone's faces.

"AHHHH!" and hell broke loose. Enzo got up and roared loudly. We all scrambled and ran away as far as we can. Enzo decided to follow Tsuna instead.

"Tsuna!" I yelled as I saw Tsuna getting crushed by Enzo. I ran over to his sides and asked, "Are you okay?"

Silence….he fainted….DAMN YOU REBORN AND YOUR PLANS! I sighed…this is going to be another long night…sigh…someday, I will pay you back Reborn. Just watch out. I carried Tsuna and walked towards the group, while staring at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly….beautiful.

* * *

And that was the end of the chapter! :) Review and please enjoy guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Strike! Snow Battle Survival!

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners! Hi guys. This is the ninth chapter~ Please don't forget to review even if you want to say one word, scold me, thank me, or hate me. Just write something. I don't mind anything. :) Anyways, Just enjoy this chapter! XD I worked hard on this! Oh yeah, and

**IMPORTANT REMINDER: FROM FEBRUARY 4-8****, ****I will not upload any chapters due to a school field trip. Thank you. **So, let's get going with the story!

Upload Date: February 2nd, 2013

Next Upload: February 3 or the 8th due to fieldtrip

* * *

Chapter 9: Strike! Snow Battle Survival

After that incident with the Death Mountain, there haven't been any bad days. Actually, I was relieved….that is…until NOW that I got a letter from Reborn saying that he wanted me to meet him at the school. I scrunched it up and threw it into the trashcan. Why did I need to go to school even though it's the weekends? Seriously…just seeing school makes me bored all of a sudden. I stifled a yawn and quickly grabbed a warm huge coat that went down to my knees. and a small scarf. It was after all winter and no one would be stupid to go out into the snow with only their t-shirt and shorts on would they? Well, maybe Tsuna in his boxers but pushing that thought aside, no.

"This better be something good…. otherwise I'll regret walking through the snow in the middle of winter for no good reason." I mumbled to myself as I walked out into the snowy roads. It took me about 30 minutes for me to get there. When I got to the school, I saw Tsuna, Lambo, I-pin, and Reborn. Lambo and I-pin were playing like kids where they built snowmen and made angels on the snowy ground. Tsuna was shivering a lot. And Reborn…is wearing a warrior's suit? In the middle of winter? He sure messed up his time periods this time.

"Yo. What are you doing?" I asked Tsuna.

"Akane-chan? What are you doing here…" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn told me to come. Do YOU know why?" I asked looking bored.

"No…but it probably won't be good." Tsuna answered back. I was going to answer but I was cut off by someone…or actually some people…

"Ohaiyou! JUUDAIME!" Gokudera screamed as he ran over to Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna! What are you guys doing here?" Yamamoto asked while smiling.

"EXTREME COLD!" screamed the person that was named Ryohei.

"Tsuna, Akane." Dino said calmly.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said while smiling.

"TSUNA-SAN!" yelled Haru while running towards Tsuna.

"WHY IS EVERYONE HERE?" Tsuna yelled while be hugged hard by Gokudera and Haru.

"I called them here." Reborn said while taking a sip of espresso coffee from who knows where.

"So why don't you tell us now why we are here…" I said while yawning.

"Are we going to do a snowball fight?" I added being sarcastic. Of course we won't. Reborn wouldn't let us play a childish game like that.

"Yes we will." Reborn said while smirking at me.

Silence…

"Okay, now I'm officially worried." I muttered lowly so that only he could hear.

"You should be. I made sure that it will interesting." Reborn said while chuckling.

"So that means we need to make up the teams right?" Yamamoto suggested while already creating a snowball.  
"Haru wants to be a lovey dovey team with Tsuna-san!" Haru said while hugging Tsuna's right arm.

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed.

"You stupid women! GET AWAY FROM JUUDAIME!" Gokudera scowled while trying to tug Haru off.

"Haha! Ma, Ma. Calm down, Gokudera." Yamamoto said while trying to calm them down.

"Extreme!" Ryohei screamed while punching at the air. I sweat dropped at this scene.

"…Typical." I commented to no one in particular.

"So now, I'll announce the teams." Reborn suddenly said causing everyone to stop what they were doing and close in to listen to him.

"In the Red Mufflers Team…Tsuna, Kyoko, I-pin, Yamamoto, and Akane." Reborn explained.

"In the White Mufflers Team…Gokudera, Dino, Haru, Lambo, and Ryohei." Reborn continued.

Silence again…..

….then hell broke loose.

"REBORN-SAN! WHY AM I THE RIGHT HAND MAN NOT WITH JUUDAIME?" Gokudera started to rebel.

"That's right, Reborn-chan! Haru wants to be in the same as team as Haru's Husband." Haru said while pouting and hugging Tsuna again.

"Who said I was you're husband! HIE!" Tsuna said while trying to get Haru off him.  
"Tsuna-kun is popular!" Kyoko commented while smiling.

"Extreme Excited!" yelled Ryohei.

"Tsuna! Let's try out best!" smiled Yamamoto while putting his shoulders around Tsuna…and me.

"You too, Akane." Yamamoto said as he smiled at me.

"…yeah!" I said while smiling back at him.

"So, let's get started." Reborn said.

"But Reborn-san!" Gokudera started but before he could utter another word, Reborn pulled out his gun and shot a bullet up at the sky. Everyone froze.

"Not another word. Let's start. I'll explain the rules only once…so listen. After thirty minutes, whichever team gets hold of this Leon ball will win. Now go to your teams." Reborn said coldly. Everyone immediately scrambled to their teams. Both of the teams built their forts to hide from snowball attacks. Then, we created lots of snowballs behind our fort so that we could throw them whenever we wanted to.

"Match, Commence, Start!" Reborn said while blowing his shell. It was quiet for about a minute with both sides thinking of a strategy before starting to attack.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

"So what should we do?" Dino said to his teammates.

"Well, we do have the same number of people in each team…" Gokudera started but then he froze when he looked at Lambo.

"OR NOT! HE FELL ASLEEP ALREADY, STUPID COW!" Gokudera screamed to Dino.

"So that means that we're short one person….let's think of a strategy." Dino whispered to the other people on his team.

"Haru will win this match and get Tsuna-san." Haru suddenly said to no one.

"Che….and we have a stupid woman on our side too." Gokudera frowned.

"Haru isn't stupid!" Haru yelled defensively.

"We don't need a strategy! Just fight them head on like this!" Ryohei suddenly screamed and ran out towards Leon.

"Oi! Turf-head!" Gokudera yelled out.

"And he doesn't have any snowballs…." Dino said while sweat dropping.

* * *

_**Back To Akane's POV**_

We were trying to think of a strategy when we heard a loud voice boom over from the other side.

"Just fight them head on like this!" Ryohei screamed and ran forward.

"…I guess we don't need a plan now do we?" I mumbled while getting ready to launch snowballs.

"Yep. Let's go!" Yamamoto suddenly said as he began to take hold of a snowball. He suddenly turned into his serious mode. He pitched the ball straight at Ryohei. I heard from Reborn before…that Yamamoto takes baseball very seriously and pitches extremely fast and hard without himself even knowing.

"There it is! The 140 km per hour pitch!" Tsuna squealed like a fan girl in happiness.

"Try this, Senpai!" Yamamoto said after he pitched the ball.

"So what? I just have to do this!" Ryohei said as he punched the snowball with a crazy amount of power that the ball broke apart even though it was going very fast. I gaped with my mouth wide open along with the others. Holy Schnitzels… what power…

"This isn't the end!" Yamamoto said as he threw even more snowballs. His speed increased by 1 km per hour after each throw.

"HYAAA!" Ryohei screamed as he continued to punch simultaneously at lightning speed.  
"Guys we should help too…" I said to Tsuna and Kyoko. I-pin too.

"Yeah. Let's try our best too!" Tsuna said as we helped Yamamoto by throwing snowballs ourselves, even if it wasn't as strong as Yamamoto's throws. I hoped that Ryohei would die from exhaustion but he didn't. I sighed. I guess I have no choice…but to take chance of this fight between those two! I suddenly stopped throwing snowballs. I ran as fast and as quietly as I could which appeared to be like lightning towards Leon. Once I was about 8 meters from Leon, I heard someone suddenly yell.

"HEY! WHEN DID AKANE GET THERE?" Dino yelled loudly for everyone to see. Everyone stopped throwing snowballs and turned to look at me. I ignored them and ran towards Leon. I grabbed him. I smirked.

"Too bad I got it first!" I yelled and laughed as I ran back to my teammates.

"You! EXPLODE!" I heard Gokudera yelled. I turned back to see several snowballs headed my way. I took out the two swords that I always carried around and sliced all of them in half with amazing speed. I smirked at Gokudera and said, "Too bad~"

He twitched his and there was a vein about to pop from his forehead.

"YOU! NEVERMIND THE SNOWBALL FIGHT! DIE!" Gokudera suddenly yelled while pulling out his dynamites, all lighted and threw them at me. I gaped.

"Wait! I thought we were on better terms." I said as I panicky decided what I should do next.

"We are. I trusted you more than I usually do. But…NOW YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Gokudera smirked and yelled at the same time. I decided to do the only thing I could do then….DODGE!

"Yamamoto! Catch this for me!" I screamed to Yamamoto as I threw the Leon ball at him. He caught it with ease. I dodged the dynamites that were flying at my way.

"Don't lose it!" I called out to him as I dodged more that were flying my way. Suddenly, someone yelled out loud…well actually some people yelled out loud.

"WE WON'T LET BOSS BE ON THE LOSING SIDE!" Dino's subordinates yelled as they popped out of the snow.

"VONGOLA IS OUT ENEMY!" the subordinates yelled as they threw snowballs at me. My mouth hung open.

"The heck?" I yelled as I ran away as fast as I could.

"Gokudera! Why don't we call it truce and join me to fight for Tsuna's Family?" I yelled as I dodged more.

"Che…fine…" Gokudera said as he threw the dynamites at Dino's subordinates.

"You guys! Get down!" Dino said as he took out his whip and took out the fire on the dynamites.

"What…!" Gokudera muttered.

"HIEEE! It's suddenly turned from a snowball fight to a mafia battle between two sides!" Tsuna yelled.

"Make that three sides…" said someone. We turned our attention to the newcomer and it was….BIANCHI?

"You guys…are pretty brave to leave me out of this." Bianchi calmly said.

"Che…but you can't fight alone on the third side anyway." Gokudera commented.

"Who said I was alone? RISE MY MINIONS!" Bianchi suddenly said. At that moment, Lambo and I-pin went to her side.

"We are the Poisonous Chinese Beef Rice!" Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin chorused.

"Che…now there are three sides. What should we do…" Gokudera muttered again.

"Wait. Before that, we need to change the rules a little bit. This time, Leon will be running. Hand him over to me, Yamamoto." Reborn said which stopped everyone.

"Okay." Yamamoto said as he handed Leon to Reborn. Reborn transformed Leon into a racing car toy.

"START." Reborn said as he blew a whistle.

"Let's go my minions! Poison snowballs!" Bianchi yelled as she and her two minions threw poisoned snowballs at the Cavallone. Unfortunately, almost all of Dino's subordinates were hit and fainted immediately.

"No! You will pay for this!" Dino said as he threw lots of snowballs at Bianchi. Bianchi countered with her poisoned snowballs.

"Guys…this is our chance! Let's go!" I yelled. They nodded and the Vongola family ran after Leon…but the other two groups spotted us and aimed all of their balls at us.

"I WON'T LET YOU, TSUNA!" Bianchi and Dino chorused.

"HIEE!" Tsuna screamed. I tried to dodge as many snowballs as I could…but I tripped on one snowball.

"Ouch…" I said as I was about to get up when a snowball was headed my way. I didn't have time to react before it was very close to me. Oh shit. I'm going to get his and pass away at this rate.

"Akane!" someone yelled and threw a snowball at the ball that was coming my way. I turned my head to see Yamamoto.

"Thanks…" I said to Yamamoto as I could feel a little heat rush up to my face because of my embarrassing tripping scene.

"Two Times Bomb!" I heard Gokudera yelled. The bombs exploded and covered the whole scene. I couldn't see anything. Once the smoke cleared…Lambo, Haru, and two subordinates of Dino had fainted. Kyoko gave up because of exhaustion. Then, the Leon car rode up the stairs. Yamamoto and Dino ran after it but…Dino failed because there were no subordinates around him. He made a mistake and Dino and Yamamoto were both stuck inside a huge gigantic snowball. They couldn't move so they were out of the game.

"We're lucky. The opponent numbers have lessened. Now's our chance!" Bianchi said as she and I-pin ran towards the escaping Leon.

"Oh no you don't…I dropped him when I fell down on accident..Hehe…" I heard Dino muttered. Him? What does he mean by him…and just then, a huge turtle came out of nowhere and crushed Ryohei and Gokudera underneath it.

"THE HECK? ENZO!" I yelled as I tried to get away from the turtle, afraid that it would stomp on me. I ran away as Tsuna also panicked. Enzo grew bigger and bigger because snow is water. But then, he toppled over Bianchi and I-pin because of his weight. They were out.

"Tsuna! Let's go get the car now!" I yelled as I ran to get Leon.

"Right!" Tsuna said as he ran after me. I was about to reach down and grab the Leon car when suddenly, somebody took it before I could. I looked up to see the one and only…prefect holding Leon. …Oh oh…

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"It was snowing so I decided to come out to play a snowball fight…but I just tend to throw them at random people without them knowing…or argueing." Hibari said as he smirked. I sweat dropped…why hasn't this person been arrested yet.

"Anyways…what's with that big turtle?" Hibari asked.

"It's a turtle that grows in size once hit with water…which is snow too." I explained to him. He turned to me.

"I guess I'll let you off today…I have work to do. I return this to you. See you around." Hibari said as he handed me the Leon Car.

"Oh and one more thing." Hibari said as he walked away. I looked at him waiting for what he was going to say.

"They were delicious but you still owe me one." Hibari said and he disappeared.

"…delicious? Oh the chocolates…" I mumbled. Once I turned around to tell Tsuna that I had the Leon I saw a very interesting scene. Tsuna was panicking while holding I-pin because she had her Bomb turned on….and her eyes had hearts…wait. HOLY SMOKES! SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH HIBARI! Tsuna got exploded along with I-pin.

"So the winner is Akane!" Reborn said as he gave me a Leon trophy.

"Uhh…so what's my prize?" I asked not really expecting anything.

"You get…to carry all of these people home…Ciao~!" Reborn said as he flew away on his bat wing.

"DAMN YOU REBORN!" I screamed in anger as I looked towards my friends…This is going to be another long night…Sigh.

* * *

Cheers. Reviews please! :)


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Force & Past Part 1

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners! :) Hi guys! I'm back from my school 5-day field trip to Chiangmai~it was AWESOME! XD and now I'm back to writing my story. I am now going to start the Kokuyo Land Arc. So enjoy and please review no matter what reason it is for. Anyways, here is the 10th chapter!

By the way, I'm assuming that you guys know the characters already so there's no need to hide the Kokuyo peoples' names. Also, Sorry that I was a day late…I was tired so yeah... :(

**Note: In this chapter, there will be lots of POV changes and it hints a little bit about Akane's past to why she acts like a marionette sometimes. Most of this will be revealed in the part 2, which is the next chapter. **

Release Date: February 9th, 2013

Next Update: February 11th, 2013

* * *

Chapter 10: Unknown Force & Past Part 1

_**Third POV**_

In the dark night, suspicious people were roaming around during the streets…

"W-w-who are you people?" said a member of the disciplinary committee.

"Hm…is this supposed to be that strong and invincible disciplinary committee? Even small little kindergarten kids can beat you guy byon~" said Ken.

"Ken, we need to go now." Said Chikusa.

"…Che…you're no fun, Kakipi." Growled Ken.

"A-a-answer me! Who are y-you people!" said the member of the committee while moaning from the pain.

"We have no need to tell a half-dead person like you, byon. But it wouldn't hurt to hint them about the upcoming events right, Kakipi?" Ken said while licking his lips, hungry for blood.

"…Do whatever you want. I'm going to our next target." Chikusa said and disappeared into the night.

"Che, boring glasses guy…tell you're dear people of Namimori…" Ken started. "That we have started to move…"

* * *

_**Akane's POV**_

"Hey, Akane-chan…somehow, I think you've changed a lot…" Tsuna suddenly said.

"And why do you think that?" I asked while walking together to school with Tsuna.

"Well…I mean, when we met for the first time…you seemed to be…. emotionless, cold, and ruthless." Tsuna said while fidgeting with his fingers.

"…I'm not Hibari's long distant cousin if you're wandering…." I said back, teasingly.

"What?... No, I know that! But…you just seem cold…but now…you're not." Tsuna said while staring at me. I stopped walking and thought about it for a while.

_True, it seems like being with these people have messed my personality up. I was supposed to be a cold and emotionless like I normally was since that fated day until now but…is it…good? To be changed like this once again. No, I can't…if something like that were to happen again…I wouldn't be able to bare the pain again…I need to be more careful from now on around these people…_

"Akane-chan? Are you there?" said Tsuna while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah. I am." I answered back.

"I thought that I said something wrong…" Tsuna mumbled.

"No you didn't. Don't worry. There's no need. Let's talk about something else shall we?" I said emotionlessly while staring blankly into space.

"_There's definitely something wrong with her…I need to ask Reborn about her later on…Reborn seems to know everything in this world." thought Tsuna as they continued to walk to school._

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey. Are you Sasagawa Ryohei?" asked Ken.

"Hm? Who are you…OH! YOU WANT TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei suddenly screamed.

"Ha? I'll join your so called boxing club if you can beat me, but I doubt you can do that, byon~" Ken said while smiling and flashing his fangs in the process.

"Really? EXTREMELY INTERESTED! LET'S GO THEN!" yelled Ryohei as he charged at Ken.

"This might be interesting, byon~" chuckled Ken while preparing for the hit.

* * *

**Back to where Tsuna and Akane were…**

"Did you hear about the disciplinary people being attacked at night?" Tsuna asked me.

"Oh yeah. I have." I answered back in a monotone voice.

"Oh, well because of that my mom is paranoid! She wants me to take all these fighting classes like boxing and karate for example…sigh…" Tsuna said while scratching his head.

"Seems tough for you." I answered back.

"I know…but I can't believe that the group of unknown people would target the disciplinary people like that…maybe they have a grudge on the disciplinary people." Tsuna informed.

"That's wrong…"

Tsuna and I turned towards the direction that the voice came from. It was…Hibari-san!

"HIE! Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed loudly.

"…Good morning." I said to him.

"…Hi, carnivore." Hibari said back while staring at me in the eyes. I stared back at his eyes…I wonder, since when did we start a staring game?

"Uh…are you guys playing the staring game?" Tsuna asked. Way to go, Tsuna. Voicing my thoughts like that. Hibari turned to Tsuna.

"No, herbivore…did I hear about the disciplinary committee in your conversation with the carnivore here?" Hibari asked or actually demanded while pointing his tonfas at me.

"…. I have a name, you know." I informed but he just ignored me.

"NONO! I wasn't bad mouthing you! Maybe her but not me!" Tsuna screamed while waving his hands like crazy to show that he was innocent.

"Hey, don't just blame this on me!" I said to Tsuna.

"…Then I will bite you to death." Hibari said while turning to me.

"…Tsuna. I hate you." I said while getting ready to receive a blow from his tonfas.

"Sorry!" Tsuna squealed while hiding behind the corners of the street. I waited for Hibari to bite me to death or actually, try to. Who knows who will win in the end…he's not moving…what happened to the_ I will bite you to death?_

"But before I do that…I have to get rid of evil intents." Hibari said as he turned his back to me and used his tonfas to hit someone in the head who was hiding behind some bushes. That poor man fell out of the bushes, face on the ground in front of my feet.

"Ow…what the heck is wrong with you…you don't just go hitting random people for you're entertainment." Said the man.

"Doctor Shamal?!" I heard Tsuna scream from the corner. Is that his name? So he's a doctor…well that explains a lot. No wonder he was wearing a white coat.

"…I felt an evil intent. Could be my imagination." Hibari said, as he was about to put his tonfas away.

"Still but….hm….STRIKE!" Doctor Shamal said as he charged at me with his arms open and hearts on his eyes. What in the WORLD? Instinctively, I kicked him in the tummy and he flew back towards a wall.

"…Oh wait. Sorry. It was an instinct." I said as I swatted a suspiciously looking mosquito away. Good thing it didn't bite me yet. I don't like mosquito bites. They make you so itchy.

"…or maybe I didn't imagine it." Hibari added and smirked at me but decided to not use his tonfas because after all, the doctor was still on the floor clutching his tummy in front of a broken wall.

"Ow…." Doctor Shamal moaned.

"…I don't need to pay for the damages to the walls do I?" I asked Hibari a little unsure.

"…of course you do. If you don't, you owe me one more." Hibari said as he began to walk away.

"…I hate you." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Tsuna in the corner.

"Hey, Tsuna. You can come out now you know…" I told him.

"Oh…okay." Tsuna said back as he walked towards me.

_Mi~dori tanabiku~Namimori no~_

Who would put our school theme anthem as their phone ringtones? Tsuna and I looked around for the owner of the phone. I turned to see Hibari taking out his phone and pressing the answer back. The music stopped. I sweatdropped…lame music. I watched as Hibari talked to somebody on the phone. Then, he turned off his phone and turned to look at us.

"Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei your friend? They got him." Hibari informed.

"HUH? THEY GOT ONIISAN? THAT INVINCIBLE BOXING GOT BEATEN?" Tsuna exclaimed with his mouth wide open.

"…That probably means that the enemy is pretty good. Should we pay him a visit, Tsuna?" I asked Tsuna.

"OR COURSE WE DO! What will Kyoko-chan say when she sees that her brother is in the hospital…oh…" Tsuna said to me as he ran towards the hospital…or maybe not.

"Tsuna, I think you're going the wrong way." I said as I pointed in the correct direction.

"…Oops. Sorry." Tsuna said as he ran towards the right direction. I jogged after him.

"…Tsukiyomi Akane…see you again soon." Hibari said. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to see that Hibari had already disappeared. I hope that he won't be fighting against those bad guys alone…but wait. Since when did I get worried for his sake? For all I know, he's a fighting maniac. I hesitated to follow him. I had a worried look on my face but I shook it away and slapped my face with both hands once to clear my thought.

"…Be careful." I whispered and then I ran after Tsuna. Unfortunately, I didn't see that Hibari was actually watching me from the roof of a random house and that he heard me say that. He smirked and went on his way.

I ran after Tsuna to the hospital. Once I reached there, I saw Tsuna looking over at Ryohei with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Oniisan?" Tsuna asked worried.

"Other than a few broken bones, not really." Ryohei answered back while smiling.

"But still, broken bones are pretty serious injuries." Tsuna said to Ryohei.

"Who cares about that? All I care now is that….I WANT THAT GUY IN MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed while clutching his fists tightly. I gaped and sweat dropped at this scene. I mean seriously…thinking about boxing when you have broken bones to worry about more. This is guy is officially a boxing maniac. I just noticed that there are lots of maniacs in our family. We have a baseball maniac, boxing maniac, fighting maniac, and a dynamite maniac.

"Anyways, I really haven't told Kyoko about this yet so keep it a secret from her please." Ryohei explained to us.

"…Sure." I told him. At that moment, Kyoko just happened to barge in through the door.

"Oniisan! Why did you climb a bath house's chimney?" Kyoko said while taking hold of her brother's hands. My mouth hang open and I glanced at Tsuna. Tsuna's face was pale and blue in disbelief. I mean…who would believe a story like that?

"Is this really a sprain? Why do you have bandages all over your body! And do they make you stay in the hospital for having a sprain?" Kyoko said quickly all at once with a worried look.

"It is a really bad sprain." Ryohei answered back.

"But I'm so glad…that you're okay…" Kyoko said while wiping away her tears.

…Well maybe Kyoko would believe a story like that. I mean she trusts her brother a lot.

"I think we should take our leave now." I whispered to Tsuna.

"Right." Tsuna whispered back to me.

"Well, we need to get going now. I hope you get better soon!" I said while waving goodbye and pushing Tsuna out of the door.

Once we were out, Tsuna started to panic.

"Why did oniisan get attacked? Isn't it only people in the disciplinary committee that get attacked? WHY!" Tsuna screamed while shaking his head furiously.

"Calm down, Tsuna." I said to him.

"Akane is right. You're not the only person who is panicking." Reborn said to Tsuna while kicking him in the face once.

"What do you mean…" Tsuna said as he looked around the hospital.

"This place is full of Namimori students…" I explained to him.

"What?!" Tsuna screamed as he looked around the corner to see about 30 Namimori students.

"There must have been many other victims…" I said to Tsuna emotionlessly.

"Do you not care? How come you're so emotionless." Tsuna asked while pouting a little bit.

"…I want to but somehow my inner-self just disagrees with that…I am a marionette who has no feelings…that was my nickname." I said to Tsuna.

"But I think you showed plenty of emotions the last time in the snowball fight and on the death mountain…" Tsuna said.

"…I blurted those out accidentally." I told him.

"So that means that you actually care! I think you should try to show you're true self more. You are actually the girl that we saw in the death mountain and in the snowball fight, right? The cheerful girl!" Tsuna said while smiling at me with a little bit of hope.

"…Tsuna…. I...I can't." I said to Tsuna looking a little bit sad. Tsuna frowned once he noticed my sad look.

"…Why?" Tsuna asked.

"…Never mind about me…but I think you should be worrying about Hibari more." I said trying to change the topic.

"What? Why Hibari-san…" Tsuna asked. I was about to answer him when some random Namimori student came up to Tsuna.

"Hibari-san was going to put a stop to all this." Said the random guy.

"Really? Akane-chan! You don't need to worry about Hibari-san! He will be fine!" Tsuna said while cheering with the random guy. I knew that Hibari was strong but…I couldn't stop worrying. I know I'm not supposed to have any emotions for anything but still...I hate to see people getting killed or hurt.

"…Hibari…I hope he won't do anything reckless…" I mumbled to myself.

Too bad Reborn heard me say that but I didn't know. Reborn smiled to himself but it quickly returned to a frown once he thought about Hibari.

"…There shouldn't be any Sakura in this season…" Reborn thought to himself.

* * *

**At the Same Time…**

"He's too strong!" moaned someone while clutching their wound.

"That happened because you were flocking together like a crowd." Hibari said and walked into Kokuyo Land.

"Kufufu….so we meet at last, Hibari Kyoya…" Rokudo Mukuro said. Hibari turned to face a man sitting on an old couch.

"Hn…I've been trying to find you for a while…I will bite you to death while you are sitting down if that is your wish." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas and activated the spikes in it.

"Kufufu…you certainly are funny…" Mukuro laughed.

"…I'm not talking to you anymore." Hibari said as he got into his fighting stance.

"If you don't speak now, you may never speak again." Mukuro said as he smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari said as he felt a little bit of pain in his head.

"Kufufu…you don't look very well." Mukuro asked.

"Shut up." Hibari said as he started to sweat and sway a little bit.

"Kufufu~it seems that you don't know who you picked a fight with earlier this morning…" Mukuro said as he started to stand up.

"Who would that be." Hibari demanded.

"…kufufu~have you heard of Trident Shamal? I didn't know that he was here in Japan…Do you know what kind of weapon he uses? Kufufu…he uses mosquitoes which have been filled with various kinds of untreatable diseases which he uses to kill." Mukuro explained while smirking at Hibari.

Hibari froze. He remembered about the man in the white coat this morning. He felt like a mosquito did bite him before…

"Kufufu…that man infected you with the Sakura disease…it means that whenever you see sakura, you will lose all you're strength…which is why I have prepared these for you." Mukuro said as he used his illusions to create several beautiful sakura trees. The petals slowly fell down in the light breeze. Hibari started to sway uncontrollably.

"…hn…" Hibari said as he kneeled down on the floor to take a few breaths.

"Kufufu…before you actually faint I will tell you a good piece of information…" Mukuro said as he stood in front of Hibari. Hibari looked up into and glared at Mukuro's eyes. They were a different color. One was blue and one was red.

"We are trying to find a certain someone from the mafia world. He is the soon to be boss of the Vongola family. Vongola Decimo. We still don't know who he is so we are attacking the students in Namimori according to the list." Mukuro explained as he took out his list to read it to himself. He crossed of Hibari's name off the list which was at the number 1 spot.

"…so what. I could care less about what you want. I will bite you to death." Hibari said as he tried to stand up again. He failed to.

"Kufufu…you will faint earlier if you try to reject it…I have already sent a fighter after the third person. The second one will come next…and for the other first…I will personally take care of." Mukuro laughed evilly. Hibari raised one of his eyebrows once he heard about the other first. He tried to stand up again but he fell down again.

"You must be wandering…about the other first. Kufufu…no surprise. You must have thought always that you were the number 1. But that isn't all true. You are the number 1 on this list I give you that…but you aren't the only one. There are two people at the number 1 on this list." Mukuro explained.

"…there is no one at my fighting ability." Hibari said to him while using his tonfas to steady himself on one knee.

"Oh yes there is…I will personally take care of that person, because she does deserves some respect." Mukuro said as he laughed evilly.

"_She?"_ Hibari thought.

"Kufufu…you must be wandering why I said she…well that is because the first person on this list is…this person." Mukuro said as he showed Hibari the list. Hibari's eyes widened at the name that was next to his in the first spot. The name that was written there was…Tsukiyomi Akane.

"Kufufu…now is the time that you fall into a deep slumber…Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro said as he kicked Hibari once in the stomach. Hibari jerked back and hit the wall. He lost consciousness at that point.

"Kufufu…and now the king has fallen…Tsukiyomi Akane…you will my next target…you will become a wonderful…marionette of mine." Mukuro said as he laughed and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The end of chapter! XD Please review~:)

Also, I have a question to the KHR fans:

**Who is your favorite KHR character?** Review me the answer to that question~ See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Unknown Force & Past Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except for my OC's! All rights to their rightful owners. So this is the eleventh chapter, which continues from where I left off in chapter 10. XD The second part is up and going people~! Anyways, I decided to make this a little longer than I supposed it would be. So there would be a third part of this arc. Look forward to it XD. So, I present you guys with the 11th chapter!

**Note: I've decided to lengthen this chapter so there will be third part to this. :) so I'm sorry for those who expected to know about Akane's past because that won't come up until I reach a certain part in the Kokuyo Arc. **

Release Date: February 10, 2013

Next Update: February 12th or 13th , 2013

* * *

Chapter 11: Unknown Force & Past Part 2

"What is that?" Tsuna asked me while pointing to a green piece of…tail?

"…that's probably a tail of something." I said to him while kneeling down to pick it up but Reborn beat me to it.

"Leon's tail got cut…" Reborn informed us.

"…do chameleons lose their tails?" I asked Reborn but he ignored me. Just then, Leon kept transforming into different shapes. Some examples are an octopus, totem pole, TV, racket, and a UFO. Weird things he does.

"Is he okay? Why does Leon keep transforming into these weird things?" Tsuna said. Well nice one Tsuna. You voiced what I was thinking.

"With the loss of his tail, Leon can't control his shape." Reborn explained.

"Oh I see…" I commented then all was quiet for about 2 minutes. That was when another victim was found. We saw Kusakabe, Hibari's right hand man on a hospital bed.

"What? But I thought that Hibari-san went to beat the bad guys…he wouldn't lose right…" Tsuna said as he started to panic again. He was right…Hibari was strong. Even I admit that. He wouldn't be someone to just lose that easily, unless the enemy was crazily strong… now I'm starting to get worried. I started to play with my fingers and my hair.

"Are you worried?" Reborn asked once he jumped up onto my shoulder.

"…No, of course not. Why would I?" I said trying to sound like I really don't care.  
"You're fidgeting with your fingers and hair. Those are signs of nervousness." Reborn said as he pointed to the finger in my hair. Damn him and his abilities to look through people. I just sighed and shut my mouth because I wouldn't be able to win against him anyways. He smiled and jumped off my shoulders.

"Tsuna, take care of Leon for a little bit. I'm going to go see Kusakabe." Reborn said as he threw Leon to Tsuna. Reborn jumped onto Kusakabe and took something like a golden stopwatch out of his chest and jumped back down.

"What's that?" I asked him. He walked over to us and opened the watch.

"…I knew it. Tsuna, they are trying to pick a fight with you." Reborn explained.

"WHAT?" Tsuna screamed.

"I didn't tell you guys but I actually found the same golden watches on every victim." Reborn explained as he showed us the watches.

"Six…five…four…are these clocks broken?" Tsuna asked.

"No, they are set to these times on purpose." Reborn said as he putted them away.

"Then that means…this is a countdown." I said to Tsuna.

"That's right." Reborn added.

"Countdown? For what?" Tsuna asked.

"The time on the clock on each victim represents them. For example, the fourth one which was found on Kusakabe. It means that he is fourth in a certain ranking that I found." Reborn said as he took out a piece of paper from who knows where.

"What ranking?" I asked.

"Fuuta's ranking about the people with the best fighting abilities." Reborn explained.

"What? So then…the third best person would be attacked next! Who is that?" Tsuna asked. I took the paper from Reborn and read the third name. It was…no it can't be.

"Tsuna! It's Hayato! Gokudera Hayato!" I said loudly at him.

"WHAT? Then we should hurry now! Let's go!" Tsuna said as he started to run.

"Wait, Tsuna. I need to go somewhere so you and Akane do this on your own. I have to go research about two things that have been on my mind lately. Ciao~" Reborn said as he dressed up as a ninja and disappeared.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said as he frantically looked out the window that Reborn just jumped out.

"Tsuna, I'll go first okay?" I said as I ran towards the exit of the hospital.

"What? WAIT FOR ME!" Tsuna screamed as he quickly ran after me.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"What's going on…so many people are absent…and Juudaime and Akane aren't here…" Gokudera mumbled to himself as he pulled out his cellphone. It was dead.

"Che…My phone died so I'm going home." Gokudera said to the teacher and walked out the door.

"WHAT? Oi, Gokudera! Get back to your seats!" yelled the teacher.

"Yawn* What…Tsuna, Gokudera, and Akane-chan aren't here…" Yamamoto said quietly as he woke up from his sleep.

"Yamamoto! Pay attention!" yelled the teacher again.

* * *

**In Kokuyo Land…**

"So…how was he? The Namimori School one of the number one in the ranking?" Ken asked as he bowled a bowling ball down a free lane.

"Kufufu…he was interesting but he was a miss. He doesn't belong to the Vongola Family. But he might be recruited in the Vongola in the future. Hibari Kyoya. He is a fearsome man." Mukuro said.

"Hm, Mukuro-san. Where is he now?" Ken asked.

"He's laying down in the closed room." Mukuro said as he pointed to a close room with closed walls outside the room that they were in.

"Haha! Is he even alive byon?" Ken asked again.

"We don't know but he might be useful to us. By the way, where is chikusa?" Mukuro asked as he put his hands down next to his legs on the couch.

"Kakipi went off hunting for the Number 3 person. Someone named Gokudera Hayato. Hope he's a hit, byon." Ken said as he licked his lips hungry for more blood.

"So when will I be fighting against the second person on the list?" Ken said as he jumped around excitedly.

"Kufufu…calm down Ken. It isn't long until you get your fun." Mukuro said as he chuckled at Ken.

"Whoopee!" Ken said as he jumped around like a maniac.

"…Ken. Stop jumping around now." Mukuro said as he started to get a little annoyed. Ken immediately stopped and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, yes sir…ha..ha…" Ken said as he closed his mouth shut.

"Kufufu…I'm waiting to meet you…Tsukiyomi Akane….I hope you give me more fun than what Hibari Kyoya gave me." Mukuro thought to himself while laughing.

* * *

**At the same time…**

"…I guess I should find something to eat while I have the time…" Gokudera said to himself as he took out his money.

"Wait…I only have 65 yen? Oh man…" Gokudera said as he rubbed his head.

"…Gokudera Hayato…Namimori Student…Roll sheet number 8…founded." Chikusa said as he appeared from nowhere. Gokudera slowly putted his money away and turned to face him.

"…Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked cautiously.

"Kokuyo Middle School 1st year. Kakimoto Chikusa. I'm going to be breaking you apart." Chikusa explained as he straightened his glasses.

"..Sigh…why am I always being bothered by random guys from different schools…Alright then…Let's fight." Gokudera said back to him calmly. At that moment, two strangers walked up to them and asked them.

"Whoa, a fight? Cool." They said.

"…This isn't a show." Chikusa said as he threw poisoned needles at them. The two strangers, eyes wide open, immediately fell down and fainted.

"What? You! What are you doing?" Gokudera yelled at Chikusa.

"…Cleaning up the trash. No need for lots of people to see this." Chikusa said as he quickly took out his yoyos and threw them at Gokudera. Gokudera could barely dodge it. Gokudera suddenly ran and went inside an alley.

"…Hide and seek…my favorite game." Chikusa said as he ran after Gokudera.

"Hn. Explode." Gokudera said as he threw dynamites at Chikusa.

"Those won't work on me." Chikusa said as he used his yoyo's to put off the lights on the dynamites rapidly. Then, he swung one at Gokudera's direction. The pillar that Gokudera was hiding in exploded.

"_Che…this guy…he isn't a normal middle school student…he's a professional hitman…" Gokudera thought to himself. _

"You! What family are you from?" Gokudera demanded, as he got ready for more dynamites.

"…Finally a hit. I'm going to make you tell me you're boss's name." Chikusa said.

"I won't let you harm Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled as threw two times bomb at Chikusa.

"I said that that won't work." Chikusa said as he used his yoyos to put out the fires once again. Then, he suddenly used amazing speed to throw his yoyos with spikes on them straight at Gokudera.

"…Che…I guess I have to use that now…even if it is small…" Gokudera said as he threw a small dynamite on his back as a fire power to increase his speed. Chikusa noticed this and prepared for the hit. He dodged right after Gokudera threw a fist at him.

"Ha! Two times bomb!" Gokudera yelled as he threw two times bomb again at Chikusa.

"…What a one trick guy…" Chikusa as he put out the fires like last time but he missed three of the smaller dynamites, which were already near his face. They exploded on him.

"Ha. Got you there. I already threw those smaller dynamites before I threw the bigger ones. It was close to you enough that after I threw my two times bomb, the small ones seemed liked normal bombs." Gokudera explained with a smirk on his face. Don't underestimate the Vongola. Explode." Gokudera said as the next set of dynamites exploded right in front of Chikusa.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as we reached him.

"Huh? Juudaime? And Akane too?" Gokudera said he crawled over to Tsuna.

"Good Morning!" Gokudera said and smiled at Tsuna.

"Are you okay? You seem hurt…" I asked while kneeling down to check his wounds.

"It'll be fine. They're not bad wounds. Just scratches here and there." Gokudera said to me.

"Oh…then where is the guy you were fighting? I don't see anyone here…" I asked while looking in around.

"What?" Gokudera said, as he was surprised that Chikusa wasn't there.

"…Well this saves a lot of time…" Chikusa said as he crept behind Tsuna.

"HIE! Scary…" Tsuna yelped as he jumped back next to me.

"Let's get this down with." Chikusa said as he suddenly threw yoyos at us. It was so fast that even I couldn't see properly after it almost hit Tsuna and me. But…Gokudera jumped in front of us and took the hit for us.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled as the color drained from his face.

"Juudaime…please run away…Akane…I leave Juudaime to you." Gokudera said as he started to lose consciousness.

"Hayato…" I said worried…but wait. I can't have emotions…oh screw me and my natural kindness. Gokudera just smiled a little and fainted.

"Next is you." Chikusa said as he threw his yoyos at me. This time I was prepared. I took out my twin swords and cut the ropes the hold the yoyos together. But I missed one because I wasn't used to the speed yet. It went straight to Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Dodge!" I yelled to him.

"Hie!" Tsuna yelled but at that moment, someone pushed Tsuna down in time so that they both would evade the attack. That person was…Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?" I said as I looked at him.

"Phew…that was a close call." Yamamoto said to me while smiling. Then he looked over at Gokudera and frowned.

"…I heard that there were people targeting Namimori students…but this is worse than what I thought." Yamamoto said and glared at Chikusa hard. I froze a little bit. I've never seen Yamamoto that mad before…

"Get out of the way." Chikusa said as he threw his yoyos at Yamamoto. Yamamoto took out his bat, which transformed into a sword and cut them. Since when did Yamamoto carry a bat around that transform into a sword when used properly? Must be Reborn's present for him…I wonder when that happened? Probably when I wasn't around.

"I see…you're Yamamoto Takeshi…roll sheet 15…the second strongest in Namimori." Chikusa said.

"So what." Yamamoto asked still glaring hard.

"You're not my target…you're Ken's. He would get mad if I took what is his." Chikusa said. Yamamoto then lowered his sword a little.

"But…the girl there isn't right?" Chikusa said as he threw his yoyos at me.

I quickly used my swords to cut the ropes that held the yoyos together and deflected the spikes out of it with my two swords.

"…Never mind what I said earlier…you're on the list too…" Chikusa said. I blinked once and twice.

"…Was I? Tsuna, was my name on the list?" I asked Tsuna. Tsuna took out the sheet of paper that had our names on it.

"Hm…Akane-chan is…WHAT? Akane-chan is in the number one spot of the fighting ability next to Hibari-san's name!" Tsuna screamed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hm…so? What about it?" I asked Chikusa.

"…Someone has also already taken you. Our boss has decided to take care of you personally like how he has with Hibari Kyoya." Chikusa explained. My eyes widened at Hibari's name.

"…You didn't do anything to him right?" I asked while narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"…You will see soon. I'm done here." Chikusa said as he disappeared from our sights. I sighed. But then averted my attention to Gokudera.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Maybe…we should hurry and bring him to a hospital." Yamamoto said.

"Right." I said as we hurried to bring Gokudera to a hospital.

* * *

"…so why is Hayato being hospitalized here?" Bianchi asked us. We didn't know a safe hospital to put him in so we decided to give him to Doctor Shamal in the Namimori school.

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal screamed as he ran to give Bianchi a kiss.

"Shut up!" Bianchi said as she kicked him right in the face. The shape of her shoe was red on Shamal's face. I stifled a laugh and put my hands up to cover my mouth. Shamal immediately turned to look at me. I quickly put my hands down and whistled like I didn't know anything.

"Akane-chan! You're so cute when you whistle!" Shamal said as he ran towards me. I kicked me him right in the stomach again and he fell back towards the wall.

"…Another instinct." I said emotionlessly. Bianchi turned to look at me.

"…Akane. I like you." Bianchi said as she held her hand out for me to shake it. I looked at her hands.

"…Same here. We could beat a lot of perverts like him together." I said as I smiled at her. We shook hands. Tsuna sweat dropped at this scene.

"Bianchi and Akane are scary…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Bianchi and I chorused at Tsuna.

"HIE! No!" Tsuna said. Some day, I will surely play a bet on Tsuna. Whenever Tsuna screamed HIE like a girl, you have to drink one shot of beer or wine. If you last a whole day without fainting, then you win. Seriously. He screams like that about 30 times a day. I sighed and looked at Hayato.

"Will he be okay?" I asked Shamal once he got over the pain.

"…I don't know. I've done what I could." Shamal answered back seriously this time. I sighed and scratched my head, after all…if I wasn't there…he wouldn't have needed to jump in front of me and Tsuna to protect us….was I just a burden? I decided to take a small breathe of fresh air. I walked towards the door knob and saw that Tsuna was also heading towards the door. I opened the door for him and motioned him out. He smiled at me and we both sat down outside the door.

"I was just a burden…I shouldn't have gone…" Tsuna suddenly started to wail.

"…Tsuna. You're not the only one that thinks that. But this is no time for regrets." I said to him.

"Akane's right." Said a too familiar voice. I looked up towards the ceiling, which was where the voice was coming from. There was Reborn hanging from a gooey and greenish Leon.

"Reborn! What were you doing at a time like this?" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"I was investigating prison break." Reborn answered back.

"A prison break?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. A prison break occurred at a prison that is meant for holding dangerous Mafiosos who have committed many grave crimes. The one that was leading this prison break was someone called Rokudo Mukuro. He came to Japan with two other subordinates. They enrolled into Kokuyo and took over the school." Reborn explained to us.

"What? Does that mean…WE'RE FIGHTING AGAINST THE MAFIA?" Tsuna screamed as he started to fret.

"No, the opposite. We are fighting with people who have been thrown away by the mafia." Reborn said.

"Thrown away…" I thought to myself. This wouldn't be an easy fight.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Kokuyo Land…**

"Chikusa? Is that you?" Mukuro asked. A bloody Chikusa walked over to him and fell down to the floor.

"...kufufufufu…it seems like we've got a hit." Mukuro said as Ken walked up to him.

"Kakipi? AHAHAH! He's so worn out….and his flesh looks so cooked rare…I want to eat him." Ken said as he licked his lips hungrily and drooled.

"Kanna Ken." Mukuro said as he glared at Ken. Ken froze and turned stiff at the sound of his full name being used.

"He is still unconscious. There is no way that Chikusa would come back without information on the Vongola." Mukuro said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

**Back to Tsuna and Akane…**

"HIE! So what should we do?" Tsuna asked as he furiously scratched his head.

"You will defeat him." Reborn stated like it was very obvious.

"What? I CAN'T!" Tsuna screamed.

"I got a letter from the Ninth. It was some orders directed to you." Reborn said as he handed the letter to Tsuna. I took a look at it.

_Dear Vongola the 10__th__,_

_I've heard from Reborn about how much you've grown. It seems like the time has come for you to take the next step as a boss candidate. I am giving you an order. I want you to capture Rokudo Mukuro and the other two escapees and rescue their captive. I wish you luck._

_P.S If you refuse, you'll be treated as a traitor and will be killed._

_Signed…Vongola The Ninth_

As I expected, Tsuna started to complain about this.

"HIE! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Tsuna screamed and ran away.

"Tsuna, wait!" I said as I quickly jolted after him. When Tsuna was tired he stopped around somewhere in the neighborhood.

"Tsuna…listen." I started to say.

"I can't work for the mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tsuna. Don't forget what they have done to look for you. No matter how far you run, no matter how much you run, they will keep coming after you." I said to him so that he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

"It's true…I'm angry at Mukuro. I think what he is doing is wrong! Hurting people like that…but what can I, dame-tsuna do about it…I have no strength…even Hibari-san hasn't returned…" Tsuna said as he started to feel depressed.

"Tsuna. I don't think the people around you think that way." I explained to him.

"What are you talking about…." Tsuna asked me.

"I believe that you have strength inside of you Tsuna. I'll go with you in this fight." I said to him. He turned to look at me.

"Akane-chan…" Tsuna said softly. At that moment another voice joined in.

"Juudaime! Count me in that plan!" said a voice also too familiar. I turned around and my eyes slightly widened.

"Hayato? Are you okay? You're wounds were pretty deep from what I saw earlier…" I asked a little worried.

"Nah, they're just scratches." Gokudera explained to me.

"Hey, let me go too! I'll help you guys!" Yamamoto suddenly popped in between us.

"I heard that you guys were playing mafia with another school! Sounds fun!" He exclaimed while smiling widely. I couldn't help but face palm. Gokudera and Tsuna just sweat dropped at Yamamoto's stupidity…well that is a good trait of his. I mean, his playful personality brings out the brilliance inside of him. It's what makes the mood become better.

"I'm also worried about Hayato. I'm going too." Bianchi said as she walked up towards us. I quickly ran towards Gokudera and put my hands in front of his face again. I mean…it would be bad for him to faint again. He quickly turned around.

"Bianchi…I think you may need to wear something like a pair of goggles so that Gokudera wouldn't faint…" I said to her.

"Right." Bianchi said as she took out a pair of goggles from a piece of poison cooking.

"Well now we have everyone." Reborn suddenly said as he appeared from nowhere. I actually got used to that. He seems to have like 10 people that look like him…I mean he manages to appear here and there in no time.

"I know where their hideout is. Let's go beat Mukuro and save the captive too." Reborn explained to Tsuna.

"Captive? Who is that…" Tsuna wondered in his mind.

"It is someone who you know very well." Reborn said as he read Tsuna's mind.

"Hey! Stop reading my mind!" Tsuna screamed.

"Too bad." Reborn said back.

"Let's go, Tsuna. To beat them and prevent any more innocent victims from being hurt." I said to Tsuna.

"Right. Let's go!" Tsuna said as we ran towards where Reborn was pointing. I hope that we survived…no we can. With everyone here we can. As the Vongola Family.

* * *

The end of chapter! Please review a lot! Another question for my readers~

**What is your favorite arc in Katekyo Hitman Reborn?**


	12. Chapter 12: Unknown Force & Past Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC~! :) All rights to their rightful owners! So anyways, this is the third part of the chapter! XD So look forward to it people~! :) Without much of a delay, I present everyone with the 12th chapter of this story. Wooohoo!

**Note: I made this chapter longer than usual~ :) I felt good so I decided to write more than normal so enjoy!**

Release Date: February 12th, 2013

Next Update: February 14-16th 2013

* * *

Chapter 12: Unknown Force & Past Part 3

"So is this where the guy name Mukuro is?" Tsuna asked as we approached an old abandoned building.

"That's right. This is Kokuyo Land." Reborn said.

"So I guess we should get going now?" I asked everyone to make sure.

"Of course." Reborn answered back.

"We can't turn back now can we?" Yamamoto said while smiling at me.

"Okay. But how can we break this lock here on the gate?" I asked everyone.

"Uh…I don't really know." Tsuna answered back.

"Let me do it." Bianchi offered coming to the front. I moved away and let her do whatever she wanted to do.

"Poison Cooking, Melting Sakura Cake!" Bianchi yelled as she pulled out two poisonous looking sakura cakes. She smashed them onto the big lock that was rusted shut. They started to melt.

"Hie! Bianchi! Now they probably know that we're here…" Tsuna wailed.

"Tsuna, I think they probably knew that we would be coming here soon anyways. I mean, Gokudera just got attacked about 3 hours ago." I explained to him as we walked inside. Speaking about that…I wonder if he is okay. I stole a glance at Gokudera to see that he was scratching his neck…don't tell me. Did Shamal's mosquito bite him? Then that means that he…isn't well yet. Oh god…why is he so stubborn? Reborn told me about Shamal while we were running towards the hospital to see Ryohei. He was a hitman named the Trident Mosquito. He uses mosquitoes that are filled with diseases to kill and to cure. I know that Gokudera must have begged Shamal to give him something like painkillers. I will need to confront Gokudera about this. Now. I let Tsuna, Yamamoto, Bianchi and Reborn pass by me as I start to slow down my pace a little. Thankfully nobody noticed that I was now behind them. I paced next to Gokudera. He looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera asked me.

"…Why are you so stubborn?" I asked him back.

"What kind of question was that?!" He asked back a little annoyed.

"Don't act like you don't know. I know that your wounds aren't closed yet. They're still hurting aren't they?" I demanded from him the answer. He froze a little bit but continued to walk.

He hesitated but answered me.

"…They don't hurt." He said lowly so that Tsuna wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh of course it doesn't…that's because you let Shamal use one of his curing trident mosquitoes on you right?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. He stared at me right into the eyes.

"Oh fine…how did you figure that out?" He asked me back.

"I saw that you were scratching you're neck. I thought that Shamal would have had something to do with this. I mean nobody heals that fast. Reborn told me about Shamal's powers before…don't be reckless…if it hurts just tell us." I said to him as I quicken my pace back to the front. He just stared at me from the back and smiled a little.

* * *

"So guys, are we there yet?" I asked Tsuna. Tsuna said that he had been here before. Reborn told him to lead the way.

"I think that we are…right here should be a fauna, an exhibit and a sauna around here." Tsuna said.

"But I don't see anything here…" I commented as I looked around.

"Your eyes are as good as knotholes." Bianchi commented.

"Sis…" Gokudera said as he shook his head in disbelief that his sister would dare to say bad things about the boss. At that moment, Yamamoto found something like an animal print on the ground.

"It looks like a dog's paw print." I said.

"Yeah…is there a puppy here?" Yamamoto asked me.

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered back.

"Something is coming." Reborn suddenly said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and got ready for any surprise attacks. It was quiet for about a minute before suddenly, something as fast as lightning jumped out of the bushes. It jumped towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" I warned him. He dodged but fell down on his back. Then, the ground underneath him fell.

"Welcome~" said the person or creature that jumped in the deep hole, right after Yamamoto did. We all looked down to see that the hole was incredibly deep.

"Oi, Baseball Nut! Are you alive?" Gokudera yelled down.

"I think so…ouch…haha! That was surprising." Yamamoto yelled back up.

"Yamamoto! Something went down there with you. Be cautious!" I yelled to him. At that moment, a shadow emerged from the darkness.

"I welcome you, Yamamoto Takeshi…I'm Ken. I was bored because Kakipi was asleep and Mukuro sama didn't give me any orders, byon~and then here comes along my prey~" Ken said as he licked his lips.

"Haha! You look like a dog! Are you playing pretend?" Yamamoto asked curiously. I face palmed.

"Yamamoto…sometimes I just don't get what's going on in your brain…" I muttered to no one.

"Agreed…baseball nut." Gokudera commented.

"Yamamoto…sigh…" Tsuna mumbled.

"So here we go~" Ken said happily as he charged right past Yamamoto into the darkness and putted something into his mouth. I squinted closely. The thing that he put in his mouth was something like an animal teeth.

"Ok…maybe he is playing pretend?" I said. Honestly, I don't know why I said that.

"Of course not." Reborn commented. Right after Reborn commented, Ken jumped at Yamamoto. He tried to block with his baseball bat/sword but it got broken in half.

"…he's going to be at a disadvantage from now on." I commented at the scene.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Sigh…I knew you were and would always be Dame-Tsuna..." Reborn said as he sighed heavily while shaking his head.

"Well SORRY BUT I JUST HAPPENED TO BE BORN THIS WAY! SO SOMEONE JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHY!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's because Yamamoto broke his bat. Now, he doesn't have a weapon to use. He can't protect himself against the guy there without a weapon so all he can do is dodge and use his body to fight." I explained, trying to ignore the ruckus that Reborn and Tsuna were creating.

"Hm? So when playing the mafia game, it's okay to beat your opponent without holding back at all…those are the rules right?" Yamamoto said as he glared at his opponent. I smiled. Yamamoto isn't scared at all but it seems like he's…excited.

"Yamamoto…isn't scared at all…" Tsuna said slowly. Tsuna, stop voicing my thoughts. Some how he always finds the correct timing to intercept my thinking.

"He's stronger than he looks." Reborn praised.

"Yeah. I can see that. Now that his precious baseball bat is broken, he won't stay nice anymore." I commented.

"_Yamamoto…good luck." Tsuna thought. _

"So before we start, I want to ask you something." Yamamoto said as he glared at Ken. Is he going to finally say something cool like _Do you have a Death Wish_ or like _Any last words_? I was actually expecting one.

"…When did you change you're appearance? How about your outfit?" Yamamoto asked with a smile now. I actually fell down anime style.

"Yamamoto…GET SERIOUS!" I yelled down at him.

"Okay okay…Akane-chan isn't really that patient today…" Yamamoto muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." Yamamoto said bluntly.

"Then go and kick his butt." I said to him giving him a thumbs up. He returned the same gesture.

"So are you guys done? There can only be one half time in this fight. Remember that. Anyways, so because you asked, I will tell you about my powers." Ken suddenly said. Everyone listened closely.

"So you see, I have these things called cartridges. Each time I change one, I can the power of the animal that is in the cartridge. So now, I will show you one. Kong Channel!" Ken yelled as he changed cartridges. He grew bigger and muscular. He also grew fur or should I say hair?

"…Looking nice, Ken." I commented.

"…Shut up." Ken scowled as he charged for Yamamoto.

"That's a western Gorilla." Bianchi informed.

"How did he do that?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I thought he just explained that…" I said.

"But I want to know HOW. Like how he changes to different appearance." Tsuna corrected.

"…You know what? Why don't I suggest you something." I said to Tsuna as I started to narrow my eyes. Tsuna gulped.

"U-u-um…what is it…" Tsuna stammered. I smiled widely whiling closing my eyes and said to him loud and clear.

"Try shutting up for once, trust your teammates, and watch quietly…. like a boss…and I mean that literally too." I said in a sweet voice.

"Akane-chan…you're scary…." Tsuna said as he shook in fear. I decided to just ignore him and watch the fight. Ken charged at Yamamoto. Fortunately, he managed to dodge but Ken kept coming back for him. At last, Ken succeeded in reaching Yamamoto and he threw Yamamoto at the wall.

"Che…I can't stand watching anymore." Gokudera said as he started to take out his dynamites. I quickly put my hands on his to stop him from taking out his dynamites. He looked at me weirdly. I shook my head.

"Don't. If you do, you will blow up Yamamoto too. He'll get covered in the hole." I explained.

"Then what should we do?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't have all the answers…" I said back a little worried. Oh god. I'm worried again…sigh…

"Let's end this shall we? Wolf Channel!" Ken said as he changed cartridges and changed himself into a wolf. He attacked Yamamoto with lightning speed. Luckily. Yamamoto managed to dodge all of them but…something's wrong…

"Yamamoto is being careful with his body…like he's afraid of being hurt." Reborn explained.

"…you read my mind again did you?" I asked glaring at him. He ignored me.

"Are you holding back? Come at me with all you've got!" Ken said to Yamamoto.

"Well…I want to but…I have something other than playing mafia that is important to me…" Yamamoto explained. Then it suddenly hit me. That's right…Yamamoto still has…baseball. If he gets hurt, then he won't be able to play baseball.

"What should we do…" Tsuna asked. It seemed like he figured it out too. Then what happened next was unexpected…well atleast to me.

"Why don't you go, Akane?" Reborn suggested.

"Wha- wait- KYAHHH!" I screamed as I fell down into the hole. Damn you REBORN! Why did you kick me down here? I landed with a thump.

"Reborn-san! Why?" Gokudera asked with a pale face.

"Just be quiet and watch." Reborn said.

"Hm? What do we have here…a new prey? And this one's a girl. She looks weaker than this boy here…I'll take you first!" Ken said as he charged towards me. I couldn't protect against myself because I was still sitting down the floor. Oh god…I won't make it! I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Yamamoto was in front of me and he got his wrists bitten instead of me. My eyes slightly widened…why?

"I got you." Yamamoto said as he used the back of his sword to knock the air out of Ken. Ken immediately fell down onto the ground. I stared in awe at Yamamoto's plan to sacrifice his arm just to be able to hit Ken. Just then, Yamamoto kneeled down clutching his arms. I quickly went over to him.

"Yamamoto! I-I'm sorry! For me you…I…" I started as I tried to find the correct words to say.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Akane-chan." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face despite the pain.

"But…you're arm…what about baseball…" I said as I started to feel very down and sorry.

"Akane-chan…there's nothing more important than a friend right?" Yamamoto said to me as he looked me straight in the eye. Amber eyes met my purple orbs.

"Besides…Akane-chan is important to me. Everyone here is to me." He said to me with a grin on his face. My cheeks earned a slight pink tint. Oh god…I thought I got over this blushing business.

"Thanks…" I said with a smile on, but deep inside…I knew that it was because I was weak. Again…once again…somebody was hurt because I was careless….I knew it. I should have just remained a marionette so that nobody would be hurt by be again.

"Oi, Akane and baseball nut! We're going to haul you up." Gokudera said as he lowered a ladder from…I'm guessing Reborn. He seems to have everything. I helped Yamamoto up the ladder a little. Once we got to the top, we bandaged his wrists.

"Are you really okay?" I asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah, it will be fine! Besides, with a small scratch like this, I can still play baseball!" Yamamoto said.

"Oh right. By the way, I forgot to show you guys a picture of Mukuro." Reborn suddenly said as he showed us a picture. It consisted of Ken, Chikusa, and…someone who I am guessing is Rokudo Mukuro. He had black jet and spiky hair. He had several black lines on his face…tattoos? His eyes were also scary. They were glaring at the picture and he was definitely not smiling.

"HIE! This guy is scary…" Tsuna screamed like a fan girl. Okay. I think some people must have fainted by now because of the bet, which I mentioned before. Well, too bad nobody heard me but maybe Reborn did. Sigh…I wonder how long we have to go before we reach Mukuro…

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside the Kokuyo Building…**

"Mukuro-sama…I found information on the Vongola Family." Chikusa reported right after he woke up.

"Kufufu…it seems that way. They have come all the way here to play with us. Ken has already been beaten." Mukuro stated. Chikusa eyes widened a little bit and he tried to get up.

"Rest, Chikusa. We have reinforcements." Mukuro said.

"Reinforcements…?" Chikusa said as he looked around the room. He saw five other people.

"What are you doing here?" Chikusa asked.

"To work, of course! I mean Mukuro-chan pays the most~" said the girl with the vibrant red hair.

"Kufufu…we will leave the Vongola pests to them…but don't forget. Leave the girl with blue hair alive. She's my important prey. The others, I don't mind if you kill them but if you do kill them, leave the body of the one with brown spiky hair in one piece, so I can take over what I must." Mukuro explained.

"Hai." Said the five and they all disappeared.

* * *

**Akane's POV again…**

"Hey guys…let's take a break. I mean, it's been a long time since we were walking around here…" Tsuna said, hoping that we would stop.

"…I guess we could." I said as I started to plop down on the floor.

"I brought some sushi with me. I'll give you guys some." Yamamoto said. Since when did he get some sushi? I never saw him do that…well, let's just let it pass by. I'm hungry. Yamamoto took out his sushi boxes and put them on a table that was lying around on the ground. But then suddenly, something weird happened. A weird sound infiltrated our space and then, the food exploded.

"HIE! What was that?" Tsuna screamed. Well, there came the signature scream of his.

"Get down!" Bianchi said. We all kneeled down behind the table. Then another blow of the sound came and more food exploded.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked frantically.

"…RIGHT THERE!" Gokudera said suddenly as he threw several dynamites at a small space near the old and abandoned building. Wonder how he found the enemy? Now let's see…will it be another animal dressing guy? Or will it be another yoyo nerd…or perhaps an old and pervert man…or a young girl?

"Lame weapon you have." Said someone who emerged from the shadows.

"Kokuyo Uniform!" Tsuna said as he pointed to the shadow.

"Then that means…" Yamamoto started.

"It's our enemy." I finished.

"I've never seen such shabby looking Mafioso…sigh…" said the shadow.

"Hey! Show us your face. Let's see how shabby YOU look." Gokudera yelled. The shadow walked out and…it was girl with short red hair. Okay, my instincts were right. Hurray…or not.

"My name is M.M. Don't mess it up." Said M.M.

"Che..." Gokudera muttered.

"A girl?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't you know how to tell apart a girl from a boy?" I asked back.

"Of course I do! Haha!" Yamamoto laughed back.

"Sigh…seeing ugly looking men just makes me sad. I should date Mukuro-chan! Men should have money, you know." Said M.M.

"What?" Gokudera yelled.

"Ma, all I have to do is just kill you all then I can be free to do whatever I want." M.M said as she blew her clarinet, which I suspected was the sound maker here.

"Hie! I don't want to die yet!" Tsuna screamed as he duck behind the table.

"Che! We can't get close!" Gokudera said as he ducked as well.

"What should we do?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll go." Bianchi suddenly said as she jumped out.

"Bianchi?" I asked confused about why she would volunteer to fight.

"You're wrong, M.M. What's important isn't money." Bianchi started.

"Ha? What's better than money?" M.M said as she stopped blowing.

"It's Love." Bianchi said, ending the conversation.

"What's with this women…she's pissing me off. You're talking so well when you can't even beat me. Ha! You're probably wondering about how my weapon can do these tricks." M.M said mockingly at us as she blew another blow. Bianchi dodged and more water and food exploded. I stared at the boxes. Maybe her powers are…

"See? You can't do a thing about my clarinet. Maybe I should tell you?" M.M said as she smiled wickedly.

"There's no need for that." I said. All eyes turned to me.

"And why is that, ugly?" M.M said. I twitched at the name of ugly but decided to ignore it.

"That's because I already know your tricks, little girl." I said back with a smirk.

"You….then why don't you tell us all here! What does my weapon do?" M.M snapped back at me with a glare on her face. A challenge? Gladly accepted.

"Simple. That weapon works like a microwave. It vibrates molecules using sound waves and raises its temperature. Anything that gets hit by the sound waves will boil and explode…including human bodies." I explained.

"…I'm impressed. But, it doesn't change the fact that you still can't do anything about it. For your information, the sound waves from this clarinet vibrate atoms five hundred million times per minute. As you mentioned before, if a human were hit by these waves, the water molecules inside them would boil and BOOM. HAHAHA!" M.M said as she laughed evilly like a witch.

"What a women." Gokudera and Yamamoto chorused.

"Anyways, I would love to fight against you, ugly but I can't. Mukuro-chan's orders are absolute. He said that I wasn't allowed to kill you because he has some uses for you. I'm jealous you know that? You. Make. Me. Sick. How dare you steal my Mukuro-chan…" M.M said as she started to get very angry.

"Well I'm sorry but I have no intentions of dating this so called Mukuro of yours." I said back.

"Why you!" M.M yelled as she was about to blow a burst of airwaves at me.

"Stop. Your opponent is me!" Bianchi said as she ran towards M.M with two plates of poison cooking.

"…Che. Then I'll get you first then! Burning Vibrato!" M.M yelled as she blew air into her clarinet.

"Full scale buffet!" Bianchi yelled as she used her two plates to shield her against the sound waves. Once Bianchi got close, she threw the two plates at M.M. Unfortunately, M.M dodged but I'm guessing that she wouldn't survive for long.

"Finale, Shortcake!" Bianchi yelled, as she was about to splat a plate of cake right on M.M's face.

"KYAH!... did you really think I would scream like that?" M.M said as she broke her clarinet in half.

"What? Another weapon?" I said.

"I'm good at close combat too!" M.M said as she used her now broken clarinet, which was chained together as a weapon.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled.

At that moment, I could see something wrong with Bianchi's movements. Why does she keep sticking her hand out into the opening? Then, Bianchi got hit by the weapon. She flew back and rolled on the ground.

"HAHAHA! Who cares about love? There is nothing better than money!" M.M cackled.

"This is bad!" Tsuna screamed.

"I'm going to go help." Yamamoto said as he suddenly started climbing over the table.

"Maybe we should." I said as I started to climb over too.

"Wait." Gokudera said as he put a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and the other hand on mine.

"Why?" Yamamoto asked.

"She…already touched it." Gokudera said as he shook in fear a little.

"…touch? Does that mean that her awkward hand movements were…" I started to say.

"Yeah." Gokudera said. Then, we all turned our attention back to the fight.

"This is the finale! I'll blow your brains out." M.M said as she putted her mouth into the clarinet…but…her clarinet started to melt.

"Whaaaaa!" M.M yelled as she tasted the poison cooking which was now all over her clarinet.

"Wah! Is that Bianchi's attack?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right…that was her ultimate dish…it makes everything she touches into Poison Cooking." Said Gokudera.

"Thousand Poisonous flowers!" Bianchi said as she watched M.M fall to the ground.

"This…can't be…" M.M said as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Finally, it's over." I said as I wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Bianchi suddenly yelled and ran somewhere. She ran towards…A SLEEPING REBORN? Don't tell me he was sleeping through all this!

"I'm relieved that we didn't wake you up! So in the end…love is victorious." Bianchi said as she smiled and looked at M.M.

"Bianchi is pretty strong." I commented.

"Yeah…scary…" Tsuna commented.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Che…" Gokudera commented.

"Ueehehehee…." Said…wait who the hell said that?

"I am quite glad that the avaricious girl M.M. has been beaten..Uehehhe!" said the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera yelled.

"Ma, Calm down…look at this first." Said the old man as he pushed button. A screen popped up onto the walls of the building. It showed…Kyoko and Haru?

"What are you planning?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little.

"Ueehehehe…my name is Birds." Said the old man. Well…nice name, considering that there are lots of yellow and fluffy birds flying around you.

"These girls are being targeted." Explained Birds.

"What?" I said as I looked closely at the screen.

"What is that!" Tsuna suddenly said as he pointed at the screen. There were two really freaky looking guys…like slender man except there are two.

"So it seems like you've noticed them…they make look adorable but they were ferocious serial killers. I call them, the Bloody Twins." Explained Birds.

"…don't tell me…." I muttered.

"Uhehehe! They want to kill your friends so much that they can't help themselves any longer. Look, their baring their fangs." Birds said as we all turned attention back to the screen. The two Bloody Twins' nails got incredibly long. I believe that they are as sharp as knives.

"What are you intending to do?" Bianchi asked, angry.

"Hm…nothing if you obey my commands." Birds said with a thoughtful look.

"WHAT? Don't mess with us! Release them! They have nothing to do with this!" Gokudera yelled as he ran up to Birds and grabbed him by the collar.

"You better be careful about what you do…I can still give them orders. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN!" Birds screamed like a maniac.

"Che…" Gokudera said as he let go and returned back to our sides.

"So my first order is…I want you to punch the tenth right there." Birds ordered.

"WHAT?" Gokudera yelled again.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

"Calm down." I added.

"che…" Gokudera mumbled.

"If you want the two of them to return safely…then I order you once more. PUNCH VONGOLA THE TENTH NOW." Birds said as he pointed his staff at us.

"What should we do…" Yamamoto whispered.

"I don't know…Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan can't see the Bloody Twins…" I whispered back.

"Hie…." Whispered Tsuna. How did he whisper a 'Hie'?

"My hobby is to startle others. I love it when I see people unguarded. Their sad little faces excite me so much! Uheheheee!" screamed Birds like a crazy man.

"You…" Gokudera said as his fists clenched.

"He's a complete pervert." Bianchi said.

"Agreed. He makes Shamal seem smart and good all of a sudden." I commented. Tsuna just sweat dropped at us.

"_What is going on in Akane-chan and Bianchi's heads…" thought Tsuna._

"Are you sure your supposed to be talking about me in that fashion? I can order the twins to kill them now. Go, Bloody Twins!" Birds said.

"No WAIT! I'll do it!" screamed Tsuna suddenly. The twins stopped and everyone turned to Tsuna.

"Che…and it was getting good too. So, start before I finish counting to five." Birds said.

"Um…Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Akane-chan, Bianchi…Punch me." Tsuna said.

"One…" counted Birds.

"Don't be crazy! We can't do that!" Yamamoto said back.

"Two~" counted Birds.

"But if you don't then Kyoko-chan and Haru will die!" Tsuna wailed.

"Three~" counted Birds again.

"Juudaime…" said Gokudera.

"Four…" said you-know-who.

"HIEEE! HURRY!" screamed Tsuna.

"Five!" Birds suddenly said. At the same time Bianchi and I punched Tsuna right in the face. Tsuna flew back a few spaces.

"Aneki! Akane! Why did you do that?" Gokudera yelled.

"I came to kill Tsuna and take Reborn back to Italy anyways." Bianchi said.

"I'm not going to let two innocent lives be lost when all I have to do, is just hurt someone who would only have a bruise in the morning when they wake up." I said.

"Ow…huh?" Tsuna suddenly said as he stopped rubbing his two cheeks. I turned to him and put a finger on my mouth to tell him to be quiet. I wouldn't want Birds to know that I actually acted that I punched him but all I did was smack him with very little force.

"So on to the next order…" started Birds.

"What? There's more?!" Tsuna screamed.

"No one said there was only one." Birds explained.

"You…" I said clutching my shirt to try and calm down my anger.

"I want you to stab Vongola the Tenth with this sword. Don't worry. If you clear this, I won't make anymore rules." Birds said.

"WHAT?" All 5 of us chorused.

"Don't be unreasonable!" Yamamoto complained.

"You bastard!" Gokudera yelled.

"I refuse." Bianchi said.

"No way." I added.

"Like I said, if you don't, then I can just kill these two. So let's continue from where we left off." Birds said.

"I'll do it…" Tsuna said. All eyes turned to him.

"Tsuna?" I asked.

"Please think this over, Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Yeah, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he was worried.

"But if I don't…then Kyoko-chan and Haru will be hurt. I won't let that happen when they have nothing to do with this. No!" Tsuna said as he walked up to pick up the sword. All I could do was watch. What can I do…if I can't think of something soon…Tsuna will be hurt.

"Tsuna, I will call the ambulance so don't worry." Bianchi assured.

"Yeah…so here goes." Tsuna said as he lifted the sword and brung it down.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"AHHHHH!" yelled…who? Tsuna stopped before the sword could hit him. We all turned towards the screen to see that one of the twins have been knocked out.

"What?" Birds exclaimed surprised.

"Hey, senoritas…I came to save you guys…today is pretty dangerous so why don't you two go home for now?" Shamal said as he walked up to the girls.

"Shamal-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"You're so late, pervert doctor!" yelled Gokudera as a smile lit up his face.

"That pervert…" I said but I lightly smiled. Shamal told Kyoko to go home. Kyoko fortunately obeyed very well. Then, Shamal used his mosquitoes to kill the twin.

"Yes!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Don't forget that we still have another hostage…ahem…get her!" Birds suddenly said.

"Too bad I think that won't happen easily!" Adult I-pin said as she used her martial arts to knock out the other twin in one blow. She must have used Lambo's bazooka. She led Haru to safety.

"This can't be!" Birds exclaimed as he tried to escape.

"Stop." Gokudera and Yamamoto chorused as they cracked their knuckles and prepared to beat the crap out of Birds.

"Uh…wait. I have an appointment to go to now so please excuse me." Said Birds.

"Too bad." Gokudera said as he kicked Birds straight in the face. Birds fell in one blow.

"…that was fast." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, commanders aren't usually that strong." Yamamoto said.

"Right." I said as I smiled.

"That's good, that you have subordinates that care for you." Reborn suddenly said. When did he wake up?

"Yeah…" Tsuna said happily as he rubbed his nose.

"I thought there were only Ken and Chikusa…" I asked Reborn.

"Well, actually those four were part of the group too but Dino said that they didn't matter…I got information from him." Reborn said acting cute.

"Acting cute won't change anything, Reborn." I said blankly.

"Who's there?!" Bianchi suddenly said. All heads turned to a small figure up on the hills. It was…Fuuta?

"Fuuta! Why are you here? Were you held hostage? Thank goodness you're okay! Let's go home okay, Fuuta?" Tsuna said as he started to walk towards Fuuta.

"NO! Don't come closer!" Fuuta suddenly said as he started to feel scared.

"Why?" Tsuna said as he backed down.

"Just please…don't ask! I can't go back!" Fuuta said as tears ran down his face and he ran inside the forest next to the building we were standing in front of.

"FUUTA!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna immediately ran after Fuuta. I did the same.

"Oi, Akane, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. Just then, a metal bar came crashing right in front of the three that were left behind.

"What?" Yamamoto said as he turned his attention to the person who came out of the bushes.

"Your opponent…is me." Said the dark figure.

* * *

"Oh…where did Tsuna go?" I said to myself. We came through the same way but I got lost with him on the way somehow. I walked around practically trying to search for Tsuna when I bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking." I said as I raised my head to be meet with a young man who had…eyes that had different colors. He was wearing a Kokuyo Uniform.

"Wait…Kokuyo student?" I said as I started to back away.

"Kufufu~so we meet at last…Tsukiyomi Akane." Said the man.

"What do you want?" I demanded and glared at him with one hand on the sword in my back.

"My name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro. You should know that name well right?" said Mukuro. I froze. Mukuro? But the picture that Reborn had was different….unless…it was a fake!

"Then that guy in the photo was a fake!" I said as it dawned over me.

"Kufufu~that is right…" Mukuro said.

"You bastard…" I muttered darkly.

"Kufufu…you should be worried more about yourself. After all, you will become my marionette...now." said Mukuro as he smiled eerily.

"What?" I said back confused.

"Tsukiyomi Akane…should you be hanging around these people? What if another one of your friends die because of you?" asked Mukuro. I froze and tensed up immediately.

"H-h-how…do you know…that?" I asked as I started to feel a little weak.

"Kufufu~you had a friend in your childhood. She died because of you. If you didn't take her to that dangerous place, then she wouldn't have died." Mukuro said as he took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"I know everything about you…how you were thrown away by your other friends." Mukuro stated as he took another step towards me. I stepped back again.

"What do you know about me!" I demanded as I was losing my cool.  
"Kufufu…I know that on a dark night when you were 9 years old…you and your best friend decided to go outside…it was your idea in the beginning to go outside at night. You two accidentally stumbled into the territory of a yakuza gang. At that age, you weren't able to fight yet. You left your friend there as you escaped. She died right there because of the Yakuza Gang." Mukuro said as he talked about my past. I took a step back.

"No…I didn't run away…she told me to and pushed me away…" I said as I started to feel tears coming out. I tried to stop them.

"Kufufu~when your other friends in the school heard about this story, they all blamed you as the killer of the poor girl. Your friends left you alone. The neighborhood people feared you. You were like a monster. The mother of the small girl accused you of killing her daughter. You were locked in a small cell in the mother's house after that day. You were fed little food and were almost beaten to death everyday. You always asked for help but no one came. Everyone was scared of you. One day you escaped, and fled to Namimori here. You enrolled here as a cold hearted ice princess. You tried to act that way so that you won't make friends. You thought that it would keep you from getting others involved with you and hurting themselves." Mukuro explained even further and took 5 whole steps at me. By then, he was right in front of me. I took a step back and hit a tree.

"…no…I didn't mean to…I…" I stammered trying to fight the tears.

"No…it was your fault. You killed the innocent young girl. You are a monster." Mukuro said as he pinned me to the tree with my two arms above of me. This time I couldn't stop my tears. Tears rolled down my face.

"And now…your new friends…have been hurt because of you again. You are weak. Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and now Sawada Tsunayoshi have almost been killed because of you." Mukuro said as he pushed me harder.

"…I-I-I…" I stammered but before I could finish that sentence he punched me straight in the stomach. I felt unconscious. Before I fell, I thought about my new friends. Tsuna…Hayato…Yamamoto…Reborn…Bianchi…I'm sorry. And then darkness consumed me.

"Kufufu…my marionette is now ready to be used." Mukuro said as he carried me bridal style to his hideout.

"Kufufu~be ready, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are next." Mukuro said as he disappeared in the mist.

* * *

The end of chapter! :) How was it? I wrote so much this time XD Anyways, please review a lot! And the question of this chapter: **How did you find the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn in the first place? **Ciao~


	13. Chapter 13: The False Identity

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners! All I own is my OC Tsukiyomi Akane~ So hi people! This is the 13th chapter! XD I can't believe I actually wrote this much without giving up. 0_0 Well I will never give up this story! XD Yay! Anyways, it actually took me a long time to write chapter 12. It was like…6400 words long? LOL well actually to say the truth, that was because I didn't want to make a part 4 of the unknown force & past…I just wanted it to finish so I had to continue writing until I reached the part where Akane's Past was told. Phew… Oh and I never got a chance to thanks my followers and reviewers! Thanks a lot! 3 Anyways, without further delay, this is the….drum roll…13th Chapter! Have fun~

Release Date: February 16th, 2013

Next Update: February 18-20th, 2013

* * *

Chapter 13: The False Identity

**Third Person Pov**

"Che…we should hurry up and beat this guy otherwise we won't be able to reach Juudaime…" Gokudera said as he prepared to fight.

"And Akane too." Yamamoto added.

"Right." Bianchi agreed.

"That is pointless." Said the dark figure.

"Why is that?" Bianchi asked.

"Because you cannot defeat me." Said the dark figure as he took off his hat. The figure happened to be…ROKUDO MUKURO!

"What?" Gokudera yelled.

"So he's finally shown himself…" Bianchi said.

"Where's Fuuta?" Yamamoto asked or actually demanded.

"I don't know any Fuuta." Said Mukuro blankly as he started to swing his big metal ball around in several circles.

"That thing has lots of power." Bianchi explained.

"If we get hit by that…then it's all over." Gokudera commented as he panted for air.

"Gokudera? Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked as he saw Gokudera fall down to the ground. Bianchi ran over to check Gokudera's forehead. She touched it and it was burning hot.

"_It must be the side effect of Shamal's medicine…"thought Bianchi._

"So…who would like to be first?" Mukuro asked. Yamamoto stepped forward.

"Your opponent is me." Yamamoto said as he stood in front of Gokudera and Bianchi.

"Hm…Thousand Snake Fierce Domination!" said Mukuro as he launched the metal ball at Yamamoto.

"…_it's slow." Yamamoto thought as he moved over to the side. _Unfortunately, even though he evaded the attack, the wind that was as fierce as snakes pulled him back towards the metal ball. The metal ball hit him straight in the stomach. Yamamoto flew back and hit the ground in front of Gokudera.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera yelled.

"Why? He evaded the attack so why did he get hit?" Bianchi said.

"…this isn't good. This guy is tough. We might not be able to win against this one…he's strong. The only way to win against an opponent that uses power like this is to use speed against them but right now…Akane isn't here. She's probably the fastest out of us but we can't depend on her now. We have to this on our own." Reborn said.

"Che…that stupid women…where does she go when we need her?" mumbled Gokudera.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mukuro put Akane down next to a wall. Her body slid down the cold and hard block. He took out his trident and slashed her arm with it. Red blood liquid ran out of her arm.

"And now I have control of her…and Ranking Fuuta. Kufufu…Vongola Decimo…I wonder, how long will you last against your dear friends?" Mukuro said as he chuckled.

"Mukuro-sama. They are currently fighting against the other Rokudo Mukuro." Chikusa informed.

"Kufufu…right. I wonder if they will even make it here?" Mukuro laughed.

* * *

**On the other hand…**

"Oh shoot…where did Fuuta go? And Akane-chan isn't here too….sigh…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he scratched his head.

"Maybe I should go back for now…" Tsuna muttered as he tried to make a decision.

"_But why would Fuuta push us away like that…and he said that he couldn't come back to us…what did that mean?" Tsuna thought._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person back to Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Bianchi**

"Who's the next one?" said Mukuro as he spun his metal ball once again.

"Che…I'm going to go." Gokudera said.

"Wait. I haven't lost yet." Said Yamamoto as he rose up from the ground.

"Baseball nut! I worried for nothing…" commented Gokudera.

"Haha! That was close! If I didn't have my baseball bat then I would have died." Explained Yamamoto.

"But…it doesn't change the fact that his attack is dangerous. We need to figure out its secret soon otherwise…" Reborn started.

"I know." Yamamoto said as he took out his bat.

"Hmph…it's pointless. Give up. Thousand Snakes Violent Domination!" yelled Mukuro as he threw the metal ball at Yamamoto again.

"Let'see the secret to your weapon…with this!" Yamamoto yelled as he dragged his bag against the ground and flicked up so that a cloud of dirt surrounded him.

"…so that's his plan…" Reborn said as he smirked. The dust that flew in front of the metal ball started to spread. It got pulled in towards the metal ball because of…air currents and wind. Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly once he noticed the air currents. He quickly slid down to the ground next to him to avoid being pulled by the air currents.

"So that's its secret!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Air currents…figures." Bianchi commented.

"Phew, that was a close call." Yamamoto said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He stood back up.

"I've heard before…a baseball created turbulence behind it as it travels. But this isn't anything like baseball…" Yamamoto said as he brushed some dirt off his pants. Reborn nodded in approval.

"The secret to that turbulence is the snake patterns carved into that steel ball. The snake-like grooves twist the air currents around the ball. The currents that travel through the grooves merge in a complex fashion and create a violent current with much greater power." Explained Reborn.

"Hn…so? Just because you understand does not mean it will help." Said Mukuro as he prepared for another attack. This time Yamamoto was ready to counter.

"_Follow the basics…dodge and then strike." Thought Yamamoto._

"Violent Snake Domination!" yelled Mukuro as he pushed the metal ball forward. It spun towards Yamamoto but he dodged to the side...but the metal ball spun even more and changed directions towards him.

"What?" Yamamoto said as he was pulled towards the metal ball again. The air currents wrapped around him and enclosed him in. The metal ball hit him right in the stomach. His body flew towards a tree and slid down it.

"Yamamoto! Y-You…" Gokudera said as he fell down the ground because of pain.

"I'll give you guys a tragic ending…." Mukuro said as he walked towards the three.

"I won't let you." Bianchi said as she stepped in front of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hn…I haven't even used more than 30% of my strength. You could never beat me." Mocked Mukuro.

"We never know." Bianchi said as she took out two full scaled poison cooking buffets.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hm…I could have sworn they were around here…am I lost again?" Tsuna mumbled to himself. He took a step forward and accidentally slid down the small and steep cliff ungracefully.

"Ow…" he said as he rubbed his butt.

"Oh wait…this is where everyone was! Oii-hie!" Tsuna started but stopped when he saw the guy who looked exactly like the photo standing in the area. He looked over and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera already down. He looked back to see Bianchi trying to protect the two.

"Arg…how dare he…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tsuna suddenly yelled without thinking. Mukuro turned towards the direction the sound was coming from and saw Tsuna.

"You're…Vongola?" Mukuro stated blankly.

"Hie! Why did I just do that…ohhh…no…." Tsuna said weakly as he shook his head furiously.

"Tsuna?" Bianchi said as she saw him.

"Wait your turn, Vongola. First things first, you will die, woman." Said Mukuro as he launched his attack at Bianchi.

"What? Bianchi!" Tsuna said as he saw Bianchi's poison cooking floating away. Bianchi froze. All she could do was wait for the impact.

"Tsuna…did is the last dying will bullet that I have now that Leon can't regenerate any…use it well. Leon." Reborn said as he asked Leon to try to turn into a gun. Leon did and Reborn shot Tsuna with the last dying will bullet. Tsuna quickly rushed over in front of Bianchi and tried to stop the metal ball.

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed as his shirts and pants ripped off showing his boxers. **(atleast Tsuna's boxers in this episode looked cooler than normal. XD) **

"What? He stopped my attack?" Mukuro exclaimed in disbelief.

"Rokudo Mukuro! I will defeat you with…MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna declared.

"Hn…you can't defeat me with some half-assed power." Said Mukuro.

"Come at me!" Tsuna yelled. Mukuro launched his signature attack at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged out of the way completely and ran as fast as a cheetah and punched Mukuro in the chin.

"That boy…" Bianchi said with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"He's gotten exponentially stronger after coming to fight here…" Reborn said.

"Flying Snake Fierce Domination!" screamed Mukuro who was still in the air. He launched an air version of his attack. It came spinning towards Tsuna. Tsuna caught it and threw it back at Mukuro.

"What?" Mukuro said as his own attack hit him. Dust filled the area as Mukuro fell into a pile of rocks. Reborn smiled.

"It looks like we can head home to Namimori now." Reborn commented.

"Not so fast…" said Mukuro as he stepped out of the rumbles of rocks.

"What? He's still fine after that?!" Bianchi exclaimed clearly surprised.

"What I specialize in is actually not using the metal ball. I will use my full force against you…what I specialize in is…" Mukuro started as he threw the metal ball up into the sky and quickly ran towards Tsuna and elbowed him in the stomach. He quickly dashed behind Tsuna and kicked Tsuna down.

"Martial Combat." Finished Mukuro. Tsuna groaned but before he could get up, Mukuro grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground.

"Arg…" Tsuna mumbled.

"This is the end." Mukuro said as he closed his eyes. The metal ball came back crashing down onto Tsuna. Bianchi stood there gaping with her mouth wide open and eyes widened. Reborn frowned.

"And now, your hope is extinguished…who is next?" Mukuro stated. At that moment, the metal ball began to shuffle a bit. Mukuro looked at the ball and saw that Tsuna was crawling out of it.

"What?" Mukuro exclaimed surprised.

"It's…not…over…YET!" Tsuna said as he used the metal ball to help him stand up.

"Impossible." Mukuro yelled.

"You're not a bad person…I can tell." Tsuna suddenly said.

"What…are you saying?" Mukuro said as he gulped hard.

"With such a weak heart…you can't defeat my DYING WILL!" Tsuna said as he glared at Mukuro.

"My heart? Don't talk like you know me! Defeating the enemy and sending them into the bottomless pit of hell…that's my way of life!" screamed Mukuro in anger.

"That's a lie!" yelled Tsuna.

"SHUT UP!" roared Mukuro as he was about to punch Tsuna in the face.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU! WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna screamed as he also got ready to punch Mukuro. Tsuna managed to hit Mukuro with his fists. Mukuro fell to the ground.

* * *

"But…this is impossible…How did I lose?" Mukuro mumbled.  
"When you defeat an enemy or use an attack that would kill them…you always close your eyes. It's as if…you don't want to see your enemy dying. You used the steel ball instead of your own hands to finish me off. That's because there's guilt in your heart and you hesitate." Tsuna explained to him.

"Wha-" started Mukuro.

"It was odd. You weren't scary at all. You're a warm and nice guy." Tsuna said as he smiled warmly. Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise.

"_This guy…did he see through me in just a single glance? Now I know…this is the Vongola Blood." Mukuro thought as he smiled._

"I completely lost….I can see why Rokudo Mukuro is concerned by you." Said Mukuro…or not.

"What? But I thought you're Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm a double." Said the person who claimed to be Mukuro.

"A fake?!" Bianchi exclaimed.

"But in the photo…it was definitely you!" Tsuna said.

"Mukuro would never allow himself to be taken a photo off…and Rokudo Mukuro…is the man who took everything from me." Said the fake Mukuro with anger.

"Tell me what happened." Reborn said as he stepped in the conversation.

"5 years ago…I belonged to a family in the mafia world in Northern Italy. The boss and family looked after me when I had no real family; they were my life. To repay them, I became a bodyguard, rising to become the strongest in northern Italy. One day, boss took in a boy who had no family. He liked the boy's eyes and its ambition. I looked after that kid like he was my real family. But soon…after I returned to our headquarters, everyone was dead." Explained the fake Mukuro.

"It's a well-known accident…and to this day, no one knows who the culprit was." Said Reborn.

"…It was me. I did it with these hands." Said the fake Mukuro.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna said.

"I would black out…then I would be standing over a corpse I've never seen before. Not just once or twice, but a lot of times." Said the fake Mukuro as he shook in fear.

"What? But that's weird! You don't remember doing it, right?" asked Tsuna.

"I was controlled by that brat, who was Rokudo Mukuro. Soon, my body and soul were taken, and I became the fake Rokudo Mukuro." Explained the double.

"So you fell into despair and became a monster who lives to fight…" Bianchi said.

"What a thing to do…Rokudo Mukuro…that's not something a human would do!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Let's beat him up, Juudaime." Said Gokudera suddenly as he popped out of nowhere.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai! I'm sorry for worrying you." Gokudera said.

"_I'm glad…the effect of the medicine must have worn off." Thought Bianchi as she smiled._

"Vongola. You may be able to do it. Defeating him…Listen closely, Vongola. Mukuro's real objective is to…LOOK OUT!" said the man suddenly as he pushed Tsuna out of the way.

"HIE!" Tsuna said as he fell down to the floor. The fake got hit by several needles.

"It's the glasses guy! Where did he go?" Gokudera yelled as he started to look around.

"He's already gone…One hit and he disappeared." Reborn said. At that moment, the fake fell down onto the ground.

"Ah, Are you okay? Hand in there!" Tsuna asked as he kneeled down next to the man.

"What a…terrible and pathetic life…" said the man lifelessly.

"AH! Get a hold of yourself! Oh right! What's you real name? Not Rokudo Mukuro…you must have a real name!" Tsuna said as he panicked.

"I…I'm…Lanchia…" said the man now identified as Lanchia.

"Hang in there, Lanchi-san!" screamed Tsuna.

"I can remember…when I hear that name…my old family…I can finally go to them now…" Lanchia said as he darkness consumed him.

"No…this can't be…LANCHIA-SAN!" screamed Tsuna.

"…Mukuro…he completely used up Lanchia and when he became useless…damn it…is this how they do things?" Gokudera said as he clenched his fists.

"Rokudo Mukuro…what does he think people are!" Bianchi added.

"I knew it…Rokudo Mukuro…he pisses me off! Let's go…to Rokudo Mukuro." Said Tsuna as he stood up.

"Leon is still in this condition. We can't use anymore bullets." Reborn informed Tsuna.

"But still…BUT! We need to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna said with a determined look on his face.

"I see…Lanchia isn't dead. The problem is the poison in the needles. He might be saved if we can get an antidote within the hour." Reborn said.

"Really?" Tsuna said.

"That yo-yo user must have an antidote." Bianchi said.

"Juudaime! The Glasses bastard will be beaten by me!" yelled Gokudera with a smile on his face.

"Gokudera-kun…let's go!" Tsuna said. He looked over to Yamamoto and Lanchi once more.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto. We'll be back soon. Please wait." Said Tsuna.

"He will be safe here." Bianchi said.

"Let's go. He should be inside the main building right there." Tsuna said as he pointed to the Health Center of Kokuyo Land.

"Hai!" Gokudera said as he followed Tsuna towards the building.

"Oh right, have any of you seen Akane around? I lost her when I was in the forest." Tsuna exclaimed. Everybody froze.

"No we didn't." Bianchi said.

"EH? Then where is she?" Tsuna said.

"…hm…this isn't good….she might be captured by Rokudo Mukuro already. She must have met him in the forest…but we can't be sure." Reborn said.

"EH? THEN WE NEED TO HURRY UP!" Tsuna said as he ran towards the building.

"JUUDAIME! Wait for me!" Gokudera yelled as he ran after Tsuna.

"Sigh…this will be a long day." Bianchi said as she walked after the two. Reborn hopped on Bianchi's shoulder and started to think about something.

"…_don't tell me Mukuro knows about Akane's Past…" thought Reborn._

* * *

**Inside the Kokuyo Building…**

"Mukuro-sama. Lanchia has been defeated. No one is left except us." Chikusa informed.

"Kufufu…that is okay. I still need to do what I must with the Vongola. I already have the people who will become the main characters of my scheme here with me." Mukuro said as he looked over to the sleeping bodies of Fuuta and Akane.

"Would you like me to deal with them?" Chikusa asked.

"Kufufu…binding time would be enough." Mukuro said as Chikusa disappeared.

"Vongola the Tenth…I will make you fall right into my plans….Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed as he walked away into the darkness.

* * *

The end of Chapter! :) Please review a lot~ not too many scenes with Akane =/ but next chapter there should be a little bit of Akane in there!


	14. Chapter 14: The Marionette's Entrance

Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners! I own only my oc's! :) Thanks a lot to the people who have been reading and reviewing my story! XD Luv you people! 3 Anyways, this is the fourteenth chapter! Read, enjoy, and review~

Release Date: February 17th, 2013

Next Update: February 19-20th, 2013

* * *

Chapter 14: The Marionette's Entrance

**Third Person POV**

"_I'm so glad that Bianchi brought a change of clothes…but…hie! I'm getting so nervous now that we're in the enemies' hideout!" Tsuna thought to himself._

"It's a dead end. The stairs to the top floor have been destroyed." Bianchi explained.

"Eh? Then what should we do…" Tsuna asked.

"Hm…Mukuro is probably a floor above us. There has to be a stairway that is still in use somewhere…" Reborn mumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsuna.

"The less possible routes for us to reach him, the better for him to ambush us. But at the same time, he limits his escape route also. That means that they've prepared to ambush us already." Reborn explained.

"HIE! Now I'm even more nervous!" Tsuna wailed as he clutched his head.

"Hm? There's a cellphone on the ground…" Gokudera said as he bent down and grabbed the black cell phone.

"Ah! That's Hibari san's. If I remember correctly, his ringtone was the school's anthem." Tsuna said.

"Geh, Lame." Gokudera said as he sweat dropped.

"We have no time to waste. Let's find a way up soon." Bianchi interrupted.

"Yeah." Reborn agreed as they started to walk around to find a way up. They walked to almost every corner of the building but all of the stairs that were founded were all broken apart.

"Hm…here is also a dead end." Reborn muttered.

"Should we try checking the emergency ladders?" Gokudera suggested.

"It's worth a try." Bianchi said as they walked towards the emergency ladder. It was still safe and sound.

"Yes! We found one." Tsuna exclaimed. Suddenly, Reborn and Gokudera felt an unknown presence. Gokudera looked behind them and saw Chikusa with two of his yoyo's out.

"JUUDAIME! The yo-yo guy is here!" Gokudera yelled.

"EH?" Tsuna screamed as he and Bianchi turned to look at the newcomer. Gokudera suddenly threw several dynamites at Chikusa. Chikusa got ready to counter-attack but instead of an explosion, a smoke screen came out of the dynamites.

"A Smokescreen?" said Tsuna to nobody.

"Juudaime. Leave him to me and please go on ahead." Said Gokudera as he took out more dynamites.

"Hayato. The side effects from Shamal's treatment will still cause pain. Do you still intend to fight?" asked Bianchi with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Of course. That's why I'm here." Said Gokudera with confidence.

"Tsuna. Let's go." Bianchi said as she decided to let Gokudera be.

"Eh? But…" Tsuna started.

"Juudaime. Please hurry ahead. You need to defeat Mukuro." Said Gokudera.

"That's true but I can't just-" Tsuna started but was interrupted again.

"Let's all hang out together once this is done." Gokudera said. Tsuna thought about it.

"You're right…let's all hang out together again!" Tsuna said. Gokudera smiled.

"I'm going now." Tsuna said as he climbed up the ladders.

"…you let them go without much of a fight huh?" said Gokudera as he faced towards Chikusa.

"Hn…It was Mukuro-sama's orders." Said Chikusa and he pushed up his glasses a little.

"What?" Gokudera mumbled.

* * *

**At the same time…**

"Hm…he doesn't seem to be on the second floor." Said Tsuna to Bianchi and Reborn,

"Then he should be on the third." Reborn said.

"We can get to the third floor from here. There's a stairway here. Are you ready?" Bianchi said as she pointed towards the stairs. Tsuna nodded and walked up the stairs with the other two following him. The third floor had a cinema in it.

"Hm, so the third floor was the movie theater." Mumbled Tsuna.

"Don't put your guard down…I can sense him. He's very close." Said Reborn suddenly.

"Let's go." Bianchi said as she opened the door that led inside the movie theater. In the middle of the theater sat a young looking man with….pineapple hair style. His hair was a dark purplish-blue color. His eyes were two different colors, red and blue.

"Who are you?" asked Bianchi.

"Kufufu~Vongola the 10th, we finally meet." Said the man.

"Eh? How do you know that…" Tsuna said.

"My name is…Rokudo Mukuro." Said Mukuro as he lifted his face up to meet the eyes of Tsuna and the others.

"….HA?!" yelled Tsuna. At that moment, the exit doors to the cinemas suddenly closed shut. All three looked behind them to see that the doors were now locked.

"Kufufu…let the show begin." Said Mukuro as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

**Back to Gokudera…**

Chikusa kept on throwing poisoned needles from his yoyos at Gokudera but Gokudera dodged them and ran outside to the corridors. Chikusa pushed his glasses up a little and ran after Gokudera but then saw that along the corridor, there were several dynamites stuck to the walls. One exploded right on him. Chikusa flew back.

"Two times bomb!" yelled Gokudera as he threw his attack at Chikusa. Chikusa used the same technique he used the last time to burn out the fires on the dynamites.

"Hn…you must be angry that you lost that time…too bad you're about to lose again. You left your feet wide open…" said Gokudera as he pointed to Chikusa's feet. Chikusa looked down and saw several dynamites scattered on the floor. They exploded on him.

"Hn…my weapon works best in areas that have obstacles. You lost the moment you ambushed me in this building." Said Gokudera with a smirk on his face.

"Now I will finish you off…" Gokudera said as he took out more dynamites but then, he felt a rush of pain. He fell and leaned down on the window clutching his chest.

"_Oh shit…at this time…the medicine's side effect…" thought Gokudera_ but behind the window he was leaning on, was the shadow of a certain person…

* * *

**Back to Tsuna…**

The three turned back to see…Fuuta who closed the door shut.

"Fuuta? Don't scare me like that…" Tsuna sighed.

"He seems to be safe." Bianchi said.

"I've been looking for you since back then…where were you?" asked Tsuna.

"It's dangerous so stay back, Fu-" Bianchi started but froze when she saw that Fuuta was holding a sharp and dangerous looking trident.

"F-f-Fuuta?" Bianchi stammered at the same time that she was stabbed by Fuuta in the waist.

* * *

**On Gokudera's side…**

"Byon~you left yourself wide open!" said Ken as he broke through the windows and stabbed Gokudera in the chest with his claws. Gokudera spat blood out and clutched his chest tightly. He tried to back away but fell down the stairs that were behind him.

"Let's finish him off, Kakipi." Ken said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"Don't order me around." Said Chikusa as he followed Ken down.

"_Damn it….I…can't…move! How am I going to face Juudaime or Akane like this…" Gokudera said as he tried to get up. _At that moment, a small and yellow bird appeared out of nowhere and started to sing the school's anthem. Gokudera was confused at first.

"_How does Bird's bird know the school anthem…it can't be…behind the walls in the back are-" Gokudera thought in realization once he saw a tonfa in front of a huge wall. _He chuckled to himself and took out one dynamite.

"What? Does he still plan on fighting, byon?" Ken said as he licked his lips hungrily as always. Gokudera ignored him and threw the dynamite at the walls in the back. The wall exploded out.

"Where are you aiming at, HAHA!" Ken laughed mockingly.

"…hu…you're the only one who likes our school song that much." Gokudera said with a small smile on his face. Once the dust from the explosion cleared, they could all see what was behind the walls. There he was. Hibari Kyoya, leaning on the walls while sitting on the floor. He lifted his face up to glare at the sight that he saw.

"You look well…" Gokudera commented.

"HA? Is this half-dead guy supposed to be reinforcements? HAHA! Don't make me laugh-byon~" said Ken as he laughed out loud.

"I could have gotten out by myself…but this works as well. Leave those two to me." Hibari said as he grabbed his tonfas and stood up.

"Do as you wish." Gokudera said.

"I will take him on!" Ken said as changed into his lion channel. He grew orange hair and orange fur.

"Ha…are you a lost puppy?" Hibari commented and smirked.

"Che…you're exactly like that girl…same stupid personality." Ken scowled.

"Girl?" Hibari said as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Che…that girl you know…the one on the number 1 list…she commented about my appearance too…screw her…" Ken mumbled.

"Hm? So she's here…" Hibari said.

"But she's probably dead now." Ken said as he smiled evilly. Hibari and Gokudera froze at that.

"What? Did you guys have something to do with her disappearance about 10 minutes ago?" Gokudera demanded.

"Haha! Mukuro-sama is now probably taking control of her…she's probably Mukuro-sama's marionette now, byon!" Ken said as he laughed out loud. Hibari glared at Ken and Chikusa. Gokudera also glared.

"Hm? I'll take that as harassment of a Namichuu student. I will bite you to death." Said Hibari as he ran towards Ken and Ken did the same. Ken was about to bite him when Hibari swung his tonfas at Kens head. Ken flew back and Hibari hit him again in the stomach.

"Arg…" Ken said as he flew out the window and fell unconscious.

"Ken!" Chikusa said as he ran towards the window to take a look at his partner.

"You are next…" said Hibari. Chikusa froze and turned to see a pissed of Hibari.

"I will enjoy biting you to death." Hibari said.

* * *

**Back to Tsuna…again **

"Bianchi! What are you doing, Fuuta?" Tsuna screamed. Fuuta didn't do anything at first but then he suddenly tried to stab Tsuna.

"HIE! What's happening?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It seems like he's being mind controlled by something." Reborn commented.

'What? No!" Tsuna said but just then Fuuta tried to stab him again. Tsuna quickly backed away. Fuuta rose his hands to try again but before he could, Tsuna got wrapped by a whip. Tsuna was thrown back towards Reborn.

"Tsuna. I brought the whip that Dino was using for you." Reborn said as he handed it over to Tsuna.

"HA? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THING?" Tsuna wailed.

"Just use it like Dino did." Reborn said.

"That doesn't help anything!" Tsuna said as he backed away from another blow from Fuuta.

"Oh right! If Fuuta's being controlled…" Tsuna started saying as he dodged Fuuta's attack and ran towards Mukuro with the whip.

"Then we take out the commander first! Here I go..." Tsuna said as he swung the whip but because of his clumsiness, it hit him in the face.

"Ouch!" Tsuna said as he fell down to the floor before he reached Mukuro.

"HAHA! You always manage to amuse me, Vongola the Tenth. But be careful...look behind you. It's dangerous." Mukuro said with a smile. Tsuna looked behind him to see Fuuta tangled in the whip, trying to reach the fallen trident.

"HIE! Don't use this!" Tsuna said as he swatted the trident away from Fuuta's reach, but Fuuta still tried to get the trident. His eyes were…dark and blank.

"_Those eyes…they're like Lanchia-san's…maybe…he's feeling guilty of something." Tsuna thought. _Just then, Fuuta took hold of the trident and was about to stab Tsuna with it. Tsuna gulped and said out loud, "You didn't do anything wrong." Fuuta froze in mid air with his eyes widened and mouth hanging open.

"We're your allies, Fuuta. So don't worry and come home!" Tsuna said with a smile on his face. Fuuta's head suddenly throbbed. He clutched his head in pain.

"_Ho? To break the mind control, he's said the phrase they want to hear the most." Mukuro thought._ Just then, Fuuta woke up and said, " Tsuna…ni…arg…." And fell down unconsciously.

* * *

"Eh? FUUTA! OI!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to wake up Fuuta.

"It seems like he's crashed because of what you said…" Mukuro said.

"Eh?" said Tsuna.

"And he hasn't slept in the past ten days." Mukuro explained further.

"No way…" Tsuna said as he clenched his fists.

"We came to Japan to find Vongola the Tenth. We didn't know where to start looking so we made Fuuta, who has met you personally come to us. He never said a word about the Vongola, even in my mind control. He's impressive…" Mukuro said.

"So…you had to use the combat prowess ranking in Namimori to draw Tsuna's family out." Said Reborn.

"My plan worked perfectly. After all, Vongola the Tenth is right here." Said Mukuro as he looked at Tsuna.

"You….you did this to an innocent little boy…ROKUDO MUKURO! WHAT DO YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE?" Tsuna yelled very angrily as he glared at Mukuro.

"They are…toys." Mukuro answered back.

"Grr…." Tsuna growled in anger. Tsuna then charged at Mukuro.

"Kufufu…I never thought that I would have to fight directly…" Mukuro said as he changed the number in his eye to four.

"Hm?" Reborn muttered. When the two clashed, Mukuro slashed Tsuna a couple of times.

"OW! IT HURTS!" Tsuna said as he clutched his wounds.

"Kufufu…that was a combat skill that I learned from the Path of Asura." Mukuro said.

"Skill? Asura?" Tsuna said confused.

"Are you familiar with Transmigration through the Six Worlds?" Mukuro asked.

"When people die, they are reborn as a demon, ghost, beast, an Asura, a human, or a deva." Reborn explained.

"I have the memory of going to all six realms. I've attained six combat skills from the six underworlds." Mukuro explained.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"Let me show you…a different skill." Mukuro said as he changed the number to one.

"Here I go." Mukuro said as he tapped his trident onto the floor. Then, the ground burst open and Tsuna began to fall.

"HIEE! BIANCHI! FUUTA! REBORN!" Tsuna screamed like a baby.

"Baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Ouch…WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR REBORN! Wait…what?" Tsuna said as he looked around to see that the floor was completely well intacted.

"Kufufu…what you just witnessed was the first skill. I got it from the path of hell. It is a skill that destroys the spirit with an endless nightmare." Mukuro explained. Reborn stepped closer to Tsuna.

"Aren't you going to attack too, Arcobaleno, Reborn. I don't mind taking you both at the same time…" Mukuro said as he smiled evilly.

"_Arcobaleno, Reborn?" thought Tsuna. _

"I will not. I don't need to do a thing because my student will be the one to defeat you." Reborn said.

"EH? Oi, Reborn!" Tsuna complained.

"Oh? What a beautiful, trusting relationship…but how long with that last?" Mukuro said as he used the third skill. Snakes suddenly dropped from out of nowhere.

"HIE! SNAKES! Oh wait…is this an illusion too?" Tsuna said as he stopped wailing to think.

"Those are real poisonous snakes for your information." Said Mukuro.

"Wha-WHAT?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Kufufu…that twas the third path, the path of beasts. It summons animals that will kill my enemies." Explained Mukuro.

"Hie!" Tsuna screamed as the snakes got closer.

"Your student is in trouble…wont you do anything?" Mukuro asked to Reborn.

"I already said that I don't need to do anything…I'm the best when it comes to tutoring." Reborn said with a smile. Then suddenly, a stick came flying out of nowhere at Mukuro. Mukuro quickly smacked it down.

"JUUDAIME! Get down!" Gokudera said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked up to see dynamites. They exploded and blew the snakes away.

"I'm sorry that I'm late." Gokudera said as Tsuna saw him with Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun…HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hn…now do you understand, Mukuro? I didn't raise only Tsuna." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Hn…" Mukuro said.

"That's not all!" said a cheerful voice.

"Eh? That voice…YAMAMOTO?" Tsuna screamed. He saw Yamamoto right behind Gokudera and Hibari.

"Yo! Sorry for the wait." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

"Hn…I've repaid you back." Hibari said as he threw Gokudera away from his shoulder.

"Hie! He threw him away." Tsuna said.

"Oh? There are quite a lot of spectators today…what is Chikusa doing?" said Mukuro.

"Heh…the glasses guy and animal freak are taking a nap together down below." Gokudera said with a smile.

"Kufufufufu…I see." Mukuro said.

"That's amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.

"It's not as if I beat them…" Gokudera mumbled.

"Are you ready?" Hibari said as he took his fighting stance.

"Kufufu…are you sure? I've broken many of your bones…" Mukuro confirmed.

"I will bite you to death." Hibari said as he charged.

"Kufufu…you say the most amusing things…all right. I will defeat you first. This will end quickly!" Mukuro said as he charged towards Hibari. The two fought with each other at an amazing speed. Tsuna just gaped in awe.

"I knew it…Hibari-san is strong!" Tsuna said.

"Don't underestimate them, Mukuro." Reborn said.

"Kufufu…but I will end this now.." Mukuro said as he made an illusion of Sakura flowers.

"Sakura?" Tsuna said.

"Hibari can't move near sakura flowers. Shamal accidentally gave him a dose of Sakura disease earlier." Reborn said.

"EH?" Tsuna said.

"Let's have you kneel down before me again." Mukuro said with a wicked grin. Just then Hibari began to fall in front of Mukuro.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed but just then, Hibari swung a blow at Mukuro's stomach. It was a direct hit.

"Oh?" Mukuro said as blood came out of his mouth.

"Hehe…you weren't expecting this were you? I got medicine for Hibari from Shamal." Gokudera said.

"Then, he's healed." Tsuna said as Hibari swung a final blow at Mukuro with both of his tonfas. Mukuro flew back and hit the ground.

"Hn…" Hibari said as he was about to put his tonfas away.

"He won!" Tsuna screamed.

"Che…he got all the good parts." Gokudera mumbled.

"Haha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"We can go home now!" said Tsuna.

"But you were useless in the battle with Mukuro." Reborn said.

"Shut up!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh by the way, I've been wondering but where is Akane-chan?" Yamamoto suddenly said which caught everyone's attention.

"I FORGOT! WHERE IS SHE? She just disappeared!" Tsuna screamed.

"That women…where is she?" Gokudera said.

"Kufufu…are you wondering where she is?" Mukuro said as he stood up again.

"Eh? He's still in good shape?" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Did you do something to her?" said Yamamoto while glaring a little bit.

"Kufufu…I never thought that I would have to use my last resort." Mukuro said.

"What?" Reborn said.

"Kufufu…nobody said that Fuuta was the only puppet that I had mind controlled." Mukuro said as he smiled evilly.

"Eh?" Gokudera said.  
"Earlier, Fuuta was mind controlled by Mukuro. He fought against Tsuna against his will." Reborn explained.

"What? But that's…" Yamamoto started.

"Kufufu…come out…my marionette." Mukuro said as he grinned. Suddenly, a foot step was heard in the shadows near the walls. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Reborn's eyes turned towards the new comer. The new comer stepped out of the shadows. Her dark blue hair was the first to come out of the darkness. The hair in the front of her head covered her eyes as she faced down towards the floor. Everyone froze. It was silent for a while.

* * *

"A-a-akane-chan?" Tsuna suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Akane?" Gokudera said.

"Akane-chan?" Yamamoto said.

"Carnivore…" Hibari said.

"Akane-chan! You were safe all along! I'm so glad…" Tsuna said as he smiled and walked towards Akane.

"Wait. Tsuna, dodge!" Reborn said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said but suddenly, Akane lifted her head up, took out her swords, and attempted to slash Tsuna. Tsuna fell back down. Luckily, he dodged that one.

"What? Don't tell me…" Gokudera said.

"It can't be…AKANE-CHAN! ANSWER ME!" Tsuna said.

"Che…Mukuro…" Reborn scowled.

"Kufufu…I told you…she's my marionette." Mukuro said as he laughed evilly.

"Mukuro…what do you think people are?" Tsuna yelled.

"Be careful…Vongola the Tenth. Don't turn your backs onto your enemies…" Mukuro said as he grinned even wider than before.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he turned to look behind him but it was too late. Akane spun and kicked him straight in the stomach. Tsuna flew back and hit the wall. He slid down clutching his stomach and shaking in pain.

"Tsuna! Juudaime!" came the cries of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Akane then turned towards Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari. They all froze.

"…Who's….next." said Akane emotionlessly. She lifted her heads up once again and her eyes showed no emotions. It was dark, lonely, and blank.

"Akane! Wake up already!" Gokudera said but then, Akane suddenly disappeared and appeared behind the three.

"What?" Gokudera said as he tried to find Akane. Akane then kicked Gokudera really hard and Gokudera flew towards the wall on the otherside, opposite to where Tsuna was.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted and Akane slashed hesitantly at Yamamoto with her sword. Yamamoto turned and used his bat to block her attack but it left his other body parts right open. Akane kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying towards another wall.

"Arg…" Yamamoto groaned in pain. Then Akane turned towards Hibari.

"Carnivore…" Hibari said. Akane hesitated a little bit before charging at Hibari with amazing speed. Reborn saw that Akane had hesitantly stopped herself from attacking the two. He watched closely. Akane disappeared and reappeared behind Hibari and swung her sword at him. Hibari turned and blocked it with his tonfas. She tried to kick him but Hibari also blocked that. Akane back flipped out of the way and got ready to try again, hesitantly.

"Kufufu…I told you that she was my strongest marionette ever. You can't beat her, Hibari Kyoya. She's stronger than you." Mukuro said as he watched the scene with amusement. He failed to notice that Akane always hesitates to attack Yamamoto and Hibari. What Hibari said next surprised everyone.

"…I won't accept her that she is stronger than me. Maybe in her normal state…but not the way she is now. Right now, she is weak." Hibari said as Akane charged at him again. This time, she went to the front. She tried to kick Hibari but Hibari dodged and went behind her. He swung his tonfas at her but Akane spun around and used both he swords to defend. Hibari then saw his chance and kneed Akane right in the stomach. Akane's eyes widened a little as she flew a little back and dropped her two swords. She was about to get up when Hibari jumped onto her and pinned her down with her two hands above of her. Akane tried to get out of his grip but failed utterly.

"Oh?" Mukuro said in surprise. Akane tried to escape from Hibari's wraths again.

"…I told you. You're weak now, carnivore…no. Now you're just a herbivore." Hibari said. It hurt Akane right in the heart. She froze and stopped struggling.

"If it was the normal you, you would have already escaped from my wraths using your skills, not wriggling around like a worm." Hibari said as he pushed Akane further.

"Akane-chan…wake up." Yamamoto suddenly said as he crawled over to Akane and Hibari. Akane turned to look at Yamamoto.

"Akane-chan…I've noticed that sometimes, you act cheerful but sometimes you are as cold as ice…is it because you're scared of something?" Yamamoto said with a solemn look on his face. Akane froze stiff.

"I'm right aren't I? You're afraid to lose us…I don't know what you might have been through in the past but you shouldn't let the past bound you forever. You should move on." Yamamoto said. Akane turned away.

"…a carnivore that is scared does not deserve the name of a carnivore." Hibari said. Akane turned to look at Hibari in the eyes.

"Akane-chan. We're your friends. You can trust us. You can show your true self more to us. It's okay. We accept you no matter what you are like…" Yamamoto said. Akane turned to look at Yamamoto and Hibari.

"You're not alone. Akane-chan. You can come back to us now. Back to your friends." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face.

"Carnivore…are you someone who will let others take control of you? If you are, then I'm disappointed." Hibari said as he slowly lifted his grip on Akane's wrists. He stood up and started to walk away. A lone tear came dripping down Akane's face.

"What?" Mukuro said as he growled. Reborn just smirked and tipped his hat down.

"Hibari-san…Yamamoto…A-a-arigato." Akane said as she smiled her true smile and fell down. Darkness consumed her immediately. The last things she heard were voices of her friends saying her name.

"Akane-chan! Akane! Carnivore." Came the sounds of her name…well maybe nicknames. She smiled. She finally found her true friends and then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Cheers! :) I finished chapter 14! XD Please review and tell me how you think about this chapter or story~! I'm sorry if some people were too ooc at the end… :( Anyways, please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening Tsuna's True Power

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners! I own nothing but my writing and my oc, Tsukiyomi Akane! XD So this is the 15th chapter! Please review even if it's one word because it just makes my day to see a review from people who are reading my story. So yeah. Just enjoy the 15th chapter then, lol. XD **And sorry that I'm late… =/ It's that time of the year where there are loads of hw and tests and I was kind of thinking about the upcoming chapters so it took quite some time… :( sorry! T^T**

Release Date: February 23nd. 2013

Next Update: In 7 days or earlier

* * *

Chapter 15: Awakening Tsuna's True Power

**Akane's POV**

"Is she okay?" Tsuna asked once he managed to stand up after the pain from my attack earlier.

"…she's alright. She only has a wound from the cut that Mukuro gave her." Reborn said. I started to stir a little.

"Akane-chan, don't move yet…" Tsuna said as I tried to sit up.

"…It's okay…I wasn't hurt that badly…I was just tired so I fainted a little." I said back with a smile.

"Phew…thank goodness you weren't under his control anymore." Tsuna said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. I frowned.

"Tsuna…about that…I'm-" I started but was interrupted by a certain silver head.

"Che…useless women…" Gokudera muttered. I looked at him with a sad face.

"Sorry…" I said back with a solemn look on my face.

"…but…atleast it's good that you're back…" Gokudera said as he scratched his head in embarrassment. My eyes widened a little.

"Thanks, Hayato." I said as I smiled cheerfully. Gokudera just smiled back.

"Carnivore…" Hibari said as he fainted to the ground.

"Hibari-san!" I said as I rushed over to him.

"He's badly wounded." Said Reborn.

"We need to hurry and bring him to the hospital." Tsuna said.

"Ah." Yamamoto said as he nodded.

"Kufufu…are you forgetting someone here?" Mukuro said as he took out a silver white gun. It glimmered in the darkness and shone brightly.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna said as he turned to face the enemy. Gokudera ran in front of Tsuna to protect him. Yamamoto stood next to Tsuna with his sword out. I stood in front of Hibari's unconscious body, which was leaning on the wall…or so I thought.

"Carnivore…what are you doing?" Hibari muttered lowly.

"What do you think I'm doing? Or do you have a death wish." I answered back without even looking at him. I grabbed my two swords on the floor and stood back up with a glare on my face.

"Rokudo Mukuro… I'll make you pay for hurting my friends, taking control over me, and of course, for pissing me off." I said as I glared hard at Mukuro.

"Kufufu…Tsukiyomi Akane…you're an interesting fellow. Someday, we will meet again and when that time comes, I will take control of your body…without failure. And of course, the Vongola too. That day will come…. Until then." Mukuro said as he hold his gun right next to his head. My eyes widened a little when I realized what he was about to do. At that moment, Mukuro shot himself. His body fell down onto the floor with a thud. Tsuna and Gokudera froze stiff.

* * *

"He…just killed himself…?" Gokudera muttered in disbelief.

"But…why?" Tsuna said.

"He might have rather die than be captured by the mafia…or…" Reborn started.

"I…feel…that something is coming…" Tsuna suddenly said.

"What?" I said.

"I don't know what is coming but something…dangerous is coming." said Tsuna. Yamamoto looked around warily to see if there was anything that would be dangerous to us. Hibari, who was still on the floor leaning against the wall was also cautious.  
"I don't see anything weird though…" I said as I looked around too.

"It seems like you defeated Mukuro…" Bianchi said as she rose up from the ground. I looked at her.

"Yeah. We finally did it…but he actually killed himself." I said as Bianchi started to sit up.

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi said.

"Che…only for today..." said Gokudera as he walked up towards Bianchi, but just then Tsuna yelled.

"No! STAY AWAY!" Tsuna screamed. All eyes turned to him.

"Eh? Wait why did I just say that…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he scratched his head in confusion.

"It's okay, Juudaime. I can handle this much…" Gokudera said as he walked up to Bianchi and lend her his hand. Why did Tsuna just yell that…unless…she's…!

"Hayato! Move!" I said and shoved him away as Bianchi shot up with her trident. It cut Gokudera in the face a little. It stabbed me in the leg. I dropped down on the floor in pain. I clutched my leg in pain. Yamamoto's eyes widened and he froze. Hibari looked at me. His eye's hinted something that I didn't understand…bloodlust? Or was it anger or warmth… I couldn't tell which at that point because my eyes were getting hazy.

"Akane!" said Gokudera as he crawled over to me and checked my wound.

"…It's pretty deep…you probably can't walk like that…WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ANEKI!" yelled Gokudera as he glared at Bianchi.

"Ma…what did I do…" Bianchi said. I looked up at her.

"I think I get what you mean Tsuna….something's wrong…" I said.

"What is wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know…It's like…mind controlling somehow..." I said suddenly without thinking and my eyes widened once I knew what was going on.

"Bianchi! You…aren't Bianchi are you?" I asked curiously.

"What are you saying, Akane…" Bianchi said as she tried to skewer me again. Gokudera lifted me up in his arms and jumped away. He put me down next to a wall.

"Stay here." Gokudera said and walked back to Bianchi.

"Okay…WHO ARE YOU?" Gokudera yelled.

"Bianchi…what are you doing?" Yamamoto said.

"Something's wrong…it's like she's possessed." Said Reborn.

"What? It's a curse?" Gokudera said as he failed.

"No, it isn't." Reborn said as he looked at Gokudera like he was stupid.

"What are you talking about? It's me, Bianchi…" said Bianchi…or who claimed to be Bianchi.

"No you're not…" I said. All eyes turned to me.

"What are you talking about, Akane? I'm Bianchi." Said Bianchi.

"No. You may be her physically but…you're not her inside. Am I right…Rokudo Mukuro?" I said as I glared at Bianchi. I was positive that it was him. There was no other person that would be able to possess Bianchi like that.

"WHAT?" Tsuna screamed as he started to sweat uncontrollably. I waited for an answer. Then Bianchi chuckled.

"Kufufu…so we meet again." Said Bianchi/Mukuro evilly.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

"Eh?" Yamamoto said as he blinked confused. I face palmed inside of me. He never knows anything….sigh.

"THEN IT'S A CURSE?!" Gokudera yelled as he panicked.

"NO IT ISN'T, STUPID! Calm down…" I yelled as I rolled my eyes. He just glared at me.

"But…Mukuro is dead there…" Tsuna said as he pointed a finger at the dead body on the floor.

"Then…it really is a…" Gokudera said as he paled. I smacked him in the head in my mind. Of course I couldn't do that in real life…besides even if I did, he wouldn't do anything about it but glare.

"Who is first?" said Bianchi/Mukuro.

"Juudaime! Let me handle this." Gokudera suddenly said as he stepped forward. I waited to see what he was going to do.

"Rin! Hyo! To! Sha!" yelled Gokudera as he made weird x movements with his hands.

"AN EXORCISM?" yelled Tsuna and I.

"Baka-dera! Of course that's not going to work…" I muttered.

"…hn…herbivores…" Hibari suddenly muttered. I heard him loud and clear.

"Right, and you got attacked and almost died which means that you're not a herbivore." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. He glared at me.

"Say that again?" Hibari said as his tone leaked of angriness and bloodlust….oh shit.

"Uh…it doesn't matter anymore…?" I said quietly as I looked back at the fight.

"It matters." Hibari said. Oh shit…shit shit shit…now I'm going to get bitten to death by him…if he can move that is because I can't move now.

"And you're going to bite me to death?" I asked back as I turned to look at him.

"Yes." He said as he started to move. Damn him as his godlike strength! He turned towards me with his tonfas in his hands. I gulped hard. He swung his tonfas and I closed my eyes instinctively…I waited but there was no impact. I opened my eyes and saw his tonfas lightly hitting on my forehead. I looked at Hibari confused.

"I will bite you to death…when you are in your best state. There's no point in beating you without a sweat." Hibari said as he turned back to watch the scene with Tsuna and Gokudera and the possessed Bianchi. I smiled a little and turned my attention back to the scene.

* * *

"Arg…" Bianchi said as she clutched her body in pain.

"What? It's…working?" Tsuna muttered and right after, Bianchi fell down onto the ground.

"Eh? Bianchi…?" Tsuna said as he rushed over to her. I stared at Bianchi. Where did…Mukuro go? I watched closely at every single person in the room. Yamamoto didn't get hurt by the trident yet unlike me and Bianchi so he couldn't be mind controlled. Then could it be…no!

"Juudaime…let me see her." Gokudera said as he smiled.

"Oh…Goku-" Tsuna started but stopped when he saw Gokudera.

"MUKURO!" I yelled to Tsuna as he quickly dodged out of the way.

"HIE! Gokudera-kun too?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm? It seems that it wasn't a fluke. You amuse me to the end…" said Mukuro evilly.

"I knew it…you made it look like a suicide but you used that bullet…the possession bullet is forbidden. Where on earth did you get it?" asked Reborn.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro laughed.

"Special Bullet? Like the dying will bullet?" Tsuna asked.

"Right. As the name says, it allows you to take control of another person's body. Your will must be strong to use it." Reborn explained.

"Kufufu…Arcobaleno Reborn…you certainly live up to your name." Mukuro stated. Tsuna gulped. I started to feel a little shaken up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…I will possess you next." Said Mukuro.

"EH? ME?" Tsuna screamed. I clenched my fists.

"Shit…I knew it…" I mumbled.

"I knew it…" Reborn said echoing me.

"What does that mean?" Yamamoto said.

"Kufufu…if I can take over your body, I could do various things. Such as for example, have control over the Vongola. Besides, you are the boss in line so if I could take over you, then it would be a lot easier to take over the mafia." Mukuro explained his intentions.

"Be careful of his weapon, Tsuna. If you get wounded by it, he can possess you. I know it first hand." I explained.

"EH?" Tsuna said as he dodged a blow to the head as Gokudera/Mukuro threw the trident at his head. Bianchi caught it.

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked behind to see Bianchi. Bianchi then turned towards us. She ran towards me and Hibari. I rolled as quickly as I could to get away. Hibari did the same but Bianchi went after Hibari not me.

"Hibari-san!" I said as Bianchi reached Hibari and sliced him a little….wait that means that he can….Oh. My. F*ckin. God. Hibari/Mukuro then stood up and ran to smack Tsuna and Yamamoto. Tsuna and Yamamoto flew back a little but Hibari fell down too. Yamamoto lost consciousness immediately.

"Yamamoto!" I yelled.

"Oya? This body isn't of much use…Hibari Kyoya…what a fearsome guy, fighting in this state." Mukuro said as he switched to either Bianchi or Gokudera.

"Get ready, Tsuna. He will possess either Bianchi or Gokudera next." Reborn said.

"EH?" Tsuna said as he looked around warily. He saw Bianchi getting up. I saw Gokudera getting up.

"Bianchi/Hayato!" came our cries. Once we said that we looked at each other.

"What…?" I said. I looked back to see both of them up at the same time.

"HIE! BOTH?" Tsuna screamed.

"That's not it…" Reborn said as he turned towards the door to see Ken and Chikusa coming in.

"HIE? FOUR MUKURO'S?" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh shoot." I said.

"Tsukiyomi Akane…I shall possess you once again now…" Mukuro said.

"AKANE-CHAN!" Tsuna screamed. My eyes widened. Oh shit.

"Remember this, Akane. He possesses people through the darkness and weakness in their hearts." Reborn said as I started to feel his mind control take over my body. I started to sway. His voice was ringing in my head.

"Kufufu...return to me…my marionette." Said Mukuro's voice in my head. No…I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…especially my friends. At that moment, I remembered about Reborn's words. The darkness and weakness in peoples' hearts…does that mean about what you are scared of inside? Then I…I won't let him take over me like this. No….I refuse to. I'm not scared anymore…because…I have my true friends with me now. I'm not alone anymore. Tsuna…Gokudera…Yamamoto…Hibari…Bianchi…Reborn…and the others…I'm not going to let the past bind me forever. I will not let Mukuro do what he wants with me. NO! I REFUSE! Just then, I felt myself free of his bindings immediately. I glanced back up at Tsuna.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. It's still me, Akane." I said as I smiled at him.

"Is he lying?" Tsuna muttered.

"You did it, Akane. You overcame the darkness and fear in your heart." Reborn said as he smiled.

"Yeah. I finally did." I said.

"So then…it really is Akane-chan!" Tsuna said happily.

"But that's…impossible! HOW COULD YOU?" Mukuro yelled.

"Too bad…I refuse to be bounded by you anymore." I said as I glared at him.

"Oh well…then I guess I will just have to destroy you with my own powers then! I can use the powers of the people I possess too." Mukuro said as Gokudera threw dynamites at us. Tsuna got hit but Reborn dodged. Ken then started to attack Reborn. Reborn dodged all of their attacks but when the four tried to attack Reborn at the same time, Reborn got hit.

"REBORN!" Tsuna wailed.

"No wait…" I said. Reborn then walked out unharmed.

"I haven't felt the air of combat for a long time…" Reborn said with a smile on his face.

"He's safe…" I muttered.

"Reborn! Help me!" Tsuna said as another set of attacks came towards him.

"I can't help. Tsuna. You will defeat him." Said Reborn.

"What? But I can't do anything…" Tsuna wailed.

"Tsuna. Listen to me." I said which caught his and Reborn's attention.

"You may think that you are useless, but others don't think that way. Believe in yourself, Tsuna. You have the power to do it. The reason why you haven't been able to yet is because you keep thinking that you are weak. You always give up before even trying. There's nothing wrong with trying and failing." I said to him. Okay actually, I was surprised by myself how I managed to say something so inspiring.

"When Dino was my student, he faced a life-or-death situation. After he passed this trial, he changed from the weak Dino, into the Bucking Bronco Dino." Reborn explained further.

"Reborn…Akane…but I…" Tsuna started to say.

"Tsuna! Above!" I yelled at him so that he would see the dynamites that were coming right at him. It hit him and he flew back a little. Just then Chikusa started to come up but then he fell.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked as he saw Chikusa fainting and Ken coming up instead.

"Nani, it happens once in a while. When the body that I possess is of no more use or has died, then it stops working." Mukuro explained.

"But…you're forcing them to move even though their wounds shouldn't allow it?" Tsuna asked.

"Right. Besides, I don't feel any pain." Mukuro said as he forced Chikusa to stand up.

"But that's…wrong…" Tsuna muttered.

"By the way, how about I give you a deal? Stab yourself with this trident and then I will let all of your friends go." Said Mukuro who was now Ken.

"Eh? But…" Tsuna started.

"So you do hesitate." Mukuro said.

"Baka-Tsuna! Hurry up and do something!" Reborn said as he ran towards Tsuna and kicked him in the head.

"But I can't do anything…..I'm just a weakling." Tsuna muttered. I sighed. He never learns.

"Listen, Tsuna. If you shout out your feelings, it would be the answer that a Vongola would shout." Reborn explained.

"My…feelings?" Tsuna muttered before clenching his fists.

"Kufufu…so the teacher has fallen into despair. Will you run away, Vongola the Tenth?" asked Mukuro evilly.

"I want to win." Stated Tsuna blankly.

"Tsuna…" I said as I smiled.

"What?" Mukuro said shocked.

"I want to win! I want to beat Mukuro…I don't want to lose to such a terrible person. I want to win against this person!" Tsuna screamed out. At that moment, Leon came out of Reborn's back. Leon shined brightly and shone green light all around the room.

* * *

"VONGOLA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Mukuro.

"I didn't do anything!" Tsuna wailed.

"This is proof that you have passed the test. Leon will now give you your weapons. For Dino's case, he spit out Enzo and his whip." Reborn explained.

"EH? ENZO WAS LEON'S BABY?" Tsuna screamed in horror.

"Tsuna…that's not the point." I said as I face palmed. Just then, Leon was about to spit out the weapons.

"I won't let you!" yelled Mukuro as he charged towards Leon and cut it in half.

"LEON!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's okay. The weapons are still safe." Reborn said as Tsuna's weapons came floating down. They were…a pair of yarn mittens…wait…WHAT THE F*CK? YARN MITTENS? Seriously…isn't there something better than that? Yarn mittens could hardly do the job here…shit we're doomed.

"YARN MITTENS?" Tsuna screamed as he saw it.

"Just put them on." Reborn stated.

"I am not going waste anymore time." Mukuro/Ken said as he used his trident to strike on Tsuna. Tsuna put on his gloves like Reborn ordered him and blocked the attack. It worked.

"He deflected it?" Mukuro yelled surprised.

"Eh? There's something inside." Tsuna said as he took out the thing inside his mitten. It was a silver bullet.

"A Special Bullet!" Mukuro yelled alarmed.

"Give it to me, Tsuna!" yelled Reborn.

"I won't let you shoot it!" yelled Mukuro as he tried to attack Reborn. Reborn jumped over to Tsuna and took the bullet from him, thus escaping the attack from Mukuro.

"Hm…never seen it before…let's try it then." Reborn said as he put it into his Leon gun.

"TRY? I'M A GUINEA PIG NOW, REBORN?" Tsuna wailed. Reborn then shot Tsuna with the bullet. Tsuna fell over and fainted as Gokudera's dynamites hit him. He slid down on the floor.

"Tsuna…" I muttered.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

Why am I seeing rebukes now? What is happening to me…I did well right? For a dame person I mean…

"It's a side effect. Listen to their rebukes, Tsuna." Came a voice that I knew well.

"Tsuna went out again after making a mess…" came my mom's voice.

"He scored only a 2 on his test? Pathetic." Came the voice of Kurokawa Hana.

Now I'm positive that I will die…I did well though. I mean, a normal person like me to live this long in the mafia world.

"Charging into the enemies head quarters isn't the best thing to do!" came Haru's voice. Haru…she's going to make fun of me too isn't she…

"But…I will be the wife of Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san! Do your best!" continued Haru. I froze. Haru?

"Calm down, Kyoko." Came the voice of Onisan.

"But Shamal sensei said that Tsuna-kun just barged right in!" complained Kyoko.

"Don't worry. He is the strongest man I've ever crossed fists with. I won't forgive him if he comes back defeated." Ryohei continued.

"That's right…Tsuna-kun will be alright…please come home safely." Said Kyoko. Kyoko…chan…  
"Don't repeat the same mistakes that I made." Came Lanchia-san's voice. Lanchia-san….

"Tsuna. Believe in yourself. Believe in your powers. You aren't the weak guy that I knew from before. Things have changed. You now have us, friends that will help you through bad times. You guys taught me that lesson. Tsuna, show me. Your true powers. Show them to me!" came Akane-chan's voice. Akane-chan.

I opened my eyes. I yelled at Mukuro.

"If your not defeated…then I can't die in peace!" I yelled as I stood up with flames on my head. I am not weak…I can do this. They believed in me and so do I.

* * *

Cheers! Please review! :) I will be waiting for your reviews! XD And once again, sorry that it is late… =/ Anyways, until next time, ciao ciao!


	16. Chapter 16: The Curtains Have Closed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc, Tsukiyomi Akane! :) Hi guys! This is the sixteenth chapter! XD It is finally the last chapter of the Kokuyo Arc~! XD And then it will be back to the original life style…well maybe not original when thinking about what will happen after this arc but you know so yeah. Lol. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D And also…TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAY TO ME! XD

Release Date: February 23, 2013

Next Update: Within 5 days

* * *

Chapter 16: The Curtains Have Closed

**Akane's POV**

Is that…Tsuna…? His flames look different somehow. His normal flame would be very strong and intense but this flame now looks calm but fierce at the same time. Could this be his inner strength? That special bullet actually hit!

"Hm? So that bullet did hit…but it seemed more intense in the fight with Lanchia." Mukuro said. Lanchia? Who's that? Must have happened when I was in his control.

"The rebuke bullet draws out Tsuna's calm fighting spirit. It's the opposite of the Dying Will Bullet." Reborn explained.

"But he still can't beat me anyway…" Mukuro explained. Then, Ken charged at Tsuna from behind. Tsuna didn't even need to look back. With his yarn mittens which has now transformed into metallic-like gloves, he grabbed Ken's face and elbowed him. Ken fell down to the floor.

"That isn't all." Said Chikusa as he ran towards Tsuna. Chikusa shot poisoned needles at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't even bothered to dodge.

"These are illusion." Said Tsuna. Then, he looked over to the shadows.

"Right there." Said Tsuna as he punched the true Chikusa/Mukuro. Chikusa fell down.

"What?" growled Gokudera/Mukuro.

"This is the effect of the rebuke bullet…The Blood of the Vongola within Tsuna has awakened. Instead of removing external limiters and using pressure during a crisis like the dying will bullet, it removes all limiters from within by awakening the person's hidden awareness. At the same time, it unlocks all the limiters for his senses on the inside. This means that this power only appears when one is succeeding the Vongola bloodline. Hyper Intuition." Explained Reborn.

"Hyper…Intuition?" mumbled Gokudera.

"The power to see through all that the first Vongola was said to have. Tsuna has shown signs of it in the fights up to this point. For example, in Lanchia's fight…when he warned Gokudera to stay away…Though he hasn't mastered how to use the gloves yet." Reborn mentioned.

"Tsuna…so this is your true powers…" I said while smiling.

"Kufufu…so? Even if you know my moves, you cannot defeat me. I'm assuming that you haven't forgotten yet that these are your friend's bodies. Can you attack them?" Mukuro/Gokudera said as he ran and elbowed Tsuna in the face.

"Can you?" Bianchi said as she ran from behind Tsuna and kicked him. The two possessed humans kept kicking back and forth at Tsuna.

"Kufufu..you make a wonderful sandbag." Commented Mukuro.

"And you make a wonderful tropical juice…especially your hair cut." I commented at him. He turned to glare at me.

"You little…." Growled Gokudera.

"I think you should we worrying about yourself more, Mukuro. I mean, your attacks aren't hitting him really." I mentioned as I pointed to Tsuna.

"Hm?" Mukuro mumbled.

"That's right. If he were to guard or evade, that would strain Bianchi and Gokudera's bodies. So now, Tsuna is catching and absorbing all your attacks with his body in order to protect their bodies." Explained Reborn. Just then, Tsuna side-stepped Gokudera, went behind him, and smacked him at the back of his neck.

"Arg! The body won't-" started Mukuro.

"He intuitively saw a way to stun their bodies' nervous systems." Said Reborn.

"What? But that's…damn it!" Mukuro muttered once Bianchi's body was hit with the same attack. Gokudera and Bianchi's body fell down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry…that I kept you waiting." Tsuna whispered into both of their ears.

"Reborn. Take care of them for me." Tsuna said.

"Don't be so bossy…" Reborn muttered and hopped towards the two.

"Tsuna, the fight isn't over yet." I said. He looked towards me.

"Yeah. I know…Akane. Thank you for believing in me." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"No problem. Now go kick his ass." I said. He nodded.

"Mukuro. I know you're there. Show yourself!" Tsuna yelled.

"Kufufu…yare yare…I must acknowledge that you have grown a lot stronger…but I can't have you become cocky just because of that. I haven't used one last skill yet. If possible, I wouldn't have wanted to use this skill. It is…the most dangerous skill." Said Mukuro as he switched into his last skill. It was the fifth. A dark and terrifying aura surrounded him.

"That's some ugly aura…" I commented.

"Yeah." Reborn agreed.

"Kufufu…can you see it? For warriors who emit an aura and fight, the size of their aura is their strength!" yelled Mukuro as he ran towards Tsuna and punched him in the stomach. Tsuna flew back towards the wall.

"Kufufu…I only intended on warming up…I haven't even used my true strength yet." Mukuro said as he laughed.

"…That's good." Tsuna said as he stood up. He stuck his gloves in his aura.

"His Aura!" exclaimed Mukuro, surprised. Reborn smirked.

"If that was all your power, I would've been disappointed." Tsuna said as he pulled out his hands from the flames on his head. The flames stuck to his glove.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked to the ground, Mukuro." I said as I smiled innocently.

"You…" Mukuro said as he glared at both of us.

"The X-Gloves are made from the same material as the Dying Will Bullet. That's why it can light the Dying Will Flame." Reborn explained.

"Kufufu…but changing the size of your aura won't do any good." Mukuro said.

"The Dying Will Flame isn't an Aura." Explained Tsuna.

"Ho? Then why don't you show me!" Mukuro said as he swung his trident at Tsuna. Tsuna caught it with his bare hands and used his flames to melt the trident. Then he attempted to punch Mukuro. Some flames hit Mukuro's face.

"It's hot!" Mukuro exclaimed surprised.

"The difference in energy density between an aura and the Dying Will Flame is much too great. The aura and the dying will flame is different from each other. Unlike the aura that can only be seen by a few selected people, the Dying Will Flame has gained its own destructive properties. It's super-condensed energy." Said Reborn.

"Hm? Then the gloves can burn too." Mukuro said.

"That's not all it can do." Tsuna said as he ran towards Mukuro but vanished right when Mukuro slashed down on him.

"What? He disappeared….!" Mukuro said as he turned back to see Tsuna behind him all ready to punch.

"But that's impossible! When did he-" Mukuro started but got punched by Tsuna first. He flew back and hit the wall.

* * *

"Aren't you done warming up yet?" Tsuna said mockingly. Woah…badass Tsuna is cool!

"Kufufu….AHAHAHAHA! With your body, rather than scheming, I can attack the families directly and cause a war within the mafia." Laughed Mukuro like a maniac.

"So that's your goal…" muttered Reborn.

"No…I'm not so simple-minded. I plan on possessing the body of every single important person in the world. By controlling the, I will paint this world in a pure and beautiful darkness. A world war. But first, I will eradicate the mafia." Mukuro said as he glared at Tsuna.

"Why are you obsessed with the mafia?" Reborn asked.

"Do you have a grudge against them?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufu…I have no need to tell you further than what I have." Said Mukuro as he used an illusion of himself to charge at Tsuna.

"An illusion…that won't hurt me…ARH!" said Tsuna as he got hit.

"But I thought that was an illusion…" I mumbled.

"Mukuro hid a real rock in the illusion." Reborn explained.

"…you can see everything in this world right, Mr. Godlike Hitman." I said sarcastically.

"I take your sarcasm as a compliment." Reborn said as he smiled.

"…damn." I said.

"This is the end!" Mukuro said as he jumped towards Tsuna, but Tsuna disappeared and reappeared behind him again. Tsuna punched him in the face and he flew back and hit the ground.

"Arg…so…this is…Vongola he 10th…the man who beat me…now finish me off." Mukuro muttered. Tsuna froze.

"I choose death over being captured by the mafia." Mukuro said.

"I can't do that." Tsuna said as he turned his back towards Mukuro. Just then, Mukuro smiled and took hold of Tsuna's wrists.

"That softness is what will kill you in the end." Mukuro said.

"You…" Tsuna growled.

"I know that your odd abilities came from the flames on your hands. If I can take hold of your hands, then you aren't scary!" Mukuro said as he head butted Tsuna from behind.

"Why do you think I sent so many assassins after you? It was to take over your body after you've drawn out all of your powers." Mukuro said as he kicked Tsuna in the stomach and sent him flying towards something on the wall.

"Tsuna! The trident is there!" I yelled. Tsuna looked back in mid-air and saw the trident.

"Kufufu…you can't move in mid-air. You will lose because of your nonsense kindness." Mukuro said.

"Go, Tsuna. Show him what the X Gloves can do!" Reborn suddenly yelled. Tsuna then called forth his flames and put them behind him. The flames acted as power which made him able to stay in mid-air. He hovered above the trident.

"Wha- He used the flames as a thrust?!" Mukuro exclaimed surprised. Tsuna then suddenly flew at Mukuro using amazing speed.

"High-speed maneuvering, using the Dying Will Flames as propulsion. The Dying Will Flame will cleanse that ugly black aura of yours." Reborn said just as Tsuna took hold of Mukuro's face and punched him. Mukuro screamed in pain because of the heat. Once Tsuna stopped, Mukuro couldn't move any longer. He was still awake but nobody knew.

* * *

"It's over." Reborn said.

"Yeah…what about everyone?" Tsuna said as he returned back to his normal state.

"It's okay…the Vongola Medical Team has arrived. It looks like they were able to provide an antidote to Lanchia's poison too. Thank goodness." Reborn said.

"Oh right! Mukuro. He isn't dead yet right?" Tsuna suddenly yelled. I sighed. He's very soft.

"Don't you mafia touch him!" yelled Ken and Chikusa as they tried to crawl towards Mukuro.

"Why…why do you go so far for him? You were possessed and used by Mukuro you know!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't talk to us like you understand…" Chikusa said.

"This is nothing…compared to the suffering we endured back then…" Ken muttered.

"Back then?" Tsuna said.

"Why do you hate the mafia so much?" Reborn asked.

"We were used as guinea pigs for human experimentation by our own family." Ken said bluntly. I gasped. No wonder why…they have…also suffered the same thing that I once did…

"I knew it…you're members of the Estraneo Family that created the forbidden Possession Bullet." Said Reborn.

"You guys made it forbidden out of your own convenience. Because of that, our family was being completely destroyed. The cornered heads of the Family began developing special weapons to survive. Childs in the family were gathered together. Day after day of cruel experiments…we had no way to escape. But that person…he destroyed our current existence all by himself! He was the quiet one that never drew your attention. I think that was the first time I heard his voice." Ken said.

"That guy was Mukuro right?" I mumbled.

"That moment, for the first time in our lives, we had a place to be. I won't let you destroy that!" Ken said.

"But I…also…can't just sit and watch my friends get hurt! Because…that's my place to be." Tsuna said with determined eyes. Ken froze stiff. I took my chance now to scoot over to Mukuro.

"Mukuro…..san. Can you hear me?" I asked.

"…kufu…fu…Tsukiyomi…Akane. You still use honorifics around me?" Mukuro muttered.

"I think I understand why you wanted me to be in your team…" I said.

"Kufufu…you were kind of the same as us…alone…and hurt for no reason." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro-san….are you going to let your past bound you forever?" I asked with a determined voice. He froze.

"People can change, Mukuro-san. Even though…some Mafioso may be stupid and mean like those in your family…but not all of them are. I think that holding a grudge against ALL mafia is wrong." I explained. He just stared at me.

"Why don't you try moving forward…now that you are free, instead of seeking revenge, why not try to find a life? Besides, I also changed because I met…Tsuna. Friends…they aren't bad things to have…" I said to Mukuro and smiled at him. Mukuro just chuckled.

"Tsukiyomi Akane…you say some interesting things…" Mukuro said as he laughed lowly so that the other two wouldn't hear him.

"But…I have lost my freedom once again…" Mukuro said suddenly. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Tsuna won't kill you so you can just continue on with life…" I said confused.

"Kufufu…no. My time ends now…Tsukiyomi Akane." Mukuro said as he sat up and played with a strand of my hair. I just stared at him.

"I hope…that we meet again." Mukuro said as he smiled sadly. I was about to say something back when suddenly the door bang open. I whirled around quickly to see several people…holding chains and covered in bandages. They threw their chains at Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. They dragged the away.

"EH? What just happened? Who are they?" Tsuna wailed.

"Mukuro-san…." I mumbled as I looked over at the three who were being hauled away.

"They are the Vendicare, the protectors of mafia law. They punish those who cannot be punished by law." Reborn explained as they hauled them away.

"But!" Tsuna started to say when Reborn stopped him.

"Quit it. If we have trouble with them, we won't be let of lightly either. This is the law. They will be judged and punished…it won't be light either." Reborn said.

"No way…" Tsuna said. Just then the Medical Team came in.

"Sorry to make you wait! Where are the hurt?" said a doctor. They quickly came in and took hold of Gokudera, Fuuta, Hibari, Bianchi, and Yamamoto. One rushed over to check my wounds.

"You'll be okay. You just need to wait until your wound closes up. We'll stitch it for you." Said one doctor.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Everyone…" Tsuna said as he watched his friends be taken away to the hospital. Suddenly, Tsuna felt pain.

"OW! WHAT IS THIS? MY ENTIRE BODY HURTS!" Tsuna yelled as he fell down to the floor.

"Tsuna?" I asked.

"Combat using the Rebuke Bullet is very hard on the body. The stress on your body has come back as pain." Reborn explained.

"Your joking! IT HURTS! Help me!" Tsuna wailed as he wiggled in pain. Then he fainted.

"So you fainted from pain…I still need to train you. But you've overcome the 9th's trial. Well done, Tsuna." Reborn said as he fell asleep next to Tsuna. I sighed. They look so peaceful when the battle just ended a few seconds ago. I looked at the last of my…no our friends that were being hauled away. Then I looked back at Tsuna.

"Tsuna…everyone. I'm lucky to have met you guys. Thank you. We did it. We…won…" I mumbled as I felt sleepy. Then, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

YAY! THE END OF KOKUYO ARC! :) Typing the fighting scenes are quite hard…because you have to watch the anime and follow it. When writing the normal days, it is much easier because you can just change the way people say things and use your own imagination. Phew…but anyways, Please Review a lot and until next time, CIAO CIAO!


	17. Chapter 17: We're All Separate!

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners! All I own is my oc! XD So yeah…hey people! This is the sixteenth chapter! XD Please enjoy and review a lot! Now I'm trying to update a lot because now, we have a three day weekend so I'm hurrying up the process of writing! XD So anyways, as always, enjoy!

Release Date: February 25th, 2013

Next Update: Within 5 days

* * *

Chapter 17: We're All Separate?!

**Akane's POV**

It's been a while since that encounter with Mukuro. I'm now in the second year of school! Along with Tsuna and the others of course…I just hope that we will still be in the same class. I walked to school like normal. Oh right, my wounds have healed and so has everyone's else. Well thank god that was over…now I can live peacefully again….well maybe not when Reborn is around. That only means trouble. Anyways, I was walking to school and saw Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as I went up to them.

"Oh! Akane-chan! Well about the classrooms…" Tsuna said as he started to frown.

"We're all separate." Gokudera finished.

"Eh?" I said as I went up to take a closer look. I read it and…indeed, it did say that we were all in different classes.

"What...oh and Tsuna is in a different class than Kyoko-chan." I said.

"Yeah…" said Tsuna sadly. I walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey. Don't worry. You might still have a chance with Kyoko-chan!" I whispered. Tsuna immediately blushed.

"Wha? I-ah-uh-eh…" Tsuna stammered. I just laughed at him.

"Juudaime! Let's blow this thing up!" Gokudera suggested as he took out his dynamites.

"EH? WAIT!" Tsuna yelled as he went to tell Gokudera to stop.

"Haha! Gokudera is so funny." Yamamoto commented.

"More like reckless." I said while shrugging.

"That's true…" Yamamoto said back.

"But it's kind of sad that all of us are separated…" I said.

"Yeah but I guess we can't do anything about it. I mean, the decision has already been made." Yamamoto said back.

"Sigh…I guess it's back to homework and boring stuff…" I sighed.

"Hm? We can still see each other during lunch or after school." Yamamoto said as he turned to me.

"Well that's true…" I mumbled.

"Herbivores…don't crowd around here or I'll bite you to death." Hibari suddenly said. Where'd he come from? I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I thought you graduated already…" I asked as I pointed at him.

"I can choose to be in any year I wish. No one can restrain me with logic." Hibari said as he smiled evilly. I sweat dropped. What kind of reason is that?

"So…why don't I start acting like a member from the disciplinary committee?" said Hibari as he took out his tonfas.

"Nani? You want a fight?" Gokudera said as he walked up and took out his dynamites. I thought that another fight was going to occur but then Hibari said something weird.

"Who's responsible for planting Sakura here?" Hibari asked.

"It's always been here though…" Tsuna said.

"Hn…I've changed my mind. I can't get in the mood here." Hibari said as he started to walk away.

"Could it be…that he hates sakura since he a infected with Sakura-kura?" Tsuna mentioned. I raised an eyebrow and started to chuckle.

"Akane-chan?" Tsuna said as he looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry…I-I mean…the great Hibari-sama has a phobia of…sakura just because he's scared of Mukuro…HAHA!" I said as I started to laugh louder. Hibari then turned towards us and glared at me. I shut up immediately. Oh shit…he's walking towards us. He walked right pass Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. He stopped in front of me. I gulped hard. I waited. Until he disappeared and reappeared behind me. I turned back to see him about to strike. I caught his tonfas with my hands and tried to yank them out of his hands. He lost balance a little but quickly regained it. He yanked his tonfas back along with me who was holding onto them. I stumbled forward. He side-stepped and I fell down onto the ground with a plop on my knees. I turned to look at him. I glared. He just smirked at me.

"I win today." Hibari said as he walked away. Right….like I'm going to let him win like that. Now that his back was in front of me, I leaped at him from behind and kicked him in the back. He flew back and hit a tree.

"HIE! Akane-chan kicked Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he started to wail and scream in horror. I ran towards the tree. Hibari jumped away and ran towards the other side of the school where a bunch of sakura trees were planted. I ran after him. I felt like fighting against him today. I've wanted to release my anger about Mukuro on someone and now's the chance. By then, we were out of Tsuna and the others range.

* * *

**Third POV**

"…Akane-chan just ran after Hibari-san…" Tsuna said as he pointed to where Akane was before she ran off.

"Haha! Akane-chan is also amusing." Yamamoto said as he smiled and laughed. Gokudera face palmed.

"This stupid baseball nut…" Gokudera mumbled.

"What's all the fuss here?" said a teacher who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"OI! WHY AM I NOT WITH THE TENTH?" Gokudera yelled and grabbed the teachers shirt and yanked him forward.

"What? We thought well and thorough. What's your problem?!" yelled the teacher back.

"NANI? You want to die?" Gokudera yelled.

"HIE! Wait, Gokudera-kun! What are you doing?" Tsuna screamed.

"If you don't like the classroom arrangements, then we can change that for you." Said a new voice that sounded like Reborn. All eyes turned to the newcomer. It was Reborn in a black suit and white beard and…black hat.

"I am a special class distributor, Vongolavsky!" said the disguised Reborn.

"You! How dare you use the same name as our family!" Gokudera yelled.

"_You don't recognize him?!" Tsuna thought as he gaped and sweat dropped._

"Here is a blank class distribution form. If you can take it from me, you can fill it out as you see fit." Said Vongolavsky.

"What are you saying? That can't be allowed-" started the teacher but he was interrupted by the principal.

"Just hold on. A certain person recommended Vongolavsky-san. Let's leave it to him and see how it turns out in the end." Said the principal.

"So shall we do it?" asked Vongolavsky.

"OF COURSE!" Gokudera yelled as he leaped at the small guy. Vongolavsky jumped on Gokudera's head and climbed up the school building.

"That guy! WAIT!" Gokudera said as he ran after Vongolavsky. Tsuna sighed at the scene.

"This always happens with Gokudera-kun…sigh…" Tsuna said solemnly.

"Well it looks fun! HAHA! Let's join too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"It's better if we're all in the same class." Yamamoto said as he ran towards Gokudera.

"OI! Wait for me!" Tsuna yelled as he ran inside the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile…Akane's POV**

I ran as fast as I could after Hibari. He suddenly halted to a stop in the middle of several trees. I stopped and looked at him.

"Why are we here again?" I asked unsure.

"I'll bite you to death right here." Hibari said as he prepared to attack.

"Oh! Hibari-san is fighting someone…let's go watch!" said a random student. I turned to glare at the guy. He froze stiff and so did the others who were about to gather and watch.

"If you're going to watch then pay up. Nothing comes free in this world." I said as I glared at them. They gulped.

"Are you crowding? Kamikorosu." Hibari said as he faced them.

"HIE! SORRY, HIBARI-SENPAI! AKANE-SAN!" cried the group as they quickly ran away and dispersed. I turned back towards Hibari. He disappeared.

"Eh? Where did he-" I said but stopped when I sensed a presence behind me. I jumped out of instinct as Hibari swung at my face. I back flipped away. Thank god I had shorts underneath. Otherwise, that would be…awkward and embarrassing. I got up and decided that I should take out my two swords. So, I did.

He ran towards me with two of his tonfas. He swung at my head. I ducked and slashed at his legs. He jumped out of the way and tried to kick me. I side stepped and went behind him and tried to elbow his neck to stun him. He duck and aimed and came right up at my face. My eyes widened slightly before I quickly jumped back.

We stared at each other. After a few minutes we charged at the same time. He swung at me. I put both of my swords in one hand and dodged each blow he tried to hit me. Maybe I should try to get rid of his stamina first. He kept going at me and I kept dodging. He then started to sweat and pant a little. I smiled a little and then I went behind him again and kicked him. He flew back to hit a tree nearby.

He growled a bit before getting back up. He swung at me and this time, I dodged and punched him in the stomach plus kicking him in the chin. Finishing it off, I kicked him in the back. He flew once again over to another tree. The sakura leaves slowly fluttered down. He didn't move. I walked up to him. I smiled on the inside. He should have fainted by now. I stared at him for a few seconds just to make sure that he had fainted. I was about to reach and touch him when suddenly his hand shot up and grabbed my wrists. My eyes widened. Oh shit! He was pretending! He spun me over and our position changed.

I was now pinned onto the ground with Hibari on top of me. He had both of my wrists in place tightly and my swords fell down to the ground next to me. I glanced over to them as I tried to move my feet to kick them over. Hibari saw it coming and kicked both of it away with both of his feet. Damn it! He turned back towards me and stared at me. I glared. I started to struggle a little. I tried to get free but his hold on me was tight. He even had his knees on the inside and outside of one of my legs to keep me from moving. He smirked.

"I got you." Hibari said with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You know if somebody saw us like this they'd think you were harassing a student." I said in a blank tone. He froze a little. But then…he smiled evilly….Oh. Shit. I just gave him an idea didn't I? OH GOD! He suddenly started to lean closer to me. My eyes widened a little.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said as he kept leaning closer.

"Oi!" I said but still he kept coming closer. By then, our foreheads were touching. I started to blush. I could tell that my cheeks were pink. Hibari saw this and smirked in victory. I glared at him but he didn't even budge. Then he whispered into one of my ears.

"I win." Hibari said as he let go of my hands and got up. I started to get up to but I was too flustered to do anything. I just stood up weakly. He saw this and smirked again. I glared at him but didn't move from my spot. He started to walk away but then he turned back towards me. I jumped a little. Oh…what the hell is wrong with me? He started walking back until he was once again right in front of my face. I put my head down and stared at the floor. He lifted my chin back up.

"Next time, don't let me catch you. Or…you will really heat up and lose. Kamikorosu." He said as he smirked and laughed evilly. Then, he walked away. The heck? That sounded so wrong…but…I…why is my…heart beating so fast? I don't get it…By then, Hibari was already out of sight. I tried to breathe normally to get rid of the blush and then once I was ready, I walked over to pick up my swords. I put them back in where I hid them. I sighed and scratched my head furiously.

"Damn it! Next time I'll beat the crap out of him." I said as I regained my composure and ran back to where Tsuna was before. Little did I know that a certain baby wearing a black shirt and hat with a white beard was watching from the gym.

* * *

While I was running towards where Tsuna and the others were, I heard two students talking about Tsuna.

"Hey, didn't Sawada just run towards the gym?" said one student.

"Yeah…probably to go beg the PE teacher for a better grade." Laughed the other student.

"Yeah…right, HAHAHA!" Laughed the first one. I glared at them. They froze stiff. They ran away immediately. Well, then I will go to the gym. I ran towards the gym. It took me about 2 minutes using the fastest speed I could go. I stopped in front of the gym. Then, I saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. I waved to them.

"Yo." I said.

"EH? AKANE-CHAN? HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING HIBARI-SAN BEHIND THE BUILDING?" Tsuna yelled as he pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…by running…?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, how did your fight with Hibari go?" Gokudera asked.

"Haha! I want to know too~" said Yamamoto cheerfully. I froze stiff. I put my head down for a bit. The others looked at me weirdly.

"Don't tell me you lost?" Gokudera suddenly said. I put my head back up and glared hard with a dark aura around me.

"I will beat the crap out of him. He shall die." I said evilly. Everyone froze. They all sweat dropped.

"_Akane-chan is dark!" thought the three of them. _

"So what are you guys going here?" I said.

"Oh, I'll explain that." Tsuna said.

* * *

**Time Skip to After They Explained it to Akane…**

"Oh, so now we're supposed to catch this guy to be able to choose our classmates freely?" I said. They nodded.

"So? What are we waiting for let's go." I said as I opened the gym door. The others followed me inside. In the middle of the gym was…REBORN? The heck? Why is he doing this?

"OI! You shorty! I'm going to catch you!" Gokudera yelled. I turned to him and gaped. He didn't recognize Reborn? I turned to Tsuna to see him face palming. I guess Tsuna knows. Yamamoto just laughed.

"He's so short! Is he a baby?" Yamamoto said with a smile. I copied Tsuna and face palmed.

"Of course he is, Yamamoto." I mumbled.

"Yamamoto! Let's get him in one blow." Gokudera said.

"Yep!" Yamamoto said as he and Gokudera started to surround him. Just as they jumped at the kid, he jumped up into a basketball net.

"Ha! He caught himself in a net!" Gokudera yelled. Just then, a large compartment opened and tons of basketballs came bouncing out.

"WHAT?" Gokudera screamed as he tried to dodge all of them but failed. Tsuna kept slipping and getting hit in the face. I was dodging all of them while Yamamoto was doing the same. Just then, Tsuna slipped on one and because of that, he accidentally used his other leg to kick one basketball at me. I didn't see that one coming so I couldn't dodge out of the way. It hit me and I started to fall backwards.

"Kyah!" I squealed a little as I fell down and my butt hit the floor. Oww…oh shit! More balls came hurling at me but I couldn't dodge all of them because I was still sitting on the floor. Just then, when one was about to hit me in the head. Somebody scooped me up in their arms and dodged away. He put me down on my feet once the basketballs stopped hurling at me. It was Yamamoto.

"Haha! That was a close one!" Yamamoto said as he put me down. I looked up to him with a small blush on my face and smiled.

"Sorry and thanks!" I said. By then, the other two were safe too.

"You're still too naive." Said Reborn as he ran away.

"Haha! It's like we're playing with the kid at Tsuna's place!" Yamamoto suddenly said laughing. I sweat dropped. Uh…that is him you know…sigh…these people are just so dense. After that, we ran towards the science room. We saw him jumping into the room.

"Hey…over there." Yamamoto whispered as he pointed to a small hat that was poking out of the table. We tip toed quietly over to him. Then, Gokudera leaped and grabbed him.

"YES!" Gokudera yelled as he pulled out a…mannequin that had the hat on it.

"Ha?" Tsuna screamed.

"Haha! He got us again." Yamamoto said while smiling.

"Damn it! Falling for a childish trick like this…" started Gokudera but he was stopped when the mannequin started to talk. It rolled its eyes.

"Mada Mada Dane." Said the mannequin. **(Mada Mada Dane means too naive) **

"AH!" We all screamed as Gokudera threw the mannequin away. Then, a small baby popped out of the mannequin's head.

"Ciao!" said Reborn as he ran out of the door. We just stared blankly at him with beady eyes.

"HAHA! He got us again!" Yamamoto laughed. After that, we ran towards the rooftop. We all surrounded him.

"One…Two…THREE!" We said as we charged at him. He just jumped up and all four of us banged out heads at each other. I rubbed my head.

"Owww…" I muttered. The baby was about to get away.

"Oh no! He's getting away…" Tsuna said. Just then, the door opened and somebody scooped the baby up.

"I caught you!" said Kyoko-chan.

"Ah! You win." Reborn said as he put the roll sheet into Kyoko's hand.

"Sensei told me everything about you guys trying to choose classmates. It's better if we were all together right?" Kyoko-chan said as she raised the roll sheet up. After that, we quickly filled out the roll sheet and handed it in to the teachers.

* * *

**A Few Minutes passed…**

"If seems like you all advanced together." Reborn said in his normal suit this time.

"It was a pain! A weird counselor came to separate Juudaime and me." Said Gokudera with a smile. Tsuna and I sweat dropped.

"_He still hasn't noticed?" Tsuna and I thought. _

"But it's good that we're all together." Said Kyoko.

"These members really do have to be together." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"We don't need to be with you." Gokudera said as he glared.

"Calm down, Hayato…" I said as I sighed and shook my head.

"Tsuna, they wished to be with you." Said Reborn.

"Yeah!" Tsuna said with a smile.

"you need to meet their expectations as the family's boss." Reborn said.

"And like I've been saying, I'M NOT THE BOSS!" yelled Tsuna. I looked at him and everyone laughed, Typical Tsuna….but it really is a good thing that we were all in the same class. I smiled brightly. This is how it's supposed to be. A family like this to be in…it's the best! Little did I know that a certain carnivore had been spying on us since after our small fight…and he wasn't happy for some reason.

* * *

Cheers! THE END OF CHAPTER! XD It's back to the normal school life…ahhhh…it's so peaceful right? Well…uh….maybe not but well it's better than when Mukuro was still roaming around…anyways, I haven't been getting much reviews lately…so please just spend a few seconds writing up something. It inspires and motivates me to write more! XD Until next time, See you again desu~! :D


	18. Chapter 18: The Fun Olympic Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc in here! :D Hi guys! This is a special chapter where I made up my own chapter that has nothing to do with the storyline in the anime. I added in an extra random day. Hope you guys don't mind about me popping in random chapters! Somebody reviewed me saying that I should show my creativity more so here goes nothing. If it sucks then I apologize. :( Anyways, the Olympic Day will of course be…Reborn's Mafia Style…KUFUFUFU

**Note: Remember Hoshimiya Hikari, Akane's friend? Well, she's popping up in this chapter! :D This is also an extra long chapter! OH and I'm sorry that I'm late…I fell sick. T^T I hate it when I'm sick. It feels so…annoying that I can't do the things I want to! Sniff Sniff…so, updating might be a bit slow…cause I have homework to catch up from missing school. :( **

Release Date: March 2nd, 2013

Update Date: Unknown

* * *

Special Chapter 18: Mafia's Olympic Day

**Akane's POV**

"Attention Students, the teams for the Olympic Day tomorrow has been announced." Said the school secretary through the speakers in the classroom. Yes! It's finally that day of the school year! It's usually at the beginning of a new year. It lets new students get to know each other better through sports and different types of games.

"Juudaime? What is Olympic Day...?" asked Gokudera.

"Oh right! You weren't here last year." Tsuna said.

"It's really fun!" Yamamoto said while smiling cheerfully.

"I'll explain. So basically, it's a day full of sports and competitions along with team games. The whole Namimori-chuu population is separated into four major teams. There's a Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green team. You wear a colored shirt of your team to the event. Each time an individual participates in an event, they earn five points for their team. If you win, you earn extra points. Throughout the day, there will be a lot of games to participate in. Some are easy while some are very challenging. At the end, whichever team has the most points wins. They get a prize although it differs from year to year." I said while explaining as thoroughly.

"Oh…well it doesn't sound that fun to me…" Gokudera said.

"Well at least it is better than sitting in class learning." I said while shrugging.

"True…" said Gokudera.

"So, why don't we go check out the teams?" I suggested. All four of us quickly ran over the check the teams. We were kind of separated. Tsuna was in team yellow. Gokudera was in Red. I was in Blue along with Yamamoto.

"NANI? I'M NOT WITH JUUDAIME?" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna quickly ran over to him to calm him down.

"Gokudera-kun. It doesn't matter which team you are on. Let's just have some fun okay?" said Tsuna with a warm smile.

"If that's what you want…" Gokudera mumbled a little sad.

"Looks like we're in this together!" came Yamamoto's cheerful voice as he put an arm around my shoulders. I glanced at him.

"Yeah, let's try our best to win!" I said and smiled. Just then, the class bell rang. We all hurried to our classes but before I went, I decided to check on a certain name to see which team he was in. He was in…the green team. Oh...well I wouldn't want to go against that team. I shuddered in thought. Well, as long as the prefect isn't in the event, I'll join. Then, I walked back to class.

* * *

**After School…**

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said cheerfully at the three behind me.

"Akane-chan would be fine but what about me?" Tsuna said while pouting and worrying about how he would do tomorrow.

"Don't worry…you'll be fine as long as you try your best and don't give up half-way through the event. Besides, Reborn would probably be there so, if you started to fail, he could shoot you with the dying will bullet and BAM! You're sure to win." I said while giving him a thumbs up.

"HIE! I think that's even worse!" Tsuna said while screaming. I just laughed at that. Typical Tsuna. Gokudera was still sulking about not being with Tsuna. I rolled my eyes at him. Yamamoto was smiling like no tomorrow. We walked together to Tsuna's house to redo some tests before the big day tomorrow. Tsuna and Yamamoto failed the math test. Gokudera got a 100% as usual. I got a 92%. Not bad right? Still room for improvement though. Once we reached there, Reborn was there waiting, sitting on the mailbox.

"Ciaossu!" said Reborn while drinking his coffee.

"Reborn! What are you doing, drinking coffee outside the house on the mailbox…" Tsuna said.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"Eh? No…and wait. YOU ARE NOT GOING!" screamed Tsuna.

"I didn't say anything about going…now that you mentioned it, I'll go." Said Reborn as he drank another sip of his coffee. Tsuna face palmed.

"Me and my stupid mouth…" mumbled Tsuna.

"Tsuna, let's just hurry up and finish redoing our test questions." I said. Tsuna nodded and we all walked inside.

* * *

**(Time Skip to the Next Day…)**

I went to school today with a blue shirt on and my hair tied up in a high ponytail with a light blue hairband. I mean, I can't have my hair in the way, can I? I had dark blue PE shorts and Blue sneakers on, just incase I would join in a running race or something. I saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in front of the gates. I yelled out to them.

"Hey, wait up!" I said as I waved to them. They turned towards me. They were all wearing the same thing but with different colors. Plain team-colored T-shirts, Knee length white shorts, and sneakers of their team colors. They waved back.

"Good Morning! Are you ready?" Tsuna said. I nodded. We all walked inside the building to see that lots of people were there very early in the morning.

"Tsukiyomi Akane…Sawada Tsunayoshi…" said a certain person. We both turned to see the one and only Hibari Kyoya, staring at us. He had a dark green dress shirt on and long black pants. Did he just…spray paint his white normal shirt or something? Man, they look really similar except for the color.

"Hie! Hibari-san is in the green team?!" exclaimed Tsuna surprised. He glared at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched and hid behind Yamamoto and Gokudera. I just waved at him.

"Hi." I said. He just stared at me for a while before leaving. Uh, why did you come in the first place if you weren't going to say anything? I just rolled my eyes and walked back to Tsuna and the others.

"Well, good luck to all of you! Let's have fun!" I said while smiling. They smiled back.

"Yeah!" chorused the three. After that, we separated into our teams. Yamamoto and I were walking around to find our team. When we found them, we had a team meeting.

"Oi, Blue team is going to win this time!" yelled Mochida. He was guy who knew kendo. He actually seems weak though. He is just so boastful.

"RIGHT!" yelled the other members of the blue team. Yamamoto just smiled. Just then, a voice rang over the speakers.

"Attention, please gather in the fields so we can explain what the first event will be. The first, will be a team game." Said the school secretary. All of the blue team members quickly walked over to the fields. The other teams were there. The principal, dressed up in normal everyday clothes, announced the first game.

"Good Morning to all of Namimori-chuu students. We hope that you have fun today! So, first up, whoever wants to participate in this event, please get into pairs with another person from your team. Today's first event will be a three-legged race around the whole city of Namimori. We will give you a map to follow. You may have to visit several places in Namimori too. Don't expect it to be easy because there will be obstacles all around. The first four pairs to make it back here earn more points than others." Said the principal. Everyone started to whisper to each other. Yamamoto nudged me in the shoulder. I turned to him.

"Want to try together?" asked Yamamoto.

"…Sure, I guess." I said with a shrug. He smiled.

"Then let's go!" Yamamoto said as he dragged me towards the starting line.

"Yeah!" I said. I glanced over to the sidelines to see Hibari watching the game, although he was obviously bored. Could be because he's in a crowd. After I thought that, he immediately walked away somewhere. I sighed. Such a loner…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the yellow team…(Tsuna's POV) **

"So first up is a three legged race around the whole city of Namimori…that's going to be so tiring!" I wailed.

"Shut up, Sawada. Nobody would want to be with you anyway." Snickered a random boy. I sulked.

"Tsuna-kun?" said the angelic voice that I would recognize anywhere. I turned around to see Kyoko-chan smiling at me. HIE! The one and only Kyoko-chan! Oh, she was in the yellow team too? How'd I miss her?! Oh god…

"Um…I want to participate but if I did, I would have dragged somebody down because I'm not fit…so can you join with me?" asked Kyoko-chan. My eyes widened. WHAT? Is…this…a dream? Kyoko-chan is really asking me to participate with her! Well, even though that kind of means that she thinks I'm weak…but still this is a once in a lifetime chance! I smiled awkwardly back.

"U-u-h…sure! If you don't mind…" I stammered. God…that was so uncool.

"Thank you! Let's go up into the race!" Kyoko-chan said as she walked over to the starting line. I smiled. This is my lucky day! I followed her. That was when I saw Akane-chan and Yamamoto standing all ready on the starting line. So those two are together…I wonder if I can win?

* * *

**On the Other hand, in the Red Team…(Gokudera's POV) **

Che…what a boring day. They should just hurry up and start the damn race already. Not like I was going to join…like I'd ever work with someone. I looked over to the starting line to see who were going to compete. That was when I saw Juudaime and Sasagawa's sister. JUUDAIME IS COMPETING? Wait. Is that Akane and Baseball nut out there? Arg…I am not going to lose! I glanced over to see if anyone would be willing to be my partner for the game. Although, most students were scared of me. Once I tried to ask them, they would squeal and run away. I sighed. That was when a girl with short dark red hair and dark green eyes came up to me.

"Hey you. Want to join? I want to join because my friend is out there competing and I want to win. It looks like you're free…" said the girl. I thought about it. Well…even though she is weak, at least being able to compete is better than not competing at all. I glanced at her.

"Sure…but if we lose, you are going to pay." I said as I glared at her. She didn't flinch at all.

"What's your name again?" asked the girl.

"Gokudera Hayato." I said.

"Oh! I heard about you from my friend. She says that you're a hot headed guy who does reckless things but actually does have a warm heart." Said the girl. I froze. Is this friend of hers…a stalker? How would she know that much about me? Unless…it's someone that I know very well. Hm…well let's see who she is.

"Oh right! I didn't introduce myself yet…" mumbled the girl. I glanced back at her. She smiled.

"Hi. I'm Hoshimiya Hikari. So shall we go to the starting line?" she asked with one of her eyebrows raised. I just grunted and walked over. She followed.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

"Oh! Looks like Tsuna and Gokudera are participating too!" said Yamamoto suddenly. I looked over to the red and yellow team and saw that Tsuna was paired up with Kyoko. Gokudera was paired up with…HIKARI? Holy cows! How'd she get there with him? I looked at her and she looked at me. She waved at me widely. That caused Gokudera to look at me. He saw that Hikari was waving me and then, he face palmed in understanding…wonder why he did that? At that moment, there was a signal that said that the race was going to start in about 5 minutes. All pairs tied their legs together and stood at the starting line. Some helpers in organizing the event handed us our maps. Yamamoto and I looked at the map.

"Hm…well it seems like a pretty long race…" Yamamoto said.  
"Yeah…but if we work fast, it'll be over soon. I just hope I won't be too tired by the time the race starts…" I mumbled.

"It's okay! Let's just have fun!" Yamamoto said. I smiled.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Get ready all participates!" boomed a voice very loudly that kind off hurt my ears. All pairs stood together at the starting line.

"Get ready!...Set….GO!" yelled the helper as he blew the whistle. All pairs started to run outside the gates. Thank goodness me and Yamamoto were very well paced together and fast. We were one of the first pairs to reach the gate. The other pairs were Gokudera and Hikari, Mochida and some random girl, and Ryohei and his boxing classmate. All four of us pairs kept running past each other. We were the first four pairs to reach the first obstacle after running non-stop for about 10 minutes. The first obstacle happened to be in the Namimori Ice Rink. There was an instructor there. Also, there was a TV that let you see people who didn't participate cheer you on.

"You four pairs are very fast! So for this obstacle, only one of you need to participate so, put up your fastest and most skilled skater up here. The other person will wait for their partner on the other side of the rink." Said the instructor quickly. I turned to Yamamoto.

"I'll do it. You probably don't know how to skate right?" I said. He just laughed sheepishly.

"Haha! You got me there. Then I wish you good luck!" Yamamoto said as he untied the rope on our legs and ran towards the other end of the rink. The people who were left were Hikari, me, the random girl, and Ryohei's friend.

"You four will go one at a time. Put on these skates and once you go on, I will yell out something that you need to perform correctly. A total of three. If you fail, you will have to redo it again. If you pass, you can go on. Get in a line." Explained he instructor. We put on our skates, then got in line.

Hikari was first, Ryohei's friend was next, and I was third. First up was Hikari. She skated on the ice rink. Then, the instructor told her to do a right spin. She jumped up and spun to the right once before gliding gracefully down. I smiled. Way to go, Hikari! Next, she had to do a triple spin. She did that perfectly too. Lastly, the instructor told her to do anything that showed off her talent. She will give her extra points for her team if she amazes her. She then smirked and glided as fast as she could along the ice and jumped up while spinning about 5 times in the air before she landed on the ice and bowed. The instructor smiled and clapped. She earned an extra 10 points for her team. She passed. Gokudera and her quickly put the ropes that tied their legs together.

Next was Ryohei's friend. He failed to do all of them. I laughed a little. Typical. Boys just don't know how to skate properly.

Then it was my turn. I skated out to the middle of the rink. The instructor told me jump and spin three times. I smiled. Thank god I knew how to skate. I did as told and landed on the ice rink. Maybe not as graceful as Hikari was but it still worked. Next, I had to zig zag around the ice rink. Well, that was easy. Lastly, she told me to do anything I wanted to do that would show my skills. Same rules as Hikari. Hm…what should I do…oh right…how about adding in my fighting skills with this? I smiled at that thought. I skated as quickly as I could then I immediately turned back wards. I back flipped into the air and spun upside down about several times before landing on my feet back. I sighed in relief. Well, that worked. It was silence for a moment. The instructor's mouth was open wide and she gaped at me. Then she quickly smiled.

"30 points!" yelled the instructor. I smiled. YAY! I did it. Through the television screen, I saw all of the blue team mates cheer loudly. Other's sulked. I spotted Hibari sitting on top of the roof staring at the screen. I guess he was around to watch after all. I quickly ran over to Yamamoto. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Nice one! You're good!" said Yamamoto.

"Only in skating and fighting! Well maybe a little bit in math but that's it. I'm not that good at sports or stuff." I said while shrugging.

"Anyways, let's go!" said Yamamoto. We ran for about 40 minutes to catch up with the others. By then, we had passed several obstacles. Some were things that had to use the brain. Some were sports. One of them was actually to hit a baseball as far as you can. Yamamoto nailed that one. I just watched from the side lines. I did the one with the brain and puzzles. He did most of the active ones. By then, we were close to the gate. We were now running along side Gokudera and Hikari. They were the only team that was left. Tsuna and Kyoko…probably gave up a long time ago. I'm just assuming so don't blame me…

"Akane! I'm winning this one!" said Hikari cheerfully.

"Nope. I am." I said while smiling innocently. Our two smiles turned into a glare after a few seconds. The two other men sweat dropped.

"We have caught two pairs that are now almost in front of the gate. Let's take a look and see which two pairs those are!" said the commentator. Just then, all four of us dashed towards the gate, we ran right pass it as fast as we could.

"IT'S the Blue and Red PAIR!" said the commentator loudly. I could hear the Red and Blue team cheering loudly. The four of us just ran as fast as we could to reach the goal. That was…until Gokudera stepped onto something on the ground that signaled a beep.

"What the heck?" said Gokudera as he looked at the spot where he just stepped before. The ground suddenly exploded. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hikari, and me stopped running immediately.

"THE HELL?" We all screamed except Yamamoto who was smiling in surprised.

"Ho Ho Ho!" said a certain baby's voice. We looked up to see the one and only REBORN on the principal's podium.

"Reborn-san?" said Gokudera.

"From now on, there will be more obstacles for you to get through. Have fun and…if you faint or get hurt, we'll bring you to a hospital! Ciao ciao!" said Reborn as he flew up on his bat wing. All students sweat dropped.

"_Who the heck was that…" they all thought. _

"Then that means…this is…A MAFIA STYLE SPORTS GAME?" I said in horror.

"WHAT?" Gokudera yelled.

"Oi, what are you guys talking about? Don't leave me out!" said Hikari as she started walking but stepped on another thing under the ground which I think it was a weight land mine trap. We all froze.

"Oh shit." All four of us said as we started running as fast as we could. The mine exploded behind us. We all didn't stop running but kept moving forward. Several other mines exploded. I looked back.

"HOLY SHIT! This is getting out of hand!" I screamed as I dragged Yamamoto more forward.

"HAHA! It's like we're starring in a war movie~" squealed Yamamoto happily. I smacked him lightly in the head.

"Incase you haven't noticed, this is REAL, not a movie!" I said as I dodged pass another mine. Then suddenly, several baseballs started hurling at us.

"What the-" I said as I dodged a baseball but once it flew pass me, it exploded.

"What, so now a baseball is a weapon?!" I said loud so that everyone could hear me. Gokudera and Hikari turned to me.

"What baseball?" they chorused. I pointed above their heads and shouter loudly.

"LIKE THAT ONE!" All heads turned to look at about twenty baseballs which were coming towards us.

"AHHH!" screamed Hikari as she tried to dodge but that dragged Gokudera down too.

"Oi! Stupid women, calm down!" said Gokudera as he scrambled to stand up again. I turned to look at Yamamoto to see how he was doing. He was happily catching the balls and throwing them back out. I looked at him and got an idea. An evil one at that.

"Hey, Yamamoto. How about throwing the balls you caught at Hikari and Gokudera." I said with an evil smile on. The other three heads turned to me. Yamamoto smiled evilly too.

"Nice idea, Akane-chan." Yamamoto said as he caught a base ball and turned towards Gokudera and Hikari.

"Oh god." Chorused Gokudera and Hikari. Yamamoto then started throwing several balls them. They tried their best to dodge all of them but Hikari got hit by two and Gokudera got hit by one. They screamed and fainted on the ground. Yamamoto and I slapped our hands together in happiness.

"And now we're the only ones left!" I said in happiness…although it was too early.

"REBORN! WIN WITH MY DYING WILL!" I heard someone scream. Yamamoto and I turned our heads back.

"Don't tell me…" I started. I saw Tsuna in his boxers carrying Kyoko-chan in his arms, running at amazing speed.

"Tsuna?!" exclaimed me and Yamamoto as we quickly started to run as fast as we could.

"I have no idea what just happened with the explosions but now, only three teams are left!" yelled the commentator. I looked confused. Three? I looked back one more time to see Gokudera and Hikari up at their feet running towards us too. I gulped.

"These people just don't know how to die do they?" I said as I grabbed Yamamoto and ran more faster. We both tried our best to keep our distance from the others but they kept running towards us. At the end, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's team from behind and threw them forward towards us.

"EH?" I said as the two crashed into us. We all tumbled towards the goal. Then, Tsuna ran towards us and kicked us. Then, his dying will ran out and he fell down onto us.

"HIE! EH! KYAH! AH!" came all of our screams as we all tumbled towards the goal together. We all passed at the same time.

"GOAL! The winners are, Red, Blue, and Yellow! All of you earn 50 points for your epic ending!" screamed the commentator. I moaned as I tried to stand up. Yamamoto put my arm around his neck and he helped me steady myself. I turned towards him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Haha! No problem but that was fun!" He said with a smile. I sweat dropped.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?" said Gokudera as he crawled over to Tsuna.

"Eh? I'm okay…other than Reborn shooting me with the gun." Said Tsuna. My eyes narrowed. I knew it…Reborn was the cause for everything.

* * *

After that, we had our lunch break.

"Phew…that was tiring…" I said.

"But it was fun I guess…" Tsuna said. We both sighed.

"I just don't get Reborn sometimes…" I mumbled.

"I don't think anyone does." Said Tsuna. Yamamoto came between us and said happily.

"Ma ma! It will be better soon!" said Yamamoto.

"OI! Don't get so close to the tenth!" yelled Gokudera. I looked at this scene and couldn't help but laugh. These guys are just so messed up. I laughed a little at this scene. Unfortunately, I didn't see Hikari staring at us. She looked at us four and smiled warmly.

"_Akane…I haven't seen you smile like that for a while now…are these your new friends?" thought Hikari with a smile._

* * *

**After Lunch Break…**

We didn't join in any races after that. We were just dead tired. I mean…hello here? We were the only bunch that had to deal with bombs, explosions, and…a guy in his underwear. Other than that race, Reborn didn't mess with us. Probably because we weren't in it.

"Everyone did you have fun? This is the last event of the day! Please choose 5 representatives from each team!" said the commentator. Yamamoto suddenly stood up and turned towards me, Gokudera, and Tsuna. Hikari left us long time ago.

"Shall we participate in this one?" asked Yamamoto. I thought about it. It is the last one after all…yep I'll do it.

"I'm joining." I said. Gokudera and Tsuna nodded.

"Then, here we go!" said Yamamoto. We went to the podium to see our opponents. Tsuna and Gokudera were there…the others I didn't know….and…Oh. My. God. Hibari was up there too. He turned towards us four. We froze.

"Herbivores…are you crowding? I will bite you to death…of course, in the game." Said Hibari with an evil smile. I sweat dropped. Typical Hibari…how many times have I thought that today? Typical, typical, typical. Everything is just so typical.

"The last game will be…a attack-and-steal game!" said the commentator. I looked at him. What the heck is that supposed to be?

"Here, we have some bracelets. Every competitor has to wear one. You need to keep it from being stolen. If you get yours stolen, then you are out of the game. After 1 hour, whoever still has their bracelet will earn 50 points for their team. Also, whoever loses their bracelets lose 5 points from their team score. You may also attack your opponents. You can make them faint or anything." Said the commentator. Everyone froze to look at Hibari. Hibari was smiling evilly.

"Uh…who made this game?" I asked a little suspicious. I mean…schools don't teach violence.

"Boreen-sensei did. He said it was an opportunity to learn self-protection." Said the commentator. I face palmed. Figures. Reborn is once again, messing with us.

"Hie! What kind of game is this?" yelled Tsuna.

"Haha! This is weird!" commented Yamamoto with a smile.

"Che…" said Gokudera.

"Anyways, everyone spread out around the school. Don't forget to wear your bracelets and don't attack your own team mates!" yelled the commentator. Every competitor started to feel scared. I mean, Hibari was in the game. Every competitor stayed away from him as much as they could. I choose to be in the Library. I mean, that place was quite well hidden from everyone. I don't know where everyone was.

"Wish you all luck! Start!" said the commentator. I put on my bracelet and started walking around the library. After three minutes, I heard someone scream. I looked out the window. I looked down at the ground. There was nobody. I looked up at the school rooftop and there he was, Hibari Kyoya. He just beat someone to death. It was somebody from the yellow team. He started turning towards the building with me in it. I quickly kneeled down and hide from his sight. Unfortunately, I didn't see that a few strands of my blue hair was still on top of the window. Hibari smirked evilly. I didn't see that of course.

"Hibari Kyoya has beaten somebody from the yellow team! And his next target has already been decided! He is now running towards the opposite building. Where could he be going to?" said the commentator. Oh shit. I quickly scrambled out of the library and ran as fast as I could to a different room. I opened the science room to be greeted with a random guy from the red team. He saw me and quickly scrambled towards me. He was about to grab my wrists and rip the bracelet off. I saw it coming and kneed him in the stomach. He growled and flew towards the wall.

"Tsukiyomi Akane has beaten someone in the science room. Minus points for the red team!" said the commentator. I froze. That stupid commentator…I'm going to kill him for telling everybody where I am. I quickly grabbed his bracelet and ran out of the room, seeking a better hiding place.

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I saw that carnivore's hair sticking out of the window in the library. I smirked evilly. I'm going to beat that carnivore to death. I walked over to the herbivore from the yellow team that I beat and ripped his bracelet off.

"I would have enjoyed biting you death more but I have somewhere to go to. Next time, I will bite you to death." I said and finished with a glare.

"Hibari Kyoya has beaten somebody from the yellow team! And his next target has already been decided! He is now running towards the opposite building. Where could he be going to?" said the annoying commentator. I frowned. I'm going to bite that commentator to death. Now she probably knows where I'm going. I ran towards the library and opened the door. Nobody was there.

"Tsukiyomi Akane has beaten someone in the science room. Minus points for the red team!" said the commentator loudly. I stopped searching in the library room and smiled evilly. I'll let that commentator live for a while longer. Then, I ran out of the library towards the science room.

* * *

**Back to Akane's POV**

I decided to exit the building and run towards the gym. The gym was wide and I'm sure it could fit a whole lot of people. I opened the door to the gym and my eyes widened at what I saw. All people of the red, yellow, blue, and green team except Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna were in there. They turned to look at me. I froze. Oh shit. These guys must have decided to stick together so that they can go against Hibari together. They all charged towards me. I squealed and quickly ran out of the gym.

"We're sorry, Tsukiyomi-chan but we promised them to attack anybody that would come in here! We want to live!" screamed the people in the blue team.

"Traitors!" I yelled. Just then, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna popped out from behind walls, trees, and bushes.

"Akane-chan? Akane? HIE!" said all three of them confused.

"Guys! Let's team up here! These guys all teamed up to protect themselves against Hibari-san!" I yelled as I ran towards the three of them.

"EH? That's not fair is it?" Tsuna said worried.

"Akane, Move! Let's blow them over, Juudaime." Said Gokudera as he threw dynamites at all of them. All of them screamed and tried to run away but to no avail. Yamamoto threw baseballs at them. I sweat dropped. Where did he get those? Tsuna just Hie'd in horror. All of the opponents dropped to the ground. All four of us quickly divided the bracelets among each other.

"WOW! Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsukiyomi Akane have all teamed up to beat all of the others team members in front of the gym! Now, the only competitors that are left are these four plus Hibari Kyoya, our school prefect!" yelled the commentator. Tsuna and I froze.

"Shoot…uh…guys…I think we should team up to defeat Hibari-san first." I said.

"I agree with that." Tsuna said. I could see he was shaking all over.

"Che…but I think that's fine." Gokudera said.

"Haha! It's more fun when we're together!" said Yamamoto. I sighed relief.

"Then I guess we're a team!" I said.

"Herbivores…you are still crowding together?" said a certain someone. I turned around to see Hibari with his tonfas out glaring at us.

"So soon?" I muttered as I backed away a little. All of us backed away actually.

"I will bite you all to death." Said Hibari as he charged at us. We all dodged separate ways except Tsuna who was hit by the tonfas and fainted at once. Hibari kneeled down and took his bracelet.

"One down." Said Hibari.

"JUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera as he threw dynamites at Hibari. Hibari dodged all of them.

"Too slow." Hibari said as he kicked Gokudera in the stomach. Gokudera flew back into the bushes. Hibari took his bracelet also.

"Two more." Said Hibari. Hibari then turned towards Yamamoto. Hibari charged at Yamamoto. Yamamoto dodged most of the blows but a final one in the stomach hit him. As Yamamoto flew, Hibari ripped Yamamoto's bracelet off.

"One more." Said Hibari as he turned towards me. I backed away. Is it just me or déjà vu? I feel like this happened before…like...in the reception room. Hibari turned towards me and charged. I dodged out of the way, took my two sword out because I wouldn't win without them, and got ready to charge. This time I charged at him. He side stepped and aimed at my head. I kneeled down and slashed at his feet. He jumped up and kicked my head. I blocked with my hands and pushed him away. He jumped back and got ready to charge once more.

"WOW! Tsukiyomi Akane and Hibari Kyoya are having a heated match! How will this end? We have only 3 minutes until the end of the game." Said the commentator. All teams gaped at the video. They must be surprised that I could stand up to Hibari. Hibari charged again. I threw my swords at him. Bad choice. He dodged both of them and now I was unarmed.

"…oh shoot." I said as I dodged as much as I could as he tried to hit me. I dodged towards my sword to pick them up. He saw what I was trying to do and kicked them away. I halted to a stop and back flipped away. He smirked at me.

"You without your weapon isn't scary." Said Hibari as he charged towards me. I ducked behind a tree and kept running. He kept following me. Then I decided to just be wreckless and jumped out behind him and aimed a kick in the head. He blocked it with one tonfa. I punched him but he blocked it with his tonfas. Then he pushed me away. I lost balance and fell towards the floor. He jumped at me on the floor and was about to tore my bracelet away when I rolled on the floor making him barely missing my hands. Just as he was about to charge again, the commentator interrupted the fight.

"That was 3 minutes! The winners are Hibari Kyoya and Tsukiyomi Akane." Said the commentator. Everybody cheered. I sighed in relief.

"Tsukiyomi Akane. Next time, I will win…again." He said as he smiled taunting me.

"You know, you don't need to accent on the AGAIN part." I said as I brushed myself off and stood up. He just kept walking and said something.

"It's the truth. Don't forget my warning last time." Said Hibari as he disappeared from my sight. I remembered the scene from before and blushed a little.

"Hn…" I scowled and picked up my swords. Then, I walked towards the podium to listen to the last announcements. There, was everyone that I knew.

"Everybody! The score has come out! The winners are…VERY UNEXPECTED! ALL TEAMS GOT THE SAME NUMBER OF POINTS!" yelled the commentator. Every froze.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"Awww…so who gets the prize?" asked a student.

"About that….the winner is the person who organized this event, BOREEN-SENSEI!" screamed the commentator. Everybody fell down anime style.

"Ho Ho Ho! Did you have fun? If you did, good but if you didn't…then I have something else for you." Said Boreen or Reborn as he walked forward and pushed a button.

"Is it a prize?" said one students with sparkly eyes in hope.

"Nope. Here it is." Said Reborn as mines started to blow up again.

"AH!" screamed everybody as they ran away. I face palmed and shook my head. Reborn is just so…reckless. Sigh…I think he ruined my Olympic Day.

"By the way, Akane. You clean up the mess. If you don't Hibari will bite you to death." Said Reborn as he flew away.

"WHAT?" I screamed as I turned to see a mad Hibari glaring at me.

"I didn't do it!" I screamed as he walked towards me. I gulped as he got closer and closer. Then, I decided to flee. I ran as fast as I could out the gate and never looked back. That was when Reborn flew by me and threw Gokudera's dynamite at me. I wasn't looking so I got hit.

"Kyah!" I screamed and fell. I rubbed my head as I tried to get up. Then I saw a shadow looming over me. I glanced up to see Hibari with his tonfas out. He glared at me.

"I'm going to bite you to death now." He said with an evil smile. I gulped. This is going to be such a long day…let's hope I survive….although that is unlikely. I took out my two swords and sighed.

"Let's do it then." I said as I charged at him and he did the same. The sound of us fighting echoed throughout Namimori.

CLANG! BOOM! SHOOT! Wait…the last one was actually me screaming as he hit me in the head. I fell back towards the wall and fainted in fatigue. The last thing I saw was him kneeling down in front of me and then, I blacked out.

* * *

WOOHOO! This chapter was pretty long… 0_0 anyways, please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Mafia-Style Messed Up Cruise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC and maybe some random storylines! XD Yo people! Here is the nineteenth chapter! :3 Sooooo anyway, enjoy and have fun reading! Also, nowadays, I am quite busy…so updating might become a bit slow… :( This is why next update is still unknown. I'm not sure yet. Stupid tests at the end of quarters…I think the teachers in school just have a meeting with each other to give tests out on the same day to torture students in secret…

Release Date: March 9th, 2013

Next Update: Unknown (maybe once a week from now on)

* * *

Chapter 19: Mafia-Style Messed Up Cruise

**Third Person POV**

"Can you guys please be quiet?" Tsuna yelled while glaring at I-pin and Lambo. He was trying to do this homework but the two kids kept wailing and screaming around.

"I-pin is sorry." Said I-pin with a bow as she slowly walked away. Tsuna sighed. _"Finally, some peace." Thought Tsuna. _Unfortunately, it didn't last very long. Lambo suddenly started to wail and cry because he wanted to play more.

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO PLAY!" yelled Lambo as he cried like a baby. Lambo then suddenly ran towards Reborn but he tripped over and flew out the window. He got stuck in a random tree. Then he started to cry loudly. Tsuna clasped his hands on his ears in annoyance.

"Ohhhhh…he's so loud!" Tsuna wailed.

"Concentrate on your homework and ignore the sounds around you." Said Reborn who was sitting on a small and tiny couch, sipping some tea.

"That's easy to say…but when it's loud like this every single day…I'd like to take it easy in a quiet place for once…" Tsuna mumbled as he walked over to the door. Just then, the door swatted open and it hit him in the face.

"OW!" Tsuna yelled as the door slammed him. His mother walked out of the door with a postcard or something.

"Tsu-kun! We won! We won a prize from a magazine contest!" squealed his mother.

"EH?" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised.

"It's a trip to an island by cruise ship!" said his mother excitedly.

"Really? WOW!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's also a luxury cruise liner! It's like an expensive hotel that floats on the sea!" yelled his mother as she put her arms in the air. Tsuna smiled brightly.

"There's going to be lots of fancy food like steak! And also, they have a casino, swimming pool, and a concert hall! Lastly, they will drop us off at a sandy island with tropical fruits and trees!" said his mother. Tsuna started to imagine himself and Kyoko-chan on the island together. He drooled and smiled like a fool.

"But…I can't leave the two kids alone…after all, they gave me only two." Said Tsuna's mother.

"It's okay, I will take care of the two kids." Said Bianchi as she swatted open the door. It hit Tsuna in the face again.

"I don't know how long it has been since I've been on a vacation with Tsuna!" said his mother happily. Tsuna actually was disappointed a little that he couldn't go with Kyoko-chan, but when he saw his mother's happy face, he couldn't help but feel comfortable.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

"Arg…the heck?" I said as I rubbed my eyes clearly. I was in my house on my bed. I looked down and saw that I was still in my sports outfit. I thought I got hit by Hibari and blacked out….wait blacked out? Then why the hell am I here? I quickly changed into a different set of everyday clothes. I walked downstairs to be greeted by my mother.

"Oh! Good morning! Are you okay? You looked so worn out yesterday…" said my mother with a worried look on her face.

"I'm okay mom…but how did I get here?" I asked her.

"Oh about that…" started my mom but she giggled first. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"A very handsome boy carried you on his back to our house. What was his name again? Skylark? Hiba something. I don't know." Said my mother. My eyes widened and I froze. Don't tell me…HIBARI CARRIED ME HOME? Okay now that is plain scary. Is he a stalker or something? Just imagining the image of him carrying me home…arg! That was very disturbing somehow…

"Anyways, can you go get the mail for me?" said my mother.

"Yes…" I mumbled as I walked over to the mail box like a dead zombie.

My mother just laughed. I sighed. I reached the mail box in front of our house and opened it. Same old stuff popped out. Newspapers, magazines, and…a letter? I took the letter out and saw that it was addressed to me. I raised my eyebrows. Now this was unexpected. I ripped the letter open and read the contents inside. Let's see now…Ciaossu…you have been invited to a super luxury cruise. Please be there by tomorrow in the morning…ciao…wait, WHAT? This has to be Reborn's doing…nobody would do something like this other than him…sigh…well might as well pack my bag. I walked back into the house and ruffled my hair.

* * *

**Third POV**

The next day, they were off. When Tsuna saw the inside of the cruise he gaped in surprised. There were chandeliers, fancy food, and lots of fancy looking places in the cruise.

"WOAH! This is amazing!" yelled Tsuna.

"Let's go eat dinner first!" said his mother as she led him into the dining room.

"FOOD!" Tsuna squealed. When they went there, Tsuna's mother asked them for their table number.

"Sawada-san? We already brought you to your table…" said the waiter.

"Eh?" yelled Tsuna's mom. Tsuna turned to look at the table. He saw that it was completely empty.

"HIEEEEE! MY DINNER!" shouted Tsuna as he ran towards the table but failed utterly because he tripped over something.

"Ouch…what just….wait…LAMBO?" yelled Tsuna as he looked at the object that he tripped over.

"Lambo? Why are you here?" asked Tsuna's mother as Lambo jumped into Tsuna's mother's hands.

"Sigh….he cried once he noticed that mama was gone. We had no choice but to bring him here…" said Bianchi as she shook her head.

"So, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Tsuna yelled.

"And this girl started to cry also…" Bianchi said as I-pin suddenly popped up from nowhere.

"I-pin too?!" Tsuna wailed.

"Well it is more fun together." Said Yamamoto.

"So, we all came!" Haru exclaimed.

"Hope we're not a burden, Tsuna-nii!" said Fuuta with the cutest smile ever.

"YOU GUYS TOO? Ohhh…my relaxing vacation…" muttered Tsuna.

"Sorry…I couldn't stop them from coming…" said a certain blue head. I turned around to see Akane.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

"But you still came…" said Tsuna.

"I-uh-well, I wanted to come too actually…I mean, it's the first time I had a chance to go on such an expensive boat ride such as this…" I said. Tsuna pouted. His vacation was totally…ruined.

"But why are you guys here?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, Reborn gave us all invitations." I said.

"EHHHH? Then…Gokudera-kun is…here?" said Tsuna as the color started to pale from his face. I raised an eyebrow at that. Did he really not want Gokudera to be around this much?

"Uh, we did went to his house but no one answered so he isn't here." I said back. Tsuna sighed in relief but after one second, he did a double-take and started to look nervously around.

"Don't tell me he's here…" mumbled Tsuna.

"Renaissance!" said Reborn. I turned to look at him and gaped. He was naked and he had this Mozart-style hair on with a Greek, leafy, looking head band. He was also holding a white vase.

"AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" yelled Tsuna. Reborn jumped down looking really cool…just butt naked that's all.

"And HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?" Tsuna said.

"Oh about that, Reborn, Bianchi, and I beat up the guards fair and square." I said bluntly. Tsuna panicked.

"BUT IF YOU DID THAT, THEN THEY WILL TRY TO FIND YOU!" Tsuna wailed. At that moment, several guards came in. All of us quickly duck under a table with a cloth on it. We hid in there until Tsuna said it was safe to come out. Tsuna lifted open the cloth and yelled out loud.

"SEE? WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Tsuna yelled.

"We are hitmen. Of course we will…" started Reborn as he took out his gun. Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin joined him.

"Assasinate the guards!" chorused all four of them.  
"WHAT?" Tsuna screamed.

"Let's go!" Reborn yelled as all four of them ran to separate corners of the cruise.

"Oh no….what do we do now?" muttered Tsuna as he started to sweat uncontrollably.

"How about chasing after them?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" said Tsuna as he started to run after them. We tried to look all over the place but to no avail.

"Arg….just where are all these people?" I said.

"They all have high hide-and-seek rankings!" mentioned Fuuta.

"HIE!" yelled Tsuna.

"I think we should split up. We would be able to reach all of them at once and at a faster pace." I said. All of us nodded.

"I'll go after I-pin." Said Tsuna.

"Boku will go too." Said Fuuta.

"Haru will find Lambo-chan desu~" Haru chimed.

"Then I'll go find Gokudera's sister." Yamamoto said.

"I'll try to find Reborn." I said. Then we all dispersed into different directions.

* * *

**After 5 minutes…**

"Oh come on…where on earth is Reborn?" I said as I looked around at every corner of the ship.

I scratched my head in confusion. I decided to check the bottom storage areas. I mean…Reborn would probably beat the crap out of the guards to reach his goal. I looked around warily for guards. When I couldn't see any, I slipped down the stairs towards the underground storage room. It was dark. I tried to find a light switch but there wasn't one. I kept walking until I bumped into something like a cardboard box. I turned around and saw a light switch. I smiled. Sweet. I flipped it up and the lights turned on. Except…that it wasn't that bright. It was dim. I frowned. So much for light. I glanced around and found another door. I opened it and there, in the middle of the room, was a man who was sitting on the floor eating ramen noodles. He had silver hair that looked like an octopus and…wait, silver hair? I took a few steps closer and recognized the person immediately.

"Hayato?" I said. He turned towards me. His eyes widened.

"Akane? What are you doing here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Finding Reborn who managed to beat the crap out of the guards and sneak into the cruise." I said.

"As I thought! Reborn-san is amazing!" yelled Gokudera with a wide grin on his face.

"So, you want to see Tsuna?" I asked. He froze.

"JUUDAIME IS HERE?" he yelled. I winced at the loud tone of his voice. It echoed in the small room.

"Uh, yeah. We all are. Yamamoto, Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Tsuna, and me." I said.

"WHAT? Juudaime is here but…why is baseball nut, aneki and stupid cow here?" He asked.

"Who knows…Reborn's doing." I said.

"Che…stupid people." Gokudera mumbled. I blinked.

"I thought we were going to meet Tsuna." I said.

"OH RIGHT! JUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera as he ran out the door. I whirled around in surprise.

"HEY WAIT!" I yelled as I ran after him.

* * *

**After Another 5 minutes…**

"Akane-chan! Right here!" waved Tsuna to me. He was already with Yamamoto and the others.

"So how did you guy do?" I asked.

"We found them. Did you find Reborn?" Tsuna asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I couldn't…he's too good…instead, I found someone else." I said.

"Who?" said the four that were there. I jerked my thumb over to the hallway on the otherside. They all took a peek there.

"JUUDAIME! WHERE ARE YOU? OI AKANE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE JUUDAIME!" yelled Gokudera.

"HIE! Gokudera-kun?" yelped Tsuna in surprise.

"Haha! So he was here too!" said Yamamoto.

"Hahi! Where did he come from?" Haru asked.

"I found him in the underground storage room while trying to search for Reborn." I said while shrugging.

"Reborn…he's such a trouble maker…" said Tsuna as he shook his head.

"Anyways, Tsuna. Let's go find Reborn together." I said. He nodded. We walked up the stairs to search the second floor. We split up again to search every corner for Reborn. I walked around, peering into random rooms here and there.

"AH!" screamed someone. I quickly ran over to the voice and saw that it was the voice of a random crew member. He looked like he was bombed…wait, bombed? Oh…well that makes things a lot easier. Reborn probably did this. All we have to do now is follow the trail. I smiled and walked, following each lying human body which was spread out like a line. I kept walking. At the end, I found myself at a hallway with a gallery of pictures.

"Akane-chan? How did you end up here?" asked Tsuna. I turned around to see Tsuna.

"Oh, I just followed a trail of unconscious lying bodies here." I answered back.

"EH? Me too!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Really? Then I think we're in the right place…but…" I started as I looked around the hallway.

"There's nothing but pictures here…" finished Tsuna.

"Then that means…" I said. I turned to look at Tsuna.

"He's disguised as a picture." We both chorused. We nodded and started searching each picture for any weird details such as cracks, melted paint, or anything that seemed out of ordinary. I couldn't find a single thing.

"Tsuna, did you find anything?" I asked. No reply. I looked at Tsuna and saw that he was staring at a certain picture of a women wearing a long red cloak and red hat. She had curly brown hair and the scenery behind her showed a very pretty nature scene. River, mountains, and trees. I turned to Tsuna. He was staring intently at the picture.  
"Did you fall in love with the women in the picture?" I asked. Tsuna immediately reacted.

"NONONO!" Tsuna screamed in deniable. I laughed.

"I was joking! I just wanted your attention, that's all." I said. He looked confused.

"So, what is wrong with that picture?" I asked.

"Oh! I just thought that something was wrong with the eyes so I was staring at it." Tsuna muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Eyes?" I mumbled as I stared at the eyes myself. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't see anything out of ordinary…but there had to be something in this picture that caught Tsuna's eyes…I'm trusting Tsuna's intuition on this one. We both kept staring at the picture until suddenly, a piece from the top left corner of the picture broke. I looked at the broken piece and gaped. It was Reborn, wearing the broken piece as a suit! He even painted his face to match the surroundings.

"HIE! REBORN!" yelled Tsuna. Just then, some random crewmembers gathered around us.

"Oh oh…" I muttered.

"OH NO!" screamed Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Let me bust them!" Gokudera yelled as he popped out of nowhere.

"No, don't do that!" Tsuna said panicking while trying to stop Gokudera from using violence. I sighed and shook my head. I wonder if these two will be like this forever…bickering about using violence. Seriously, this is like learning about the African Apartheid History or something…using violence or peace to solve problems…oh wait, what am I thinking about?

"HIE!" Tsuna screamed as the crew members started to get closer and closer. I backed away a little.

"Tsuna!" came a scream from the left. I glanced and saw Yamamoto and Haru running towards us. The crew members didn't even bother with them. They had business with us. I glared at them, getting ready to fight when necessary.

"Um…we have an…explanation…haha…" said Tsuna as he backed away. Suddenly, the guards ran towards us and kneeled down in front of Reborn.

"I KNEW IT! IT REALLY WAS REBORN-SAN!" yelled one crew member in glee.

"The way you defeated the guards was amazing work, Reborn-san!" yelled another in delight. I fell down anime style. THE HELL? If they were just acting tough with those glares and dark auras then they should have said so in the first place! I seriously thought that they were going to attack us.

"It's a real honor to have you on this ship!" yelled a crew member.  
"Sorry for the ruckus. Here are our tickets." Reborn said as he handed them some tickets. I gaped at him.

"IF YOU HAD TICKETS FOR US THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" chorused and angry Tsuna and me.

"The mafia always lives in a live-or-die situation. This was a test." Reborn explained.

"Stop giving the same excuse for everything you do…" I muttered while shaking my head.

"Reborn-san is welcome here without tickets!" said one crew member. All of their eyes were glittery and sparkly. I sweat dropped. They look like…Reborn's servants.

"But why do you have so many tickets?" asked Tsuna suddenly. Good question.

"This ship is going to mafia land." Said Reborn. Wait, what? Mafia LAND? Why does this sound so…bad and fishy to me…

"Ah! That lengendary mafia land?" squealed Gokudera in excitement. Now I was worried. It made even the cold Gokudera excited.

"Mafia Land is a place where Mafioso can go to relax without being seen." Reborn explained. It's a super resort island constructed with financial backing from each mafia family." Explained Reborn.

"What the heck is with that…" I mumbled.

"Wait…does that mean that these crew members are…" Tsuna started.

"Yep, they're Mafioso." Reborn said.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed in surprise. I imagined them wearing sunglasses and black suits with guns and weapons in their hands. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I mean…it was kind of…creepy.

"I gave you the contest prize. I thought mama could use a break so I gave you guys a ticket to mafia land." Reborn explained.

"No way….MY RELAXING VACATION!" wailed Tsuna. I laughed a little at this.

"Reborn just always messes with Tsuna doesn't he?" I said to nobody in particular.

"Haha! Yeah! It's funny to see them like that." Yamamoto said back to me.

"Yeah…funny to us but I guess not for Tsuna." I said as I smiled.

"Attention, passengers. We are about to reach Mafia Land." Said a speaker on the cruise.

"WHAT? SO SOON?!" Tsuna wailed. To say the truth…I was actually kind of excited. I mean, would it be a fighting facility? Or will it be like a beach to relax in? Or a southern paradise with…an amusement park? I looked out the window and saw the island that we were heading to. It had mountains, a roller coaster that looked so fun, a beach, food stands, and a huge castle. I smiled. Yep. It had everything that I thought about.

"Tsuna, look outside. It isn't as bad as you think it is." I said as I urged him to look out the window. Tsuna decided to obey and when he did he gaped in shock.  
"This wasn't what I imagined at all…" Tsuna muttered.

"Take it easy, Tsuna. It'll be fine. As long as Reborn doesn't do anything troublesome." I said with a reassuring smile.

"I think that's what I worry the most about him…" muttered Tsuna. My smile turned into a worried frown.

"…I guess you're right…" I said as Tsuna and I sighed at the same time.

"But this is really mafia land?" I asked.

"There are lots of attractions that you can't see them all in one day." Bianchi suddenly said popping out of nowhere.

"ANEKI!" Gokudera yelled as he fainted. I sighed. Once again, typical. Better take count of how many times I think that.

"It's the number 1 out of 254 of the theme parks that the Mafioso would like to visit!" added Fuuta.

"HAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS GOING TO PLAY!" yelled Lambo as he ran around.

"I-pin loves it!" yelled I-pin happily. I sighed. Well then, I guess I should get ready to have the most fun in my life…or actually, it could turn out to be the worst. I smiled looking forward to my adventure here. Meanwhile, I missed out on Reborn, who's pacifier was shining very brightly yellow.

* * *

WOOHOO! Done people! :D Sorry it was late…I'm busy but still, please review! I love some encouragement words! XD Not demanding you to but if you have time, please do! Ciao Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20: Training with the Arcobaleno

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC Tsukiyomi Akane. All credits to their rightful owners. So guys, this is my 20th chapter! WOOOHOOO! Celebration of reaching to the twentieth chapter! :D Thanks a lot to those who have been reading, following, reviewing and choosing my story as a fav! :) Never thought I'd get this much reviews in writing… 0_0 I'll try to keep it up!

**Note: Happy Birthday To evewolf123! :) Wish you lots of happiness and goodluck! Seriously, I worked so hard in trying to use my time wisely so that I could post this chapter on your birthday. . (It is March 12 when I uploaded here in my country but who knows what day it is over there in yours?) **

Release Date: March 12th, 2013

Next Update: Between now and one week

* * *

Chapter 20: Training with the Arcobaleno

"Wow! Just what I expected from a luxurious island resort!" squealed Tsuna's mother in delight.

"YAHOO! An amusement park! Lambo-san is going to play!" Lambo yelled in happiness.

"I-pin can't wait!" I-pin exclaimed. Lambo and I-pin then started to run out towards a ride but was stopped by Tsuna who grabbed them.

"Oi! You'll get lost…" Tsuna said. Haru then stepped up.

"Tsuna-san! Which do you want to ride? Hara wants to ride the thrilling jet coaster!" Haru exclaimed determined to get the ride. Fire burned in her eyes.

"Yeah! That roller coaster is ranked number 3 out of the 8452 rides so scary that you'll faint!" Fuuta added, showing how awesome that roller coaster was.

"I can't ride something so scary!" Tsuna wailed as he clutched his head. He looked up to say something so that they would change their minds but he saw that the four of them were already running towards the coaster.

"I-pin at the front!" yelled I-pin.

"Me too!" squealed Fuuta.

"Geez…" Tsuna said while sighing. Yamamoto walked up to him and patted his back.

"Isn't it okay, Tsuna? This place looks like a lot of fun! I can understand why they're being restless." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Well…I guess so." Tsuna said half convinced and half not. I could tell that he was still worried. I mean…this place just doesn't look like a mafia-made resort.

"A lot of dirty money was put into this place so the mafia could have some good clean fun." Reborn exclaimed. I gaped. How the heck is that supposed to be called clean fun?

"That sounds so wrong…" Tsuna said while sulking.

"KYAH! It really is Reborn-san! Reborn-sama!" yelled a bunch of weird people dressed in professional looking outfits. They ran over to us.

"Reborn-san! Are you going to the press conference this time?" asked one man. I think that these people were reporters. I mean…their outfits, and microphones where they whipped out of nowhere and books and stuff…

"I'll have to pass. I've come here on vacation." Reborn answered.

"Everyone wants to know what kind of vacations you take." Asked a women reporter.

"Maybe next time." Said Reborn with a wave, which dispersed the crowd of reporters away immediately. They went back sad and empty handed.

"You're that famous?" chorused Tsuna and me.

"Well yeah. Look over there." Reborn said as he pointed to something in the sky. Both me and Tsuna looked up to see tons of Reborn looking balloons floating in the sky. There were also banners saying things like 'Welcome Reborn!'. I gaped. Holy…he must be so famous…

"If it weren't for my connections, you wouldn't have been allowed in here. It's so popular that the reservations are always full." Said Reborn.

"Really?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Woah…" I muttered.

"Wow! This is amazing stuff! Thanks for inviting us, kid!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes, it's important to relax." Reborn said with a small smirk….hm…smirk? Okay now…I think something is coming up. Hope it doesn't involve me.

"We should go too, Tsuna!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah!" said Tsuna. I was about to go towards a ride when I suddenly remembered that someone was missing.

"Hey…where's Hayato?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh right…where is he?" asked Tsuna. We all turned to look around us when we spotted him lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Juudaime…please enjoy yourself and don't worry about me!" said Gokudera with a forced smile on his face.

"But…" Tsuna started.

"No! It's okay, really." Gokudera said.

"Sigh…I'll take care of him." Bianchi said.

"Aneki!" screamed Gokudera as he fainted on the floor.

"Hayato always gets a fever when he plays too much." Bianchi said, shaking her head. I sweat dropped. I don't think that was the cause of Gokudera's sickness…

"I guess I should go now." Tsuna said as he started to walk out to the roller coaster, legs shaking. Yamamoto by then was already long gone. I was about to follow him when Reborn suddenly jumped on my shoulder and stopped me from going anywhere.

"Tsuna, Akane. You both can't play yet. Tsuna, you've got an entrance exam to deal with and Akane, you are going to come with me to a special place. Don't worry! Tsuna will join you later." Reborn said. I knew it…he's planning something again, isn't he? Tough luck I have…

"Yes, curse your luck." Reborn said. I glared at him. Screw him and his mind reading techniques.

"Wait, WHAT?" Tsuna yelled.

"You must go to the reception office and inform them of your arrival. Follow their instructions from there." Reborn explained.

"Do I have to?" Tsuna wailed.

"If you don't, then we might get kicked off the island." Reborn said.

"EH? THAT'S BAD!" Tsuna yelled.

"So hurry up and go, Dame-student!" Reborn said as he jumped off my shoulder and kicked Tsuna in the face. Tsuna tumbled forward and got up walking towards who knows where while sulking. Reborn smirked and turned to me.

"Let's go. We'll need to walk there so by the time we get there, Tsuna should be just done with his test." Reborn said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. Test? Oh oh…Tsuna better be ready to face anything that comes up now…I silently walked towards the direction that Reborn pointed to. I sighed. Well…here goes my long vacation…

* * *

**About 30 minutes later…**

"Uh…where the hell are we?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings. We were in front of a cliff that opened out to the sea. It was a pretty sight and all with the sun reflecting on the ocean water, but I still don't get the point of being here. And Reborn would never take me here just to let me watch the scenery. He's not that naïve.

"Of course not. I need to train Tsuna to become the tenth boss of the Vongola Family!" Reborn exclaimed. I turned to him and glared.

"Would you stop reading my mind?" I asked.

"No." Reborn said bluntly. I sighed. I hate him. It's official. We stood there waiting for a bit when suddenly, I heard a train's honking noise. I looked behind to see Tsuna, stumbling out of a train looking really confused and panicked. He walked over to me.

"Oi…Akane-chan…" mumbled Tsuna.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well that's-" Tsuna started but was cut off by a totally new voice. A baby one at that.

"Good of you to come, kora!" said that voice. I turned around to see a small baby with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a bird on top of his head. He also wore a military outfit and bandana. Not only that but he had a gun. Is this one of Reborn's friends? Because if he is…only one word can describe the situation now. Shit.

"Say your names." Said the baby.

"Who the heck is this?" I muttered.

"Ciaossu, Colonello!" Reborn said with a wave of his hand. Colonello immediately pointed his gun at Reborn and shot him. I blinked. What in the world? Was I wrong about them being friends?

"HIE! WHY DID HE JUST ATTACK REBORN?" yelled Tsuna in panic as usual. Reborn dodged into the air and transformed Leon into a gun. He pointed it a Colonello and shot him straight in the forehead. Colonello stumbled and fell down.

"Let me introduce him. He's Colonello, and he's in charge of Under Mafia Land." Reborn introduced. So…that was what this place was called.

"But you just killed him!" Tsuna yelled.

"We're made of different stuff, kora!" Colonello said as he slowly stood up.

"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" screamed Tsuna.

"This small and pathetic bullet…there is no other person than Reborn who uses these bullets!" Colonello said showing Reborn the bullet that hit him in the head earlier.

"A big rifle…you always have bad taste…" Reborn said as he shook his head.

"Are you Reborn's friend?" asked Tsuna suddenly. Both heads turned to him.

"No!" Colonello denied.

"We were both born and grew up in the same place." Reborn said.

"No wonder he's weird…" mumbled Tsuna.

"Reborn, why are you here?" Colonello asked.

"I just came here to observe. Tsuna, my student, is going to be trained here along with one of his subordinates, Akane." Reborn said.

"Wait…WE DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" chorused Tsuna and I.

"Shut up." Reborn said bluntly. I gaped.

"You have failed the test right, Tsuna? Those who have been found guilty of unauthorized entry on this island are given a single chance and Under Mafia land is where you train. The instructor is a former member of Italy's special underwater assault team, COMSUBIN, Colonello." Reborn explained while pointed to Colonello.

"Wait, this baby was in the military?" yelled Tsuna in surprise. To say the truth, even I saw surprised. He's so small…

"So…you're Vongola the 10th, kora." Said Colonello. Why in the world does he keep saying kora?

"If you're Reborn's students, then it is no surprise that you failed to pass the test, but don't worry. Be at ease now. I'll train you properly so you'll be able to pass the re-examination." Colonello said which caused Tsuna to pale.

"I'll just observe." Reborn said.

"…why do I feel like I'm left out?" I muttered.

"No you won't! Colonello is also in charge of you." Reborn said.  
"EH?" I said in surprise.

"So your Vongola's subordinate who had lots of hidden potential, kora." Said Colonello. Wait, Hidden potential? Who in the world said that? Actually…never mind. There could only be one person who would mess up our lives to the point of no return.

"I'll start with Vongola the Tenth first. Do you see that whirlpool down there?" Colonello asked. Tsuna walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared down at the whirlpool.

"Jump in there, kora." Colonello said.

"I SAID WAIT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE REBORN…you guys don't listen to anyone…" Tsuna mumbled.

"I'm better than Reborn, kora! What do you do when your student doesn't listen, Reborn?" Colonello asked.

"I do this." Reborn said as he pinched Tsuna's hand. Tsuna yelped in pain.

"Your still naïve. I would do this!" said Colonello as he jumped and kicked Tsuna towards me. Tsuna screamed and flew towards me. I sidestepped and moved out of the way before he could knock me down with him.

"Nice reaction, kora!" Colonello said to me.

"SO I WAS JUST A TOOL?" Tsuna yelled.

"Colonello…I was lying. This is what I usually do!" yelled Reborn as he jumped up, turned Leon into a huge green hammer, and whacked Tsuna in the head. Tsuna fell head first to the ground. I winced. Ouch.

"This is what I really do!" Colonello said as he ran towards Tsuna and shoved him with some kind of karate move.

"HIE!" screamed Tsuna as he flew about 5 feet into the air and fell smack down onto the ground.  
"Actually, I-" started Reborn but he was stopped by a wailing Tsuna. He had bruises here and there.

"STOP! DON'T COMPETE OVER ME!" yelled Tsuna.

"So anyways, just sit down and watch, Reborn. This is my workplace, kora." Said Colonello.

"SO YOU'RE JUST IGNORING ME?" wailed Tsuna. He got ignored once again.

"I'll help to. Tsuna is my toy-I mean, students, after all." Said Reborn. I gaped at him. Did he just say….TOY? Well he finally admitted it. God. I saw Tsuna started to pout when he heard the word toy.

"Toy? DID YOU JUST CALL ME TOY?" screamed Tsuna.

"Just hurry up and get in there!" chorused Reborn and Colonello as they both ran towards Tsuna and kicked him into the whirlpool. I peered down to see how he was doing. He was wailing and trying to swim.

"HIE! HELP! SAVE ME, AKANE-CHAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Tsuna wailed.

"Hurry up and get up!" Reborn yelled.

"Yeah, kora." Colonello said.

"It's impossible! S.O.S Akane-chan!" yelled Tsuna. I saw Reborn's eyes sparkle a bit. My eyes widened. Oh oh.

"Hm? So you want Akane in there? Oh sure!" Reborn said as he pushed me into the water.

"I hate you, Reborn!" I yelled as I fell into the water.

"Oi! This was meant to be Vongola the Tenth's test!" Colonello yelled at Reborn.

"Well I'm making it into both of their tests. If Tsuna was alone, he'd die. I'm sure. He's pathetic now." Reborn said.

"He just called me pathetic…" muttered Tsuna as he slowly started to sink.

"Tsuna!" I said as I tried to swim over to him in random directions but I was stuck in the whirl pool. Shit! I couldn't move…I'll get tired soon if I don't get him out of the whirl pool. What should I do…come on! Think of something! Then, I remembered that this was a whirl pool. Whirl pools go in circles right? Forcing my way through a whirlpool would be really stupid. So I just have to follow it! I took a deep breathe and dove underwater to see which way the whirl pool was spinning in. It went towards the right of me. I nodded to myself underwater and moved up to take a breath. I slowly swam towards the right, careful to not lose precious energy and my body started to move. I smiled to myself. Nicely thought! I swam over to Tsuna and picked grabbed him. Then I slowly dragged him out of the whirlpool by reading the currents from underwater. By the time we were out, Tsuna was gasping very hard.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" I asked with some concern.

"Gak! Ack! I'm…fine….just water in my….mouth…and throat…GAK!" yelled Tsuna as he spit out water from his stomach. I focused on Tsuna's recovery which caused me to miss out on a small conversation between two certain babies.

"Hm? Not bad…that girl…" Colonello said with an interested smile.

"I told you…she has hidden potentials. If trained properly, she might become our ace." Reborn said with a smirk. The two started to laugh evilly. I turned to them with a confused look. What in the world were they talking about? Hopefully, it wasn't world domination.

"Next test!" yelled Colonello suddenly. Tsuna and I immediately perked up and looked around our surroundings to check for any weird things. Suddenly, large boulders started to fall from the sky. Tsuna barely dodged one. I jumped away from another one. They kept falling at us. Tsuna was yelping while dodging. Suddenly, he got knocked down by a boulder.

"Still naïve." Reborn said as he shook his head.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" I said as I was about to go see him when suddenly four boulders headed at me from my left, front, right, and behind. I quickly jumped as high as I could straight up. I used one of the shorter boulders that fell already as a stepping-stone. The boulders crashed into each other and broke. I fell back down to the ground safe and sound. I sighed in relief.

"Good job, kora." Colonello suddenly said. I turned to him.

"You managed to use your surroundings to help you survive. You did a lot better than the Vongola did." Colonello said. I smiled a little. Good thing to know that I was going well.

"OUCH!" yelled Tsuna as he got up. Reborn then suddenly jumped over to Tsuna and punched him in the face. I winced at him.

"Dame-Tsuna. You got outdone by your subordinate. That isn't how I taught you." Reborn said.

"Since when did you teach me something productive?" Tsuna wailed. Reborn suddenly froze.

"What did you say?" Reborn asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tsuna immediately tensed and gulped.

"Uh…nothing, oh god-like Reborn sama!" Tsuna yelled.

"Good…" Reborn said as he walked away.

"Next will be a test where you two will go against me in a real fighting combat!" Colonello yelled.

"Eh?" I said.  
"HIE!" Tsuna screamed. I sweat dropped at Tsuna.

"Tsuna…to say the truth…you are looking quite pathetic right now…" I muttered. Tsuna immediately shot up from the floor.

"Sorry…" Tsuna said as he got up and brushed himself. I sighed. This was going to be such a long day full of fighting and life or death situations.

"First up will be Vongola the Tenth!" said Colonello. Tsuna obeyed this time. Guess he was tired of arguing because nothing would have gone his way.

"Begin!" Reborn said as he blew his whistle that I bet was Leon.

"Uh…what am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked.

"Attack, Kora." Colonello said.

"Yosh…here goes nothing!" Tsuna yelled as he suddenly ran towards Colonello with his fist.

"Too slow!" said Colonello as he side stepped, jumped and kicked Tsuna in the back. I took this chance and quickly sprinted over behind Colonello. He whirled back and I tried to punch him but he moved to the left in mid air and aimed a punch back at me. I ducked and tried to kick him. He caught my leg with his small hands and pushed back causing me to almost stumble. Yes, stumble. I managed to keep my ground as I slid on the ground back a little. Thank god I didn't fall. Otherwise, who knew what would have happened. Colonello smirk.

"Once again, much better than the Tenth." Colonello commented as he suddenly pulled out his gun. My eyes widened a little bit and one thought rushed through my head. I am so doomed if I don't dodge all of those. He suddenly shot bullets at my feet. I tried my best to dodge them but some managed to graze me on the leg. I flinched in pain and fell down on the ground but immediately pushed myself up once he started to shoot once more. We kept on going for about a whole hour before my knees gave way and I fell. Colonello stopped shooting. By then, Tsuna was watching on the sidelines, gaping. I started to get better at dodging bullets. I only ended up with a few scratches here and there. Colonello didn't move or say anything at all. I was panting for air on the ground.

"Did…I…screw up?" I asked him a little bit unsure of myself. He immediately came back to his senses and answered…or actually asked.

"Have you even done this training before?" he asked. I blinked once or twice. Is he crazy? Who would be training with guns?

"No." I answered back bluntly. He suddenly smiled.

"Then you didn't fail. Most people wouldn't improve in only one hour. Although, you did. Congrats." Colonello said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you for taking the time to teach me." I answered back. He nodded in approval.

"In the end…you were pretty useless." Said Reborn to Tsuna.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Tsuna wailed as he clutched his head. Reborn, Colonello, and I started to laugh a little. I actually enjoyed the fight! I mean, I got better and all. Suddenly, our happiness dispersed when a loud siren was heard.

"Attention! Enemy Attack! Enemy Attack! Please evacuate to the shelters!" boomed the siren.

"EH? ATTACK? What does that mean…" Tsuna asked.

"It's probably the Calcassa Family." Reborn stated.

"Why would a mafia group attack here? I thought everyone worked together to build this place…" Tsuna asked.

"The families that build this place are the ones that are associated with the Vongola. Others didn't." Reborn explained.

"HIE! Then a battle is going to start here?" Tsuna wailed. I gulped. The enemy…has come. It's time to fight again. Wonder what will happen. The last time, we went against Mukuro and his subordinates…wonder what kind of enemy this guy will be? I turned towards the horizon and sea, searching for the enemy. A battle is about to start. Here.

* * *

WOOHOO! Finished another chapter, people! Please review! It motivates me and gives me inspiration to write!


	21. Chapter 21: Skull, the Errand Boy

Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners. I only own my OC Tsukiyomi Akane. So people, this is the 21st chapter! I can't believe I came this far into my fanfiction! 0_0 I'm so happy with the amount of reviews and favs and follows so far. :) Thanks a lot guys! Oh and HAPPY EARLY SAINT PATRICKS DAY!

Upload Date: March 16th, 2013

Next Update: Someday after March 19th (Lots of finals that day.)

* * *

Chapter 21: Skull, the Errand Boy

"Reborn…our pacifiers are glowing." Colonello said. Reborn turned to him.

"There's someone we know among the Calcassa Family." Added Colonello.

"Yeah…Skull would be the only one who would do something this stupid." Reborn said. Suddenly, cannons started to fire at the island. I looked into the ocean to see several ships heading our way.

"HIE! Why does this always happen during my vacations!" Tsuna screamed.

"This isn't good, kora. The family responsible for guarding the resort today is at home because it's the anniversary of their boss's death. Right now, there's only a few people on this island that can fight." Said Colonello.

"So that means we're low on people…" I said.

"HIE! What do we do?" yelled Tsuna as he fell down to the ground clutching his head like normal.

"Naturally, I won't let them get away with it while I'm here. But…it's nap time." Mumbled Colonello as he blew a sleeping bubble. I gaped at him.

"YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK AND YOU'RE SLEEPING?" chorused Tsuna and I.

"Ma…leave him be. I'm more worried about Mama and the others." Said Reborn.  
"You want us to go?" I asked.

"Yes…make sure…that you reach…Mafia Land…safely…chupee..chupipipee…" mumbled Reborn who was now in the same state as Colonello.

"NOT YOU TOO!" wailed Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I think we should hurry and go to your mother and the others." I said. Tsuna stopped wailing and quickly lifted his head up.  
"OH RIGHT! MOM!" screamed Tsuna like a maniac as he started to rush to who knows where.

"Wait, Tsuna! YOU'RE GOING TO WRONG WAY!" I yelled as I ran after him.

* * *

**After 5 minutes of extra fast sprinting…**

"Woah…is this a castle?" I muttered in awe as I stared up at a huge castle in the middle of the island.

"Yeah…is that mother and the others?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bianchi, the three kids, and mama.

"Yeah. Let's go!" I said as we walked over to them.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! They say that a very fun event is going to start! I can't wait for it!" yelled his mother. I sweat dropped. She's actually in to this stuff?

"Juudaime! We heard everything about the Calcassa's attack. What should we do?" asked Gokudera.

"What should we do? I don't know!" whined Tsuna. Suddenly, a group of men with samurai looking hair-styles stepped up.

"We, the Difo Family that runs Asia, will take command of this battle." Said the leader.

"No. We, the Beccio Family who uphold the tradition and formality within the alliance, is fit to lead." Said another group of people who had their guns out.

"Oi! You've got to be kidding me! What do you plan on doing without the Neuvo Family?" said another group of fat looking people. I looked at them bicker. Wonder how long they will keep arguing?

"OI! The person who is most fit to lead us here now is the TENTH!" yelled Gokudera suddenly as he pointed to Tsuna. All three groups turned to him.

"The Tenth? What small family is that?" mocked the three.

"VONGOLA." Answered Gokudera proudly.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun!" said Tsuna.

"Eh? That's the soon to be…Vongola the Tenth? WE ARE SORRY. Now we know who is most fit to lead us. Everyone, let's follow him!" yelled the three groups. Tsuna gaped.

"EH?" Tsuna screamed. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Tsuna…just deal with it…" I said.

"That isn't that comforting!" whined Tsuna.

"I'm so proud of you, Juudaime!" said Gokudera with a huge grin on his face.

"Haha! Tsuna is the leader of this game!" said Yamamoto. I face palmed. Sometimes, I just don't get what is going on in his brain. Suddenly, a few black dressed up men with guns came rushing at us. All of the mafia groups connected to the Vongola took out their guns and weapons and charged the blacks. I'm called them the 'blacks' and you should know why by now.

"Juudaime! Let's rush through them too!" Gokudera yelled as he threw several dynamites at the charging blacks. They screamed and fell when the bombs exploded. Then, the blacks started to shoot bullets at us.

"HIE!" screamed Tsuna as he tried to jump around randomly to dodge the bullets. Yamamoto was dodging skillfully and so was I. Thanks a lot, Colonello-san for helping me practice dodging bullets! I call him san because he's nice and reasonable UNLIKE some other Arcobaleno who's name starts with the letter R.

"Haha! What are the rules of this game?" asked Yamamoto with a grin. I turned towards him and sweat dropped but answered anyway.

"It isn't a game but the only rule is to not die." I said.

"Oh! That's pretty simple!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he jumped and dodged a few more.

"Yes…but we should attack too." I said as I dodged one last bullet. The blacks stopped shooting after our team started to rush them, but then, three of our team members were thrown back.

"Oi! There's something over there!" yelled a random guy. We turned to look at three trees that fell down. Behind the trees was…ANOTHER BABY?

"Ah! That's the military commander of the Calcassa Family, Skull!" exclaimed a random guy from our side.

"Eh? This little baby?" said Tsuna in surprise.

"That purple pacifier is the symbol of an Arcobaleno." Said the same guy. I still wasn't sure what an Arcobaleno is but after hearing that word near the babies, I'm guessing that it is supposed to mean the strongest babies or something. Just an educated guess.

"Arcobaleno means the rainbow. It's also the term used for the seven strongest infants in the mafia." Explained that guy. Well now, guess my educated guess was correct all along.

"There's seven of them?" asked Tsuna. The guy nodded.

"It doesn't matter who it is. I'll defeat him!" yelled Gokudera as he took out his bombs and threw them at Skull. It was about to hit him when something red flashed in front of Skull and deflected the dynamites.

"Ah! There's something behind him!" yelled Tsuna as he pointed to an incredibly huge, red and plump (and delicious looking) octopus.

"AN OCTOPUS?" yelled Tsuna in surprise.

"I've heard that Skull controls a giant armored octopus!" yelled the same random guy. Wonder what the other guys were going? Gaping? Then, I saw that Skull was doing something weird with his hand. The octopus followed his hand gestures and wrapped its tentacle around three of our men and threw them away.

"Woah! How can he do that?" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I don't know…sign language?" I said.

"This isn't the time to be impressed, okay?" Tsuna said while panicking.

"So…who's next?" said Skull as the octopus's tentacle started to creep closer to us.

"You haven't eaten that octopus yet?" said a small voice. All heads turned to the trees. There on a branch sat the one and only Reborn.

"REBORN! You're finally awake! What were you doing…we're in big trouble you know? Why did you sleep in the middle of an ambush? Are you crazy? What about Colonello?" asked Tsuna all at once.

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he jumped down from the tree that he was in.

"Why is Reborn-senpai here?" said Skull in surprise and…maybe fear?

"Ciaossu. It's been a while, Skull. Didn't you notice that your pacifier was shining?" Said Reborn.

"Ha?" said Skull in confusion.

"Since we're here, let's have a drink." Said Reborn as he walked up to Skull. I gaped. Is he serious? Inviting an enemy to a drink?

"Along with some octopus sashimi." Added Reborn. Oh. He wasn't serious. He just wanted Skull to get angry.

"Don't be stupid. I'm under orders from the Calcassa Family boss right now! You are an enemy who shall be defeated by our hands!" yelled Skull.

"You're always running errands for other people…" Reborn muttered while shaking his head.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS USES ME AS A DELIVERY BOY! STOP MESSING WITH ME!" yelled Skull in anger as he wrapped an octopus tentacle around Reborn. Warning. Tentacle Rape. Wait this isn't the time to be making jokes!

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled in panic. Reborn took out his gun and shot Skull two times. One of his bullet hit Skull in the arm.

"Heh…it may be true that you hit me but I still have one more hand. Now I will finish you of!" yelled Skull as he moved his hand. Nothing happened.

"Wha-wha-what?" Skull muttered. Reborn moved himself out of the octopuses tentacles.

"He seems confused. I bet he's never seen your left hand like that." Reborn said with a snicker.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" yelled Skull as he looked at is hand. His hand was as big as a beach ball.

"That's the fist bullet! It's for making your fist bigger and stronger." Yelled Tsuna.

"Now it's my turn." Yelled Reborn as he kicked Skull in the stomach.

"Reborn is strong!" yelled Tsuna.

"…Ar…g…then it can't be helped. We're going to attack from the battle ships." Said Skull.

"That's impossible. Colonello should also be awake." Said Reborn.

"NANI? Colonello senpai is here too?!" exclaimed Skull in surprise. Suddenly, we heard explosions.

"That must have been Colonello's rifle." Reborn exclaimed.

"Woah…they're so strong…BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT INSTEAD OF SLEEPING?" asked Tsuna as he got angry.

"Come on, you didn't even fight!" said Reborn.

"But still…" said Tsuna. Wait…maybe…he was protecting Tsuna this time? I mean normally Reborn makes Tsuna do the work.

"I will punish my own errand boy." Said Reborn.

"STOP!" screamed Skull. I fell down anime-style. Sigh…Reborn just never fails to impress me…I'm hoping you can tell that that was sarcastic.

"There it is…THE REBORN LOGIC!" yelled Tsuna as he gaped. In the end, Reborn beat up Skull and threw him away…sigh. What a holiday.

* * *

**A week after…**

Sigh….why do I have do this? I was standing in front of the Namimori Citizen Pool. Reborn said that he wanted me to help teach Tsuna how to swim. If Tsuna didn't pass the test, then he would need to swim with the girls. I was in that class so if he fails, I would probably see him. I don't know why I agreed to this but…well? Here I am. I was in a light blue two-piece swimming suit. The top was kind of like a tube top with white stripes. The bottom was just a plain bikini bottoms. I also had an unzipped white hoodie on incase it got really cold. I walked inside the swimming pool and went to the kid's section. I saw Tsuna and Yamamoto in the water. Yamamoto saw me and waved.

"Akane-chan! Over here!" waved Yamamoto. I waved back and walked towards me.

"EH? Akane-chan is here too?" said Tsuna.

"Ma! The more the better!" Yamamoto commented.

"That's right, Tsuna. Besides, now you have two teachers." Reborn said. I looked over to Reborn to see that he was in a bathing suit and cap. He was sleeping on a small orange inflated raft.

"Well, let's start! Try to swim first, Tsuna. So we can tell how much you know." Yamamoto said.

"Okay…I'll try…yosh." Said Tsuna as he jumped into the water and splashed around like a drowning dog. I frowned. Better start at the basics. He got up and started to gasp for air.

"I think we need to start from the basics." I said to Yamamoto. He nodded.

"Okay. So let's start with breathing. Listen carefully, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Breathing?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep. So first, you start by diving deep and then….oompa, oompa, gyu gyun~like this and that! Easy right? Try it!" Yamamoto said as he used his arm like a free style to show Tsuna. Tsuna and I gaped.

"I don't get it at all…" muttered Tsuna and I.

"Don't just think about it. Give it a shot!" said Yamamoto as he pulled Tsuna into the water.

"Hie-e-e-gurgle." Muttered Tsuna as he started to paddle the same way he did before.

"Oompa, Oompa, gyu, gyu, gyoon!" said Yamamoto. Tsuna still didn't get better. I face palmed. Yamamoto…your instructions are too instinctive. No one can understand that! Suddenly, Tsuna started to swim up. He grabbed Reborn's float to get back up into the air.

"A lion, to strengthen its young will push his cubs off a cliff." Said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna down into the water once again. Tsuna gasped and splashed around.

"And when he comes up again…kick him once more! And throw rocks down on them." Said Reborn as he kicked Tsuna once again. Then, rocks started to fall on him. Tsuna drowned underwater. Silence filled the air.

….

…..

…

….

…

"May you rest in peace." Said Reborn. Suddenly, Tsuna popped out of the water with several bumps on his head.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" screamed Tsuna as tears started to fall out of his eyes.

"The mafia always lives on the edge of life and death." Said Reborn.

"Stop using that excuse all the time…" I said while shaking my head.

"Now, now…the kid's trying to cheer you on in his own way." Said Yamamoto.

"I don't think so though…" Tsuna mumbled.

"HAHI! HELP ME!" yelled a loud voice. We turned towards Haru who was thrashing around in the water like she was drowning, but…we can stand on this waters. It is a kid's level after all.

"Save me! Help!" yelled Haru once again.

"Haru? Save you…I mean you can stand." Said Tsuna.

"You should understand, Tsuna-san. Haru's in a bind. I'm sinking and drowning and I feel like the Titanic. The only one who can save me is Tsuna-san!" yelled Haru as she cried and got up from the water.

"Uh…" Tsuna said unable to think of an answer.

"Now, Tsuna-san, help me! HELP!" Haru screamed as she thrashed herself into the water once more.

"But you were just standing a second ago…" muttered Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san can be able to swim when Haru is in trouble. Love is a miracle!" yelled Haru. Then she thrashed herself into the waters once more.

"No! That isn't it…can you stop please?" Tsuna exclaimed. Haru suddenly got up.

"Tsuna-san! Why aren't you helping me? Or is it that you love someone else other than Haru?" Haru started to ramble.

"HAH? THAT'S NOT IT! I DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" yelled Tsuna. Haru suddenly stormed off towards me. I blinked. Why is she coming towards me.

"It's this girl named Akane right? That is stealing your love towards Haru." Stated Haru. I gaped.

"WHAT?" yelled me and Tsuna in time.

"See? You guys even say something at the same time." Haru said as she glared at me.

"Uh…you're misunderstanding." I said as I tried to settle Haru down.  
"You! You thieving cat!" yelled Haru. I sighed. Oh god…what should I do now?  
"Where?" said Haru suddenly as she turned towards Tsuna.

"What?" muttered Haru.

"Where is she prettier than me? That's the reason why you left me right? Because she's prettier than me. But I don't see how she is prettier. Haru is pretty, right?" Haru ranted on. Tsuna couldn't say a word because of her stupidness. No…Tsuna! Not saying anything will only make things worst. Haru suddenly turned to look at me. I jumped a little under her glare. It wasn't my fault! I'm not Tsuna's boyfriend. She scanned over me. Then started to pout and sulk. I blinked. What the heck…

"Sniff…nevermind…she really is prettier than me." Haru muttered.

"Eh?" I said.

"Just look at yourself! You have such pretty long hair and the deep blue color is very nice. Not only that but you're thin and your legs are thing too! Also…your…chest is bigger than mine…by a lot." Haru commented. Wait…my chest? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I looked over to Tsuna and Yamamoto and saw them staring at me. I blushed under their stares and glared while zipping up my hoodie. They just looked away or fidgeted with their hands or scratch their heads to hide their embarrassment.

"Let's just get back to teaching Tsuna…" I muttered. They nodded.

* * *

"So…what now?" I said.

"JUUDAIME!" yelled a very familiar voice. All heads turned towards the newcomer. Gokudera climbed over the wire fence and came running towards Tsuna.

"JUDAIME! Are you sick? I was told that you had a disease, which makes you lose the ability to swim properly." Gokudera screamed as he shook Tsuna over and over again.

"HA? WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" yelled Tsuna.

"…it's Reborn…isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Oh right…" Tsuna muttered.

"I think that was Haru said was true." Suddenly whispered Yamamoto into my ear. I jumped back and whirled around to see a very close Yamamoto. I almost backed away at how close our faces but my body stopped me from doing so….why? He moved away suddenly and stood up straight.

"Akane-chan really is pretty!" said Yamamoto with a grin on his face. I blinked trying to compute what he just said. Then I blushed.

"…um…t-thank you." I said. Oh god…I sounded like a fool.

"I'm so glad it wasn't a disease!" yelled Gokudera which turned both of our attention to him.

"Haha! Like a weird disease like that could really exist…" said Yamamoto walking back to Gokudera and the others.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun calm down…" Tsuna said.  
"That's right! Now that I know what's going on, I can't leave you in Yamamoto's hands! I'll make it so that you can swim!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Really?!" said Tsuna as he started to get hopeful. Suddenly, a white board with a very complicated drawing popped out of nowhere and a Gokudera with white thick glasses started to explain some kind of scientific theory.

"Please listen carefully, Juudaime. To swim properly, having one's center balanced between gravity and buoyancy is the key. Buoyancy B works against Gravity A. One's center of gravity is…" mumbled Gokudera. Tsuna and I sweat dropped and gaped.

"He's gotten into scientific law…" thought Tsuna and I.

"Ne…we're at the pool so wouldn't he learn more faster if he just practices?" added Yamamoto.

"Shut up! Without and understanding of how it works, one can't do what on should be able to do!" yelled Gokudera.

"Haru thinks that sincerity is the best!" yelled Haru.

"Shut up, stupid women!" yelled Gokudera.

"I'm not stupid!" yelled Haru.

"Calm down everyone!" yelled Tsuna.

"Then let's see who can teach him the fastest!" Haru said with a determined face.

"Oh! That's a great idea. 30 minutes each." Said Yamamoto.

"Sounds like a challenge! We'll compare how far we can make the tenth swim!" yelled Gokudera.

"EH? WHY ARE YOU GUYS DECIDING ON YOUR OWN!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"I'll join too. Count me in." I said.

"Not you too…Akane-chan!" Tsuna wailed. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Honestly, Tsuna? I think if these three teach you? You won't get anywhere. I'm not saying I'm the best but I think even I can teach better than them…" I whispered. Tsuna thought for a bit then sweat dropped.

"You have a point…" Tsuna whispered back.

* * *

**29 minutes later…**

"That's right, Tsuna. Breath like this. Gyu gyoon and ba bam!" exclaimed Yamamoto as he moved his arm around like a maniac.

"HIEE! Gurgle gurgle…" muttered Tsuna as he started to drown.

"I don't' get it, you idiot." Gokudera said with an angry mark on his head.

"Not even a single meter." Commented Haru.

"…right." I said as I sighed.

"That's weird…this was how I was taught as a child by my father." Yamamoto said with a confused face.

"Shocking father…" commented Haru. I sweat dropped.

"It's my turn next!" yelled Gokudera. He took out a weird electrical suit and put in on Tsuna.  
"What is this?" asked Tsuna.

"It's a special suit for swimming! I can control your movements so you can swim properly!" yelled Gokudera.

"HA?" Tsuna screamed.

"First, a 90 degree angle." Said Gokudera as he pushed a button on a remote and Tsuna's arms went into a ninety degree angle against his will.

"And the other arm in the opposite direction." Said Gokudera as Tsuna's other arm went ninety degrees in the opposite direction.

"Now, the legs and the angle of your chest." Said Gokudera as he pushed in a few buttons and Tsuna's body did something weird. He looked very uncomfortable. Suddenly, he lost balance and fell into the water.

"And then…wait…JUUDAIME?" Gokudera screamed as he dove into the water to save Tsuna.

"What happened…I learned how to swim like this as a kid!" Gokudera yelled. I sighed and shook my head. These people are so…not normal, let's say.

"What a shocking childhood…" Haru muttered.

"See? He failed like I thought." I said.

"It's my turn!" Haru said as she put on a tuna fish costume and dove into the water with Tsuna. She held his arm and let Tsuna kick his feet in the water.

"That's good! Keep doing it! Imagine that I am the princess in the underwater castle and you have to save me from the evil octopus queen!" said Haru. Tsuna seemed to think for a bit before he stopped kicking and drowned.

"HAHI? WHAT HAPPENED?" Haru screamed as she pulled Tsuna out of the water.

"Another fail." I said.

"Sigh…I wonder what the problem is…" muttered Haru. I sighed.  
"Last, it's my turn." I said as I took off my hoodie and jumped into the water with Tsuna. He looked at me.

"Akane-chan…I probably can't do it…" said Tsuna. I frowned.

"Tsuna…why are you giving up before you even tried?" I asked.

"I tried!" Tsuna yelled. I shook my head and grabbed his arm into the water.

"Tsuna. You are missing confidence. You can't swim if you keep thinking that you can't do it. Remember. You need to believe. If other people can do it, then so can you." I said.  
"Akane-chan…okay. I'll try my best!" said Tsuna. I smiled.

"Good, now let's get started!" I said. I held his arms as he kicked his legs. I started walking backwards. He kept thinking.

"Good, Tsuna! Don't stop kicking!" I said. He kept kicking.

"Okay. Now on to the hands." I said as I got out a kicking board. I held onto to it.

"Watch me okay?" I said. He nodded.

"So, you put both hands onto this and then, you put your head underwater. You let go of on arm, move it in a circle and down back into the water. Then you switch." I said as I showed him while standing still.  
"Try to do that while kicking." I said as I handed it to him. He hesitated a bit.

"It's okay. If you drown, I'll help you up." I said. He thought about it for a second then tried. I put my hands on his stomach incase he drowned. I walked with him as he tried to practice swim properly.

"…I don't want to admit it but she's pretty good." Said Haru.  
"Yeah!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Che….I guess." Gokudera commented. I heard them and sweat dropped. It's not that I'm good but it's because you all have such weird methods that nobody can do it! Tsuna started to be able to kick and float better. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll let go now." I said as I let go of his stomach. He started to panic and drown.  
"Don't panic, Tsuna. You can do it. I told you that if you drowned, I'll help you." I said. He stopped panicking and did it perfectly. He swam with the board to the other end of the pool. I smiled.

"Tsuna! You can stop now!" I said. He stopped, put his feet down, and put his head up. He gasped for air.

"I..did…it." he said surprised at himself. I smiled.

"Now, try doing it without the board. Remember what you just did." I said. He nodded and tried to do a free style. He was able to do it for a bit then stopped because he was tired.

"It's okay. You just started. At least you can swim a bit now!" I said with a thumbs up.

"I can't believe it….thank you so much! Akane-chan!" yelled Tsuna happily. I smiled.

"No problem. Just keep practicing and you'll get better soon." I said as I got out of the water.  
"Haru is impressed! Even if we're love rivals but you're just amazing!" yelled Haru.

"Yeah! You should be a teacher!" said Yamamoto.

"Che…" commented Gokudera. I turned to him and thought of something.

"Hm? Are you sad that I was the one who taught Tsuna how to swim? Maybe I'll be the right hand man of Tsuna! Oh actually, make that woman." I said jokingly.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" yelled Gokudera in denial. I laughed.

"I was joking!" I said. Suddenly, another person that we knew came running towards us.

"EXTREME SWIMMING!" yelled Ryohei as he jumped into the water. We stared at him swimming.  
"Where did he come from?" I asked.

"I don't know." Answered everyone. We looked at him swim and gaped. He was underwater but he wasn't going anywhere. His arms and leg movements looked like a squid and he kept squirming and waving his arms and legs. I looked at him and started to feel disgusted. Oh how I want to hurl…

"AH! That was a great swim!" yelled Ryohei. I gaped. THAT WAS SWIMMING?

"I'm done so I'm going to go home now!" yelled Ryohei as he walked away.

"YOU JUST GOT HERE AND NOW YOU'RE GONE? WHAT WERE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS?" Tsuna yelled. I face palmed.

"Tsuna. Let's test your swimming." Said Reborn suddenly. We turned towards him.

"What test?" asked Tsuna. Reborn suddenly whistled and summoned a dolphin.

"Aw…so cute!" Haru said. I looked at the dolphin. Then, Reborn whispered something to the dolphin and the dolphin got aggressive. It opened its mouth to show several lined up sharp teeth. My eyes widened. Oh oh…

"Tsuna. If you can swim faster than him, then you pass. If you swim slower…then you'll probably get eaten." Reborn said as the dolphin spun towards Tsuna.

"HIE!" yelled Tsuna as he swam and ran at the same time. We all ran after him. Tsuna then jumped out of the pool and went into a different pool where I-pin and Lambo were in. The dolphin got out and jumped over to the pool on its tail. I gaped. When did dolphins be able to walk or jump on land? Tsuna jumped onto a banana boat that I-pin and Lambo were in. They saw the shark and screamed as they paddled forward. They kept paddling to safety when suddenly, the shark bit their boat and it deflated, causing them to fall in the water.

"HIE!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna!" I screamed as the dolphin got closer to him. Suddenly, a black electrical robot mechanism flew and stuck to stuck. It was the same robot thing that Gokudera was using earlier. Tsuna then started to run on top of water. I gaped in awe. Who knew that robot could make him run on water? I saw Tsuna running up the water slides. The dolphin kept running towards him. Suddenly, Lambo appeared at the top of the slides.  
"LAMBO-SAN IS ANGRY! HOW DARE YOU DEFLATE MY BOAT!" yelled Lambo as he threw grenades down at the dolphin.

"HIE!" yelled Tsuna as he jumped over them. The bombs exploded on the dolphin that was behind him, causing the slider to explode and break. The machine that was on Tsuna started to spark electricity. He looked over his back and saw the machine was emitted incredible amount of electricity. Oh Oh…

"HIE!" screamed Tsuna as the machine broke and exploded along with him. I sighed. What a day…  
"That was a good waste of time." Reborn said with a smile. I gaped at him. Is he serious? I turned to see that Tsuna had landed on the floor in front of us. I sighed and shook my head. Really…what a waste of time.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Tsuna…why are you here?" I said as I saw him kicking in the pool that I was in, which was the girl's.

"WAHH! The instructor said that I had to do the breast stroke! I only learned the free style from you!" wailed Tsuna as he cried anime style. I face palmed.

"Why didn't you tell me that first?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know!" Tsuna screamed as the girls around me started to snicker.

"I'll teach you another time…for now just…bare with it." I said as I walked away from him. No way am I going to be caught with a…loser (normal mode) like him. The girls started to laugh out loud and Kyoko was there too. I chuckled a little. Well, good luck now, Tsuna. Try your best to redeem your coolness back in front of your crush. I walked over to the edge of the swimming pool and prepared to do my swimming test. The whistle blew and I swam.

* * *

Yes! End of Chapter! :D Please review what you think too! And until next time, See you again!


	22. Chapter 22: Stolen by the Prefect

Disclaimer: All credits to their rightful owners. I own nothing here but my OC Akane and maybe a few changes to the story line. :D So this is the twenty second chapter! :) Thanks to those people who faved, reviewed, and followed. Love you people! XD FINISHED FINALS! Small hints of GokuderaxOC to those who want a little. Nothing major though because that isn't the main pair that I 'm focusing on. I'm focusing on Yamamoto and Hibari but hey, other characters in KHR can have a chance, right? Oh and is it just me or did fanfiction change its font, layout, and stuff?

**Note: And what you have been waiting for, Hibari takes the first move on Akane in this chapter! Hehehe...wonder how Yamamoto will react? The next chapter will be the start of the Varia Arc. Look forward to it. :) Also, to clear any misunderstandings, GokuderaxOC is only friendship. Gokudera just trusts Akane as his friend and so does Akane. That's the extent of their relationship. :) **

Upload Date: March 20th, 2013

Next upload: In a week or less.

* * *

Chapter 22: Stolen by the Prefect

After that accident at the swimming pool, Tsuna got a receipt, telling him to repay the money that was caused by the damage of the sliders. So, basically, now we are in the beach in our swim suits, working as a life guard to earn some money.

"Hey, aren't those three really cute?" said a random guy.

"They're like models from a magazine." Said another. I saw that Tsuna and the others looked towards Haru, Kyoko and me. Kyoko was wearing an orange tank top with sunflower designs and a pair of shorts. Haru was wearing a one piece pink swim suit. I was wearing a purple tube top with a white pair of loose shorts, along with a light purple hoodie. I also had my hair tied up to the side.

"We finished changing!" yelled Haru and Kyoko.

"HAHA! Lambo-san is going in first!" yelled Lambo as he rushed into water with an inflated ring.

"I-pin will be first!" yelled I-pin as she also ran into the water.

"Hey! Whose fault do you think it is that we had to come all the way to the ocean?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Lambo-san doesn't know…" Lambo said with a smile.

"It's because YOU broke the water slide in the public pool! We all came here so we could work part-time in order to pay it off!" yelled Tsuna.

"So, Sasagawa's brother is working part-time here as a lifeguard?" asked Yamamoto.

"He says he's helping out his senior." Said Kyoko-chan.

"Hm…" I muttered.  
"EXTREME! GOOD OF YOU TO COME!" yelled Ryohei suddenly who popped up out of nowhere.

"Lion-Punch, a.k.a Namimori's Rumblefish, spends his summers here as a lifeguard in training!" explained Ryohei proudly. I sweatdropped.

"Oi, Hayato…can he really save anyone with that weird swimming style?" I asked, looking back to when he jumped into the swimming pool and waved his arms and legs like an octopus.

"...no." answered Gokudera confidently.

"Let me introduce you to my co-workers, but first, here's Elder Pao Pao, who is being beaten by the heat!" Ryohei said while pointing to a Reborn who was dressed as an elephant with boxing gloves. He was lying down on the lifeguard seat, sleeping. I gaped. Tsuna's jaws dropped down to the floor.

"He's being way too lazy…" thought Tsuna and I.

"And also, let me find me seniors…where are they?" Ryohei said while putting a hand to his forehead, looking like he was searching for something.

"You're just making trouble when you throw away garbage. That only makes more work for us!" said a random dark skinned man in his swimming underwear. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes dangerously. He was holding up a kid by the collar, just because he threw a small piece of trash on the beach. I know that it is wrong but really now…straggling a kid as a solution to the problem? Two other ran skinned people threw the kid down and threw trash down at him.

"Let me introduce you to them. These are my seniors!" introduced Ryohei to them.

"Yo!" said one of them while smirking. The others were also grinning evilly.

"They are former Namimori Middle School Boxing Club members." Said Ryohei.

"Hn…oh!" said one of them as he walked over to Kyoko-chan.

"Are you Ryohei's little sister? She's just my type." Said the guy with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. Another guy went up to Haru and grabbed her arm and held it tight.

"Let the girls play with us. You guys keep the peace on the beach." Said the other guy. Suddenly, another guy came up from behind me and draped his arm around my shoulders. His other hand was on the side of my bare thighs. My eyes widened. Damn you pervert!

"Hn…your pretty cute." Said the guy that had his hand on my thighs. He slowly moved his hands further upwards. I couldn't hold it anymore and felt like punching him in the face. I saw that Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera sensed that I was uncomfortable and was about to punch that guy in the face. Yamamoto and Gokudera walked up to the guy that was holding me. Yamamoto grabbed his arm off my shoulder while Gokudera grabbed both the hand on my thighs and the hand on Haru. Tsuna for the first time, was standing next to Kyoko-chan. Gokudera and Yamamoto glared at the guys.

"We have no need to do our work for you!" yelled Gokudera.

"That's right senior! I didn't call them here so that you could play!" Ryohei added.

"Don't you understand, Ryohei? We want our darling juniors to learn how wonderful it is to be a lifeguard." Said the guy who was next to Kyoko-chan.

"Liars…" I muttered.

"Oh, I see!" yelled Ryohei.

"DON'T AGREE WITH THEM!" yelled Gokudera.

"Hm? Did you say something, little girl?" asked the one that was holding me earlier. I glared at him. He just ignored it and slowly leaned closer to my face. My eyes widened at what he was about to do. I quickly pushed him away and ran towards Gokudera, who was the closest to me at that time.

"I want to help my friends do work. I don't want to be the only one who doesn't do anything." I said.

"I'm going to help my brother!" said Kyoko-chan.

"That's right! We want to stay with Tsuna-san and the others!" yelled Haru.

"Which one is Tsuna? Tsuna as in tuna right? HAHAHA!" laughed the seniors.

"I'm going to beat you guys up!" yelled Gokudera as he stepped forward.

"Ho? Then let's settle it fair and square through sports. A 3 on 3 swimming contest. Remember that the losers becomes the winners' slaves. Oh and switching is allowed. You can have one girl sub in for someone who failed. We're giving you another chance since you are still middle schoolers." Said the guy.

"That sounds good to me. We accept." Said Reborn suddenly.

"EH? REBORN! DON'T DECIDE BY YOURSELF!" yelled Tsuna in protest.

"Go to that round rock out there in the sea and come back. It is one by one. The side that winds 2/3 rounds is victorious." Said the guy.

"Then, I'll go first." Said Yamamoto.

"I'll go second. Juudaime, can you go third?" Gokudera asked.

"Eh? ME TOO?" yelled Tsuna.

"We can't leave this to Sawada yet! I'll swim!" yelled Ryohei.

"IF YOU SWIM WE'RE DONE FOR!" I yelled.

"…that's…true…" Tsuna said sweat dropping at the thought of Ryohei swimming.

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun!" said Kyoko-chan with a smile.

"All right!" said Tsuna with a smile but then with a panicked face. I face palmed. Tsuna…did you just say all right?

Then, Yamamoto and a senior got ready to swim. Ryohei yelled start and they were off. At first, Yamamoto was slower than the senior but he soon caught up. They curved around the round rock….but Yamamoto didn't come back. I raised an eyebrow. What happened? The seniors said that he had a leg cramp and that he had to stay at the rock to rest. I narrowed my eyes. Something's fishy. After that was Gokudera. He started out the same as Yamamoto and caught up. He also disappeared behind the rocks. Okay…something is really wrong.

"Did your second racer cramp his leg too?" asked the one senior that was left with a smirk.

"I'm using the chance now." I said as I took off my hoodie. I walked forward.

"Akane-chan?" Tsuna asked. I whispered in his ear.

"Tsuna…they probably have some people who are behind those rocks doing the dirty work for them. I'll go help Yamamoto and Hayato. You have to win the last round okay? Because I won't be coming back in time." I said as I walked off and got ready to race against the same swimmer who went against Yamamoto.

"EH? ME?" Tsuna wailed as he panicked once again. I ignored him and got ready to swim. Ryohei blew the whistle and I jumped into the ocean. I swam as fast as I could. I was about the same speed as the man. I sped up a little and swam ahead of him. I looked up behind the rocks to see that no one was there.

Suddenly, someone pulled my legs and I was dragged into the water. I gasped for air before being pulled into the water. I looked down to see Gokudera and Yamamoto, punching and kicking the subordinates so that they could get up for air. I kicked the one that was holding me in the head and he let go of my feet. I dove down towards the two and grabbed their arms and threw them up. They went up for air and jumped onto the rocks for ground. I smiled and started to swim up when suddenly, about a ton of the people grabbed on to my waist and pulled me back down.

I growled in my mind and thrashed left and right. I pulled a few hands off as I rose to the water. Somehow, I made it up to the water. I quickly gasped for water and swam as fast as I could to the rocks. I got up on the rocks where Yamamoto and Gokudera were and just as I thought, the subordinates started to pop up one by one.

"So, are you ready to die?" asked Gokudera as he threw some dynamites in to the water, making sure that they would explode before the subordinates had a chance at diving under water. They screamed as they got exploded. Yamamoto just dove into the water and punched and kick the people. I was just a spectator. Nice right? I don't need to do the work! I looked over to the left to see that Tsuna was saving a girl in a tube with his dying will mode on. I sweat dropped. Reborn again? By the time I turned back to Gokudera and Yamamoto, they were done with the seniors. We dragged them back onto shore. We popped out from the water carrying all of the seniors.

"WHAT?" yelled the two seniors who were on the land. Yamamoto and Gokudera smirked evilly and cracked their knuckles.  
"Senpai…" Yamamoto said as he walked over to them.  
"We need to pay you back for taking care of us!" said Gokudera. They beat up the two in only a few minutes. Tsuna also finished saving the girl by then. I looked at the scene in front of us and saw that all the seniors were beaten to death. Note bite, but beaten to death. If Hibari-san knew I used that catchphrase…he's bite me. TO. DEATH.

* * *

**Sunset…**

"May we please have one choco-banana!" yelled our first customer. We were working in a chocolate banana stand. We all changed into our normal day clothes. But, after all, it was a Japanese festival, so I decided to wear a skirt. Yes, not kimono because that makes fighting harder. I don't know about you but wherever Reborn is, there is always trouble. I was wearing long sleeved red shirt, a black vest and a black skirt. Of course, I had shorts underneath.

"We're using French Chocolate!" said Yamamoto cheerfully.

"I thought it was…Belson or something?" I said.

"It's BELGIAN!" Gokudera yelled as he turned around and handed the customer the banana. He was surprised to see that it was Tsuna.

"Don't startle me like that, Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera.

"Haha! We were waiting for you!" said Yamamoto.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"Wait…Reborn didn't tell you? We're working here for the money." I said as I melted some more chocolate in a small pan.

"We received the right to set up a shop from the committee." Said Reborn who popped out of nowhere.

"In my ranking, Choco-banana stands sell the most!" yelled Fuuta.

"Our goal is to sell 500 bananas!" yelled Gokudera.

"Eh? That's a lot…" Tsuna complained.

"Ah, right. Don't forget to prepare the lot fee." Said Reborn suddenly.

"Pay?" asked Tsuna.

"It seems to be a Namimori tradition to pay the guys running this area." Explained Gokudera.

"…and I think I have an idea what group that might be…" I said as I shivered a little.

"Fifty Thousand." Said Hibari who walked up to our stand.

"Hibari-san!" squealed Tsuna as he paled. I sighed. I knew it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gokudera yelled.

"…we're paying to the Disciplinary Committee." I said emotionlessly.

"…Akane-chan…aren't you…too blunt? Aren't you scared?" asked Tsuna. I shrugged.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Anyways, you have to pay for the operations around here. If you don't…then I'll destroy your shop." Said Hibari. I looked over to the shop next to ours to see some of his 'fanclubs' I call with knives, axes, and some other weird weapons, ready to break down the shop.

"I'll pay, I'll pay!" yelled the owner of the shop as he panicked and quickly gave the money.

"…accepted." Said Hibari as he counted the money plus walked away.

"Can we have chocolate banana please?" yelled two certain voices. We turned to see Haru and Kyoko in kimonos. I smiled. They look nice. Too bad I can't wear them…well actually, I don't want to. I saw Tsuna smile awkwardly and blushing. I rolled my eyes. Same old Tsuna…

"Hahi! Akane-chan! Aren't you going to wear a kimono?" asked Haru. I blinked.

"Nope. It's hard to run around with those incase something happens…and besides, I look bad in one." I said with a frown.

"I see…that's too bad…but I think you will look good in one!" said Kyoko. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said while grinning.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! We're going off to see the fireworks which will start soon!" Haru said while running off.

"Bye!" said Kyoko chan she followed Haru. The kids followed. I turned to Tsuna and saw that he was sulking and a black dark aura surrounded him. I sweat dropped. He wanted to see fireworks with Kyoko chan didn't he…like those romantic movies where the main characters sit down in the night sky, looking at the fire works, and then kissing. Too bad…that might never happen….MIGHT if he doesn't make a move or something.

"Hey, if we sell all of these and the fireworks haven't started yet, we could still go." Yamamoto piped up while unpacking some boxes of chocolate and bananas. Suddenly, Tsuna stopped sulking and grinned widely.

"Let's do our best and sell them all!" Tsuna said happily. He thinks…there is still hope. Sigh…

"If that is what Juudaime wants…then okay!" yelled Gokudera as he peeled some bananas.

* * *

**10 minutes later….**

"OI! BUY THESE!" yelled Gokudera forcefully at his customers. I gaped. He's scaring the customers away! Is he even thinking?

"Hai! Here are two choco-bananas!" said Yamamoto with a smile at a kid and his mother. I smiled. He's doing great.

"Thanks onichan!" yelled the kid as he took the choco-banana.

"Oh! Great attitude! I'm giving you another one for free!" said Yamamoto. I face palmed. Well…maybe he wasn't doing that good. Suddenly, a girl in a kimono came up to us. Is that…adult I-pin?

"I can't watch this anymore!" she said.

"Adult I-pin!" yelled Tsuna.

"A part-time job?" asked adult I-pin.  
"Yeah. Are you making a delivery in your yukata?" asked Tsuna.

"Yep! I'm on the way home after delivering ramen to Uncle Kawahira." Said adult I-pin.

"Oh, you look good in a yukata!" complimented Tsuna.

"Mo, Sawada-san! I just borrowed a hand-me-down from Kawahira's daughter, but anyways, putting out undecorated bananas won't do." said adult I-pin with a shake of her hands. I-pin then told me to decorate the bananas so, I peeled some, dipped them in chocolate, and poured some sprinkles on.

"The product's look is very important." Said adult I-pin.

"She's quite good at marketing…" muttered Tsuna.

"Hm…maybe feng-shui." Said adult I-pin as she redecorated our whole shop into a chinese looking one.

"Uh…will customers really come?" said Tsuna. I shrugged.

Suddenly, tons of people popped up from nowhere and said if they could buy some. The shop was crowded in a matter of minutes. After a few minutes, we had only one box left. Then, Yamamoto said that he wanted to go play the baseball game for a little bit. Tsuna let him go. Gokudera wanted to go the toilet and so he went. I was left with Tsuna. I took a break and decided to take a small nap. Tsuna was also sitting there, looking at the festival, smiling to himself. I started to feel sleepy. I yawned and felt very drowsy. I was about to shut my eye lids when somebody yelled out loud.

"GIVE US BACK OUR PROFITS!" yelled Tsuna. My eyes snapped open and I saw Tsuna running after someone who had their face covered. I immediately shot up and ran after them. In the end, we were led to the temple on top of the festival places. I saw the same three seniors that we beat up earlier.

"Ha! You fell right into our plans. Thieving is our second profession and summer is the best time to make a profit. But simply taking this doesn't make me feel better." Said the boss of them as he whistled and summoned several people with weapons. It was the same guys that tried to drown us earlier. I glared at them. These people just never learn. I stood in front of Tsuna protectively.

"Ho? I thought I'd never see such a ridiculous scene like this when a girl protects the boy from danger. HAHAHAH!" Laughed the gang out loud. I scowled.

"So? You're seeing one now. Better pay for it because it isn't everyday you see something like this." I said.

"You…you're just a small girl…what could you do?" taunted the man that grabbed me in the morning. I smirked evilly.

"Oh trust me…I can do a lot…" I said. He shivered a little but soon regained his composure. Suddenly, someone dropped down with an ARG from behind us. Tsuna and I spun around to see Hibari with his tonfas out, knocking someone out.

"I thought I found a delicious little flock and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I've been after." Said Hibari.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna and I chorused.

"Who the hell is that?" asked a random guy from the gang.

"The Disciplinary Committee of Namichuu!" said another guy as his voice shook in fear.

"This saves me the trouble of collecting. The money you took will be taken by the Disciplinary Committee." Said Hibari evilly. I sweat dropped. Why is this person so self-centered? Suddenly, the gang started to attack us. Hibari knocked some of the people out from the back with a smirk.

"Che…then….LET'S GET THE GIRL FIRST!" yelled a few of them as they charged towards me. I smiled. Oh bad choice, boys. I then ran into the middle of one and kneed him in the place between his legs. I spun around and kicked another in the face very hard and somer saulted in the air, back towards Tsuna, and took my swords out with a glare.

"No way…how can a girl fight?" said a random guy.

"…typical gender discrimination." I said annoyed. Suddenly, one man snuck up behind Tsuna. I turned to him and yelled.

"Tsuna!" I yelled. Suddenly, a bullet shot his head from nowhere…well duh, there's only one person who could have done that. Tsuna got up and beat the crap out of the guy. I smirked. I like this crazy fighter Tsuna.

"Arg…there's only three middle schoolers! GO GET THEM!" yelled the leader. Then, a bomb exploded from behind. I smiled. They made it in time. The dust cleared to show Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We came to help!" said Yamamoto as he got into the middle of them.

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera.

"Don't kid around…I'm taking the stolen money." Said Hibari with a smirk.

"NO WAY." Denied Tsuna.

"Naturally." Said Gokudera.

"Yeah." Said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Of course." I added.

"Why are you getting all excited amongst yourselves? Get them!" yelled the leader as the people charged at us. We all smirked and charged at them.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

It was all over and the winner? Us. Naturally.

"Arg…they're too strong…" Moaned one guy in the pile of the beaten people.

"Are you really middle-schoolers?" asked the boss as he fainted. Hibari bent down to take some money from them.  
"I'm taking this." Said Hibari but then, he spotted our money. Tsuna immediately grabbed it protectively. Yamamoto and Gokudera also went over too. Tsuna's dying will then ran out.

"We worked together for this money…I can't let you take it!" yelled Tsuna.

"That's right. We won't let you take it!" yelled Gokudera.

"That's the way it is" yelled Yamamoto. Hibari was about to step up to us. I sighed and stepped into the middle of them.  
"Just let us go, Hibari-san. We really do need that money for repairs…because of Reborn so how about letting us go for once? We can owe you one." I suggested. He thought about it for a second…then smiled evilly. Oh…shit…that face really does scare the shit out of me…don't tell me…he's thinking of something…

"…I don't need you people to owe me. I want the money. But…if you really don't want me to take the money…" started Hibari as he turned to smirk at me. I gulped.

"Then fight me." He said. I knew it. That stupid fighting maniac!

"EH?" Tsuna yelled.

"OI!" yelled Gokudera.

"That's crazy!" yelled Yamamoto.  
"Then I'm taking the money." Said Hibari as he walked towards us. I sighed...seems like I've got no choice.

"…I…agree." I said quietly. He stopped walking. Then smiled the same dark smile.

"Say that again?" He said.

"I said I agree." I said with a tilt of my head.

"EH? Are you sure, Akane-chan?" asked Tsuna. I turned to face him and smiled.

"It'll be fine! We've fight many times before so it's not like this is something new." I said. He thought about it for a second then nodded and ran off with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Take care!" he said to me as he ran pass me. I took a deep breath and turned around to face Hibari who already had his tonfas out.

"…so…when do we start?" I asked. He smirked.  
"Now. But of course, this time, I prepared some rules." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what might those be?" I asked.

"Whoever makes their opponents unable to move or paralyzed will win." Said Hibari. Okay…pretty simple.  
"And, if you lose…the winner can do anything to you or command you to do something for 30 seconds also. You can have a chance at embarrassing your opponents if you win." He said with a smirk. I thought about it for a second. Well now…if I won, then I would be able to embarrass Hibari by making him do something incredibly stupid. Thank god I have a camera. Not a bad rule.

"…I accept those rules." I said with a smile as I took out my swords. He smirked then charged at me with his tonfas.

He swung at me in the head. I ducked and kneed him in the stomach. He dodged and elbowed in the back. I winced a little but whirled around and our weapons clashed with a clang. He swiped at my head once again. I saw it coming and dodged and reappeared behind him. I slashed at his shoulder but he saw it coming too. He whirled around and kicked my legs. I slipped but rolled on the ground when he tried to kick me. I got up and charged at him.

I slashed my sword at him and barely injured him. Sure maybe, his clothes was a little tattered but hey, not that much of an injury…I slashed at him again but he blocked with his right tonfa. He kneed me in the stomach. I took this chance to pull him even closer and punched him in the stomach. He flew over to hit the tree. I ran over to him and kicked him once more to make sure that we wouldn't wake up…but he was stubborn. He purposely dropped himself to the ground and swiped his tonfas at my legs. I slipped and fell on my butt. He immediately got up and yanked me up by the arms as I dropped one of my swords and hit my head with his tonfas.

My vision started to blur a little but I refused to lose. Of course. I ran towards him, both hands clutched on one sword, not even bothering to retrieve the other and slashed at him. He blocked with one tonfa and swung at me with the other. I jumped up and dodged barely. I slashed my sword down at him. He blocked with both tonfas as he kicked me in the stomach. I threw my sword at him and it grazed his waist a little. I flew back and hit a tree. Oh shit.

I didn't have a weapon now. He immediately ran towards me and pinned me to the stupid tree with my arms above my heads. Damn you tree! I struggled and tried to get out of his grasps. I couldn't I tried to knee him in the stomach but he shifter over to the left with his hands still on my arms and dodged. I yanked to the right but he didn't let go. I glared at him. Screw you and your stupid pinning techniques. How many times has this happened? He smirked as he pushed his knees onto mine to stop me from moving my legs. I gulped.

Shit. I lost.

"…I win." He said with a victorious smirk. I glared at him.

"...okay fine…so what do you want me to do?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. I don't get it. Why can I win against opponents that are strong but not Hibari? I just don't get it. How is he so different from the other opponents I've faced? He thought about it for a second before answering.

"I don't want you to do something. I'll do something to you instead." He said with an evil smirk.

"Uh…that doesn't include raping right?" I asked unsure.

"No. I don't interest myself in those things." Hibari answered back while rolling his eyes. I sighed in relief.

"But…" Hibari started I tensed up immediately and shot my head up to look at him. He smirked.

"I'm going to steal something from you as a punishment for losing to me." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't have anything you can steal…nor do I have money. If you think you can steal something from me then go ahead because I won't let you." I said challenging him with a glare. He smirked. He leaned closer to my face until our foreheads touched.

"What are you going to-MPH!" I said or actually tried to say until his lips crashed down onto mine.

My eyes widened. I tensed. WHAT THE HELL? I blushed uncontrollably and tried to get away from him but his strength was too much. I failed. I should feel angry at myself for losing but…I can feel nothing but…pleasure. I closed my eyes and relaxed…wait why the heck did I relax? He smirked into my mouth as he felt me relax. I don't know why but my body instinctively kissed him back. I tried to tell my body to stop but it wouldn't listen to my command. My heart was beating so fast that I think that he heard because his smirk widened. His kiss wasn't soft but strong and forceful. Just what I expected from him…wait EXPECTED? I was dazed and confused at myself for not pushing him away and many other things. We shared that passionate kiss until the fireworks started. BANG! The sound and light resonated. I immediately woke up from my daze and my eyes shot open. I pushed him away and succeeded this time because he let me. I gasped for air and dropped to the ground on my butt and legs bent to both sides of me. He looked down at me and smirked and walked away with a victorious smile on his face.

"I win…again." He said as he walked away silently. I panted for air. So many thoughts rushed through my head. Why did I kiss him back? Why didn't I push him away? Why was my heart beating so fast for him? HELL WHY DID HE EVEN KISS ME? And he said he was stealing something from me…what the hell did a kiss have to do with a stolen…thing..from…me…uh…oh god. I just realized something and all of those earlier thoughts disappeared, replaced with another thought. And this thought worried me the most…

**Shit. He stole my first kiss.**

* * *

Cheers! Just wanted to say that I suck at writing kiss scenes. :( sorry if that was bad. I just don't know how to write a kiss scene. That was like the first time ever. 0_0 anyways, please review! :D


	23. Chapter 23: A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except my OC Tsukiyomi Akane. So this is the twenty third chapter. I took a small break from writing to relax and get some inspiration. :D and now I'm back! So anyways, this is the start of the Varia Arc thing. Enjoy and review!

Upload Date: March 25th, 2013

Next Update: Aiming for March 29th

* * *

Chapter 23: A New Enemy

**On a peaceful night…**

Clash! Bling! Strike! The sounds of two metal objects clashing echoed throughout the peaceful town of Namimori…On a small building, two shadows were fighting each other. Explosions happened.

"VOIIIIIIIII! You! Why are you in Japan. If you don't spill it, I'm going to fillet you! Answer, damn it!" yelled an ear-splitting voice.

"I have no need to answer!" answered a different voice.

"VOI! You're not in the position to be defiant!" yelled someone as he pushed the other figure off the building. The figure safely stuck his weapon into the building to save himself from falling down to the ground.

"See? You're weak!" yelled the ear splitting voice.

"…I…can't…lose!" said the figure who was hanging onto his weapon. A picture almost fell out of his pocket but he grabbed it. The picture was of…a boy named…Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Hm? Isn't it good that your old man is coming home!" exclaimed Yamamoto as we walked to school in the morning.

"Well…yeah.." Tsuna muttered.

"So the tenth's father is going to be here? Once he returns, I the tenth's right hand man must be the first to greet him!" yelled Gokudera suddenly.

"No that's fine! You don't have to do that for that irresponsible guy." Said Tsuna as he waved his hand in protest.

"Haha! What do you mean irresponsible?" Yamamoto asked.

"I mean…the things he says and does have always been insane!" yelled Tsuna.

"Why is that?" Yamamoto added.

"When I was little, he was rarely home. Once I asked him what he did for a living. He said that he flies all around the world and manages traffic at construction sites." Said Tsuna as he sighed.

"All around the world?" asked Gokudera.

"That's pretty wild." Commented Yamamoto.

"Doesn't it sound suspicious?!" yelled Tsuna.

"N-not at all!" yelled Gokudera.

"I didn't really get it when I was little. Now that I think about it, he always says weird things that don't make sense! Besides, it's just unthinkable that he couldn't manage to return even once in two years. Even if that kind of father comes back now…" Explained Tsuna with a sad face.

"Juudaime…" muttered Gokudera.

"Hey! Want to go hang out somewhere?" asked Yamamoto out of the blue.

"Nice going, baseball nut!" Gokudera yelled.

"EH?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's best not to worry about family issues too much. My family is messed up beyond recognition." Gokudera said with a grin and a thumbs up. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"So let's hang out!" Yamamoto said.

"But school…" Tsuna started.

"Today is a review day so I guess it's okay." Yamamoto said.

"It's Sunday all around the world. It's important to relax from time to time!" added Gokudera.

"Oh, since it's Sunday, let's call everyone!" said Yamamoto suddenly.

"Just don't call the morons!" yelled Gokudera.

"Akane-chan is coming too right?" asked Yamamoto.

Silence…

"Uh…Akane-chan? Oiiiii. Are you there?" said Yamamoto as he waved his hand in front of my face. I immediately lifted my face up.

"Y-y-yes! Sorry! I uh…was thinking of something! Hahahah!" I said suddenly.

"…okay…" Yamamoto said as he looked at me worried. I gave a fake smile. I tried my best. I was just thinking about things. I wasn't lying! I mean after that last night…with Hibari-san…oh shit, just thinking of it makes me blush!

"Akane-chan, your face is kind of red. Are you sick?" asked Yamamoto again.

"No! I'm not! Really, I'm not." I said with a smile. He didn't seem convinced.

"Look, I'm not sick! I'm fine." I said again. Suddenly, his face came down and he put his forehead onto mine. I blushed even harder. He stayed there for a moment before lifting his forehead away from mine.

"Seems like you aren't sick…" Yamamoto said.

"Oi! Baseball Nut! Hurry up and call the others!" yelled Gokudera impatiently.

"Oh! Okay!" yelled Yamamoto as he ran towards Gokudera and Tsuna. I silently followed. I still don't get it…why did Hibari-san kiss me like that? Even if he won, why would he want something like that from me? What he's just making fun of me? I kept thinking while following the others. This isn't like me…worrying about something like this…why is he having this effect on me?

* * *

**After Yamamoto called everyone…**

"HAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN IS HAPPY!" yelled Lambo as he ran away from us. Gokudera sighed.

"I thought I told you not to call the idiots…" Gokudera muttered as he glared at Yamamoto.

"WHO IS AN IDIOT?" yelled Haru in protest. Tsuna sighed.

"Ah…and now it's become a crowd…" Tsuna said while shaking his head but he soon smiled after seeing Kyoko-chan. I was still silently pondering around with my thoughts. I don't think I can think properly today…

"Oi…Akane. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Gokudera. I turned to face him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes…I think so…" I muttered.

"Don't tell me…. HIBARI DID SOMETHING TO-?" yelled Gokudera suddenly. I used my whole body to slap a hand over his mouth. The others turned to look at us weirdly but then ignored us and kept walking.

"W-w-w-what are you saying?" I yelled at him angry and half embarrassed. Oh god…that was so lame….

"…never mind…che..." said Gokudera unsatisfied as he walked away sadly without knowing anything.

"…sorry." I mumbled as I hurried past him towards Yamamoto and the others. Okay, I am going to forget what happened that night. Yes. Forget about it. Brainwashing mode on, done.

"Tsuna, when we get home, we're going to study like crazy over the things you missed today." Said Reborn suddenly.

"I don't want to!" screamed Tsuna as he clutched his head, mouth wide open.

"Tsuna nii! I want to go to the arcade!" yelled Fuuta happily.

"Oh! Want to challenge me?" said a happy Yamamoto.

"HA? I WON'T LOSE!" yelled a determined Gokudera.

"Haru's good at the whack-a-mole!" yelled Haru. I smiled. These people just never change…

"Eh? Where is Lambo-kun?" suddenly asked Kyoko chan who was looking around.

"EH? I wonder where he went…" Tsuna said worried.

"I-pin found him!" screamed I-pin as she pointed to an animal box in a pet store. It had Lambo sleeping in it. Tsuna gaped.

"He first right in but…HIE!" screamed Tsuna as he ran over to take Lambo out of the pet store and apologized to the owner.

"Mo..don't do this again okay Lam-BO? WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Tsuna as Lambo disappeared again. I looked around into the undergarments shop and gaped.

"Tsuna…I think he's in there…" I said as I pointed to the shop. Tsuna looked and gaped as he saw Lambo running out with a bra, shooting lasers at everyone…although none came out. Obviously.

"PLEASE FORGIVE LAMBO! PLEASE!" wailed Tsuna who was begging in front of the owner…once again. Sigh…acting lame in front of Kyoko-chan…this is why your love won't get anywhere…

* * *

**In the arcade…**

During the whole hour we were in the arcade, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Fuuta were playing a shooting game. Tsuna was trying to get a small doll for Kyoko-chan through the grabber…and he failed like the last time we went to the arcade together. I sighed. He really can't do anything right…on the other hand…I looked at Reborn who was playing the slot machine game. He won loads of tokens. He smirked to himself. I sweat dropped.

**In the Music Shop…**

In the music shop, we looked through the CD's and listened to music. Tsuna found one from his favorite rock band. Gokudera also got one. Yamamoto was too busy humming to random songs. Lambo was sleeping with the headphones on and Haru and Kyoko were chatting together and singing together. I was walking around on my own, trying to find J-pop or K-pop songs. Those were my favorites although some people think they are lame but who cares? I like what I like. I shifted through the CD's and found one that I liked. It was called Last Cross. It was the short version but here was how it goes…

* * *

_**Last Cross Short Version: Masami Mitsuoka**_

nee futari de chikatta hi no

mabushiku hagayui eien

hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto

sou hajime kara kizuiteita no

arukidasu sono saki jyuujika wo seotte iku koto

shittetemo dare yori asu wo misueru tame ni

nanika ga sotto koware hajimete shimau mae ni

itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeteta

kitto subete ga itsuka

kasanariatte... omoeru you ni to...

sabitsuite iru konna jidai no naka de

itsu datte watashi wa koko kara inotteru

mou kore ga saigo de aru you ni to

anata wo kurushimaseru subete no mono ni

hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to…

* * *

"Found something you like?" asked Yamamoto. I nodded as I continued to hum along the song. I don't know why but I just feel like this is my song.

"Oi, Akane! We're going now!" yelled Gokudera as we stepped out. I quickly took of my headphone and payed for the CD and ran out.

**In the Photoshop…**

There, we took lots of pictures. One of them was when Tsuna was with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Although Gokudera wasn't that happy, he tried to smile brightly. Another photo was of Reborn, Fuuta, and Tsuna plus Leon. For another picture, Tsuna was with Kyoko and Haru which made him very happy but then Lambo and I-pin jumped up blocking them. Another picture was of Kyoko, Haru, and me, smiling and giving thumbs up or v signs. The last picture was of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and me. Gokudera was smiling while Yamamoto was giving a thumbs up. I was slightly kneeling down and letting one hand lie on my knees while the other made a v sign. It came out nicely.

"NE, Lambo-san is thirsty!" complained Lambo.

"I-pin too!" yelled I-pin.

"Ah..okay, okay." Tsuna mumbled as he dragged them out to drink some juice from who knows where. Wonder where they're going?

"Hey, where should we go next?" asked Yamamoto. I shrugged.

"I don't know…what do you guys want to do?" I asked Yamamoto and Gokudera. Haru and Fuuta already walked somewhere to shop.

"I actually want to eat something sweet like a dessert." Said Yamamoto.

"Desert…I guess that's okay…" Gokudera muttered. I smiled.

"Okay. So where to?" I asked.

"There's a popular bakery shop I've seen although I've never tried it yet." Yamamoto said. I nodded.

"Then, let's go!" I yelled as I dragged them out with Yamamoto leading us.

* * *

It took us about 10 minutes to reach the shop and the bakery shop was indeed full. It was located in…wait a second. THIS IS MY HOUSE! So he brought us to the bakery shop in my house? HOLY COWS!

"Uh, Yamamoto…this is my…uh…" I mumbled but he already went inside. I sighed.

"What, is this place not good?" asked Gokudera. I shook my head.

"No not that but…" I started but was interrupted by Yamamoto who walked towards us and pulled us inside. He beamed and asked for three seats.

"Yes come right in-…Akane? What are you doing here?" asked the baker who was my mother.

"Uh…I brought…friends?" I said unwillingly. Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to me.

"Wait, you know this place?" asked both of them. I nodded.

"Oh my! Friends, I see. Then please come on inside and sit!" my mother said as she dragged us inside to sit. We sat down and she gave us the menu.

"Order whatever you want! Oh and Akane, I ran out of some chocolate lava cakes. Mind making some for the store?" she said as she handed Yamamoto and Gokudera the menu.

"Sure…" I said as I shrugged and was about to walk to the kitchen when Yamamoto stopped me.

"Wait, how are you so close to this place?" he asked. I sighed.

"Because this is my mother's store and my house?" I said as I walked off to the kitchen to bake the chocolate lava cakes. Yamamoto and Gokudera gaped.

"THIS IS YOUR BAKERY?" yelled the both of them.

"Hai! She's a really talented girl. She makes more than half of the cakes sold here. She even made some recipes herself!" exclaimed my mother.

"Oh…then I want the chocolate lava cake she's making right now." Said Yamamoto.

"Make that two." Said Gokudera.

"Okay! Akane! Two Chocolate Lava Cakes!" yelled my mother to me in the kitchen.  
"Okay!" I said as I melted some chocolate.

* * *

**After 30 minutes…**

"Done!" I said as I put some whip cream to the side and strawberry sauce, along with a piece of mint. I held the two plates out and put them down in front of my two friends.

"It's free because I made it." I said as I smiled and walked back to the kitchen to clean up. They took a bite.

"Hm? This is great!" yelled Yamamoto as he gobbled half of the cake in less than three seconds.

"Oi! Slow down! Baseball-nut!" yelled Gokudera as he pointed his fork at Yamamoto. I finished cleaning up after a while and was about to go back outside when I saw some explosions coming from where we were before. I bet Tsuna was around that part too. My eyes widened as I ran to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hayato! Yamamoto! There are explosions going on where we were before!" I yelled to them. Their eyes widened as they quickly drank a glass of water and ran outside.

"Thanks for everything!" yelled Yamamoto as he ran outside the door.

"No problem! Come anytime!" yelled my mother as the shop grew further and further away. I hope nothing too bad is happening…

* * *

**After another 10 minutes of fast sprinting…**

"Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera as he saw Tsuna on the ground with someone who had blue flames on his head. Was that the dying will flames?

"Kyoko-chan!" yelled Haru who came from the other side of the town.

"OWWW!" yelled Tsuna as he got up. I saw Reborn staring at the new guy. Do they know each other?

"VOIIIIIIII! What is this? A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash that gets in my way will be cut!" Yelled some random guy with long white hair from the top of a building. He had a sword.

"What's going on!" yelled Tsuna.

"I feel a storm brewing…" Reborn muttered.

"A new enemy…" I mumbled as I felt my hands reach for my swords.

"GET BACK!" yelled the man as he slashed his sword once. It caused a great air current. I shivered a little. This guy…he's strong.

"Who is that guy?" yelled Tsuna. The long haired guy kept slashing wind currents at us. It started to hurt. Suddenly, Reborn poked Haru and Kyoko on the side.

"Women and children are going to evacuate." Reborn said.

"Eh! Okay…Akane-chan! Let's go!" yelled Kyoko-chan. I shook my head.

"I'm staying here." I said determined.

"Eh? But it's dangerous." Muttered Haru.

"She'll be fine. This is Akane. She'll be okay." Said Reborn as he took Haru and Kyoko away. Suddenly, Tsuna was dragged by the guy with the dying will flame.

"Hey! Where are you taking the tenth?!" yelled Gokudera.

"It's okay. He's on our side." I yelled. From his actions, I'm guessing that he protected Tsuna from a blow before we got to the scene.

"TSUNA!" yelled Yamamoto. Suddenly, the long haired guy came crashing down in front of them.

"Let's quit playing chase. So who is that?!" yelled Squalo. He didn't answer.

"OI! TELL ME!" yelled the long haired as he slashed a sword at the guy. The guy screamed and flew away.

"You!" yelled Tsuna.

"OI! Trash!" yelled the long haired. Tsuna froze and whirled around.

"That's right, you! What's your relationship with the kid? Spill it or I'll cut you!" yelled the long hair.

"HIE!" yelled Tsuna. Then, I saw Gokudera throw dynamites at Squalo and Yamamoto with his sword out. The long haired guy dodged beautifully.

"Take a look at what happens when you raise a hand against him. It won't be pretty!" yelled Gokudera.

"Well, it's something like that." Yelled Yamamoto proudly.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" screamed Tsuna in delight.

"I didn't bring it with me, but my bat was sitting over there for no reason." Mentioned Yamamoto. I sweat dropped. That's definitely Reborn's work.

"YOU GUYS INVOLVED WITH HIM?! I don't really understand, but I'll tell you one thing for certain. Defy me and you'll die." Yelled the man with a glare and smirk.

"I'll repeat that phrase right back to you!" yelled Gokudera.

"That's a sword right? I'll start!" said Yamamoto.

"NO! Please do not! That is not a person you can handle! He is simply that dangerous." Yelled the guy who was flown towards the wall earlier.

"HIE!" screamed Tsuna as he started to panic. He was shaking in fear. I don't think that the long haired noticed me yet though.

"It's too late for regrets!" yelled the long hair as he charged towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto swung his sword at the long haired.

"The way you swing…you haven't learned a style!" yelled the long haired as he dodged.

"So what?" yelled Yamamoto.

"In that case, this'll be a breeze!" yelled the long hair as he came crashing down on Yamamoto. Explosives shot out at Yamamoto. My eyes widened.  
"Yamamoto!" I yelled. Explosions covered the scene.

"BASTARD!" yelled Gokudera as he was preparing his dynamites. His dynamites got cut before he even threw them.

"TOO SLOW!" yelled the long hair as he kicked Gokudera.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" yelled Tsuna.

"Che…NOT EVEN WORTH TALKING! JUST DIE!" yelled the long haired as his sword came crashing down. This time, the other guy interfered.

"Hey, there you are, you piece of trash. Feel like spilling it yet?" yelled the long haired.

"I refuse!" yelled the guy.

"THEN THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!" yelled the man as he slashed his sword down. They fought for a while but the guy fell down soon from fatigue.

"Ha! In the end you're just a loss puppy." Yelled the long hair as his sword came crashing down. I glared. I am not going to stand here like an outsider anymore. I immediately rushed towards the guy with amazing speed and used my swords to block his attack. He turned towards me and leaped away.

"VOIIIII! What are you, a new outsider?" yelled the long haired. I glared.

"I've been here since the beginning." I said as I rolled my eyes. He glared at me.

"Beginning or not, you're just a trash!" yelled the long haired guy as he ran towards me. Our swords clashed. He kept swinging and missing as I dodged around. I swung towards him to but he kept leaping away.

"VOIIII! The way you swing you sword…it's kind of like a sword style that I know but it isn't refined yet!" yelled the guy as he charged towards me. What sword style? I blocked with my swords but then he let explosives at me. I immediately jumped up into the air to dodge. I landed back safely on the ground.

"Whoa…Sawada-dono. Who is that girl?" asked the guy.

"Oh, that's Tsukiyomi Akane, my friend." Said Tsuna.

"VOIIIIII! I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" yelled the guy as he once again came thrashing at me with wind currents. I winced as one hit me while dodging. He took that chance and came running around behind me. I whirled around and he slashed once. It hit me straight and I flew back to the wall. I gasped for air as my back collided with the wall. He then walked up to me and put a hand around my throat as he tried to choke me. I gasped for air. He smirked.

"Even though I admit that you still have capabilities of improving your sword skills, it's over, trash!" yelled the guy as he brought his sword down. At that moment, I brought my knee up and kneed him in the stomach. It wasn't a direct hit because he immediately jumped away as my knee hit contact with his stomach. He growled in annoyance.

"Just die already!" yelled the long haired but just then, Tsuna who was in the dying will mode came flying into the scene like a super hero and he punched the long haired in the face. The long haired reacted and grabbed Tsuna's fists as the punch came flying towards him.

"VOIIIII! That emblem and dying will…are you the rumored Japanese?" yelled the long haired as he slashed his sword at Tsuna who got hit in the face. He flew back and lost his dying will flame immediately.

"Tsuna!" I yelled as I ran towards him but the long haired guy saw me and pinned me to the wall once more but this time with his arm and sword at my throat. I froze eyes wide.

"Shut up and stay here quietly…trash." He muttered at me dangerously as he slowly let me go. I couldn't move and my face dropped to the ground as I flopped down onto the floor in fear. He's…too…strong… He smirked.

"Challenge me again once you get stronger." He said with a laugh. Then, he walked over and pointed a sword at Tsuna who was now holding a black box.

"I NEED TO DEFEAT YOU AND TAKE THOSE BACK!" yelled the man.

"No! Don't do it!" yelled the other guy.

"Eh?" Tsuna screamed as he shook in fear. As the long haired man was about to attack Tsuna, somebody came to stop him.

"You haven't changed at all…Superbi Squalo." Said the newcomer who was Dino. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I looked at him.

"Your…late!" I said as I glared at him.

"Haha! Sorry, sorry, Akane-chan. I was busy!" Dino said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You know this trash?" yelled Squalo.

"Getting so serious against children…aren't you embarrassed?" yelled Dino.

"Che…" said Squalo.

"If you don't stop now, I'll fight you." Said Dino. Squalo thought about it for a second but then smirked.

"VOIIII! It would be nice to fight now but the family wouldn't like that so I'll go home quietly….NOT!" yelled Squalo as he picked up Tsuna from the head.

"Tsuna!" yelled Dino as he charged but Squalo attacked Dino and took the box that Tsuna was holding with him.

"AH! THE VONGOLA RINGS!" yelled the other man.

"Eh? Vongola Ring?" asked Tsuna.

"BYE!" yelled Squalo as he disappeared.

"It wouldn't be good to pursue him." Said Reborn suddenly.

"REBORN! Why are you stepping up now?" yelled Tsuna angry. We all waited for his answer.

"That's because…he's from the Vongola Family too." Said Reborn.

Silence….

"EH?" chorused Tsuna and I.

* * *

WOOOHOOO! Done folks! Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed because it was…I had lots of tests and I'm still not done with finals but I felt like I had to update somehow so I hurried to finish a chapter for you guys. Sorry! Don't worry, my grades haven't fallen yet. :D Anyways, a review would give me great encouragement. Thanks and see you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: Preparation

Disclaimer: I only own Tsukiyomi Akane and other OC's that may appear later on in this story. Everything else goes to their rightful owners! So folks, this is the 24th chapter! :3 Late by two days but forgive me! :( A writer needs inspiration and relaxation too. So anyways, in the last chapter, Akane and the others met Superbi Squalo and fought against him. In the end, Squalo managed to steal the Vongola Rings from Tsuna. What will happen next? :D Here's what!

Upload Date: March 31st, 2013

Aiming for: April 5-6, 2013

* * *

Chapter 24: Preparation

"Boss, they're not in good shape." Said Dino's subordinate who was named Romario as he looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto's injuries.

"Tsuna. Let's talk later. We need to take care of their wounds first." Said Dino.

"Ok…ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" yelled Tsuna as he ran towards Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Juudaime! You're safe! Thank goodness." Said Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed Yamamoto as he saw Tsuna's safe form.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime! I'll defeat him the next time I see him!" yelled Gokudera, determined to beat Squalo.

"Maybe he's still in the area." Said Yamamoto as he looked around along with Gokudera.

"You two can go home." Said Reborn suddenly.

"Reborn-san!" yelled Gokudera.

"You must have realized from the last fight. At your current combat strength, you'll just be in the way." Said Reborn. Gokudera and Yamamoto tensed immediately. I could see that they were angry. I was angry at myself too…for being so weak…I was still sitting on the floor trying to catch my breath. He did choke me a few times.

"Look over there. Even Akane who's able to fight fairly well with Hibari has now fallen." Said Reborn as Gokudera and Yamamoto turned towards me as their eyes widened in surprise as they saw my weak and flustered form.

"What are you saying? Isn't that kind of harsh?" yelled Tsuna.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Said Reborn as he dragged Tsuna away with his Leon whip. I looked down at my own feet and clenched my fists. What use am I? I can't even protect my own friends…I couldn't protect Tsuna like I wanted to…damn it all...

After that, I wandered around aimlessly, blaming myself for losing. I landed my eyes on a hospital. I guess I could go in to check my wounds. I walked into the hospital as I heard a very familiar scream. Tsuna? I ran up to the patient rooms upstairs as I opened the door that Tsuna's voice was coming from.

"Is he a member of the Vongola?" asked Tsuna.

"Basil isn't a member of the Vongola but, he's definitely on your side." Said Dino. So his name was Basil…

"Oh, Akane-chan! What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna as he walked towards me.

"Eh? Oh, I just, uh…came to check my injuries." I said back with a fake smile. I couldn't bring myself to smile after that happened.

"Oh…okay…" said Tsuna as he walked towards Basil who was lying on the patient's bed. My fake smile wore off into a frown as I leaned onto the walls of the room and stared down at the floor in guilt. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand patting my head. I looked up to see Dino-san.

"Dino…san?" I said softly. He smiled back.

"You already did your best…I can't have my little sister fail here can I?" said Dino. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…little sister?" I said.

"Yeah, Tsuna is like a younger brother to me because we are quite alike. I think of you as my little sister." Said Dino with a smile.

"Oh…" I said.

"Stop worrying and keep fighting on." Said Dino as he ruffled my hair once more before going back to join the conversation. I straightened my hair before deciding to follow his words and fight on to become stronger…so that I can protect my friends.

"HA? WHAT IS GOING ON! The enemy is a Vongola…but my ally isn't? Besides, I don't have any enemies or allies!" yelled Tsuna.

"That's no longer the case." Said Dino.

"It's because those rings are on the move." Said Reborn.

"Rings? Basil mentioned that too…the Vongola Rings…" said Tsuna. Vongola Rings? Are those special rings made for the Vongola or something?  
"Yeah. The official name for them is the Half Vongola Rings. They were supposed to be held in a secret location for three more years. They are the Vongola Family's treasures." Explained Reborn.

"Are they really expensive rings?" asked Tsuna.

"They certainly are priceless but that's not all. An untold amount of blood has been spilled over those rings in the Vongola's long history. They're rings with a dark past." Said Reborn. Tsuna started to panic.

"UWAAA! WHAT ARE THOSE?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? Thank goodness the long-haired guy took them." Said Tsuna.

"Uh…well the things is…" Dino started.

"Hai?" Tsuna said.  
"I have them right here." Said Dino as he held up the same black box that Superbi Squalo just stole a few minutes ago. Reborn's expression darkened. I started to pay attention. These rings…they must be special.

"EHHHHHHHHH? W-w-w-what?! BUT…I thought..they were stolen!" screamed Tsuna as he panicked.

"These are real." Said Dino.

"Eh? Then the ones before are…?" asked Tsuna hesistantly.

"I came here because of these. A certain individual asked me to give these to you." Said Dino as he handed Tsuna the box with the rings in them.

"EH? ME? WHY ME? THOSE SCARY RINGS…." yelled Tsuna as he pointed to himself.

"Well that's because you're Vongola the Ten-" started Dino but he was interrupted by Tsuna who immediately screamed.

"STOP! CEASE! HALT! I HAVE TO GO STUDY FOR MY REVIEWS! I'd better do my best! See you later, Dino-san!" yelled Tsuna as he opened the door and closed it immediately before Dino could protest. I could hear Tsuna's scream from the corridors as he ran outside the building.

"That kid, does he still think he can run away from his position?" said Dino with an amused smile.

"So, Basil was the bait." Said Reborn as he turned towards Basil.

"He probably didn't even know. But shouldn't that guy just give this to Tsuna directly? He came with me to Japan." said Dino as he stared at the black box.

"I see…so he came." Muttered Reborn. I raised an eyebrow. Someone came with Dino to Japan? That wouldn't be…him…right? I mean…Tsuna's dad that just came back from who knows where.

"Um…" I said. The two turned towards me.

"What is it, Akane?" Reborn asked.

"This person your talking about…is he…Tsuna's dad?" I asked.

"NO! Why would you think that? Ahaha!" yelled Dino immediately. I stared at him blankly. One hundred percent lie. I shrugged and got up to follow Tsuna.

"Oh well, you can't lie towards me, Dino-san. It's okay. I won't tell Tsuna that his dad is actually in the Vongola Family because that would ruin the surprise right, Reborn?" I asked. He smirked.

"You know me so well…Kufufufu…" laughed Reborn. Dino sweat dropped.

"Don't laugh like that…it reminds me of a certain pineapple head." I said as I shivered, went out the room, and walked back home.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Akane! You have a mail in the mailbox!" my mother yelled as I walked out of my bedroom. I raised an eyebrow. Another mail? Wonder who sent it? I walked outside and checked the mail box and there really was one. I took the envelope out and examined it. There was a Vongola Stamp on the envelope. I face palmed. Why didn't I think of that before…It was Reborn's doing again, wasn't it? Sigh…I opened it and emptied the contents out. The only thing that came out was half of a ring. What the heck? Is this…broken? Hm…maybe his is one of the Half Vongola Rings that Reborn was talking about? Then…oh oh. Better go see Tsuna and talk to him about this 'cursed' or 'dirty' ring.

"Mom! I'm going out!" I yelled as I ran out the door with the ring. I ran all the way to the hospital to see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto standing inside.

"Yo, what are you guys doing-" I started to say but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE ONE TOO!" yelled Tsuna.

"What?" I asked.

"THE RING! YOU KNOW THOSE CURSED RINGS REBORN JUST TOLD US ABOUT!" yelled Tsuna.

"Uh…to say the truth…yeah…I do." I said as I showed him mine.

"HIEEEEEE! WHY DID THEY GO TO YOU GUYS!" Tsuna screamed.

"That's because they were also chosen." Said Dino who walked into the room along with Reborn.

"Dino-san! REBORN!" yelled Tsuna.

"There are eight Vongola Rings. They only have meaning when eight Family members hold them." Said Reborn.

"Eight Rings?" I said. Reborn nodded.

"The seven other rings have been delivered to the people who are worthy of protecting the next Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said Reborn. I tensed. It was sent to people who are worthy of protecting Tsuna? I clenched my fists. Even I, a small little girl was chosen…I have to do this for my new friends and comrade. I have to get stronger…I will.

"That ring is proof that you are a successor to Vongola." Said Reborn.

"Don't make my choices for me! And why did you drag everyone into this matter?" yelled Tsuna in protest.

"I'm so honored and happy!" Said Gokudera suddenly.

"Eh?" said Tsuna.

"I'm ready for this! Let's do our best, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Gokudera's ring is the Ring of the Storm. Yamamoto's is the Ring of the Rain. Akane's Ring is the Ring of the Blizzard." Said Reborn.

"You're right…the other rings look different from mine." Said Gokudera as he looked at our rings.

"You sure?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. The shapes and design are definitely different." I said.

"What's with the Storm, Rain, and Blizzard part? This isn't a weather report." Said Tsuna.

"The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members. Their traits helped shape the rings. The first boss was said to be like the sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his ring was the Ring of the Sky. The other rings were named after various kinds of weather that color the sky." Explained Reborn.

"Weather?" I said. He nodded.

"The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain. The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm. The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, the Ring of Cloud. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist. The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun. The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder. The independent blizzard which freezes all opposition with piercing coldness." Explained Reborn the meaning of the rings.

"The blizzard…" I muttered. Why was I given this certain ring?  
"But with the Rings you have right now-" Reborn started once more but was interrupted by…you guess who.

"STOP! STOP! Look, I just don't want mine! Right guys?" asked Tsuna to us.

"Yeah…sorry. I play baseball, so I can't wear rings. I don't really understand this too." Said Yamamoto as he was about to hand his ring to Yamamoto.

"Right! He means it's big trouble to hold onto these. That long haired guy from yesterday is going to come after us!" yelled Tsuna.

"He's coming?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Dangerous, right? Within ten days, if things go badly!" yelled Tsuna.

"…ten days, huh?" said Yamamoto.

"What's the matter?" asked Tsuna.

"This is mine, right? I'll hang onto it. I don't think I can stick with being the loser!" yelled Yamamoto as he ran out.

"In ten days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!" yelled Gokudera as he also ran out the door but went in a different direction than Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto? Gokudera? WHY?" yelled Tsuna.

"Great job, Tsuna. Thanks to your words, Gokudera and Yamamoto are ready and willing to train." Said Dino with a grin on his face.

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I INTENDED! This isn't a joking matter!" screamed Tsuna as he scratched his head furiously.

"Don't become optimistic yet. I need to train the other four guardians over the next ten days or we won't stand a chance." Said Reborn as he started to change his outfit.

"Who are the other four?" asked Tsuna.

"You know them all very well. And so you know, the man who bears the Ring of the Sun is going to come here soon." Said Reborn.

"The Ring of Sun?" said Tsuna. Then, Reborn finished changing outfits. It was a boxing uniform. Wait….then the Sun guardian is…it can't be! Just as I finished thinking those words, the door opened and out popped the one and only Ryohei.  
"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WILL RE-TRAIN ME?" yelled Ryohei.

"KYOKO-CHAN'S BIG BROTHER?" yelled Tsuna.

"Oh! Sawada! Are you training too?" asked Ryohei.

"WAIT! Oni-san… do you understand what's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Striking down the enemy once they come right? Looks like the tension's high. I've heard everything about what happened yesterday ad what happens in the next ten days plus about the rings." Said Ryohei.

"THEN YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?" said Tsuna hopeful.

"I FORGOT IT ALL!" yelled Ryohei, incredibly proud.

"Why him of all people? You'll worry Kyoko-chan!" yelled Tsuna.

"He has an important role in the family." Said Reborn.

"LEAVE IT TO ME TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei brightly as light shone out of his body. I sweat dropped. He certainly is sunny…

"By the way, you said you called your childhood friend for me today?" yelled Ryohei to Reborn.

"More like a bad relation I can't cut off. Here he comes." Said Reborn as his pacifier started to glow. No…it can't be…OH MY GOD.

"It's been a while, kora." Said Colonello who greeted us by kicking Tsuna's face.

"You look quite well." Said Colonello. I sweat dropped. Spartan from the start?

"Why is he here?" yelled Tsuna as he rubbed his face in pain.

"We don't have enough time for me to train everyone so he's helping." Said Reborn.

"So, we're exclusive home tutors, kora." Said Colonello.

"Tutors?" Tsuna said.

"Who's the boxer-brat you told me about, hey?" asked Colonello all of a sudden.

"Oh he's standing right there." I said as I pointed to Ryohei. Colonello nodded and walked towards Ryohei with his gun. He pointed his gun at Ryohei and checked his body for who knows what. He then turned to Reborn.

"Is he really that weak, kora?" asked Colonello.

"Yeah. Out of the chosen Family, he's the weakest." Said Reborn. Colonello laughed.

"You've found an interesting guy, kora!" said Colonello with an amused grin.

"If you can keep up with training for ten days, you'll be way stronger than the others, kora!" said Colonello.

"But it's going to be tough. Do you accept, kora?" added Colonello.

"OF COURSE!" yelled Ryohei. Colonello nodded and handed him the same head band that he wore.

"Follow me!" Colonello said as he flew outside the door on his bird.

"YEAH!" yelled Ryohei as he ran outside, following Colonello.

"Are they going to be all right?" asked Tsuna.

"Don't worry. Colonello's taken care of thousands of students and Ryohei made him excited. If things go well, he'll come back several times stronger." Said Reborn.

"Then I'm going to go train as well." Said Dino.

"EH? DINO-SAN TOO? Aren't you going to participate in the ring battle?" asked Tsuna.

"I'm in the alliance group so I can't do anything…" said Dino.

"WHAT? AND I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD HELP US!" yelled Tsuna.

"Sorry, Tsuna." Said Dino.

"Are you going to train Yamamoto or Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna.

"No, I got some other problem child." Said Dino.

"Don't worry. Gokudera and Yamamoto will find perfect home tutors on their own." Said Reborn.

"So bye! Good luck!" said Dino as he walked out the door.

"HIE! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" yelled Tsuna.

"Train." I said.

"Oh right! Akane-chan isn't going to participate in this right?" asked Tsuna. I frowned.

"…I will." I said determined.

"HIE! WHY?" yelled Tsuna.

"I have my reasons. Reborn. Do you have someone to train me? Or do I go find someone myself?" I asked him.

"I have someone who's perfect for you. Go to the mountains up there. There's a small dojo house. There's a skilled fighter up there. Go train there." Said Reborn as he gave me directions to the dojo. I nodded.

"Well, here I go!" I yelled to Tsuna as I started to jog out the door.

"Good luck, Akane-chan!" said Tsuna. I smiled and waved to him as I ran out the door towards my house first.

I went inside to see that my mom wasn't home yet. I quickly wrote a note saying that I was not going to be coming home for ten days due to a special training course for school. I quickly grabbed some comfortable clothes and stuffed them into a small drawstring bag. I packed two bottle of water, food, and my swords of course.

Then, I ran outside towards my destination. I kept running up the tall mountains while climbing rocks, resting, and battling with creatures that lived in the forests. Then, I finally reached my destination. It was a long 3 hour run. I panted as I got there. Stupid dojo in a stupid mountain. I wiped my sweat as I started to slowly walk inside the dojo.

There was no one inside so I went around the dojo to take a look and there he was. A young guy about Dino's age with dark red hair, who was sitting on a small rock meditating. He noticed my presence and snapped his eyes open. He turned to look at me. Then, he smirked.

"I've been expecting you. Reborn told me all about you. Let's survive this training together. If you don't…then you die." He said with a wider smirk and evil laugh. I gulped. Something tells me that this won't be that easy…Oh oh…damn you…REBORN!

* * *

The end of chapter! :D Sorry that it was late. These days, I am just so tired and lazy. -_- common student disease. Anyways, please read and review!


	25. Chapter 25: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my OC and a few others. :) So anyways, last time, Akane had gone to the top of a mountain to train for her ring battle. I left her meeting her tutor. Wonder who he is and what will he teach Akane? So, without any further ado, let's enjoy the show!

Release Date: April 6th, 2013

Next Update: April 11-12, 2013

Chapter 25: Realization

I looked at the figure in front of me once more. He really did have dark red hair, short and wavy. He wasn't wearing a meditating robe or whatever they called it. Actually, he looked like a normal casual guy, dressed in normal T-Shirts and jeans. His eyes turned to stare at me.

"Hm…follow me inside." He said as he started walking towards the dojo. I followed him inside.

He led me to a huge room. It was kind of those rooms used for practicing sword skills…oh. So that's what I'm training for. Sword skills. He then grabbed two random swords that he found lying around on the ground in the room and observed them to make sure that there was no flaw in them. Then, he turned towards me and charged.

My eyes widened at the sudden attack as I leaped away to the side as he came crashing through.

I back flipped away to keep distance as he soon reappeared in front of me. I swiftly took out my swords as I blocked each one of his attacks. He was graceful and quick with the swords.

No wasteful movements at all, unlike me who struggled to keep up with his speed. I kept blocking every single one of his sword attacks as I tried to use my body to injure him.

I once succeeded in kicking him in the stomach but he only winced for one moment as he attacked me once more. We kept going for about 2 hours before I collapsed because of fatigue. I panted for air.

"What…the….hell…?" I muttered to him. He started to laugh as he ruffled my hair. I gaped. What the heck is with this guy? "Sorry….It's just been such a long time since I had a student." He said with a smile. I blinked.

"Oh and sorry for the introduction from before where I said to do well or die. I was joking." He said. I gaped. Is this guy….for real?

"Uh….so…what was that?" I asked.

"Oh that was only a small sparring. I just wanted to see how fast you are and if you know how to use your swords properly. At least I can say that you did well." He complimented. I nodded.

"So, do you know the real reason behind why you came here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. The only thing Reborn did was give me a map, tell me to go here, and kicked me out of the room." I said as I sighed. He laughed.

"Sounds like Reborn. Anyways, the real reason you are here is because he wants me to teach you a certain sword style." He said with a smile. I blinked. A sword style?

"And which one is that?" I asked.

"It's kind of like the style that is called Shigure Souen Ryu, which means shower in late autumn and blue swallow style. The style that I'm teaching is also called Shigure Souen Ryu but it is a different branch. The one that is famous for assassination is the Autumn Shigure Souen Ryu but there is another one. The one I'm teaching you is this other one. It focuses on the season winter. Unlike the Autumn which is only used for killing, the winter focuses on graceful movements and sharp and cold attacks for cutting the enemy apart." He explained. I tried to get all that information in my head before asking him a question. "By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"OH! I forgot. My name's Jax, from Italy. Nice to meet you." He said as he shook my hand without notifying me. I raised an eyebrow. An Italian person in Japan? So this guy must be a mafiaoso…sigh…Reborn just always makes things more complicated. I rolled my eyes. "So, when do we get started?" I asked.

"Right now, actually. The style that I'm teaching you actually has a special twin sword that comes with it but for now, let's practice with your normal twin swords first to get the moves right. Are you ready?" he asked. I smiled and got into a fighting stance.

"Always." I said as we charged.

**After 2 hours…**

"Okay. I think you've got the defense moves down." He said as he told me to stop practicing. Sweat dropped from my face as I stretched. Shit…that wasn't easy. By 2 hours, I learned four defense moves. They were from the Original Autumn Shigure Souen Ryu. It seemed like the Winter Shigure Souen Ryu did not have a defense form but only four offensive attacks. I sighed.

"You can take a small break down town. Be back in 8 hours. You'll need the rest that you can to prepare to learn for the four offensive attacks. They aren't that easy to learn." Jax said as he walked away somewhere. I blinked. Well, might as well hurry up and walk down the mountains…I guess I could go see how Tsuna and the others are doing. I yawned and stretched as I stood up and started on my way back to Namimori.

**After 3 hours of running back to Namimori…**

"I guess I have 2 hours to go visit the others…" I mumbled to myself as I found myself walking towards the school. I don't know why but my legs just wounded up there. I shrugged to myself and walked right in. First, I went up to the rooftop of course. It was the best place to relax. I reached the door to the rooftop. I slowly opened it to see Dino and Hibari fighting with each other.

So, the problem child Dino is talking about is….HIBARI? HE'S A GUARDIAN? OH MY GOD! They were actually fighting pretty intensely. Hibari was swinging his tonfas at Dino non-stop while Dino was dodging. He did have his whip out and he had his subordinate too. Just then, Hibari tried to hit Dino's chin with his tonfas from below but Dino noticed and wrapped his whip on the handle of the tonfa.

"That's pretty good for your age." Said Dino.

"What are you talking about? I'm going easy." Said Hibari as he yanked his tonfas out of the whip's wrath and spun it in a circle as he re-gripped his tonfas and charged at Dino once more. Dino then smirked and thrust his whip forward but Hibari side stepped it.

"Too naïve." Said Hibari as he tried to swing his tonfa but was stuck to something. He looked back to see that Dino's whip had snaked from behind the metal ladders of the rooftop towards his tonfa. His tonfa was wrapped in Dino's whip. Woah…talk about aim.

"You're still a frog in the well. I can't let you remain satisfied by staying at this level. I'm going to make you stronger." Said Dino as he yanked more. Hibari glared.

"No." he said as he spun himself around and used his 'free' tonfa to hit Dino in the face. His tonfas made contact with Dino's face but it wasn't a direct hit because Dino saw it coming. Hibari seemed to be thinking about things for a bit. Dino smirked. Then, he spotted me.

"Yo, Akane. When did you get here?" he asked. I sweat dropped. He just noticed me now?

"Uh…since the beginning." I said. He grinned sheepishly.

"…Oops. Never noticed." Said Dino as he scratched his head in embarrassment. Hibari then turned to look at me as he charged towards me with his tonfas. I barely dodged in time as he swung at me.

"What the hell? Your opponent is Dino-san not me!" I yelled as he kept charging at me. I did manage to dodge them all. He still refused to stop attacking.

Suddenly, Dino's whip came between us. I leaped back as Hibari did the same. I turned to Dino. He smirked. "Maybe we should make this…a three person fight." He said as he attacked me. I gaped as I jumped away just in time.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled as I decided that taking out my swords would be the best thing at this point.

"Gladly accepted." Dino said as he charged towards me but to have Hibari interfere.

Hibari attacked Dino's chin but Dino leaped back as I slashed my swords at Hibari from behind. He whirled around and blocked both my attacks with his tonfas. Then, he tried to kick me in my stomach. I saw it coming and leaped back but to have Dino behind me.

I spun around and tried to attack him but he used he wrapped his whip around one of my wrists. I couldn't attack. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Hibari was charging towards us. I took use of that.

As Hibari was about to strike his tonfas at us, I spun to the side as his tonfas hit the whip that held my wrists. It loosened as I yanked my wrist out of the whip's grasp. Dino's eyes widened as Hibari hit him in the face once more. Dino leaped away to take a small rest before attacking once more. Hibari turned towards me. I glared at him. He stared at me before smirking.

"Same rules as last time." He said as he waited for my reaction. My eyes widened as I blushed, remembering the punishment. I glared at him.

"You can't do the same punishment though. That made me unable to sleep. Why did you that anyway?" I growled. He smirked.

"Sure…and I have no reason to tell you that." said Hibari as he charged towards me once more.

"Oi, wait! What game?" asked Dino. I dodged Hibari's attack as I yelled an answer to him.

"You don't need to know that. Just take a small rest! See you later." I said as I attempted to knee Hibari in the stomach. Keyword attempted. I failed as he side dodged to the side and kicked me in the back. By then, Dino had already left.

I almost fell forward but quickly regained my balance as I scrambled to the left and leaped towards him with both of my swords. He tried to block my attack but right after he did, I kicked him in the stomach.

This time, successfully. I pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. I made sure that he wouldn't be able to escape. He glared at me as I smirked. He tried to push his hands up but I pushed down hard. He could not escape my wrath. I smirked.

"My win this time." I said as I stood up.

"…hn…" he scowled as he picked his tonfas up and turned towards me.

"Let me think of a punishment first…hm…something unlike you…" I mumbled as I tried to think of something.

"Hurry up, Omnivore." He said impatiently.

I raised an eyebrow. At least I leveled up from a herbivore. Just then, I thought of the perfect punishment. I pointed one finger towards him and smiled while saying my punishment.

"Sing." I said. He scrunched his face like he was confused. Guess he didn't see that coming.

"What? Or the great Hibari-san of Namimori Chuu doesn't know how to sing? Didn't know that there was something that you could not do." I said with a taunting tone. He glared.

"Hurry up." I said as I copied the exact words that he had said before.

He hesitated as he kept glaring at me before rolling his eyes in defeat and closing them, preparing to sing. I smirked. Let's hear how bad the demon of Namimori will sing. Maybe he has a repulsive voice. I hope my ears drum don't bleed.

What I heard next shocked me to death.

He started to sing. I thought that he didn't know how to sing but his voice…was actually…soothing and good.

My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock. My mouth was opening slightly as I listened to his voice. It was somehow…relaxing but strong and powerful. I actually knew the song that he was singing. It was called Kokou no Pride. It was a rock kind of song and fast paced. I actually moved my feet along to the beat.

_**Kokou no Pride**_

_tobi mawaru yuubi na hane de_

_saki hokoru boku no puraido_

_tori no you ni jiyuu ni_

_haruka kanata no sora tonde FLY_

_kumo no namima tadayoi_

_meguri tsuita basho sore ga mirai_

_dare ga aite datte yousha shinai_

_surudoi kiba muite tachi mukau yo_

_gunjyou yori fukaku koori yori tsumetai kokou no umi_

_muragaru yatsu nokorazu_

_uchi otosu oroka na hitomi_

_tsuki yaburu gin no jyouheki_

_tobi mawaru yuubi na hane de_

_saki hokoru boku no puraido_

_**Translations**_

_I fly around, with graceful wings_

_My pride blooms fully_

_Like a bird, freely,_

_Soar and FLY above the faraway sky_

_Drifting between the waves of the cloud,_

_The place I happened to end up was the future_

_No matter who the opponent is, I won't give mercy_

_Baring those sharp fangs, I fight_

_Deeper than ultramarine, and colder than ice, the sea of indifference_

_Swarming ones, all without exception-_

_I knock down, those foolish eyes_

_I break through, the silver wall_

_I fly around, with graceful wings_

_My pride blooms fully_

After he finished singing the last words of the song, he opened his eyes as I gaped at him in shock. He saw my reaction and smirked.

"Not what you expected?" he asked.

"…hn….not…bad…" I said as I found myself unable to stare at him any longer and moved my eyes down onto the ground along with my head. He then suddenly, walked towards me and held my chin up with his fingers so that I would look at him. I blushed as I stared into his eyes at close distance.

"About that question that you asked…about why I did that punishment…." He started. I waited for his answer.

"I did it because…I wanted it." He said as he smirked, dropped his fingers off my chin, and walked away with an evil grin on his face.

My eyes widened as I fell onto the ground on my butt.

Why is it that he always makes my heart beat so fast? Images of him popped up in my head. Why am I thinking of him?

An image of him smirking at me popped up. Another image of him trying to awaken me from my nightmare during when I was controlled by Mukuro came up. His words, his face, and his actions. Another image of the kiss that we shared came up.

I don't get it….WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM? WHY DOES HE MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY? Unless…..oh god…no. One last thought of realization struck at me. It was something that I thought I would never feel and it was the last thing I ever thought about. Love.

"**Damn. I like him."**

And that's that, folks! :D So Akane finally realizes that she likes Hibari. How was the realization part? I wasn't sure if that ended up being a good scene or not. Anyways, incase any of you readers were wondering, the song that Hibari sang was actually his character song. :) Go listen to it. It's great! XD Don't forget to review~ And until next time, see you!


	26. Chapter 26: Ensui, the Twin Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for my OC Akane. :) Busy with school these days…. :( I can feel tests and loads of other things creeping up on me. Anyways, I thank every single reviewer who has reviewed for me. You guys are awesome! XD I would list all of you except that it takes up a lot of space… :/ but still, THANKS A LOT! XD So this is the twenty sixth chapter! Enjoy, folks!

By the way, Ensui is pronounced En-Su-wee and also, SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! :( I seriously have a lot of things going on in my life and I am a reader too so I seek for stories to read. You know how things are. So, thanks to those who still stick around for a new chapter!

**Note: The next few chapters will be short side stories. :) Must be boring to always read about their training so let's take a break and add some of the funny things in. The side stories will of course be some of the random episodes in the anime somewhere. The order that things happen will not be the same as the anime so don't be confused if I suddenly add something from the soon to come episodes right now. :)**

Release Date: April 14, 2013

Next Update: Really don't know… :( about a week?

* * *

Chapter 26: Ensui, the Twin Sword

Two days have passed since I noticed that I had fallen for Hibari Kyoya, the one and only demon prefect. I still don't know how that happened and I'm still confused about myself. Why does it have to be Hibari Kyoya? It isn't because he always makes my heart beat and blush because Yamamoto can do that too…either that…or I'm seriously torn between two.

"Akane. Are you listening to me?" said Jax. I immediately snapped my attention back to my training. Stupid Akane! Get a hold of yourself! There's a fight coming up and I'm not done with my training yet.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted. Please go ahead and continue." I apologized. He sighed.

"Okay…you really should clear your mind, you know. You get distracted so easily lately…" sighed Jax.

"Well there is something on my mind but I'll push it out of the way…" I said with a small smile. About Hibari and my feelings…I'll think about it later then. No point in thinking about it now. Besides…I'd rather not think about it…to say the truth.

"Okay…but concentrate from now on!" said Jax. I nodded.

"Okay. So now, we will go on to the next phase of your training." Said Jax.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"The four offensive techniques that you haven't learned yet will be learned today. To learn it, you will need a special sword." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Special sword? He walked out of the training room somewhere as I waited for the swords.

After a few minutes, he walked back into the room with a pair of swords. I stared at them. They looked white and transparent. What the hell is this thing made out of?

"This twin sword is called the Ensui. It is a special sword, used in the Winter Shigure Souen Ryuu. It is entirely made out of hard ice, created by the dying will flame." He said as he handed it to me. My eyes widened.

"You mean…the dying will flame that is like on your head or something?" I said.

"…what are you talking about? The dying will flame is in your body. Every mafia's body, to be exact. You can summon it out you know." He said.

"I never knew that…" I muttered.

"That's probably because you still can not create a flame by yourself. You will learn soon how to do it. All I know is that this sword is made out of the dying will flame and it responds to your emotions. You need to remember one things though…" Jax muttered with a sudden dark look. I gulped.

"To be able to use this sword…you will need to be like the blizzard itself. That is the ring you have gotten, right? If it isn't, you would not be sent here. If you cannot become the blizzard, then this sword will only be a normal wooden stick." He said seriously.

"…yeah. I am. But how do I become the blizzard?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I do not know all the answers but all I can tell you is that the blizzard must be cold. My best guess is that to use this efficiently, you will need to be able to concentrate on only fighting, cutting your opponent up, and being…cold. That's the simplest explanation I can give you." He said.

"…but does that mean that I have to kill my opponents?" I whispered, almost scared of his answer. He froze a little.

"…no. Killing is not the answer to this. The blizzard needs to be pure and clean. What I'm trying to say is that you need to be cold towards your opponent. Do not show mercy to them once they have hurt your friends. Keep that cold attitude towards them and do not show weakness in front of them. The blizzard must be able to overcome any opponent and destroy all with piercing sharpness. That means that you will need to be pretty accurate with your attacks." Explained Jax.

I blinked, trying to remember all of the words he said.

"…okay…I think…I get what your saying." I muttered. He sighed.

"Best show it than explain." He said with a shrug as he motioned me to step backwards a bit. I looked at him confused but followed to his command.

"Watch closely. Once I change myself to the state that the Ensui sword requires, you will feel something different about it. This is what you have to do in order to use its powers." Said Jax as he suddenly closed his eyes. I watched him closely for any changes happening to him.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and the temperature in the room immediately dropped. My eyes widened at the coldness. It wasn't because of the air conditioner or anything. It was because of the blank and cold look that Jax's eyes were showing. They were dark and didn't show anything but blood lust and the yearning for a good fight. I gulped. I had to do that too.

Suddenly, he stopped and the room felt warmer.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. I nodded.

"To be able to do that, you need to think of nothing but the fight in front of you and always imagine the blizzard. The blizzard needs to be independent so you do not need anyone else's powers to win. Only your own. I know that it may be hard for you because you do not want to return to the cold person that you used to be. Do not worry. This is different. You are doing this to help destroy the enemies of the Vongola. You won't need to kill anyone. Just focus all of your will onto defeating the enemy." Jax said with a smile.

I nodded. I will do this for the family. Even if I have to be like a stupid robot.

"Let's start training then." Jax said as he walked over to and sat down in front of me with his eyes closed.

"Close your eyes and sit crossed legs like when you meditate. Once you feel the coldness in you, open your eyes and by then, you will charge towards me on instinct. So just to warn you, do not use the Ensui against foes that you do not want to hurt. You will learn to control your power later so that it doesn't go out of control but now, it probably will until you learn how to stop it. You'll find that out by yourself once you reach the state." He said. I followed his example and got down to the floor, ready to fight.

"Now, I want you to imagine the blizzard. Cold. Strong. Fierce. Furious. Sharp. Alone. Independent." He said those words to me like a hypnosis. I imagined all of it at once. A lone blizzard in the middle of a white field of snow. Stormy and fierce. I could feel the coldness creep up onto my body. I immediately forgot all about my existence and my surroundings. Only…fighting and winning against Jax. Then, I felt a rush of power inside my body.

My eyes immediately snapped up to see Jax already in a fighting stance. My eyes did not glow but showed darkness and seriousness. I charged like no tomorrow, holding the Ensui in my hands. I swiped at him with tremendous speed and with no mercy. He dodged all of it and grabbed his own sword on the way. I showed no emotion on my face as I suddenly felt my body raising the swords up in front of my face so that they crisscrossed.

I slashed both of my swords at the same time in the cross position and a dark grey colored flame flew out in a cross. I saw Jax smiled as he dodged the attack. Immediately, the spot where the attack had hit was now frozen in ice. What just happened? What is going on? Was that one of the attacks? Suddenly, my mouth started to move on its own. It said one word. Stop.

"It seems like you've already learned one of the four offensive techniques." He said with a triumph look on his face. I blinked. I looked down at myself to see that the power that was rushing inside of me was now gone.

"That is how you control yourself. You can command yourself to stop being in the state of the blizzard to control Ensui by willing yourself to. You just have to say the word stop and the state will be gone." Jax explained. I looked up at him.

"But I didn't know about that…my body moved on its own!" I said at him. He smiled.

"That is a mere intuition that you have. Your body has already grown attached to the sword. Whenever the user and sword is in synch, you will start to learn all of your attacks by instinct. If you concentrate on your training, you may also be able to use these attacks efficiently even when you aren't in the blizzard state." Jax said with a smile. I looked at him with determined eyes.

"Let's start." I said. He smirked.

"I knew from the first moment I saw you that you are the true user of the Ensui." He said as he told me to go into the Blizzard state again and I concentrated my all into attacking and the last thing I saw was myself, thinking about the blizzard and coldness.

* * *

**The Next Day….**

"I'll give you another break. You've learned almost all of the four techniques so you deserve it." Jax said as he motioned me out the door. I smiled and walked out the door, down towards Namimori school again. I wanted to see him one more time to confirm my feelings towards him.

I ran down the mountain even faster than before as I reached the front gates of the school in no time. I looked around to see if anyone was still around although chances are slim because it was after school right now. Hibari would bite everyone who stayed to death. Did I ever tell you guys that I skipped school during training?

I walked through the front gates and made my way up to the school rooftop. I walked in and saw that nobody was there. I didn't even bother to check the ladders that lead higher up the rooftop. He probably wasn't there anyways. If he saw me, he would have come down to bite me to death by now. I sighed in frustration and walked over to the edge of the rooftop. I stood there still watching the sky.

I could feel the wind against my skin. I smiled. So this was why Hibari was always up here. I never got a chance to feel the wind and the peaceful feeling that it gave me up here because every time I was up here, I was not alone. I decided to try something I haven't done in a while. Singing.

The last time I sing was when I was in the music store with Tsuna and the others but that didn't count because I was only whispering softly. I smiled and thought of a song to sing that resembled me at this moment. If I sung this song…and Hibari popped up into my mind…then I really do like or hell even love him.

Although I don't want to but…love is strange and unexpected sometimes. I sighed as I stretched myself and got ready to sing and I did.

* * *

_**Oogoe Diamond by AKB48**_

_Hashiridasu basu oikakete _

_Boku wa kimi ni _

_Tsutaetakatta _

_Kokoro no moyamoya ga kiete _

_Taisetsu na mono ga mietan da_

_Konna kantan na _

_Kotae ga deteru no ni _

_Nani ni tameratte miokutta no darou? _

_Boku ga boku dearu tame ni _

_Shoudou ni sunao ni narou_

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da _

_Boku wa zenryoku de hashiru _

_Daisuki da zutto daisuki da _

_Koe no kagiri sakebou_

_Daisuki da kimi ga daisuki da _

_Iki ga kurushiku naru yo _

_Shimatte okenai _

_Oogoe daiyamondo_

_**Translations**_

_Chasing after the bus as it started to leave_

_I wanted _

_To tell you _

_The fog has lifted from my heart _

_And I've seen what's important to me_

_The answer Is so simple _

_So why did I hesitate and let you go? _

_I'll be honest about my impulses _

_So I can be me_

_Love you, I love you _

_I run as fast as I can _

_Love you, I've always loved you _

_I'll yell at the top of my lungs_

_Love you, I love you_

_I'm running out of breath _

_I can't keep my loud-voiced diamond _

_Locked away_

* * *

**Hibari's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully on the top of the rooftop before I heard singing. My eyes snapped open as I recognized the voice immediately without even needing to think. It was of that omnivore. That omnivore which made me feel strange inside. When she was near me or fighting me, I always felt proud and that herbivorous feeling always happened near her. Is it only because she was strong? No. It was more than that. Everything about her made me feel strange. I've already tried to stop this herbivorous feeling but to no avail. It does not matter anymore because she entertains me. She is strong and a worthy opponent. She is my entertainer and rival. She is pretty and eye-catching. She makes me feel good. She is different from others. She is MINE.

* * *

**Akane's POV **

I finished singing and yes, Hibari's face did come up. I sighed. So I really do…like him. Okay…now this is awkward. He probably won't like me anyways so what's the point? I still don't get why I even like him. Hibari is strong, handsome I admit, cool, and he reminds me of my old cold self…wait a second. I think I just said why.

"Omnivore…what are you doing?" said a voice that I immediately recognized. My eyes widened as I turned to see Hibari right behind me.

"I…uh…what?" I muttered with a small blush on my face. Why does he always have to pop up during the worst times? I sounded so stupid!  
"…never mind." He said as he suddenly walked up to me. I instinctively stepped back until my back met the wall. He smirked victoriously as he pinned me to the wall. What the hell is the matter with me and being pinned to stuff?

"That song you were singing earlier…who was that supposed to be meant for?" he purred into my ear. I blushed harder. Oh shit.

"Uh…I…do I seriously need to say this? It's private you know." I said trying to sound composed and calm but I was obviously failing. Badly. He stared at me.

"I'm losing patience." He said as he glared at me dangerously. I gulped. What the hell is with him now? He's angry at me for not telling him?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back with a small glare of my own but it was nowhere near his strong glare.

"…hurry up." He said as he shortened the length between our faces. My face was now as red as a beet. I gulped and forced myself to answer. There's no consequence anyway…telling him…he doesn't like anyone anyways so there's not going to be a reason for me to not tell him. It'll just get it out of my way faster and isn't that good. I quietly answered.

"…you." I said. He suddenly smirked as his lips met mine. My eyes widened at the sudden attack and I felt myself blushing even harder than before. Seriously. I was going to explode soon. Why did he do this again? Does he actually….LIKE ME? OH MY GOD! No wait…better not get my hopes up unless he actually says it. I decided to ask him even in this position.

"Hibari do you li-ah!" I started but was stopped by the sudden invasion of his tongue in my mouth. I gasped as his tongue swirled around in my mouth, tasting every space in it. He smirked a little into his mouth as he kept exploring my mouth. We stood like that for a while before he removed his lips from mine to take a breath. By then I was panting for air. He was also breathing for air. I saw him smirk. He removed the hands that were pinning me and said one last sentence before he left.

"You are mine. Remember that well." Hibari said with a small laugh of amusement as he walked away somewhere. I laid my back onto the wall as I panted for air and smiled a little. Maybe…it seems like I do have a chance with him after all.

* * *

The end of chapter~ To say the truth, I really am bad at writing kiss and love scenes. :/ Don't know much about it so…yeah. Anyways, please review and until next time, Ciao~


	27. Side Story 1: Chibi Gokudera

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It would be amazing to own it but that's a dream NOT come true. So anyways, this is the first side story. I'm planning on having about three side stories after all, a LONG Fighting Journey will be coming up and you will probably be bored reading about all the fights from the anime so why not increase the fun now before it's too late? XD So enjoy this first short side story~This is actually an episode from the anime.

Release Date: April 19th, 2013

Next: one week?

* * *

Side Story 1: Chibi Gokudera

It was a normal day after school. I thought that I should visit Tsuna more often so I decided to go see him a bit. I mean…staying at home was always boring unlike when hanging around him and…Reborn. I hate to admit it but yes, Reborn does make things interesting. I was about to reach his house when I saw Tsuna, standing in the middle of the road with his bag down on the ground, staring at his feet. I was confused and walked up to him.

"Uh…Tsuna? Are you there?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of him. Suddenly he jerked up with a happy face and a sparkling aura that surrounded him. I gaped as I jumped back a little in surprise.

"YES! KYOKO-CHAN IS COMING TO MY HOUSE AGAIN!" yelled Tsuna so that the whole neighborhood could hear him. I sweat dropped. So that's what made him so happy.

"We'll be going over our dreams for the future from elementary school! What wonderful homework!" yelled Tsuna happily. I stood there watching him. Did he not even notice me?

"Kyoko-chan? So that's the lady who will become the tenth's wife." Said a random voice. I raised an eyebrow. Who said that? I looked behind Tsuna and gaped at the person behind him. It was a small, tiny, and short guy who happened to be sitting in a UFO machine that flew.

"Who said that?" Tsuna said as he looked behind him but the guy had already flown up into the air, hidden from Tsuna's eyes. I face palmed. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all…

"yoyoyoyoyo…" came his freaky laugh as he let his UFO slam into Tsuna's head. Tsuna got smacked right into the ground.

"OW! WHAT IN THE WORLD?" yelled Tsuna as he looked above himself.

"Nice to meet you, Juudaime! I am the weapon tuner for the Vongola, Giannini." Said Giannini.

"A WEIRD GUY POPPED OUT!" screamed Tsuna as he tried to get out from underneath the UFO but failed.

"So you're Giannichi's son." Said Reborn who happened to be sitting on top of the walls of Tsuna's house.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Reborn-sama. You always took care of my father." Said Giannini as he turned his UFO around to greet Reborn…which caused Tsuna to scream in pain many thousands of times.

"The battle with Varia is getting close! The job of private weapons tuning for the Vongola Family has always belonged to Giannini's family. His father, Giannichi was well known for his ability to awaken a weapon. We're counting on you too, Giannini." Said Reborn.

"Please leave it to me! Although I am no match for my father's skills yet." Said Giannini.

"SO WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET OFF ME!" yelled Tsuna.

* * *

**5 minutes later… **

"What in the world is this?" yelled Tsuna in mental breakdown stage as he looked at his room, which was now like a weapon hide out room.

"I prepared these for our coming battle with Varia. You want to borrow one, Tsuna, Akane." Said Reborn.

"I DON'T WANT ANY!" yelled Tsuna in Reborn's face.

"No thanks. I'll trust my own weapon." I said with a shake of my head.

"OH! Now that I think about it, word has reached my father that there is an organization that is trying to assassinate the tenth due to this Vongola Ring Conflict." Giannichi said as Reborn looked out the window with a smirk.

"Nope. I haven't heard a thing. More importantly, hurry up and upgrade these weapons." Reborn ordered.

"AYE SIR!" said Giannichi. Suddenly, the door bell rang and a sound of someone running up the stairs. Just then, Tsuna's door banged open and Gokudera with his dynamites popped in.

"JUUDAIME! I've come to get my dynamites upgraded!" yelled Gokudera in excitement as his eyes twinkled with interest.

"Oh, it's Hurricane Bomb-sama!" said Giannini.

"It's an honor for you to call me here." Said Gokudera.

"Eh? Reborn called you?" asked Tsuna.

"Hai." Gokudera answered.

"What about your training?" I asked.

"Well Shamal said that he needed to go out and flirt with girls because a symptom of absence was affecting him." Answered Gokudera. I gaped and sweat dropped

"No offense but…do you seriously believe that?" I asked.

"….no." said Gokudera after some thought.

"I didn't know that the pervert doctor was training you." I muttered.

"Shamal said to take care of Gokudera for one day because his training wasn't going well." Added Reborn.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"BWAHAHAHHAH!" yelled a certain baby's voice. That voice…oh god. The door banged open to show Lambo and his ten year bazooka.

"OH! So this is the ten year bazooka I've heard so much about!" yelled Giannini in amazement as he stared at the weapon. Once again, the door bell rang.

"AH! That…must be Kyoko-chan! Uh, can you guys stay in here for a while? I uh…have an important meeting for school work to go to. Bye!" said Tsuna as he ran out the door.

"…uh…okay…? So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Watch Giannini work." Reborn muttered as he sat down to drink coffee on his tiny couch. I shrugged as I settled myself on the floor mat. Gokudera was still busy with Giannini, giving his weapon to him. I sat staring up at the ceiling before Gokudera suddenly decided to show his newly upgraded weapons to Tsuna. He ran out the door before I could stop him.

"Wait!" I yelled as I ran after him. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Gokudera and Tsuna talking to each other.

"I wanted you to see my upgraded weapon first!" yelled Gokudera to Tsuna as Tsuna panicked because Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa Hana, our classmate, was there.

"HERE I GO! NEW DYNAMITE!" yelled Gokudera as he threw his dynamites out…although…instead of an explosion, several party papers and doves flew out. I gaped. What the hell?  
"What the….I...I'm going to go see Giannini now." Said Gokudera as he stormed up the stairs as Reborn came walking down.

"REBORN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" yelled Tsuna.

"I wanted to test out how my gun can shoot the dying will bullet, now that it's upgraded." Said Reborn as he aimed at Tsuna.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" yelled Tsuna as Reborn clicked the bullet…although…yes you can guess what happened. It failed. The bullet flew only a few inches before it landed on the ground with a clank. Reborn stared at the bullet on the floor before picking it up and storming up the stairs.

"I'm going to go destroy him." Said Reborn. I sweat dropped. In the end…Giannini wasn't upgrading their weapons but he was destroying them to the point of no return!

"OW! AH! YOYOYOYOYO!" came the voices from upstairs.

"Oh god…Akane-chan, can you stay here with my guests and keep them company? I really really really need to go up there." Tsun pleaded.

"Uh sure." I said as he thanked me quickly and ran up the stairs.

"…. what just happened?" asked Hana.

"Haru thinks that it was a magic show!" Haru exclaimed.

"Interesting!" said Kyoko with a smile. I decided to let Tsuna do his thing and sat down with the other girls at the table.

"Akane-chan! We really don't get that much time to talk with each other." Said Kyoko. I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm always busy staying around Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Hibari so I hardly get the time to talk like normal girls do." I said with a shrug.

"Wha-YOU ACTUALLY STAY NEAR HIBARI?" asked Hana with a surprised expression on her face. I nodded.

"Hahi! Haru knows him. Haru heard people saying that he was the scariest person in Namimori chuu. They say he beats people for no reason." Haru said.

"Hibari-san just loves the school too much. He just wants to protect it from harm. He isn't really that scary if you don't go around ruining the school. He's just anti-social, that's all. Although, you probably have to know how to fight to stay around him because he can get violent sometimes." I explained with a soft smile on my face.

"Eh? I never knew that!" Kyoko said.

"…well actually, more like over protective and obsessed with the school." I muttered. Kyoko who happened to be sitting near me heard me mutter that and laughed a little.  
"It seems to me like you're fond of Hibari-san a lot!" said Kyoko.

"Eh?" I said.

"Haru thinks that too! When you were explaining to us about Hibari-san, you were always smiling. Do you like him?" asked Haru. I blushed madly.

"Eh…eto…uh…" I mumbled as I fidgeted with the hem of my school skirt. Kyoko and Haru just smiled.

"Okay! We won't tell anybody. Promise!" yelled Kyoko and Haru together. Hana just sighed, bored with all the girly talks.

"But I think Yamamoto fits with you too…I mean you guys worked well with each other during the Olympic days." Said Hana suddenly. I thought about it for a second. Yeah…that is true…but somehow…something feels different when I'm with Hibari than when I'm with Yamamoto. True, they both make me blush and y heart beat but…there's something different about the two feelings. I don't know what…

"I guess that's true. Right now, both of them are just my friends so…" I said with a small smile. They nodded. Suddenly, somebody was screaming as they walked down the stairs. We all turned our attention towards the newcomer. What I saw shocked me to death. I gaped as I saw a small version of Gokudera walking towards us with an angry expression.

* * *

"Let's go play upstairs." Said Tsuna as he scooped chibi Gokudera up with his arms and held him tight. I was still gaping as I pointed at Tsuna.

"Uh…is that who I think it is?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Giannini's fault with the ten year bazooka." Mumbled Tsuna. I face palmed. Not him again…

"…Ah! Juudaime! There are suspicious guys on that telephone pole!" yelled Gokudera as he pointed outside with his now small hand. Tsuna and I turned towards the telephone pole outside but we saw nothing on it.

"Ah, those are sparrows." Said Kyoko explained.

"No, not that!" yelled Gokudera who was still in Tsuna's arms. Suddenly, Gokudera tried to escape from Tsuna's hand, yelling that there really was something outside. I squinted hard but still saw nothing. Why is Gokudera seeing something when we aren't? Then, the doorbell rang. In popped Yamamoto.

"Yo! My old man gave me some stuff but it's too much just for me. There's enough people at your place, right?" asked Yamamoto with his signature smile.

"OI! BASEBALL NUT! NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, GET RID OF THE ENEMIES OUTSIDE!" yelled Gokudera as he squirmed in Tsuna's hands. Yamamoto saw him and bent down to him.  
"Oh! Gokudera! You were here too? Good timing! Do you want to eat too?" asked Yamamoto. I gaped with my mouth wide open this time at Yamamoto's stupidity. HE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT GOKUDERA WAS SMALLER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY'S BRAIN? Suddenly, Yamamoto took Gokudera from Tsuna's arms.

"Now that I look closer, he really is smaller. Is he Gokudera's cousin?" asked Yamamoto as Tsuna just nodded along. Sigh…atleast he wasn't THAT stupid.

"WHAT?" yelled Gokudera as he kept punching Yamamoto but could not reach him because of how small he is.

"Why can't I reach him?" muttered Gokudera. I face palmed. Now Gokudera himself doesn't realize that he's shrunk. What is wrong with these people? Suddenly, I heard a yell from the living room. We all turned to the living room as we saw Ryohei climbing in through the back yard.

"EXTREME! I HEARD KYOKO'S VOICE AND DECIDED TO VISIT!" yelled Ryohei as he walked into the room, leaving the backyard slide door open.

"AH! STUPID TURF HEAD! WHY DID YOU LET THE ENEMY IN?" yelled Gokudera. Again? What is he saying?

"WHAT?" yelled Ryohei as he grabbed Gokudera up by the collar of his shirt.

"What the heck?" said Gokudera as he tried to kick Ryohei.

"OI! Don't kick your little legs at me!" yelled Ryohei.

"WHAT? LITTLE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" yelled Gokudera. I sighed. I'm not going to tolerate this much longer…better tell him now that he shrunk. I walked over to Ryohei and grabbed Gokudera into my arms.

"AKANE! YOU TOO? HOW COME I CAN'T REACH ANY OF YOU GUYS!" yelled Gokudera. I lifted Gokudera up to face me.

"How about you look at yourself. Have you noticed that you've shrunk because of Giannini's upgrading on the ten year bazooka?" I said calmly.

"….WHAT?" yelled Gokudera as I saw him inspect himself.  
"I'M SERIOUSLY SMALL…ah…Juudaime! Be careful of the enemy!" said Gokudera suddenly as he threw his dynamites at Tsuna. I gaped as the dynamites exploded into colored paper.

"Hayato, what are you talking about?" I asked as he tried to squirm out of my arms.

"There's someone trying to assassinate Juudaime. Why can't you people see them! Nobody trusts me and they all think I'm crazy!" yelled Gokudera. I stared at him for a while before deciding to trust him for once.

"Okay, I trust you. Tell me where they are." I said to him as he stopped ranting and turned to me.

"Seriously? You're going to trust me?" asked Gokudera.

"Yeah, I will so hurry up and tell me where they are before they assassinate Tsuna." I said to him as I put him on my shoulders and clutched my swords from behind. He nodded as he pointed towards the ceiling above Tsuna's head.

"One of them is over there! I'll get the second one somehow with the other's help. You get the first one!" yelled Gokudera as he suddenly got off my shoulder and ran towards the backyard door as he yelled to Yamamoto and Ryohei about something.

I turned towards Tsuna and quickly took out my swords, slashed them twice at the invisible enemy, and quickly put them back before Kyoko or the girls saw anything. Suddenly, I heard a thud in front of me as some blue sparks began to light up. I stared at the sparks until a figure appeared.

He was wearing a totally green suitwith weird goggles. I gaped. Is this the enemy? I should have believed him from the start! I looked over at Gokudera to see that his enemy was now visible to our eyes.

"KYAH!" screamed Kyoko.

"What is this?" yelled Hana.

"Hahi! Mysterious, desu!" said Haru in surprise.

"WHAT? They can see us….no! The invisible suits were damaged!" yelled the enemies.

"Good work, Gokudera. I'll have to reevaluate you." Said Reborn as he walked in on the scene. All heads turned towards him.

"WHAT? THE VONGOLA HITMAN REBORN!" yelled the enemies.

"You were the ones clinging to that telephone pole." Said Reborn.

"How did you know that?" asked the enemies.

"It seems like little people can see them. That was how it was designed. Your boss is one of the Arcobaleno, the one with the green pacifier, Verde, right?" asked Reborn. The nodded.

"He was researching about being invisible. Even Verde has the chance of being betrayed by his henchmen if he can't see them. That was why he made the suits visible to people his own age." Explained Reborn. Arcobaleno? Another weird baby…

"Che…the assassination failed…" mumbled the enemies.

"ASSASINATION?" yelled Tsuna in panic.

"Let's kill him directly, then!" yelled the two enemies as they brought out their bazookas and claws. They charged towards Tsuna.

"HIE!" screamed Tsuna.

"I'll protect Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera suddenly as he jumped in front of Tsuna.

"Hayato!" I yelled as he got smacked back down to the ground by the claws.

"How dare you do that to children!" said Ryohei and Yamamoto as they tried to take out the other enemy. The enemy saw them coming and shot his bazooka at them, which caused them to be trapped in a fishing net. I turned towards Gokudera to see that he was now being held hostage.

"Now calmly come this way. Otherwise, this kid dies!" yelled the enemy.

"Please run! Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera. Oh no! Suddenly, Tsuna started to step forward.

"Tsuna, wait! It's dangerous!" I said.

"But then what should I do?" asked Tsuna. I looked at Gokudera and the enemy. Oh god…I can't let Tsuna go to them or he'll get killed. Then…this is what I can do! I slowly snuck up behind the enemy as I slowly moved out of his eyesight.

He was too focused on Tsuna to see me. I slowly crept behind the enemy. Once he was about to kill Tsuna who was now in front of him, I kicked him in the back, sending him flying along with Gokudera.

"AHHH!" screamed Gokudera as he flew across the ground. I then ran towards his flying body and caught him in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"…y-y-yeah…" said Gokudera as he stared at me. I slowly let him go as he dropped to the ground. I walked over towards Yamamoto and Ryohei and cut their nets. Then, we all turned towards the enemies and cracked our knuckles.

"Oi…" muttered Ryohei.

"You will pay." Said Yamamoto.

"Agreed." I said with a glare as we all charged towards the enemy in synchronization.

* * *

**10 minutes later…**

"Say hello to Verde for us!" said Reborn as he threw the unconscious bodies outside of Tsuna's house.

"Thank goodness you guys got rid of the thieves!" said Kyoko-chan. I sighed. They're not questioning anything.

"I'm out of here! Staying with you people is so dangerous." Said Hana as she said goodbye to Kyoko and ran out the house.

"Hahi! It's time for me to go home. Bye bye desu!" said Haru as she ran out the door along with Kyoko-chan.

"Bye, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko-chan said as she waved and disappeared. Just then, I saw Gokudera slowly walking outside the house. I followed him as he trotted away from Tsuna's house without Tsuna knowing. By then, it was sunset. I stared at Gokudera who suddenly stopped walking.  
"…Hayato? What's wrong?" I asked.

"…Nothing…It's just that…with this body, how can I protect Juudaime from now on!" yelled Gokudera.

"Don't worry…the effect should wear off soon. I mean, defects usually disappear after a while." I said with a shrug and at that moment, a pink cloud surrounded Gokudera. Once the cloud cleared, it showed Gokudera who was now back to his grown-up form.

"Huh?" said Gokudera. I smiled.

"See? I told you! Don't be pessimistic about things. I'm sure today's happening was a lesson to teach you about looking at things from different perspectives!" I said with a warm smile at him. He stared at me and nodded in realization. Then, he walked over to me.

"Akane. I forgot to thank you for something…" mumbled Gokudera. I raised an eyebrow at him. Thank?  
"…you…believed my words even if you did not see the enemies and you also caught me when I was about to fall. I seriously want to thank you." Said Gokudera seriously as he stared at me with a small smile. I blushed a little at the sight but smiled.

"You're welcome…anytime for my dear friend." I said as I walked back towards Tsuna's house with him following me. Somehow, I think today was also a lesson to me. The lesson that made my relationship with Gokudera grow further.

**Even though you may not see the truth, trusting and believing your friends may help you in finding it.**

* * *

The end of side story! :) I hope you guys leave a small review before leaving! And until next time, ciao~


	28. Side Story 2: Kidnapper Mystery Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Hello guys! I apologize for the long wait! I know that this is seriously like VERY LATE and you guys may kill me for that but I really do have a lot of things to do such as finals. They're coming up and I need to practice for them. Also, I have a symphonic band concert coming up so I need to practice otherwise my friends will start blaming me for ruining the show. Lastly, I lost my motivation and will to write after one of the students in my school and class passed away suddenly at school….R.I.P. May you rest in peace…. I know this may sound like an excuse but I really am sorry for not uploading earlier. Sorry! Also, Happy Late Birthday to Hibari Kyoya! And this chapter is longer than normal for atonement!

**Note: I was actually going to put this piece of information in the story somewhere but somehow, I just couldn't find a place to put it so I'll just write it as a note. Akane's mother from Chapter 1 isn't really her REAL MOTHER but someone that founded her on the roads while she ran away from her real family. Just to clear any confusion. **

Release Date: May 6th, 2013

Next Update: I'll make it in one week. Seriously. I will!

* * *

Side Story 2: The Mysterious Kidnapper Part 1

"Hey, Akane-chan! Have you finished packing things for tomorrow's overnight trip yet?" asked Tsuna. I turned to him and shook my head.

"Not yet. What was it that we needed to pack again?" I asked.

"Probably a pair of swimsuits and just two to three shirts and shorts. Also, they said to pack warm clothes at night because it can get cold. Don't forget your flashlight too." Tsuna said. I nodded in understanding. Tomorrow, our class was going to go on a small field trip at a place called the Dark Cove. It's a beach with clear and clean ocean water. Outside of the beach, there was a place called the dark forest. To tell the truth, it was actually quite a scary name for a forest. I really don't know the history of the forest but some people say that bad things happen there. This field trip was meant to be a relaxing day for students to have fun and take a break from exams and tests.

"Tsuna, do you know about the history of how the dark forest came to be?" I asked. He froze.

"N-n-n-no! Don't bring it up! HIEEEE!" yelled Tsuna as he started to panic and shake in fear. I raised an eyebrow. Okay, now I'm worried.

"Is that forest dangerous?" asked Gokudera who popped into our conversation.

"Yeah! Don't you guys know?!" yelled Tsuna.

"I'm a new student, Juudaime." Said Gokudera.

"I hardly know anything about Namimori even though I live here because I don't search for knowledge." I said with a shrug.

"HIE! Ask Yamamoto! He will know." Said Tsuna. Both Gokudera and me turned towards Yamamoto who was sleeping on his desk. I shook him on the shoulder.

"Yamamoto! Wake up!" I said as he started to stir a bit.

"Yawn! What happened? Is class over?" he asked. I face palmed.

"It's been over for like thirty minutes now. We were just hanging out in class afterschool." I said. He yawned again.

"Oh…. so what are you talking about?" asked Yamamoto.

"We were talking about our field trip tomorrow. Do you know the story behind Dark Forest?" I asked, hoping that he did because I was so curious about it.

"Oh, yeah. I know about it. You guys don't?" he asked. I twitched.

"If we did, we wouldn't be asking you now!" chorused Gokudera and I with a glare. Yamamoto laughed.

"Okay, okay. So you see, there's been a rumor that long ago, there used to be a kidnapper around that area." Said Yamamoto. I raised an eyebrow. A kidnapper?

"And people say that he often abducted people who walked into the forest during night time." Said Yamamoto.

"Che…. so it's just some stupid scary story." Muttered Gokudera.

"Some people say that it is just a scary story but some people say that the kidnapper is really hiding in the forest somewhere, searching for prey. All of the victims have never returned safely before." Said Yamamoto. I gulped. Now that is what I call freaky. I'm getting scared now…. did I ever tell you that I actually HATE these things a lot? Ghosts, legends, scary movies, and stuff. I really can't take it. I'm not TOO scared like Tsuna but still, I do get scared of it.

"HIE! Every time I here it, it's just so scary! What would happen if people start disappearing during the field trip?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Calm down, Tsuna. Don't start worrying over things that we don't have proof of yet." I said.

"But still….it's going to be scary." Said Tsuna.

"It's okay as long as we don't go close to the forest, right?" I said as I tried to calm him and myself down. He thought about it for a minute before nodding.

"True." Said Tsuna as he started packing things up and walking out the door.

"I need to go and pack now! See you guys tomorrow!" yelled Tsuna as he ran out the classroom.

"Juudaime! Please wait for me!" yelled Gokudera as he ran after Tsuna. I sighed. Better get packing then. Thank god it was only an overnight field trip. Incase you don't know, I am really bad at packing stuff. I bring too much or too little and then forget other important stuff. Basically, I'm irresponsible.

"I guess we should start going now." Said Yamamoto as he picked up his bag. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. A long afternoon awaits me." I said as we both walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**The next day…**

"I'm going now, mom!" I yelled as I ran out of the door.

"Have fun!" answered my mom as I bolted towards the school with my backpack on. I only brought along two t-shirt, one set of swim suits, two shorts, and long pants for the evening. I also brought a hoodie to keep me warm.

Currently, I was wearing a light green camisole, grey shorts, white sandals and a pink feather necklace as an accessory. I put everything I needed in my backpack. It took me about twenty minutes to get to school. Once I got there, I saw that Tsuna and the others were already there. I waved at them with a smile. They waved back.

"Good morning, Akane-chan! Are you ready to go?" asked Tsuna. I nodded.

"Yep. All ready to rock and roll!" I said with a smile.

"Everybody, get in the bus!" yelled the teacher as we all stopped talking and went inside the bus.

I sat next to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera at the back of the bus. It had four seats which was exactly the amount of seats that we needed. Then, we were off towards the beach. To be honest, I'm still shaking because of the history of the Dark Forest but I won't be going inside there….right? I hope not...

"What should we do in the mean time?" asked Yamamoto. I shrugged.

"Don't know. Anybody brought something to do?" I asked.

"Not me." All three chorused. I sighed.

"Seems like this bus ride will be boring." I said.

"Hey, why not we play that game that the girls love to play?" suddenly said Yamamoto. I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of game would that be?" I asked.

"Truth or dare." Said Yamamoto. I face palmed. Oh god…not that game.

"EH? Why that game?" asked Tsuna.

"I don't know. I've never played it before!" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Che….I won't play it. I don't want to be ordered by someone to do something really stupid." Said Gokudera.

"I think I may pass…I'm not a big fan of that game." I muttered.

"Come on, guys! Just this once! Besides, we're in a bus here. There aren't that many things that we can make others do." Said Yamamoto. True…the extent of dares we can make will be limited because we're sitting inside a car…I guess I can play it. I looked at Yamamoto to see him smiling widely with a cute face. I blushed a little as I sighed. Damn him….

"…Okay fine. I'll do it." I mumbled as Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera gaped.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I shrugged.

"At least playing it in a cramped up bus is better than playing it at the beach." I said. He raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. Then he said.

"If Juudaime plays, then I'll play too." Said Gokudera.

"EH? WHY ME!" yelled Tsuna.

"Come on, Tsuna! Don't be a party pooper." I said.

"But still…" he said. I sighed.

"Are you scared?" I asked. He gulped but then got all determined.

"…NO! Okay, I'll play!" yelled Tsuna. I tried to hide a smile. He gets tricked so easily.

"Then I'll play too." Said Gokudera.

"Okay! I'm changing the rules a bit. We can do paper scissors rock to see who can ask who. This way, you can have a chance to ask someone to do something two times in a row." Said Yamamoto.

"Okay." We all said.

"Let's start! Paper Scissors Rock!" yelled Yamamoto as we all thrust our hands forward. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I had rock while Tsuna had paper.

"Juudaime, please start!" said Gokudera with a smile. I sweat dropped. He didn't want to play a few minutes ago.

"Uh…um….then Gokudera-kun. Truth or dare?" asked Tsuna.

"Dare!" said Gokudera. Tsuna seemed to be lost in thought as he tried to think of something for Gokudera to do. Tsuna would probably think up of something very light. Normally, he's too nice so he would make Gokudera do something simple like 'not scowling for the whole day'.

"I dare you to go up to a random fan girl of yours and hug her." Said Tsuna suddenly. I turned towards Tsuna with wide eyes and gaped. Did I just witness Tsuna's dark side? Gokudera twitched. A dark aura started to form around him as I tried to hide a laugh. Gokudera would never defy Tsuna's orders…this will be interesting.

"…If Juudaime…says…so…" muttered Gokudera as he stood up and walked towards a random girl on the bus.

Yamamoto, Tsuna, and I watched him closely as he said something to a random girl. The girl turned towards him and blushed. I scowled. Stupid fan girls. Suddenly, Gokudera hugged her and quickly ran back towards us. I started laughing like crazy at the girl's expression. She was as frozen as a statue as she blushed madly. Gokudera glared at me.

"Just wait for it to be your turn…" growled Gokudera. I laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, but seriously…that was hilarious." I said as I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Hurry up and decide the next pairings already." Said Gokudera.

"Okay. Paper, scissors, rock!" I said as we thrust our hands forward. This time, I won.

"Yes! Tsuna, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Eh? Why is it me?" Tsuna asked back.

"Because I have so many things in mind for you, so choose already." I said.

"Okay okay…uh…just to be safe…truth?" he asked. To say the truth, I actually already expected that.

"Okay. Do you love Kyoko-chan?" I asked as Tsuna immediately blushed madly.

"WHAT? Wait, I choose dare!" yelled Tsuna. I smirked. Bingo.

"Then I dare you to go kiss her." I said.

"HIEEEEE! AKANE-CHAN IS SO DARK!" screamed Tsuna.

"Oi! Sawada! Be quiet! This is a public bus for gods sake!" yelled the teacher at Tsuna. All the other students started to laugh at him.

"Choose which one you want to know. Either admit your love for her or go kiss her." I said with a smirk as Tsuna scowled.

"Okay fine…I like her." Muttered Tsuna. I smiled.

"Now wasn't that easy?" I said.

"Haha! Good luck with that, Tsuna!" cheered Yamamoto.

"That's right, Juudaime! No women would refuse you!" said Gokudera. I sweat dropped as Tsuna face palmed. We both knew that almost every women would refuse Dame-Tsuna.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Yamamoto. We then did the same process again. This time, Tsuna won again. He turned his head towards me. I gulped. Oh oh…I have a feeling dark Tsuna is going to make his comeback.

"Truth or dare?" asked Tsuna to me.

"Uh…truth?" I said as he thought up of a question. After he finished, he turned towards me with a smile.

"I don't really want to invade your privacy but I just wanted to know…do you have somebody that you like in Namimori-chuu?" asked Tsuna who happened to NOT be dark this time (thank god).

I froze as his question sunk in. Do I like someone? Didn't this question pop into my mind before? Once I thought about that sentence….he always pops up. Hibari. Sometimes, there's Yamamoto too…I still don't know who I really do like but right now, it's favoring towards Hibari's side. I blushed a little as I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. All eyes were on me, waiting for my answer.

"…yes." I whispered.

"What? I didn't hear?" said Tsuna.

"Yes." I said a little louder.

"Louder." Said Tsuna.

"YES! Now are you satisfied?" I said with a scowl. He smiled.

"Now wasn't that easy?" he said, repeating what I said to him from before. I twitched.

"Tsuna…have you noticed how dark you sound today?" I asked.

"Oh about that, Reborn said that I should speak up more." Said Tsuna with a shrug. I sweat dropped. Reborn….if he influences Tsuna to be like him one day…we're so doomed.

"You never told me that…" said Gokudera as he turned towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nobody would say if they liked someone. Don't you like someone?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. There's someone that I feel strongly about who's close to me but it's only to the extent of friendship. Nothing more than that." Said Gokudera. I smiled.

"Oh. At least that's good to hear that you trust someone." I said with a smile.

"Let's start the next round!" said Tsuna as we nodded. The game went on for about 30 minutes.

By that time, Gokudera had dared Yamamoto to yelled out loud that he hated baseball, Yamamoto had dared Tsuna to go up to Mochida and kick him, Gokudera dared me to punch Mochida in the face for no reason, and Yamamoto told me the truth that he loved the mafia game. Now, we had only five minutes left before we reached our destination and it was Yamamoto's turn. Probably the last one too.

"Truth or dare, Akane-chan?" asked Yamamoto.

"…dare this time." I said.

"Okay! Can you sing something for us?" he said. I raised an eyebrow. Now that is what I call random.

"Eh? Why did you dare her something like that?" asked Tsuna.

"Well that last time when we all went to the music store, I heard her humming and it sounded pretty good so I wanted to hear it again!" said Yamamoto as I blushed a little from his compliment.

"Che...random baseball freak." Muttered Gokudera and I had no choice but to agree with him on this one.

Seriously, what's with me and singing? I told Hibari to sing, then I got caught singing, then now I'm singing? Is this karma? I sighed as I sat there trying to think of a song. I finally thought up of a song that would fit the weather, which was hot and bright. I turned towards them.

"I thought of one. I'm ready." I said as Yamamoto nodded. I took a deep breath as I started singing. It was a song that I knew very well. It was called Glorious Sunshine.

* * *

_**Glorious Sunshine by Mizuki Nana (Hoshina Utau from Shugo Chara)**_

_kanashimi ni tsusare so de mo _

_sonna kao wa iamete _

_okasare ni cheap na pride you wear _

_chitaten shimauo _

_taiyou no motto de hitori _

_sobu ke su ni ikite yuko _

_so dayo _

_waranai ichaia sunnaoni _

_kanjirareru _

_mabushii happiness! _

_zetai akiramena darenimo mienai yume nara _

_ima kuru _

_somo, sukita, aoru, chiki to ugitou _

_taiyou ga niau yo _

_furikiri no egao misete _

_glorious sunshine! _

_taiyou no motto de hitori _

_sobu ke su ni ikite yuko _

_soshitara _

_nanimo kibuyo no kiss moo _

_dokimeiteru mabayoi happiness! _

_shiro mune no oku niru ni nakushita ni _

_sora nuita kimi ikoze _

_motto mo ukigagi _

_norimo sutto yubi kono _

_taiyou ga niau yo yume tobira _

_utao kao_

* * *

I sang the last words of the song as I heard applause from the whole bus. I blushed. Shit. That was heard throughout the whole bus.

"Akane-chan, I didn't know that you could sing so good!" exclaimed Kyoko-chan.

"Even I didn't know that." Commented Hana. I just rubbed my head sheepishly.

"That's good. We can have you singing for us during the talent show tonight at the beach." Said the teacher as everyone turned towards him wide eyed.

"WHAT? THERE'S A TALENT SHOW?" yelled the students together. He just smiled and nodded.

Silence…..

….

…

…..

Then all hell broke loose.

"What should I do?" screamed a student.

"I don't have any talent!" yelled a random guy from the baseball club.

"Haha! That sounds fun!" said Yamamoto.

"HIEE!" yelled you-know-who.

"Che…" again, grunted you-know-who aka Hurricane Bomb. I face palmed. Now I needed to think of another song to see tonight. Sigh…

"Guys, be quiet! We're here!" yelled the teacher as the students immediately shut their mouths and grabbed their bags. All of us quickly got out of the bus as we listened to the teacher's instructions carefully.

"Okay guys. Follow me." Said the teacher as he led us through the Dark Forest. It wasn't scary in the afternoon so Tsuna wasn't shaking or screaming nonsense. It was a long 30 minutes walk before we reached the beach. It was a long beach with clear blue water and white sand that sparkled in the sun light. I smiled at the sight. God sakes this beach was beautiful.

"The cabin's are on the other side of the beach. You already know your groups right?" asked the teacher. We said yes. I was in the same cabin with Kyoko, Hana, and Hikari. Now that I think about it, it's been such a long time since I chatted with Hikari. I wonder what happened to her? Normally, she would run up to me and glomp me every morning, but now she appeared to be staying away from me on purpose. Hm….guess I can ask her later.

"Anyways, you guys have free time until dinner time at six o' clock. Then, we will have a small scavenger hunt before the talent show. We need one show per cabin. Okay, dismiss!" said the teacher as all the students started walking towards the cabins. I saw Tsuna run up to me.

"Akane-chan! Once you're done, the others said that they wanted to go to the beach to have a swimming contest and a beach volleyball game. Come join us after you finish changing!" said Tsuna with a smile. I returned the smile and nodded.

"Want me to try and bring Kyoko-chan too?" I asked. A faint blush colored his cheeks.

"Uh…yeah." Said Tsuna sheepishly as he ran away from embarrassment. I smiled as I walked towards my cabin. I opened the door to see Hana, Kyoko-chan, and Hikari unpacking.

"Hey guys, Tsuna invited us to a swimming and volleyball contest that some of his friends wanted to play. Want to go right after this?" I asked.

"A contest? That sounds really fun!" said Kyoko-chan with a smile.

"I'll pass. I want to stay in peace today." Said Hana as she settled on her bed. I nodded.

"Okay! I'll go change now!" said Kyoko-chan as she walked towards the bathroom to change. Hana was now reading her book. I saw Hikari and walked over to her.

"What about you, Hikari?" I asked. She turned towards me and smiled…sadly. Why?

"If you want me to. I don't want to get in your way with your new friends though." She said with a hint of sadness. My eyes widened. So that's what was bothering her.

She was lonely. She felt like she was no longer my friend now that I had Tsuna and the others. She was….sad. I know that I haven't been close to her lately and that we were drifting further apart. I should have continued my relationship with her. I felt guilty for completely forgetting about her. I smiled warmly and faced her.

"Hikari…you will always be my best friend. No matter how far we may be." I said as I saw she turn to me wide eyed. She smiled as a lone tear fell down her cheeks.

"Thanks a lot, Akane." She said. I smiled.

"So, you joining?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said as she excitedly grabbed her swim suit and went into the other bathroom on the opposite side from Kyoko.

At that moment, Kyoko came out with a light yellow camisole and yellow bikini bottoms with sunflower designs. I also grabbed my stuff and changed. I decided to go with something similar like the last time we went to teach Tsuna how to swim.

I wore a dark blue tube top and a swimming skirt bottom that was a darker shade of blue in color. Did I ever mention that blue was my favorite color? I grabbed a white hoodie on the way out. I walked out of the bathroom door as Hikari came out with a red bikini with gold accents.

"Are you guys done?" asked Kyoko-chan. We nodded as we walked out of the cabin. On the way there, we had small talk.

"I don't really know Hikari-chan that much." Said Kyoko-chan.

"Really? I think she stands out a lot…" I started as I turned to look at her.

"As someone annoying and cheerful." I finished as Hikari fell down anime style.

"That was mean!" she said with a pout as I laughed at her.

"It's the truth." I said as Kyoko-chan joined in. I watched as Hikari and Kyoko started talking to each other. It seems like these two may be the best friends soon. Just then, I spotted Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. I waved at them as they waved back. Tsuna immediately drooled at the sight of Kyoko-chan. I hid a snicker but Tsuna saw me anyways as he blushed madly.

"Che…took you long enough." Said Gokudera.

"Sorry. We have only two bathrooms but three people after all." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Three…?" he said as he looked at us. Then, he spotted Hikari. His eyes widened in recognition.

"YOU! The girl from Olympic Day!" yelled Gokudera as he pointed at Hikari. She smiled.

"Hi there! But my name's Hikari you know…." said Hikari.

"Che…annoying girl." Said Gokudera. I rolled my eyes. Typical Gokudera.

"So let's start with the volleyball contest then!" said Yamamoto with a smile. I nodded.

"Let's just split up into two teams by paper scissors rocks again." I said. Everyone nodded as we decided the teams by pure luck.

At the end, I was with Gokudera and Hikari while Tsuna was with Kyoko and Yamamoto. We played about 3 games. Hikari and Gokudera had their own quarrels in the middle in the game in which I face palmed at. Tsuna slipped and got hit in the face several times. I sighed at his stupidity. He was supposed to act cool in front of Kyoko-chan but somehow, that didn't happen.

Right after the third volleyball game, we had a swimming race between the girls and boys. The girls lost of course because Yamamoto and Gokudera are just so good at swimming. Kyoko couldn't win Yamamoto while Hikari couldn't win Gokudera in which she cursed at. I won Tsuna…of course. He was an easy opponent. He hadn't known how to swim for a long time so yeah.

Then, the teacher gathered us together for dinner. By then, we had all changed out of our swimsuits. I was now wearing a light pink T-shirt and a gray hoodie with white shorts. For dinner, we had seafood. Typical. We were at the beach after all. They had salmon, shrimps, crabs, and many other types of fish. It was a night full of laughter and joy. 30 minutes after we finished eating, the teacher called us together.

"Okay, we will now start the scavenger hunt!" said the teacher as we all cheered.

"You will be broken into pairs. Together with your partner, you will be trying to find the hidden items. You will need to find five seashell necklaces for each group. They have been hidden in the Dark Forest in which you will need to go into. Once you have found them, bring them back here and the first group to finish will get a reward. Got that?" explained the teacher. I tensed at the word Dark Forest. Shit…we really needed to go in there. One student raised his hand to ask a question.

"Uh…what about the rumored kidnapper?" asked the student.

"There is no such thing. It was a scary story that was told throughout Namimori. That's all." Said the teacher. All the students sighed in relief once they heard that it wasn't true. I didn't feel relieved at all. I mean…who knows….maybe there really was a kidnapper in there. Besides, I hate being dark and creepy places.

"Here are the pairs!" said the teacher as he announced the pairings. Somehow, I was paired with Tsuna. Gokudera was with Kyoko-chan as Yamamoto was with Hikari. Hana was with some random boy in our class that she happened to be friends with. I sighed. Of all the partners I could get…it had to be Tsuna. Sigh…now I know that we will both be screaming our heads off inside the forest at the sound of a single bush rustle because of an insect.

"Akane-chan…I….still think that… the kid-" started Tsuna. I stopped him.

"Don't say it. I'm getting scared too." I said. He gaped at me.

"What? You're actually scared of this horror stuff too?" he asked. I blushed a little as I muttered.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"EH? I was actually counting on you to save me! You seem like you're not scared of anything!" yelled Tsuna.

"Well sorry! Incase you haven't noticed, I'm a human." I said with a pout as he panicked. I did the same too. The first time in my whole life that I was panicking in front of someone else. It's not my fault that I hate horror stuff like this!

"Akane-chan! Let's try our best to not think about that you-know-what." Said Tsuna. I nodded. Then, the teacher started to hand out maps inside the forest.

I grabbed one as I looked at it with Tsuna. There were clues as to where the necklaces were but it would be a maze once we were inside the forest. I sighed as Tsuna did the same. We slowly got to the starting as the teacher told us to get ready. Then, he blew the whistle as we all rushed forward into the Dark forest.

Tsuna and I looked at each other, shaking a little as we forced ourselves to run forward. We ran straight into the dark forest as we were separated from the other groups. We both started to search around for a necklace as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Did you find one yet?" I asked Tsuna as I searched in a tree trunk.

"Nope! There's not a single one here." Said Tsuna as he turned towards me.

"Maybe we should try searching in a different area." I suggested as we walked towards the other side of the forest.

We found ourselves at a river after a few minutes. We started searching once more. I looked into the water as I saw something glimmering in it. At first, I thought it was the moonlight but there was something weird about this light. I reached my hand in and grabbed something, which was tied to a heavy rock in the water. I tried my best to untie it. Once I did, I pulled it out of the water and I gasped. It was one of the shell necklaces. I beamed and turned towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna! I found one!" I said as he immediately beamed and ran towards me.

"Really?" he said. I nodded.

"Yep!" I said. We high fived.

"Okay, now we have four more to go!" I said as I high-fived with Tsuna. We then continued on our search as we wondered deeper into the forest.

After 30 minutes of searching, together we found three necklaces. They were all hidden in hard to find places. One was underneath a rock. Another was hidden in between two bushes. The other one was on top of a tree. We only had one more necklace to find before we would be able to go back to the start line.

Now, Tsuna and I were in a large clearing in the middle of a forest. Tsuna was looking around the trees as I was looking down around the bushes.

Just then, I heard something snap towards the left. I spun my head at the direction of the snap of twigs but nothing was there. I raised an eyebrow and walked in that direction. Then, I heard something else crack further inside the forest as I followed the sound, completely forgetting about Tsuna.

I followed the sound until I was now standing along in a different clearing in the forest. I gulped.

I should have never followed the sounds of the cracks…. what if the kidnapper comes out? Wait, Akane, stop talking nonsense…there isn't a kidnapper! The teacher said so himself! Right after I thought that, I heard the sound of footsteps. I tensed as my eyes widened. Oh shit.

Then, the footsteps were getting louder and faster as well. Whoever it was, was now running towards me. I gulped as the footsteps got louder and louder until it was probably in the same clearing at me. I forced myself to whirl around as a blur of yellow sprinted towards me. I did the only thing I could do then.

**Scream.**

* * *

The end of chapter! :D How was it? Don't forget to read and review!


	29. Side Story 2: Kidnapper Mystery Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :) I'd love to but I just can't unless I break the rules. So anyways, this is the twenty-ninth chapter. I can't believe I've come this far in my writing. I mean….really now, chapter 29. I've come such a long way and I'm surprised by my own patience. 0.0 Anyways, I present you with the last side story which is the continuation of the last chapter. So enjoy and have fun!

**Note: **The reason I was SUPER LATE this time is because of finals and projects…sigh…I had like 7 tests in 3 days and it was tiring. How are finals kicking in for everyone else? Sorry! ;( Besides that, in this chapter, it is important that you know that Akane already **HAS THE ENSUI. **This happened after her last practice with Jax.

Update: May 20th, 2013

Next release: In two weeks

* * *

Side Story 2: The Mysterious Kidnapper Part 2

**Tsuna's POV**

I was wandering around, looking for the last necklace along with Akane-chan. I had no idea that she had gone missing until I turned around to tell her that I found the last necklace.

"Akane-chan! I found the last…neck…lace…? Akane-chan?" I said as I turned around to see no one behind my back. She….disappeared?

"AKANE-CHAN? Akane-chan! Where are you? Uh, if you're hiding from me please don't! I'm freaking out here!" I yelled as I rampaged through the forest, trying to find my lost partner. That was when I spotted Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan. Hikari-san was no where to be found.

"Minna!" I yelled as I ran towards them. They all turned towards me wide-eyed.

"Juudaime! Akane's friend has gone missing." Yelled Gokudera as I immediately froze stiff….her friend too? No way….HIE! What is going on?

"….eh?" I muttered. It was all I could manage out.

"I don't know when but my partner just disappeared." Yamamoto said.

"Juudaime, maybe it's the kidnapper!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"HIEEEEE! But then…they're….KIDNAPPED?" I screamed in fear. Oh no….if only I looked after Akane-chan more…she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped! But that doesn't make sense…she's a strong friend so how did she get herself kidnapped?

"Tsuna-kun…where is…Akane-chan?" said Kyoko-chan suddenly as everyone froze.

"…Ju-Juudaime….don't tell me…." Started Gokudera-kun.

"Did she…no way…" muttered Yamamoto. I nodded stiffly.

"Akane-chan…. disappeared just a few minutes ago…!" I said as everyone panicked.

"EH?" chorused Gokudera and Yamamoto as Kyoko-chan's face paled.

"I don't know where she went….we just found our last necklace but she just disappeared…." I said.

"We've got to assume the worst that they've been kidnapped." said Gokudera. Everyone nodded.

"But…where should we start looking-" I started but was stopped suddenly as a voice pierced through the air.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone froze.

"…that voice…isn't that….Akane-chan?" commented Yamamoto.

"I think it was…" added Gokudera. I nodded.

"Let's go quickly!" I said as everyone followed quickly…especially Yamamoto who was the fastest. I was confused.

I glanced at Yamamoto for a bit to see that he was actually glaring at the road in front of us. Why does he look so angry? I know that Akane-chan is our friend so it's pretty normal to be angry but he seems to be taking this….personally. I decided to think about this later and concentrate on the road in front of me. It was my fault that Akane-chan disappeared and I need to do something. All I can do now is save her…if she really is in danger.

* * *

**At the same time…**

After I let out a piercing scream, I stumbled backwards, falling ungracefully on my butt as the yellow blob stopped immediately. I blinked as I saw what I thought was a yellow monster. In the end, it was only….wait….DINO-SAN?!

"Sorry, did I scare you miss….wait…AKANE?" yelled Dino in surprise.

"Dino-san?! You scared me to death!" I yelled into his ear as he put two hands over his ears to cover them from my ear-piercing voice.

"Sorry, sorry! I was busy escaping from something so…" Dino said with a sheepish smile. I sighed as I wiped my eyes that showed some tears. Thank god it wasn't the kidnapper. Don't get me wrong! I wasn't scared of the kidnapper but I was more surprised and scared of the suspense and darkness. Sigh…if only nobody told me about this scary story, I wouldn't have gotten paranoid. I should really fix my habit of being scared of horror stories and the darkness.

"It's okay." I said with a small smile as I stood up after brushing myself.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Dino.

"I'm here on an over-night school field trip." I said as nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well it was nice seeing you here but I think I should hurry on my way now before my student finds me." Said Dino as Romario, his subordinate appeared out of the bushes, panting for air.

"Oh! Perfect timing Romario." Said Dino as Romario nodded.

"Were you fighting someone?" I asked.

"Yeah…I need to train him to be ready for the ring conflict." Dino said with a smile as I froze. Ring…conflict? Oh god it can't be…. can't be HIM right? As soon as I finished that thought, there was a rustle in the bushes behind Dino. A black figure rushed towards Dino as Dino yelped and blocked with his whip. I leaped back in time as I saw who it was. It was none other than….Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san?" I said as the two figures stopped fighting and looked at me.

"…why are you here?" said Hibari as he walked towards me.

"Uh…on a school field trip?" I said.

"…You have perfect timing. Fighting him is starting to bore me." Said Hibari as he pointed his weapon towards me. I gaped. Is he seriously going to fight me NOW? WHEN I HAVE TO GO BACK TO TSUNA? Oh god damn it, I-

"I'm going to bite you to death this time…" muttered Hibari as he charged towards me. I dodged on instinct and flew back towards the trees behind me as he attacked me restlessly. At least I was able to keep up with him despite the fear that was pushed back into the back of my mind. And at that moment, Tsuna and the others just chose to barge in at the scene.

"….HIE! HIBARI-SAN AND AKANE-CHAN ARE FIGHTING EACH OTHER?!" yelled Tsuna in horror as the scene in front of him dawned over him.

"Eh?" said Yamamoto with his cheerful eyes back.

"But I thought she was kidnapped!" yelled Gokudera. After that sentence, Hibari stopped.

"…Kidnapped?" asked Hibari who was now emitting a dangerous dark aura. I gulped.

"Uh, I didn't get kidnapped! Besides, it was just a legend!" I said as I tried to defend myself against his anger. He calmed down immediately.

"By the way, Akane-chan, have you seen your friend?" asked Tsuna. I blinked.

"No…why?" I asked. Nobody answered as everyone's face paled. Did something happen?

"Uh…what happened?" I asked. Tsuna was the one to answer.

"Akane-chan…Hikari-san is…missing." Muttered Tsuna as my eyes widened.

"….WHAT?!" I yelled as my jaw dropped down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Akane-chan…I lost her." Said Yamamoto with a sad face. I pushed my jaw back into place and coughed.

"Then let's go find her. She couldn't have gone far. Maybe she got lost?" I said.

"Maybe she got kidnapped." Said Gokudera.

"Maybe she got eaten by a wild animal." Added Yamamoto.

"Or….maybe she's…INJURED?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Oh god sakes! What are you guys thinking about?! She's probably fine! Besides, wasn't the kidnapper thing just a legend?" I yelled in frustration at their ideas. Honestly, I was thinking about them but I'd rather try not to. It gives me the heebie-jeebies.

"It's not a legend." Said a small squeaky voice as we all blinked. All heads turned towards the tallest tree in the clearing and there he was, Reborn, wearing a while owl suit, sitting on top of a tree. I paled.

"Wait…it wasn't a legend?" I muttered. He nodded.  
"Yep. You guys didn't know?" said Reborn who tilted his head innocently.

Silence…..Then, all hell broke lose. Haven't heard that in a while, eh?

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER, REBORN-SAN?!"

"HIE! REBORN!"

"Hahahaha! A kidnapper! Just like a mystery TV show~!"

"Hn."

"EH? God, Hikari, what have you gotten yourself into?!"

"What's going on?"

Those were all of our voices combined, overlapping each other. Reborn transformed his pet leon into a gun and shot a bullet up into the sky. That silenced everyone.

"Shut up. Calm down and let me finish explaining." Reborn said. I nodded.

"The kidnapper really does exist. Long time ago, there used to be a Mafioso that worked for the Vongola Family. He was a trusted thief that stole weapons from the enemy and gave it to us. He also knew how to sneak into hard places." Reborn explained.

"Wait, the Vongola trusted this thief? How would they know that he wouldn't try backfire on them?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, he did. One day, he became greedy in his own skills and decided to test them out…on the Vongola Family themselves. He stole one of our most prized possessions, the shadow staff." Said Reborn.

"Eh? What is the shadow staff?" asked Tsuna.

"It's a staff that can be used to manipulate shadow. It's a special sword made out of a special kind of rock and the dying will flame." Said Reborn. Dying will flame? Then it's like my sword. I wonder…what is the dying flame, really?

"The dying will flame? But isn't that just a flame?" asked Tsuna. Reborn shook his head.

"You can suppress into different shapes. In this case, a staff. Anyways, we want this staff back as soon as possible. It's an order from the Ninth." Said Reborn.

"….EH?!" chorused Tsuna and I as Reborn flew down from his spot on the tree. He nodded.

"I found out his hideout. He's hiding in a cave not far from here. He probably has your friend hostage." Said Reborn to me as I nodded.

"Then, let's go!" said Yamamoto with a smile as the rest of us nodded. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked off towards the direction that Reborn was flying towards. I turned towards Dino and Hibari who haven't said a single word until now.

"Um, would it be too much if I asked you to assist us…?" I asked. Dino just smiled.

"No problem. Besides, it can be practice for Kyoya too!" said Dino as Hibari just growled.

"I'm not going to do it, carnivore." Said Hibari to me. I frowned.

"Oh come on, it's not going to be THAT bad." I said. He just scowled.

"Carnivore, go help your friend yourself." Said Hibari.

"I am but I just want you to come incase we need help." I said. Hibari twitched. I smiled.

"Come on!" I said, urging him to say the magic word.

"…fine." He said with a glare as I smiled.

"Oh yeah!" I beamed.

"But…you'll need to give me a reward in return." Hibari said with a dangerous smirk. I stared at him with horror.

"Why do I have a feeling that this reward won't be something that I want to do…?" I slowly said.

"Oh you'll enjoy it enough." Said Hibari as he walked off after Tsuna and the others. I trailed after him. Wait for me, Hikari…I'll come and save you!

* * *

**Meanwhile…in the cave…(Third POV)**

"Arg….what the hell?" muttered Hikari as she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything because of the darkness. She kept blinking her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"How in the world did I…get here?" she said to herself as she tried to move her hands and legs but to no avail. Hikari's eyes widened as she looked down at herself. There were chains that locked her arms and legs in place.

"What the….HOLY don't tell me I just got myself kidnapped somehow!" screamed Hikari as she kept thrusting her arms and legs, wanting to get free.

"Yes…you just did, little girl." Said an eerie voice as Hikari stopped struggling.

"Who's there? Oh right, the kidnapper. Stupid question." Said Hikari as she tried to lift her hands up to her face. She blinked.

"Oops. Failed facepalm." She said.

"You're quite an interesting one, aren't you?" said the man as he emerged from the shadows.

"Yeah, hear that a lot. Now will you release me? I got a stupid necklace to find." Hikari said with a smile as she jiggled the chains on her arms.

"I cannot. You are an important hostage to me." Said the man as he twirled something in his hand. Hikari couldn't see what it was but she could tell that it glimmered in the darkness. Must be silver colored.

"Uh…why me?" asked Hikari.

"Because you have a friend who works for the mafia. You'll lure her along with her Vongola Family here. Then, I'll get to test this staff out." Said the man with a smirk.

"Woah man, what mafia? This isn't a TV show you know. Besides, I don't have friends who are in the mafia. HA! In your face!" yelled Hikari with a smile.

"Oh? You didn't know that she was in the mafia? My my, I thought you were her dearest friend." Said the man as he shook his head. Hikari froze. She?

"You mean…Akane-chan?" said Hikari. He nodded. Her jaws dropped.

"She can freakin' FIGHT?! I didn't know that!" yelled Hikari.

"Because she thought you unworthy of telling." Said the man. Hikari glared.

"I know Akane well. She would never think of me like that. All she probably wanted to do was to protect me." Said Hikari with determined eyes.

"Oh really? But you were having doubts before." Said the man.

"I was. But not now. She'll come to save me and kick your butt. She will because…she is my best friend in the past, now, and forever." Hikari said with a smirk as a loud explosion was heard outside the cave entrance. The man growled and turned towards the newcomers. Out stepped the so-called Vongola Family with Akane in the group. Akane smiled as Hikari did the same.

"Hey."

* * *

**Back to Akane's POV**

Hikari smiled to me as I smiled back.

"Hey." I said as she smiled back.

"Hey there. Coming to help me?" said Hikari with an amused face. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll fill you in on everything later. You deserve to know." I said.

"Yep! Mafia…never knew you were interested in that sort of thing." Said Hikari. I shrugged.

"I was forced into it…somehow. Anyways, we have greater matters to attend to, right?" I said as I looked at the man that was hiding in the shadows. He had dark black hair and dark red eyes. What a choice of eye color. He stepped out of the shadows with a silver colored staff in hand. He smirked.

"Welcome to my territory, Vongola. How do you do?" said the man as he motioned towards Reborn. Reborn frowned but tipped his hat anyways.

"It's been such a long time…Shinji." Muttered Reborn as the man who was now named Shinji smirked.

"Yes, it has been. And when did the Vongola start recruiting kids?" asked Shinji as his eyes met ours.

"They aren't recruited. They are made for the Vongola." Said Reborn.

"I don't quite understand what you're implying." Said Shinji.

"They are the tenth generation, lead by Vongola the Tenth." Said Reborn with a smirk as Shinji's eyes widened.

"What? It's that time already?" said Shinji.

"Yeah, and you're going to pay for messing with the Vongola!" yelled Gokudera.

"Whatever he said." I added. Shinji smiled evilly as he raised his staff up. Then, he flicked it.

Suddenly, the darkness and shadows around him started to move with life. All of it started to hurl towards us as all of us scattered, dodging each attack. We tried our best as Gokudera threw dynamites and Yamamoto used his sword to cut the shadows apart. Hibari used his tonfas and Tsuna was just running around screaming 'hie'! I was dodging the attacks. Dino was using his whip but nothing worked. Every single time we cut the shadows apart, they just wrapped themselves around us.

Soon enough, all of us were surrounded by the shadows and we were trapped in something that looked a lot like a huge ball made out of shadow with us in the center.

"It seems like I can control this after all. That makes things much easier. Maybe I'll start ruling the world with this sword." Said Shinji with a smirk. I gaped. Was he serious?  
"Maybe I'll start by killing you, Arcobaleno Reborn." Said Shinji as he advanced towards Reborn.

"Stop it!" yelled Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto as they tried everything to break free of the shadow cage that they were held in. It didn't work. Hibari nor Dino could get out either.

I stared at the shadow. There wasn't much time left. What can I do? Is there a way to stop it from moving? The shadow moves around freely making it a hard target for attacks. If only there was only a way to freeze it's movements…wait-Freeze? I smirked to myself.

"Well the answer came to me soon enough." I muttered to myself as I slowly pulled out my twin sword Ensui. Nobody seemed to be noticing me much, after all, their movements were still set on Reborn.

I stepped a few steps back inside the shadow ball and closed my eyes. I was going to turn into the blizzard state. You should know what will come next. I imagined the white blizzard, furious, lonely, strong, and cold.

Soon enough, I felt the energy pouring out of me. I opened my eyes and could feel the coldness creeping up on me. I could no longer feel any emotion. I could tell. My eyes were dark and cold. Then, Shinji stopped.

"Who's there? Why has the temperature in this room dropped?" said Shinji as everyone froze what they were doing. I took this chance and held my Ensui in a cross then, I slashed it. Flames shot out and as it hit the shadow ball, the whole thing froze up in less than a second. The ice sparkled in the moonlight as all eyes turned towards the frozen ball.

"What the heck?!" screamed Hikari.

"HIE! Who just froze up Akane-chan?" yelled Tsuna in alarm.

"Akane!" yelled Gokudera.

"No!" added Yamamoto in horror.

"Carnivore…" said Hibari.

"Stop worrying, guys." Said Reborn suddenly which caused everyone to look upon him. Everyone loosened the tension once they saw the smirk on Reborn's face.

"What's so funny, Reborn?" asked Shinji as his eyes narrowed at the coldness.

"You will now witness…the true power of the blizzard." Said Reborn.

"The…blizzard? You don't mean…wait…no way!" said Tsuna.

"You mean…Akane did that?" asked Gokudera. Reborn smirked.

"You'll see soon enough…this is the true power of the blizzard guardian, Tsukiyomi Akane." Said Reborn. I took that as a cue to leap out…and so, I did. I slashed my sword once more without the flames and the ball broke into small pieces immediately. I jumped out and gracefully landed on my feet. I was still in the blizzard state. I slowly turned towards Shinji with cold eyes.

"No way! That's Akane-chan?!" screamed Tsuna in surprise.

"But her eyes…why are they that…cold and emotionless?" asked Yamamoto.

"That is why she is most fit to be the blizzard guardian. Her traits fit exactly…and the sword that she's holding. It's a special sword for each generation's blizzard guardian. The fact that she can use its powers means that she is the true owner of the twin sword, Ensui." Explained Reborn as I walked over to Shinji.

"…shall we see if your shadows can beat…MY ice?" I slowly said in a dark and low voice as he shuddered but immediately returned to his bad-ass state.

"…Let's go!" yelled Shinji as he leaped towards me with his staff.

He ordered his shadows to move again. I dodged them and back flipped away from another set of shadows. I slashed my sword at them and the shadows froze in place. I jumped on a frozen spot and leaped towards him with incredible speed. He immediately used his staff to block. I slashed at him as he blocked with his weapon. Bit by bit, it started to freeze in a case of ice. His eyes widened in fear as he leaped back. I took that chance and was about to leap towards him and slash at him one last time. Keyword, was.

My body acted on it's own and gripped my twin sword together in one hand. My arms were lifted as I felt more energy pouring into them as my body commanded my arm to stab the swords into the ground. They moved on their own and I leaped up and stabbed both of the swords in the ground. I stared in amazement as a few ice shards flew out of the ground in a straight line at Shinji. Most of them hit Shinji, cutting him apart.

He fell to the ground with an agonized pain as his body froze a little. I then walked over and picked up sword up and put it back in place inside my shirt. I muttered the word stop and felt my own emotions flowing back. I blinked as I smiled. My instincts took over and I learned another attack again. I then walked over to my friends as the shadow dispersed around them. Suddenly, I was bombarded with questions.

"Akane-chan! When did you learn how to do that?" asked Tsuna.

"From practicing for the battle." I said with a smile.

"How could you shoot ice out of those things? And there were flames too." Said Gokudera. I shrugged.

"I don't know…Jax did say that these were made out of dying will flames." I said as I stared at my swords.

"Dying will flame?" said Yamamoto. I nodded.

"Yeah…by the way, what are we going to do about Shinji?" I said as I turned to look at him.

"I'll take care of him." Said Reborn as he shot his Leon gun at Shinji. It wasn't a bullet that came out but a net. He dragged Shinji and the staff along.  
"Ciao~!" he said with a wave as he walked away. We all sweatdropped.

"Leave it to Reborn to end things so weirdly…" I commented as everyone nodded.

"Guys…are you forgetting about me?" wailed Hikari as she tugged on the chains with annoyance.

"…Oops!" I muttered as I ran over to her and cut the chains off with my sword.

"Thank god! I'M FREE!" screamed Hikari.

"Yeah, congratulations." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah! Hey, base-ball brat, let's go find the last necklace and hurry back to the camp!" said Hikari suddenly as everyone froze.

"…necklace?" muttered Gokudera. I gulped.

"Seems like we forgot about one other thing." I said as we all freaked out.

"HIE! I'm going to go find the last necklace now, Akane-chan! I'll find you when I find it! You can rest. You did a great job with the fight." Said Tsuna with a smile as he ran off, looking for the last necklace. Hikari and Yamamoto were also off. That left Dino, Hibari, and me.

"I guess we can count today's fight as training. See you tomorrow, Kyoya." Said Dino as he smiled and ran away into the darkness. And, that left me and Hibari.

"I guess I need to go find the last item now." I said as I started to walk away but then, I fell something push me down to the ground with my back down. Hibari toppled over me and put his elbows down on both sides of me. My eyes widened as I felt a familiar blush creeping up onto my face.

"What now…?" I muttered as he smirked.

"You still haven't given me your reward yet." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please…you hardly did anything in the fight. I did it all." I said. It was true. I did the most work. He scowled.

"You did not let me have the chance to try." Said Hibari.

"You seemed like you couldn't anyways." I stated. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"…say that again?" said Hibari in his low and dark voice. I gulped.

"Uh…you..you…you wouldn't be able to beat him anyways." I said as I saw him smirked evilly as he let his head down until our foreheads touched. I blushed full force at that.

"…you just sentenced your punishment." Said Hibari as his lips came crashing down onto mine once again. My eyes widened before I closed them, taking in the pleasure. I hardly tried resisting anymore. It was useless anyways. I felt the same tongue swishing around inside. Then, I felt one of his hands brushing up and down my inner thigh. I was wearing shorts then, so my legs were kind of bare. I gasped as I tried to hold my pleasure in but failed utterly. I felt him smirk into my mouth as he moved his hands up my legs.

"H-h-hibari-san!" I said his name loudly into his mouth as I tried to get him to stop, but that only aroused him more. His hands left my thighs as they rose up slowly up the curve of my sides.

"I'm serious…Hibari-san! S-s-stop!" I said with a gasp once more. This time, he stopped and left my mouth as he stood up. I slowly sat back up on my butt as I panted for air. I was sure that I was as red as a tomato now. I mean…excuse me? I just lost my whole composure. My eyes met his for only a second as I saw him lick his own lips. I drooped my eyes back down as I slowly stood up. He smirked as he walked away.

"Don't mess with me again or you'll really receive a more harsher punishment…one that may melt your ice." Said Hibari with a small laugh as he walked away. I blushed a little more as he disappeared into the darkness. I slowly composed myself and walked away, trying to find Tsuna. I sighed to myself. Oh god…what have I gotten myself into…being with the demon prefect may not be that easy after all…

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Bye, Akane-chan! See you tomorrow at school!" said Tsuna and the others as they waved to me. I smiled back and walked towards the mountains, back to Jax. In the end, Tsuna found the last necklace and we went together back to the camp. We were incredibly late which caused us to be scolded by the teachers. In the end, the talent show was cancelled because we were all too late. The students blamed Tsuna and I felt kind of sorry.

I mean…it was my fault that we were kind of late. Well maybe Hikari's too because she was kidnapped. I also told everything about the mafia to Hikari. She took it quite seriously, which was surprising. I thought she was going to think that I was lying but she believed me. I smiled. That was why she was my best friend...she always understood me and trusted me.

Anyways, in the end, I couldn't sleep well last night at all. I was up all night, thinking about the way he touched me. I blushed at the thought and immediately shook it away. I was now in front of the place in the mountains where I would return back to my training my life. I sighed as I went inside Jax's place. He greeted me with a smile.

"Did you learn any new attacks?" asked Jax. Right to the point, I guess.

"Yes. It's the one where you stab the swords into the ice and shards fly out." I explained. He nodded. Then, he stood up and I followed him.

"How was your field trip?" he asked with a smile as he lead me to the training room.

"Fun, bothersome, and worrying." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How can it be all of those things?" he asked. I sighed.

"**Trust me…you don't want to know."**

* * *

The end of chapter! :D This was kind of long… 0_0 by the way, I just want to ask something. Anyone here want a little HikarixGokudera? I don't know why but sometimes I think this pairing could work. Anyways, read and review! Until next time, ciao!


	30. Chapter 27: The Varia is Here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **I should have separated the disclaimer and notes since the beginning but I keep forgetting… :p So we are now over with the side story session. Well, it really wasn't a side story but whatever. *****shrug* So this is the twenty-seventh chapter! Enjoy and read plus review!

P.S. For those who are waiting for Yamamoto to take action about Akane, you'll need to wait for a few chapters. It's going to be around the rain ring battle.

Update Date: June 1st, 2013

Release Date: In one-two weeks

* * *

Chapter 27: The Varia is Here!

"Okay, that's all for today. You can go ahead and take a rest." Said Jax as I smiled and stretched my arms and legs. We were just done with today's practice. I finally mastered another one of the attacks. I'm not going to tell you yet though because I want you to find out yourselves.

"So, how's life in school?" asked Jax as he handed me a bottle of water. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…why do you ask?" I asked as I took a sip of water.

"Just wanted to know if you had a boyfriend." He stated bluntly. My eyes widened as I choked and spit on my water. I turned towards him gaping.

"What?!" I said. He just laughed at my reaction.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Jax said with a smile as I blushed a little.

"…okay fine, I do. He's the cloud guardian." I said as I continued to sip the rest of my water.

"Cloud and Ice, huh? Now that's an interesting combination." Commented Jax. I was about to respond when suddenly, the door of his dojo opened.

"Yep. Quite bothersome, actually." Said a man who had yellow hair and a beard. He was wearing an orange suit. Jax seemed to recognize him immediately and bowed a little.  
"What can I do for you, Iemitsu?" said Jax. Iemitsu nodded.

"I've come for the blizzard guardian." Said Iemitsu. I blinked.

"Me?" I asked.

"It seems like the Varia is here earlier than expected and the Lightning Guardian is in danger. All guardians are to assemble at this place." Said Iemitsu as he handed me a small map. The place marked was a street near the kid's play ground. I nodded. I turned towards Jax and waved.

"See you tomorrow." I said as he waved back. Me and Iemitsu ran out the door and sprinted down the mountain.  
"So, do you have ties with the mafia?" I asked as we ran.

"Yeah, I'm the external advisor, the number two in the Vongola Family." He said with a grin as I gaped.

"The…SECOND IN COMMAND?! Holy! I'm sorry! I didn't know! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I bursted out as he laughed and brushed me off.

"It's no big deal, if you're one of Tsuna's friends." He said.

"You know Tsuna?" I asked.

"He's my son." He said. My eyes widened.

"You mean…you're the father that manages traffic at construction sites and irresponsible?" I said as he tripped over a rock but managed to regain his balance. He sweat dropped.

"Seems like Tsuna has done quite an…interesting job at explaining about me." Said Iemitsu. By then, we were out of the forest and heading towards the place.

"You go on ahead. I will wait for the perfect chance to come out. I leave Tsuna to you, blizzard guardian." Said Iemitsu. I nodded.

"Tsukiyomi Akane." I said before I ran away towards the kid's playground.

I sprinted off as fast as I could. I could feel the wind, blowing against me. I was a few meters away from the playground when I saw a suspicious looking man. He was wearing a black robe and he also had a lightning rod in hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and followed him quietly.

Then, he suddenly leapt forward with his rod as I leaped at the same time. I quickly took out my sword, slashed him once, and put it away again. The man screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with a thud. He wasn't frozen because I was not in the blizzard state yet. I landed on the ground gracefully as I looked around. I saw Tsuna and the others, standing around I-pin. I smiled.

"Hey there." I said with a wave.

"Akane-chan!" yelled Tsuna.

"Too slow!" commented Gokudera with an annoyed look.

"Haha! Hey to you too!" smiled Yamamoto as I laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry! I was up in the mountains so it took longer to get down here in less than ten minutes." I said.

"Wait…you were up in the mountains? AND YOU REACHED HERE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE?!" screamed Tsuna. I nodded.

"It's the results of training. I'm a lot faster now." I said with a smile.

"That's amazing!" commented Yamamoto as he swung an arm around me, holding me close to him. I looked up to him and smiled.

"Yep. So, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh…dad said that the Varia has reached here." Said Tsuna. I nodded.

"I know. I met your father a few minutes ago." I said.

"We were here because Lambo was being targeted." Said Tsuna. I gaped.

"You mean…he's the lightning guardian?!" I yelled in disbelief. He sighed.

"Yeah…I have no idea what Reborn's thinking about. Speaking of which, where is Re-" started Tsuna but he was interrupted by Reborn.

"He's coming." Said Reborn with a serious look as I tensed. He…he means the enemy. I sensed somebody coming at fast speed at the top of the cliff in front of us. Soon enough, a man jumped out of the bushes. He was dressed like that black guy from earlier but he had a long mustache and spiky hair. Makes him look like an octopus actually…

"Did you guys do this? Who has the lightning ring? Is it that curly-headed brat?" said the man with a glare. I glared back at him. The Varia…they're here.

"N-n-no! This is a misunderstanding!" said Tsuna who was now panicking.

"Tsuna. There's no use. They know about us." I said.

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you." Said the man as he reached for his umbrellas, which was probably another lightning rod. We were about to attack him when another voice intercepted us.

"Wait, Levi." Said another voice as six other people leaped out into the clearing that we were in.

"Don't hunt the prey all by yourself~!" said the one with green hair.

"Share the prey…ushishishi…" said the blonde haired one.

"That's right. We are all here to kill them. It is against the rules to keep all the prey to yourself." Said the young girl with light blue hair. I didn't know another girl other than me was in the conflict as well.

"The situation has changed. All the other ring bearers are here." Said the baby in the group. Was it another arcobaleno like Reborn?

"VOI! How dare you trick me like that?!" yelled the one that we knew very well, Squalo.

"There he is!" screamed Tsuna in horror.

"That bastard…" yelled Gokudera as Yamamoto tensed in anger.

"VOI! Which one of you have the rain ring?!" yelled Squalo.

"It's me." Said Yamamoto with an angry and determined look on his face.

"Oh, so it's you? I'll cut you apart in three seconds." Said Squalo.

"If you can…" muttered Yamamoto. Squalo smirked.

"It's a shame…I wanted to fight against you again." Said Squalo as he pointed his sword towards me. I glared. A few eyes from their side turned towards me. I ignored their stares.

"What ring do you have?" asked Squalo. I kept my glare and answered him.

"…blizzard." I said.

"So your opponent is Vessa…you better be better than before or you'll lose." Said Squalo with a smirk.

"Of course. Expect no less from me." I said with a smirk. This time, he glared.

"God no! This is bad!" yelled Tsuna.

"Maybe I should test you out now!" yelled Squalo as he took a step forward but was stopped by another hand.

"Move." Said the man. He was a tall man with black hair and a scar on his face.

"He's here. I never thought I'd see him again. Xanxus." Said Reborn. Suddenly, Xanxus glared at us real hard. I saw what he was doing and quickly turned to my blizzard state. I could now turn into my blizzard state in less than a second. My eyes turned colder but my outside stayed the same. Everyone less froze and couldn't move. I was the only one who could because of my blizzard state.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said Xanxus as he lifted one hand up. A flame appeared in it. I immediately put myself between Tsuna and him. Xanxus glared.

"Scum. You can still move?" said Xanxus.

"Fortunately, yes." I said with an emotionless voice. I saw Squalo's eyes widen a little.

"That aura…that state…I've seen it somewhere." Said Squalo as he was lost in thought.

"Hn. Trash." Said Xanxus as he was about to throw the fire towards us.

"Boss! Are you going to use that now?!" yelled the green haired guy.

"Die." Said Xanxus. Suddenly, a mine pick flew out of nowhere and landed in front of Xanxus, halting his actions. All heads turned towards the new-comer. It was Iemitsu.

* * *

"Wait, Xanxus. That's enough. I'll take charge from here." Said Iemitsu.

"D-DAD?" yelled Tsuna.

"EH? Juudaime's dad?" exclaimed Gokudera in surprise.

"Iemitsu-san?" I said.

"Iemitsu…" muttered Xanxus.

"Why are you here?" yelled Squalo as he pointed his sword at Iemitsu.

"Xanxus…are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?" asked Iemitsu.

"D-d-dad? What are you talking about?" asked Tsuna.

"Their blood thirst is astounding!" yelled Ryohei.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Don't stick your nose into this matter so late, Iemitsu! All you know is how to run, you coward!" yelled Squalo.

"What was that?!" yelled Basil who happened to be back in shape as he took out his weapon.

"Wait, Basil. I wasn't running. I was waiting for a response from the ninth. I've been having issues with your conduct and the ninth approval of it. I sent a letter to the ninth with my doubts and questions…and this is his answer." Said Iemitsu as he pulled out a roll of paper, marked with a raging orange dying will flame.

"It's a direct order from the ninth." Said Iemitsu.

"I don't understand what you're talking about! Why do you know all this?" asked Tsuna.

"Vongola External Advisor. That is his post in the Vongola. One who is Vongola but also one who is not. Normally, he is an outsider but during emergencies, he has the right to succeed the boss." Explained Reborn.

"WHAT?" screamed Tsuna in surprise.

"You should be proud, Tsuna! In actuality, your father is the number two!" I added as Tsuna 'hied'.

"And the external advisor has a part equal to the boss in deciding the successor. Basically, he can choose to give the Half Vongola rings to whomever he chooses." Said Reborn.

"Half of the ring?" asked Tsuna.

"I didn't tell you? The seven rings that you possess are just shards by themselves. They become the proof of successor when each pair is combined to become a Vongola ring." Explained Reborn.

"No wonder it's such a weird shape…" I muttered.

"In other words, you need to have both halves to become the true successor. Though it's rare for the boss and external advisor to choose different candidates." Said Reborn.

"So that means that Iemitsu-san chose Tsuna and the ninth chose…Xanxus-san?" I asked as Reborn nodded.

"Here is the order." Said Basil as he handed the rolling paper to Tsuna.

"I can't read Italian! What on earth does it say?" asked Tsuna as Iemitsu laughed a little.

"To translate and summarize, this is what it says." Started Iemitsu.

* * *

**Direct Order from the Ninth**

_Until now, I have thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a worthy successor and acted as such. However, because I am near death, by intuition, I have changed courses and chose another successor. My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the tenth. However, there will be those that are unhappy due to these changes. That is why Iemitsu fought against handling the ring to Xanxus. However, I do not wish for my family to fight amongst itself for no reason. Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the true successor by using a method that we all agree on._

_Signed, the Ninth._

* * *

"This is what it means. Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also a candidate, Xanxus. The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor…to decide who has the right to these, we will begin the desicive battle between Tsuna's family and the Varia!" yelled Iemitsu.

"EH?!" yelled Tsuna.

"A fight…" I muttered.

"Huh…just the way we wanted it." Said Gokudera with a smirk as Yamamoto laughed.

"That's true!" smiled Yamamoto.

"What will happen is a one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of ring. After that, the letter just says to wait for directions." Said Iemitsu.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna panicked. Suddenly, two figures leaped out from the bushes and landed on the grounds. They were two identical women with pink hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. For this ring conflict, we will be the judges. We are the Cervello Organization that serves under the Ninth." Said one of them.

"During the Ring conflict, our decisions are those of the Ninth. The Ninth believes that this will please all members of the family. Any objections, Xanxus-sama?" Said the other as Xanxus glared as usual.

"Wait. I have an objection. Even I, the external advisor have never heard about the Cervello Organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola Family is at stake?" refused Iemitsu.

"We cannot recognize your objection. We serve under the Ninth and have no reason to obey by your orders." Said Cervello.

"What?" scowled Iemitsu as the green-haired guy laughed.

"What a shame indeed." said the green head.

"Normally, one set of the rings is held by the boss and the other with the external advisor and during the announcement of the successor, the completed rings are given to the chosen eight. However, this time has become an exception." Said Cervello one.

"The seven chosen do not match and each handed out the rings to whomever they chose. Meaning the eight led by Xanxus-sama who was chosen by the Ninth and the eight led my Sawada Tsunayoshi who was chosen by the External Advisor. Now, we'll prove which is more worthy of the rings by having you bet your lives on them." Said Cervello two.

"LIVES?!" screamed Tsuna in horror as the Cervello nodded.

"The battle ground will be at Namimori Chuu, late at night. We will explain the details there. We will be waiting for you at eleven o'clock tomorrow evening. Farewell." Said the Cervello as they both disappeared into the bushes once more.

"H-H-Hold on…that's…IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Tsuna as the Varia members disappeared…

* * *

**The Next Day…**

I walked out of the dojo up in the mountains to go to school. I was out practicing last night so I didn't come home…and to be honest…I stayed up so late, worrying about the Varia that I missed a few hours of school this morning. And Jax didn't even bothered to wake me up.

"It's your fault you're late." He said.

If I sprinted there, I'd get there at lunchtime. At least being there is better than skipping anyways.

I sprinted to school and as I planned, reach there at lunchtime. I warily looked around the school front gates to make sure that nobody was there and sprinted right in…to smack myself into somebody who was suspiciously standing a few meters in front of the gate. I stumbled back and saw that I just bumped into Hibari. I gulped. Oh oh…

"Uh…hi…?" I muttered.

"…you're late. Very late." He said.

"Uh, I was training for the ring battles so I stayed up late…sorry?" I said.

"I'll bite you to death." He said as he took out his weapons. I sighed. Why does this always happen to me?

I dropped my school bag and leaped backwards as he came charging through. Then, I sprinted pass the school gates as he followed me behind. I ran straight into the same pile of trees the last time we fought behind the school and whirled around to see him aiming at my head. I ducked and kicked him the stomach as he flew back a few meters.

I whipped out my swords (not Ensui) and charged. He attempted to smack me in the head with his tonfas as I back flipped away. He managed to get a few strands of my hair. He's gotten stronger and faster…but so have I.

I leaped at him and slashed at him as he blocked both of them and kneed me in the stomach. I arched and barely escaped the attack as I spun around and tried to kick him in the stomach. He dropped one of his tonfas as caught my leg as my eyes widened. He flipped me over as I landed on the ground face down as he sat on my back. I glared at the spot in front of me.

"…get off." I said.

"…no." he said. I could imagine his smirk. I scowled. I tried to get up but he was too heavy. I twitched.

"You know, you are heavier than you look."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't one."

"But I took it as one."

"…I hate you."

"You don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"I'm telling you, I do!" I yelled as I wiggled around. Suddenly, I felt the weight shift from on top of me as he rolled me over. My eyes met his.

"I know you don't." he said as he pinned me down onto the ground. I hate the ground.

"...no comment." I said with a small glare.

"You like me." He said. My eyes widened a little.

"How the hell can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Trust me…I know." He said with a smirk as he lowered his face. Oh no, man. Not this time. I kneed him in the you-know-what part as he grunted and rolled over. I immediately sprung up and turned to look at him.

"You're not going to get me this time." I said as he glared at me. I smirked as I walked away casually. Big mistake. The next thing I knew, he knocked me over down onto the ground again with his whole body on top of me. I scowled.

"Oh come on, Hibari-san! Let me go!" I yelled as I squirmed underneath him.

"You're not supposed to resist me." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I said as he rolled me over, facing him again.

"I mean it exactly as what I said." He said. I glared as I tried to knee him in the you know what again.

This time, he was prepared. He jumped up while still pinning me into the ground as his knees landed between my legs. Shoot, now I can't knee him. I glared hard. HARD. But he didn't wince at all. All he did was just smirk his stupid smirk.

"I win again." He said. I scowled.

"…I officially hate you." I said.

"You KNOW you don't." He said.

"I don't like you." I said, obviously lying to myself.

"You do." He said as he leaned in closer again.

Strange enough, I didn't feel my body tense at all when his lips crashed down onto mine. Maybe I got used to it. Maybe it was different than the other ones. Maybe I hated it too much to resist. Or maybe I liked it so much that I practically melted. Hell no, I won't admit the last one.

I closed my eyes as I felt him nip on my bottom lips, wanting entrance. Entrance granted. I opened my lips a little as his tongue came swishing in. He left nothing unexplored again. One of his hands that were pinning me left and started to fidget with my hair. We stayed like that for a few more seconds before he let go to get some air.

I panted for air a little as I sat back up. He stood up staring down at me as I slowly brushed myself and stood up.

"…I told you so." He said with a smirk. I stared at him. Okay…I admit, he caught me red-handed. I smiled a little as I rephrased my same answer.

"…I hate you." I said as he laughed a little and walked away. I smiled wider as I brushed myself one last time before walking away.

Little did I know that from the rooftop, a small baby was witnessing everything. AND even more surprising, someone…someone who I was close to…someone who was also a ring bearer had seen what had happened from behind a small tree that Hibari and I had missed.

* * *

**Nighttime…**

In the end, he allowed me to skip school because of training. To be honest, yes, I wanted to skip school. I already knew most of the things that they taught so I could easily skip one class. Now, I was walking to school again, late at night for the first round of the ring conflicts. I reached the front gates and was greeted by the rest of my family, minus the mist guardian and Hibari.

"Yo!" I said as I ran up to them.

"You're late again…" scowled Gokudera.

"Uh…sorry?" I said. I've said that two times today now.

"Were you busy?" asked Yamamoto as I turned towards him and was about to answer when I noticed something. He wasn't smiling or laughing at all. There was something different about how he was acting. He seemed more…sad and distant. Yet happy at the same time. I wonder what happened?

"Yeah…I had my last round of training for today." I said sheepishly.

"Aren't the Varia here yet?" complained Ryohei.

"We've been on stand-by for a while." Said a voice from above as we all turned towards the top of the building to see the Cervello and the Varia.

"After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's ring conflict has been decided. The first battle will be between the Guardians of the Sun." said the Cervello. All heads turned towards Ryohei. I looked up at the Varia side to see the green-head walking forward. So he's the sun guardian…

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of the successor. Please look over there." Said the Cervello as they pointed to the right. We turned to see a huge battle ring with wired rings surrounding it. Light shone on it. It actually looked like a boxing wing.

"That is a special ring we have made for this battle. This ring benefits the specialties of a sun guardian. Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle." Explained the Cervello.

"WHAT? That big thing?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Ushishi…it costed quite a lot too." Said the blonde as the baby commented.

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money." Said the baby.

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senpai." Said Yamamoto.

"The ring is my territory!" yelled Ryohei.

"The battle is about to really start…I'm so nervous!" muttered Tsuna as he shook in fear.

"Hey, Tsuna! Aren't we going to form a circle or something?" asked Yamamoto.

"WHAT?" yelled Tsuna.

"I want to do that!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"Idiot! I'm not going to do something so stupid like that!" yelled Gokudera.

"Uh…I think I'll pass." I muttered. Suddenly, Yamamoto and Ryohei pulled us into a circle and yelled.  
"Ryohei…FIGHT!" yelled all of us minus Tsuna, Gokudera, and me.

"All right! I feel my powers rising to the extreme!" yelled Ryohei as I face palmed. That was so lame. Then, Ryohei jumped onto the ring and showed his ring to the Cervello to confirm that it wasn't fake. I looked up onto the school to see Iemitsu and Basil, watching from far away.

"These are the real rings. As a rule, the rings will be held on your necks." Explained the Cervello. Everyone nodded.

"**So then…the sun battle between Lussuria and Ryohei will commence…NOW!"**

* * *

The end of chapter! :D Out earlier than expected! Please read and review!


	31. Chapter 28: The Sun Ring Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn by all means. It would be amazing if I did but I can't. If you're suggesting me to steal? I'll get caught by Reborn himself and you know what happens...

**A/N: **Hey there, folks! :D Thank you to those that have reviewed the last chapter! I thought that after that LOOOONG hiatus break, people would have stopped reading by then. After adding a new chapter, I found out that yes, some readers are still with me! Thanks a lot~I'll probably have more time to write now because SCHOOL IS ALMOST OVER! Wee~Anyways, this is the twenty eighth. Please read and review!

**Note: Do not forget that this is originally an HibarixOCxYamamoto story. :) So expect to see some love triangle going on~ I mean, got to give Yamamoto some chance too, right? **

Update Date: June 5th, 2013

Next update: Around one to two weeks

* * *

Chapter 28: The Sun Ring Battle

As the Cervello announced the start of the battle, Ryohei threw off his shirt for absolutely no reason…at least none that I know of.

"Oh my! Now that I look a lot closer, you have a pretty good body! You're just my type!" commented Lussuria as he squirmed around like a fan-girl. All of the members on our side gaped or felt disgusted…except Reborn of course.

"…What did he just say?" asked Gokudera.

"W-Who knows…" muttered Tsuna.

"Haha…he's an interesting fellow, right?" asked Yamamoto.  
"Yeah, but if you say it like that, you may sound kind of gay." I said. Yamamoto turned towards me.

"Of course I'm gay." Said Yamamoto. All heads snapped towards him.  
"WHAT?" yelled Tsuna, Gokudera, and me.

"I'm happy!" said Yamamoto with a grin as we all fell anime-style.

"H-h-happy?! What kind of joke is that?" I yelled.

Honestly, I didn't expect that from him. I know he's kind of…dense, but still, if he's that stupid, how in the world did he know that gay also meant happy?

I looked at his smile but noticed some awkward things about it. One, he wasn't beaming with happiness. Two, his eyes were definitely not happy. Three, he didn't laugh but only smiled. Now I'm worried.

"I've decided. I'm taking you home with me, okay?" said Lussuria with a hideous smile.

"What are you saying?!" said Ryohei who was EXTREMELY confused.

"Okay, I'm one hundred percent sure Lussuria's gay…not the happy but the gender one." I said as Gokudera nodded approvingly.

"Seems accurate enough." Said Gokudera.

"Thank you, smarty-pants." I said.

"Says someone who also gets one hundred percent on tests."

"Yeah but not always."

"Still."

"Still what?"

"…you're annoying you know, Akane?"

"Thank you for your kind words!"

Gokudera facepalmed as he shook his head lightly. I beamed. Yeah…I won. Somehow. It was a stupid game but hey, I need to loosen up sometimes and act stupid. Being calm the whole time is kind of stressing me out. Blech.

As the fight proceeded on, I walked over to Yamamoto and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned towards me with a blank look as I blinked.

"…Is there something wrong? You seem really off today." I said with a worried expression. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Nope! I'm really fine and fit!" he said with his usual grin, as I felt relieved. He may be fine after all…

I concentrated back on the fight to see that they were done talking and were about to fight. Suddenly, the lights on top of the stadium turned on and almost blinded me.

I shut my eyes and blocked the light with my own hands. I felt something poke onto my arm as I opened my eyes a little as I saw something black handed to me by Reborn. I grabbed it and saw that it was a pair of sunglasses. I putted it on as I opened my eyes. I could now see.

"This ring was created especially for this battle. It is a solar ring created by faux sun." said Cervello. Suddenly, I saw Lussuria knee Ryohei in the stomach.

"The guy from the Varia can move freely because he has sunglasses on! We should give Oni-san one too." Said Tsuna as he stepped forward. I stopped him.

"We can't. It's against the rules." I said.

"But that's…not…fair." Said Tsuna.

"Nothing is fair in the mafia world." I said. Reborn smirked.

"You say it as if you've been in the mafia world for such a long time." Reborn said with a smile.

"…Maybe I was my last life." I said with a shrug.  
"Unlikely, though." Reborn said.

"Why don't we drop the conversation and watch the match? Ryohei's about to be beaten." I said as I pointed to the ring and indeed, Ryohei was being punched and kicked restlessly.

"I can't see anything! Where are you?" said Ryohei as he punched randomly into the air.

"Over here~!" said Lussuria as he kicked Ryohei in the face. Ryohei yelled as he fell down onto the ground with a thud.

"You're body feels good. You're getting closer to my ideal body! My favorite is the wasted, cold, and unmoving body." Said Lussuria as he licked his lips.

"Is that…" mumbled Tsuna.

"What a pervert." Said Gokudera.

"I feel disgusted." I said.

Suddenly, Ryohei yelled and sprinted straight forward and managed to land an upper cut on Lussuria.

"He's fooling around." Said the guy with the tiara on the other side.

"I won't let you get away!" yelled Ryohei as he was about to punch Lussuria. Suddenly, Lussuria flipped in mid-air and stuck his knee out towards Ryohei's right fist. His knee had this…metal thing on. Seems hard.

As Ryohei's fists made contact with the metal knee, he yelled as he fell back down onto the ground with a thud. We panicked.

"Oni-san!" yelled Tsuna.

"Turf-head!" said Gokudera.

"Like the sun should, I reflected adversity back to you. My left knee has a metallic knee guard composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore." Said Lussuria as he laughed.

"This is kind of bad…" I muttered.

"HIE! Don't say that so soon, Akane-chan!" yelled Tsuna in horror.

"I'm just saying the truth…" I said grimly.

"But-"

"She's saying the truth, Tsuna. Not only is his hand like that, but the radiating light is dehydrating heat from his body." Explained Reborn.

"No way…then what can he do?" asked Tsuna. I shook my head.

"I don't know…but I know that-" I started but was interrupted by the sounds of something flapping above my head.

"Stand up, kora!" yelled Colonello.

"Colonello-san?" I said.

"VOI! He's one of the Arcobaleno!" yelled Squalo.

"Yo, Akane. How's your training?" he asked. I nodded.  
"So far so good." I said.

"I'm looking forward to your battle. Make sure you get a win, ace." Said Colonello with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Colonello-san…I'm not the ace. I think the cloud guardian fits better." I said with a shrug.

"…oi. Did you hear that, Marmon?" said the tiara boy.

"Yeah, Bel." Said the baby who was now named Marmon.

"The Arcobaleno just called the girl the ace…ushishishi. She's interesting." Said Bel with a grin.

"Looks like Squalo's got his eyes on the right person." Said Marmon.

"VOIII! I always do." Yelled Squalo.

"It's about time. Show him your real strength, Ryohei!" yelled Colonello.

"No matter who says what at this point, it's too late. This boy is done for. I'll be taking him." Said Lussuria as he put his hands on his waist.

"Master Colonello…I've been waiting for those words." Said Ryohei suddenly as he slowly stood back up on his feet.

"HE GOT UP!" cheered Tsuna.

"Yeah!" yelled Gokudera.

"But is he alright?" asked Yamamoto.

"We don't know yet." I answered.

"Between you and me, our bodies were sculpted differently. You won't hold out much longer under these lights. Hurry up and join my collection." Said Lussuria.

"No, not yet!" yelled Ryohei as he stood up again.

"Nothing good will come out of standing once more. Your punches don't work against me." Stated Lussuria.

"Yeah, it didn't work. My left didn't." yelled Ryohei. I blinked. Now that I think about it…he never used his right fist.

"Eh?" said Tsuna.

"Ryohei has never used his right fist before." Said Colonello.

"But why?" asked Tsuna.

"First, it's to let his cells rest and get them into great condition. Second, it is because he is the Guardian of the Sun." explained Colonello.

"This right hand here is to reflect overwhelming odds!" yelled Ryohei.

"I don't know how strong that punch that you've stored up is but it's pointless if it doesn't connect!" yelled Lussuria with a laugh. It's true…unless he can destroy the lights somehow, Lussuria will have the advantage. Do something, Ryohei!

Suddenly, Lussuria split into many bodies and circled around Ryohei. What amazing foot-work…it was so fast that we see about ten Lussuria's…if that isn't too disturbing to tell.

Then, Ryohei got punched as his body flew towards the edge of the ring. Ryohei managed to regain balance somehow. Then, he used his RIGHT fist to aim a punch at Lussuria. It was stronger and harder than I've ever seen him punch before. Unfortunately, Lussuria managed to dodge it.

"That would have been bad if I was hit. Too bad it didn't." said Lussuria.

"No! It was only a bit more." Wailed Tsuna.

"…no. I did hit it." Said Ryohei.

"…what?" said Gokudera. Then, I heard a cracking sound from above. I looked up as my eyes widened.

"The lights!" I yelled. All heads turned up towards the light as they broke into thousands of pieces. The shards showered down onto us…like sparkling sand.

"Now I can see! Behold!" yelled Ryohei as he opened his eyes.

"Yes! He can now see!" cheered Tsuna.

"That turf-head…" smiled Gokudera.

"He was aiming for the lights since the start." Said Reborn with a satisfying smile.

"I can't believe he broke those lights because of his punch's pressure!" exclaimed Lussuria in surprise.

"Lussuria. Look carefully at his body." Said Bel.

"Eh? What the…salt?!" yelled Lussuria.

"Salt?" said Tsuna.

"I see. The sweat from dehydration…only the liquid in it evaporated from the heat, leaving salt crystals. Then, he gathered those crystals at his fists and shot it out like a shot gun." I explained.

"Woah…how did you know that?" asked Tsuna.

"Basic Science, right Hayato?" I asked. He nodded. Suddenly, Lussuria laughed.

"So that's your trick? I was surprised that you broke the lights with your pressure. But in the end, it was just a trick. But you know, I can do such a low level thing like that too." Said Lussuria with a smirk as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ryohei.

He thrust his hand up and almost punched Ryohei's face. He missed by a few inches but scraped off Ryohei's salt as the lights from above broke.

"He just did the same thing!" yelled Tsuna. I shook my head.

"No." I said.

"It requires more technique than that. The pressure from his fists blew away Ryohei's salt. He is indeed, Varia Quality." Said Reborn.

"Varia Quality?" asked Tsuna.

"What's that?" added Yamamoto.

"Varia is an assassination group that has been said to accomplish impossible missions for humans. No matter when or where. These abilities used in assassination, the devil's work. People call these Varia Quality with fear and awe." Explained Reborn. Woah…never knew they were THAT famous. How fearsome. Now I'm scared.

"As expected from Reborn. Very well said! Do you understand now? The difference between our strengths!" yelled Lussuria as he turned towards us.

"You never know till you try!" yelled Ryohei.

"Very well said, Ryohei! That's why you are my student." Said Colonello.

"Are you sure this is okay?" asked Tsuna.

"The Maximum Cannon is an attack that unleashes the power of his cells. However, the energy has not fully transferred yet. Condense all your energy into those fists, kora." Said Colonello as Ryohei nodded.

"Here we go!" yelled Ryohei as he attempted to punch Lussuria but missed because of his foot-work.

"Hey, it's faster than before!" yelled Gokudera.

"Yeah…by a lot too." I said.

Suddenly, Ryohei punched his right fist at Lussuria…but…Lussuria blocked with the metal knee once more. Our eyes widened as Ryohei screamed in pain and fell back down onto the ground as Lussuria danced.

"Oni-san! Turf-head! Senpai! Ryohei-san!" came our cries.

"Hohohoho! I loved that sound!" yelled Lussuria.

"VOIIII! How long are you going to make us wait?!" yelled Squalo.

"Yeah. You better pay for making us lose precious time." Said Marmon emotionlessly.

"You don't have to tell me that! I'll finish him…NOW!" yelled Lussuria.

"W-w-what should we do, Reborn?! What can we do? Are you going to leave him like that?!" yelled Tsuna in horror and panic. Reborn stayed quiet.

"I'm going to finish him!" yelled Lussuria.

"No!" yelled Tsuna.

"ONI-CHAN!" came a cry from behind us. I turned around to see a familiar orange-head. My eyes widened as I recognized the person.

"K-KYOKO-CHAN?!" I said as Tsuna 'hied' like usual. Then, I-pin popped out.

"I-pin too?!" yelled Tsuna as he backed away, only to hit someone's chest. He looked up to see a grinning Iemitsu and Basil.

"DAD!" yelled Tsuna.

"The girls were looking for Colonello. We escorted them." Said Iemitsu.

"E-e-eh?!" yelled Tsuna. Suddenly, Kyoko sprinted forward towards the ring. I tried to stop her but she just brushed me off.

"Why, oni-chan? You're hurt all over!" yelled Kyoko with a worried expression as she watched Ryohei from the sidelines. Lussuria kneeled down to meet her.

"Ara? Are you this boy's brother? You came at a good time! I'm about to finish your brother off!" yelled Lussuria with a laugh as Kyoko's eyes widened. Oh shoot, she wasn't supposed to know about this mafia fight business!

"EH? Oni-chan! You promised that you wouldn't fight!" yelled Kyoko as I fell over anime-style. Nevermind what I thought earlier. She had no idea what was going on. Ryohei shifted a bit as he slowly got up.

"Kyoko…the last time I got into a fight with the delinquents, I lost, causing you and myself pain. This time…I WON'T LOSE!" yelled Ryohei as he immediately stood up. I could see a new aura surrounding him. It was certainly as bright as the sun. Lussuria scowled.

"What a persistent child. Let's end this!" yelled Lussuria as he jumped towards Ryohei with his metal knee in front.

"I'll show you! This is the real MAXIMUM CANNON!" yelled Ryohei as he punched right into the metal knee with his right fist.

Light shone out from his fists as Lussuria screamed as his metal knee broke. I smiled. He did it. Because of his feelings toward Kyoko, his sister, he was able to perfect the attack. Thank god Kyoko showed up or he may have lost. Lussuria fell down onto the ground with a thud.

"I don't believe it! The metal knee shattered!" yelled Lussuria in surprise and horror. I don't know why he's scared but we may know that later.

"I saw your right fist shine, kora! Good work, Ryohei." yelled Colonello. Ryohei beamed.

"Master…" he muttered.

"Now, let's go home, Kyoko. See you again, Akane." Said Colonello as he flew away with Kyoko on his trails.

"That was a good fight full of tension. Now, hand the ring over." Said Ryohei. Lussuria suddenly shook with fear as his voice shook.

"N-n-no! NO! I'm Varia. I'll win even with one leg! It'll be easy!" yelled Lussuria as he stood up again.

"What tenacity…" commented Tsuna.

"No, that's not it." Said Reborn. I turned towards him.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Now, let's start. HURRY!" yelled Lussuria.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Ryohei.

"HURRY!" screamed Lussuria as he got hit by behind by an explosive. All of our eyes widened as his body fell down onto the ground with a thud. Smoke came out of his back.

"You pull it off when necessary, Gola Mosca." Said Marmon.

"As expected from the boss's assistant." Added Bel.

"He shot..." started Tsuna.

"His own team mate!" finished Gokudera.

"What's going on?" said Yamamoto.

"…Those bastards…hurting their own family like that just because they lost…" I muttered as I clenched my fists.

"Kill the weak. This is why the Varia is one of the most powerful organizations. Lussuria panicked because he was afraid of that." Explained Reborn.

"But that's…" said Tsuna.

"…Real heartless." I finished.

"Hey! Hang in there!" yelled Ryohei as he was about to touch Lussuria but was blocked by the Cervellos.

"We can confirm that Lussuria is not able to continue the fight. Therefore, the Sun Battle winner is Sasagawa Ryohei." Said Cervello one.

"This is the end of the battle tonight. Starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle. We will now announce tomorrow's match. Tomorrow's match will be…..lightning." said Cervello. Oh no…it's Lambo's turn right? I saw the ring in his head earlier. I real messy place to store a ring. Wonder why he was chosen anyways?

"Lightning is Lambo! Can this guy fight?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Then until tomorrow, farewell." Said Cervello as they disappeared along with the Varia. Then, the battle ring exploded. We all took cover as Ryohei retrieved the Sun Ring from Gola Mosca, the robot.

"What a bunch of people…" commented Gokudera.

"They're unbelievable." Said Yamamoto.

"Yeah…I can't believe they would do that to their own teammate!" I exclaimed. Then, I saw Kyoko running towards us at fast speed, yelling Tsuna's name.

"Kyoko-chan!" yelled Tsuna in surprise.

"Tsuna-kun…tell me the truth! What was my brother doing?" asked Kyoko with an EXTREMELY worried face. Tsuna gulped as he looked over to me for help. I held my hand out and waved it, signaling an 'I can't help you' look. He panicked.

"Uh…well…ah…um…" stammered Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" yelled Kyoko.

"It was a Sumo Contest." Chorused Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn. I gaped. Seriously? Was that the best they could do?

"It's a hybrid Sumo Contest that is held in a ring." Explained Gokudera.

"It's actually pretty popular. That was a pretty good match, right kid?" Added Yamamoto.

"Yeah." Said Reborn.

"Eh? But then, he shouldn't have been hurt all over…" said Kyoko.

I saw Reborn stare at me. I raised an eyebrow. What was he telling me to do? His face said it all. His face said 'add something now or I'll shoot you'. I gulped as I searched for a further explanation.

"Uh, well you see, Kyoko-chan. The rules of a hybrid sumo contest are different from the normal one. It's kind of like boxing and sumo combined. So, you need to knock your opponents out of the circle or ring in this case to win. You don't need boxing gloves but Ryohei wanted to put them on and nobody stopped him." I explained. Yamamoto gave me a thumbs up as Reborn smirked.

"Eh? So it really was a sumo contest?" said Kyoko as Ryohei walked up to her.

"We're going home, Kyoko." Said Ryohei with a smile as Kyoko beamed.

"Nice explanation." Commented Gokudera.

"Had to think of something explainable…or I would have been shot in the head by Reborn and that would mean me, running around naked around the whole neighbor hood. That wouldn't be a pretty sight." I said as I grimaced. He chuckled a little.

"Sawada! I'm giving this to you. I just put these two pieces together, right?" asked Ryohei as he putted the two halves together and gave them to Tsuna.

"One down…" muttered Tsuna.

"We're going to win them all! The future's looking bright!" yelled Gokudera.

"Let's keep it up!" added Yamamoto with a smile.

"That's right! Let's go, Sawada!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"Yeah." Said Tsuna without much passion. Well, as expected.

"Well, I'll excuse myself now, Juudaime! See you tomorrow!" said Gokudera as he waved at Tsuna and me.

I waved back. Ryohei also took Kyoko come as Tsuna and Iemitsu walked off. Probably having a father and son talk…not that Tsuna would listen, I assume. I was about to walk back home too when somebody lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Yamamoto with a smile.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before his smile dropped.

"…I wanted to talk to you about…something." Said Yamamoto as he scratched his head. I raised an eyebrow. Wonder what he wants to say?

"What is it?" I asked. He hesitated for a second before asking. And that question shocked me to death.

"What's going on between you and Hibari?" he asked. I froze and tensed up as hard as a rock. No way…. how did he…know that?!

"…W-w-w-what?" I stammered as he stepped closer to me. He stared at me in the eyes with those auburn brown eyes. They twinkled in the moonlight and shone brightly like gold.

"I just want to know what's going on between you two." He said. I gulped. What the heck was I supposed to say? That I liked Hibari? Or that we kissed?

"I…uh…well….eh…um…" I muttered.

"This noon." He said as my eyes widened. No way. Don't tell me he saw the kiss that Hibari and I shared today at school.

"You mean…you…saw it?" I asked as I pointed at him. He grimly nodded. I fidgeted.

"Uh…now this is awkward….haha…" I said as I scratched my head.

"Do you like him?" Yamamoto asked. I blinked as I turned to look at him with a small blush.

"…I think I do." I said as his eyes immediately lost its shine. Now I was worried.

"…Did I, do something wrong? What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped closer to him. He stepped back. Okay…now that was weird.

"Akane-chan…I never knew that you liked Hibari." He said.

"Well, I didn't want to tell anyone about something like…that." I said.

"Akane-chan…do you think that I…still have a chance?" he asked. I tilted my head innocently.

"Chance to what?" I asked.

"…the chance…to win your heart." He said with a determined pair of eyes. My eyes widened as I stammered immediately in shock.

"W-w-w-wait, W-what?!" I exclaimed in surprise as my face heated up immediately.

"I like you too, you know." He said with a wide smile this time. I blushed.

"But I said that I liked Hibari." I said. I was actually surprised with how blunt I sounded.

"But that doesn't mean that you won't change your mind." He said with a smile. I fidgeted.

"I…um…oh my god. I didn't expect this!" I muttered to myself.

Yamamoto…likes me? He does? But then what do I do? I'm in lov- no I like Hibari but Yamamoto likes me. And now, he's trying to win my heart back to his side? Oh my god, what the heck am I supposed to do now?

"So, you better be ready, Akane-chan!" said Yamamoto suddenly as he broke me out of my trance. He came up to me and kissed me on the cheek before sprinting away with a small laugh.

I was shocked to death. OH MY GOD. This thing only happens in dramas, right? Love triangles…never in my life have I thought that I would be stuck in one myself. I was blank-minded as I plopped myself down onto the ground with a thud.

This has got to be the most shocking day in my whole life. I was about to get myself up and walk home when I heard footsteps coming my way from behind. I whirled around to see…OH shoot. I saw…Hibari Kyoya. I gulped. Oh god no…I've had enough today.

"Uh…did you…hear that conversation?" I asked slowly as he walked closer to me.

"I did. But do not forget. You're mine. I'll bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death." He said with a smirk as I flushed again for the third or fourth time today.

"Uh…okay…?" I said. He then walked away satisfied with my answer…probably walking out to bite some people to death.

I sighed hard. What in the world have I gotten myself into… I walked myself home as I sighed the whole way.

I missed a few people who I know very well, looking down from me from the rooftop.

"…Tsukiyomi Akane. It seems like you've gotten into quite a troublesome triangle. Kufufufu…." Laughed a person who was standing at the top of the roof with two other people as the person disappeared into the mist.

* * *

The End of Chapter! :D I'm starting the love triangle here. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, I hope you guys read and review! Until next time, farewell!


	32. Chapter 29: Temporarily a Vice-President

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **Hey there! This is the twenty-ninth official chapter! I received lots of encouraging reviews that last chapter. Thanks a lot! Thank god you guys didn't mind the triangle thing now. I mean, it is quite late in the story and I realized that Yamamoto had no chance whatsoever. So, I gave him a chance! Most likely…though…this will end with Hibari the winner because this is now a HibarixOC story with Yamamoto added too. Well, we'll see how things go first. Read and Review!

**By the way, you remember the four jealous girls from chapter 2 way back in January? Yeah, they're making a comeback here. :p **

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: Also, next chapter, CUE SOME YAMAMOTOxOC Fluffm after the lightning battle! :) But wait for the next chapter, okay? Be patient. **

Update: June 11th, 2013

Next Release: In one or two weeks

* * *

Chapter 29: A Day in the Disciplinary Committee

Even though it was a normal school day, I skipped the first four periods. Why? Because I hardly had any sleep last night. Why? Because I had to stay up late at Jax's dojo to practice.

I still haven't learned any new attacks other than the two that I have already learned. I need to learn the last two before my battle comes. You never know when your battle will be. It could be tomorrow or the day after. That's why I need to find out what the last two attacks are like before my battle comes around.

The other reason why I stayed up late at night is because of what happened last night after the Sun Ring Battle.

I mean, I'd never expected myself to be put into a triangle. I hardly even thought about love but somehow, I found myself inside a triangle. Isn't that kind of weird? Yes, it was. I did try my best to ignore it last night and kept telling myself over and over again that it was going to be alright and normal like usual. It didn't work.

I sighed as I stared up at the clouds from the rooftop. I know I wasn't allowed there due to Hibari's rule but I wasn't scared of being bitten to death.

Every single time I found him or he found me, it always ended in a fight. We both had wins and losses so, it's not like it mattered to me. The only thing I'm scared of is the punishment when I lose to him. You know what it is.

I had no idea what I was going to do today after school. I don't think Tsuna has anything planned for me. Thank god I didn't see Hibari this morning when I came late. Otherwise, another fight would have occurred.

Then, I heard the door behind me open. I turned around to see…the one and only prefect. I mentally sighed. What perfect timing.

"Carnivore, you know you're not allowed here." Said Hibari as he walked towards me. Last night's scene replayed in my head. I chose to ignore it.

"I know that, but Tsuna and the others were always hanging out around here." I said with a shrug.

"They don't know the rules." Said Hibari as he stood next to me.

"…yeah. I guess so." I muttered.

All was silent for a few minutes before he turned away from me. He threw something red at me as it fluttered in the wind. I caught it and looked at it. It was the Disciplinary Committee arm band. I gaped. Woah woah, wait what happened?

"Uh…what's this supposed to mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Kusakabe has taken a small note of absence. You take his place for now. It's only temporary. I'll go bite him to death after he comes back. You don't need to go to class today. Go patrolling around the school." Hibari said. I sweat dropped.

"Does that mean I have to report to you every stupid morning like the others do?" I asked.

"…No. Just go bite any rule-breakers to death. From what I've seen, your skills aren't that bad." Said Hibari as he put his hand on the rooftop's doorknob. He turned to me with a smirk before walking away.

"Don't forget about last night's conversation. I'll go bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death." He said as I blushed and scowled.

"Why do you need to remind me about…THAT?" I said as he just chuckled before closing the door behind him.

I sighed. Well, looking on the good side, my day is now fully scheduled.

* * *

I walked down the school hallways with my armband on. I heard whispers and murmurs from the other students that walked passed me. I just rolled my eyes. So this is how much influence Hibari has. I mean, the whole school is pretty much cowering away from me. Huh. It's actually quite neat. I opened the door to my classroom. I spotted Tsuna and the others as I walked up to them. I waved.

"Hey." I said. They all turned up to me and smiled.

"Hi, Akane-chan! Why did you miss the first four periods?" asked Tsuna. I smiled sheepishly.

"I slept in." I said. Gokudera gaped.

"You seriously slept in?!" asked Gokudera.

"Yeah, because of training." I said as Yamamoto turned towards me. I tried to ignore yesterday's events.

"Where do you train?" asked Yamamoto. I pointed upwards.

"High up in a mountain." I said. Tsuna made an 'o' shape with his mouth. Yamamoto just laughed.

"Ahahaha! And what about that Disciplinary Committee armband?" asked Yamamoto as he pointed to my armband. All conversation seized in the classroom. Everyone's eyes widened as they all stared at me. I sweat dropped. Way to go...Yamamoto.

"Well, Hibari wanted me to be his vice temporarily because Kusakabe's on vacation. That's all." I said with a smile as Tsuna gaped.

"HIBARI-SAN ASKED YOU?! HIEEEE! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Juudaime, it isn't that surprising. I mean, you see them beating the crap out of each other everyday." snorted Gokudera as I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"We weren't beating the crap out of each other. It's call sparring." I said as Yamamoto just laughed.

"So he's one step afraid of me, huh?" said Yamamoto as he ruffled my hair. I blushed as he smirked. First time ever.

"Why are both of you reminding me about it?!" I said as Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't forget that I will be coming for you soon, Akane-chan!" whispered Yamamoto in my ear as I blushed even harder. Tsuna and Gokudera blinked.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Tsuna. I waved him off.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"HEY! Don't just brush Juudaime off like that, Akane!" yelled Gokudera in my ears. I glared.

"Oh be quiet. I have my secrets too, you know?" I said as Gokudera shut up immediately.

"...I think Hibari's influencing your personality." he muttered. I blinked and tilted my head innocently.

"Really?" I said as all of them nodded with a sweatdrop and a nod.

"Oh...well, I'm just taking this job for a few weeks, I guess." I said with a shrug. That was when the teacher came in.

"Students, take your seats. We're starting today's lesson." said the teacher as the students sat down and took out their books and took notes on the lesson. I walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, but it seems like I'll have to skip today's lesson." I said with a small smile as he frowned.

"And why is that, Tsukiyomi-san?" asked the teacher, a little annoyed. I grinned and pointed to the armband. He looked down at where I was pointing and immediately paled.

"Oh, I...uh..well...you may be excused...haha..." said the teacher who was panicking. I smiled and bowed, then walked out of the classroom to do some patrolling. I was actually happy that I could skip class. Now that I think about it, having this armband may not be that bad after all.

* * *

**In a different classroom...the four jealous girls...(I added their names by the way)**

"Teacher! Ayase-chan needs to go to the nurse office! She has a stomach-ache." said Ritsu as she jumped out of her seat and grabbed onto Ayase like she was sick. Ayase acted like she was sick and clutched her stomach.

"Oh really? She's excused. Please take care of Ayase-san." said the teacher as Ritsu nodded.

"Kiren, Yue, help me out here." said Ritsu as all four of them carried Ayase out the door and closed it lightly. They tip-toed to the girls bathroom and sighed.

"That was a close one." said Ritsu.

"Yeah, nice acting Ayase." said Kiren as Ayase nodded.

"So, what are we going to do about that stupid whore, Tsukiyomi Akane?" asked Kiren.

"YEAH! I mean, she took our Yamamoto-sama and now she's aiming to make Hibari-sama hers?!" yelled Yue.

"Shhhh!" the other three girls said as Yue immediately shut up.

"Do you want Hibari-sama to find out that we're skipping class?!" asked Ritsu as Yue shook her head.

"Good, now what are we going to do?" asked Kiren.

"I can't believe Hibari-sama chose a girl like her to become his vice, even if it's only for a few weeks." said Ayase as the others nodded.

"We're obviously stronger than her. A whore like her won't know how to punch." said Yue as the others agreed.

"Then how about we teach her a lesson?" asked Ritsu as the others agreed.

"THEN LET'S GO. Let's bring some of our other fanclub members too." said Ritsu as all of the girls marched out of the bathroom to find Tsukiyomi Akane.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

I was walking around outside the school building in the grass as I patrolled the area, just to make sure that there isn't any stragglers. I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Do I just go punch someone when they walk pass me? I mean...that's really...well...uh...Hibari-like, I guess.

I sighed as I walked around the corner of the building. I was on my way back to the Reception Room to tell Hibari that there weren't any stragglers when suddenly, about twenty girls marched up from in front of me. I blinked as I looked at them. Who on earth were they? Are these people skipping class? One girl stepped up to me.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi Akane." said the girl as I blinked.

"Do I know you? Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I want our Yamamoto and Hibari-sama back." said the girl as the others cheered. I gaped. WHAT THE HELL?

"Wait, you mean, you want them back from me?! I don't own them." I said.

"Yeah, right. Well those two have been around you enough to make us think that there's something between the three of you. Taking one of our precious bishounen's is already unacceptable but you took two of them? That's against the law." said on girl. I glared.

"Excuse me? I'm not in your fan club. I can go with anyone that I please and that includes your precious Hibari and Yamamoto sama." I said with a glare. I don't know why but just hearing these girls, saying that they own Hibari and Yamamoto is just wrong.

"How dare you! We'll have to teach you a lesson." said the girls as they surrounded me. I sighed.

God, what have I gotten myself into? And at that moment, Hibari just happened to miraculously appear from around the corner. He saw me and the girls, glaring at each other as he raised an eyebrow.

"Herbivores...why are you crowding?" said Hibari. The girls gasped as they all whirled around to see Hibari.

"OH, uh, Hibari-sama!" said one of the girls as Hibari immediately frowned and glared at the 'sama' part.

"Well, we were just going to teach this whore a lesson. She must have stolen the armband from you, right? You'd never let a weakling like her in the Disciplinary Committee." said one girl as the others agreed.

Hibari took one glance at me as I rolled my eyes and shrugged. He then turned back towards the girls.

"If you don't leave, I'll bite you to death." said Hibari with a glare as the girls gulped.

"Well, I...uh...well..." stammered the girls. Just then, Hibari smirked.

"But, I'll give you an option. Either get bitten to death by me...or...the carnivore over there." said Hibari as he pointed one finger at me. I gaped. WOAH WOAH, WHAT?! All the girls turned to me with a glare.

"We'll choose the whore, thank you very much." chorused all of them as I sweat dropped. Well aren't these people dedicated?

"Hibari-sama! Please watch us. We'll easily beat her and win you back." said the girls as they turned towards me with fists up.

I sent a glare at Hibari as I mouthed the words 'I hate you' He just smirked back. I pouted as I turned towards the girls. They were furious and ready to rip me apart. Well...if they're going to win Hibari back, they'll have to get through me first!

"Let's go!" yelled one of the girls as they launched themselves towards me.

One of them raised their hands to slap me. I gaped mentally. Are these people for real. I dodged to the right as I kneed her in the gut. Not too hard, but just to make her unconscious or immobilised. Another one of them tried to kick me up front. I dodged to the left and elbowed her back as she fell down onto the ground with a thud.

I kicked and dodged a few other girls as they all fell down onto the ground with a thud. They groaned in pain on the floor. Soon, there were only four girls left.

"This can't be..." muttered one of them as they panted.

"Yeah...this is impossible..." said another.

"I can't believe it..." said the other.

"We can't lose!" yelled the last one as they all charged.

They all charged from all directions. I just calmly evaded the first one and kneed the other in the stomach. Then, I back flipped into the air, escaping the other two. I fell to the ground and I leaped towards the two. I easily knocked the other down with one punch in the face. The other managed to somehow dodge my fists.

She smirked as she aimed to knee me in the stomach. I leaped away and kicked her in the head. She ducked as she tried to punch me in the face. I back flipped away. I blinked. Now this girl, was good.

"...I'm not like the other girls." she said as she charged towards me again.

She aimed a kick at me as I dodged. She kept running towards me with fists, kicks, punches, and elbows. I dodged all of theme easily. I sighed. Better finish this now before she becomes more of a nuisance to Hibari. I then sped up a bit with my attacks and dodges. That caught her off-guard. I then aimed at her feet and swiped them off the ground. Her eyes widened as I kneed her in the stomach real hard and sent her to a tree. She spitted out a little bit of blood as I walked up to her.

"This is the difference in our skill. It doesn't matter how good you are. You'll never beat me...OR Hibari-san." I said with a dark glare as she fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. I exhaled as I walked back to Hibari, dodging the random bodies of the girls on the floor. I turned to look at him.

"Did I...rampage too much?" I said. He just smirked.

"No. It's normal for a Disciplinary Committee member." said Hibari as he patted me on the head once before walking away.

"...I guess it is. I kind of wanted to beat the crap out of these stupid fans anyways." I said with a roll of my eyes as I followed him. We were soon at the SAME Sakura tree clearing where we fought each other. Okay...why here? He then turned towards me.

"Your reason?" he said. I blinked.

"I don't know, but I hate it when girls drool or swoon over guys just because they're hot or good-looking." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Hibari froze for a little. I blinked. What happened? Then, Hibari smirked evilly and slowly walked to me. I gulped. Did I say something wrong? I backed a little away until I found myself on a tree. SCREW TREES! I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO CUT ALL OF THEM OFF ONE DAY! He then put both of his arms at both sides of me with a smirk.

"Mind repeating what you just said?" he said as I gulped.

"I uh, said that I hate it when...girls drool or swoon over guys just because they're hot or good-looking? What's wrong with that sentence?" I asked.

"There isn't anything wrong with it but..." started Hibari as he lowered his head until our foreheads touched.

"Did you mean that I am hot or good-looking?" asked Hibari with a smirk. My eyes widened as I froze. Oh god...did I just say that?! I started to blush madly as a gust of wind blew pass me. He seemed to have noticed it and widened his smirk.

"NO, I...WELL...uh...eh...well maybe-" I stammered as I suddenly clamped a hand over my mouth. OH SHIT! What did I JUST SAY?! MAYBE?! I blushed even more now as he started to laugh a little. He lifted my hand of my mouth as he let it fall limply. He then slowly leaned closer. I instinctively closed my eyes as I felt our lips touch.

Oh god...I seriously hated how he had this effect on me. I practically always melted whenever he was around and close to me.

I felt his hand creep up behind my back as my arms flew up and wrapped itself around his neck automatically. He deepened the kiss as he pushed me towards him. I didn't flinch or tried to escape his wrath at all. I mean...what could I do? He was too strong for me to push him away and DEEP DEEP DEEP inside my mind, I didn't want to push him away. Okay, maybe not that deep.

His lips soon left mine to catch a breathe. I did the same. Our eyes met each other for a second before our lips met again. I felt his hands fidgeting with the hem of my school skirt, teasingly. I just blushed a little as I felt one of his hands slip an inch under my skirt. I mentally scolded and cursed myself for forgetting to wear shorts inside today. His hand went a little further up. I felt his fingers, brushing along my inner thigh as I gasped a little in surprise. He took that chance and slipped his tongue in.

Again, he tasted every single spot inside my mouth. His hands slowly moved back down as our lips parted.

I panted for air as he moved a few feet away from me with a satisfied smirk. I blushed again as I glared a little.

"...You pervert." I said with a glare as he just laughed a little.

"You should have been prepared since the beginning, Tsukiyomi Akane." said Hibari as he walked away, leaving a gaping me behind. I banged my head against the tree lightly as I tried to calm myself down. My heart was still beating rapidly as I felt myself fall to the ground.

It's official. I no longer like him...but I've totally fallen in_ love_ with the prefect...and I could do nothing to refuse it.

But what about Yamamoto? He declared his love for me. Was it right just to say no like that, even though we're part of the same family? Even though we're...friends?

I had only one thing to tell him.

**He'd better do something soon or I can never love him back. **

* * *

The end of chapter! :D How was it? Hibari's such a pervert...but I can't make him too much of a pervert. I mean, it is a T-rated story so I'll probably go no further than them kissing and showing PDA once in a while. Nothing more than that.

Anyways, next chapter, after the Lightning Ring Battles will be where Yamamoto gets to have his chance! :) Look forward to it!

Don't forget to leave a review~!


	33. Chapter 30: The Lightning Ring Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **Hello, people! :D This is officially the thirtieth chapter. Thanks for all those reviews the last chapter! And yes, cue some YamamotoxOC fluff at the end here. He's a good guy and deserves some chance, right? Otherwise, that would be totally unfair. The fluff will come later on in the chapter, after the lightning battle.

**It's only a SMALL fluff scene because MORE will be coming soon the next chapter. MWAHAHAH! Look forward to it!**

Update Date: June 21, 2013

Next Upload: In a week or two

* * *

Chapter 30: The Lightning Ring Battle

I ran through the dark forests, slipping down the mountain grounds. It was thundering and raining, making it harder for me to sprint fast enough without slipping or falling. I had my black hoodie on, incase the rain got even worse. As thunder roared throughout the sky, I leaped onto the hard cement roads.

This time, I wasn't up in the mountains to train. Reborn had me to run a small errand for him. He wanted to give an important file to Jax but he was too…lazy to give it to him by his own hands. So, he sent me up the mountains to give Jax the important letter.

It's a secret file so I'm not allowed to open it. I have no idea what it is but it isn't my business so I won't pry. And he told me to do that when we had about less than an hour before Lambo's match was going to start.

That wasn't the only problem today. My mother had an emergency job to get to so she was now outside of the country. It was sudden and I was surprised. She told me to go live with my friends for the time being.

I actually face palmed at that. I had no idea who I was going to stay with. Probably not Tsuna because he has a handful already with Lambo, I-pin, and Bianchi. I might ask Gokudera but I have no idea where he lives. So my last choice ends with…Yamamoto? He seems nice enough so he'll probably let me stay a few days.

I was only a few miles away from Namimori Chuu. I took a small glance at my watch to see that I had ten minutes left to reach the battlegrounds before the start of Lambo's match. I started off faster than before.

I had no idea why Lambo was chosen as one of the guardians. It didn't make sense…bringing a mere five year-old child into this mafia business. Then again, Reborn never did have much sense.

All the things that he did always seemed crazy. In truth, it WAS crazy. But he always had a meaning behind his suspicious actions. I knew that what he was doing was for our own good and to help us become stronger.

I slipped into the school gates and slowly made my way up onto the rooftop. That was where today's battle was going to happen. I left my bag of clothing that I packed near the staircase. I reached the top floor of the school and pushed the door open.

I was greeted with the sight of a yelling Tsuna. Sigh…to be expected.

* * *

"There he is!" screamed Tsuna as he pointed to a shadow near the rooftop's wall. I looked around the rooftop to see that several equipment were set up again. It looked like a lightning rod hell. Maybe it was supposed to conduct electric shocks?

"VOI! Let's get this over with." Yelled Squalo and the other Varia members, who were standing on top of the rooftop.

"HIE! Okay…" said Tsuna.

"Akane?" said Gokudera as my eyes snapped to his face. I smiled.

"Yo." I said as I walked towards Tsuna.

"Haha! You're quite late, Akane-chan!" said Yamamoto with his trademark grin.  
"I had business up in the mountains," I said with a shrug as every single person's eyes were on me. Even the Varia's.

"What business?" asked Gokudera suspiciously.

"I'm not allowed to tell but let's just say that Reborn asked me to do it," I said as I motioned towards Reborn, who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder with a grin. Gokudera just frowned.

"Why would Reborn-san give it to Akane but not the boss's right hand man…" muttered Gokudera with a dark aura. I just shrugged.

"Don't know," I said. Suddenly, Ryohei came up with a grin and grabbed us all together into a circle. Oh god no….not this again!

"Lambo! FIGHT, OH!" yelled Ryohei as the rest of us mumbled. While we were all sulking because of that…discouraging cheer, the Varia members had their own talk.

"…she's an interesting one," Said Vessa to the other Varia members.

"I told you," Said Squalo.

"Ushishishi…and the Arcobaleno has already looked at her as their ace," added Bel.

"Vessa. Be careful in the Blizzard Ring match," Warned Marmon. Vessa closed her eyes.

"I already know that. There can only be one winner in the ring battles and that person will be me." Said Vessa as the other Varia members laughed.

"That's what we like about you." Said Marmon with an amused smile.

"Ushishi…I wonder what their faces will look like once they see that their ace has been broken into a thousand shards." Said Bel with a laugh as the others agreed.

"…Uh, why do I get the feeling that those Varia people are talking behind our backs?" I said to Tsuna as they all shrugged.

"Don't know," the three of them chorused. Just then, Lambo began to roll around on the wet rainy floor.

"GUAHAHAHA! I'm wet, Tsuna! Baka-Tsuna!" yelled Lambo as I facepalmed.

"He has no idea what's about to happen does he?" asked Yamamoto. I nodded.

"It's sad somehow, that he has no idea that he's about to be dead." I said with a fake solemn face.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE HE'S GOING TO DIE!" yelled Tsuna. I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm joking~!" I said as he sweat dropped.

"_She's too carefree to be true…" thought Tsuna in his head._

"Baka-dera!" yelled Lambo.

"WHAT?!" yelled Gokudera back as he was about to kick the poor kid's head. I stopped him from doing so.

"Don't be rash, Hayato. You're really going to sign his death wish." I said as he stopped.

"I already know that…that was the point of it." Deadpanned Gokudera as I sweat dropped.

"You don't sound like you're joking." I said.

"You didn't either." He said as I smiled.

"You caught me there." I said. He smirked.

"I know you too well."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Then I know about you too."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei sweatdropped at our conversation as Reborn smiled.

"Our family is growing, right, Tsuna?" asked Reborn.

"It's not!" yelled Tsuna in protest as Reborn just whistled.

"I'm going to go now!" screamed Lambo as he started to run. Tsuna immediately stopped him by putting a hand on Lambo's head.

"Wait, Lambo. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't know why Dad decided to pick you, but it's not right that a kid like you has to fight. Lambo, you don't want to die yet, do you?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh? You don't know? Lambo-san is invincible, so he won't die!" said Lambo as he picked his own nose.

"Listen to me seriously!" yelled Tsuna.

"Bye Bye~!" sang Lambo as he tried to run away but Tsuna stopped him again.

"Wait! Don't use the ten-year bazooka. Adult Lambo asked not to use it." Said Tsuna.

"You talk too much." Complained Lambo but Tsuna ignored him and reached into his shirt pocket.

"If you're going to go anyway, take these with you." Said Tsuna as he handed Lambo a pair of old rotten horns. I blinked. Whose are those horns? It surely isn't Lambo's because his is still intact. So whose is it?

"Eh….they look dirty, so I don't want 'em." Said Lambo with a whine. Tsuna sighed.

"Just take them!" yelled Tsuna as he shoved the old horns into Lambo's curly hair.

"Then here I go!" yelled Lambo as he ran off. Yamamoto sighed.

"He's so full of energy." Said Yamamoto.

"It's not that…he just doesn't get it." Said Gokudera.

"It's normal for a young kid like that…nobody would understand about killing and dying when they're only five years old." I added. Then, Lambo went to the center of the ring along with Levi, the Varia Thunder guardian.

"We shall now officially start the match. The Thunder Ring Match, Levi A Than versus Lambo, start." Announced the Cervello.

* * *

Lambo immediately walked over to a small electric wire on the ground. He lightly tapped it while mumbling. Oh god sakes, is he that stupid?!

"LAMBO!" yelled Tsuna in panic.

"Don't touch that or you'll be electrocuted!" yelled Gokudera.

"I can't watch this…!" mumbled Tsuna as he shook his head in anxiety.

Suddenly, lightning struck onto a pole as the electricity slowly traveled down onto the wires below. Levi jumped up in time as the electric current passed under his feet but Lambo had no idea. The electric shock reached him and Lambo screamed as his body was engulfed in shocks.

"Lambo!" screamed Tsuna. Lambo's body fell down onto the ground with a thud as smoke came out of him.

"I will check if he is dead." Said Cervello as she stepped up but Levi stopped her.

"There is no need. He is already burnt." Said Levi. Suddenly, a cry bursted out of Lambo's mouth.

"OUCH! IT HURTS!" cried Lambo. I blinked. What happened? How can he still stand?

"He's alive!" exclaimed Tsuna in happiness.

"Yeah!" added Yamamoto with a smile.

"After being struck so many times by electricity, his physiology was changed. It's an Electtrico Cuolo." Explained Reborn.

"Uh…Ele-lec-tri-co-yo?" muttered Tsuna as he attempted to say the word.

"It means electric skin in Japanese. His skin can easily conduct electricity. When lightning strikes him and passes through his skin to the ground, there's barely any damage down to his brain or organs." Said Reborn.

"Lambo is amazing!" yelled Tsuna.

"Not only becoming the lightning that damages the enemy, but becoming the lightning rod that accepts all damage towards the family and destroys it: that is the duty of the Lightning Guardian. That stupid cow's body exemplifies that duty, even if he is an annoying and stupid cow, there is no one else more worthy to become the Guardian of Thunder."Added Reborn. I saw Levi twitch a little in annoyance.

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder? A brat like you…!" yelled Levi as he sprinted towards Lambo and knocked the poor child down with his parabola. Lambo flew a few feet before dropping on the cold hard floor. Tsuna yelled out in horror as Levi pulled out one of his electric parabolas.

"T-This isn't good!" yelled Gokudera.

"Lambo, Run!" yelled Tsuna as Lambo suddenly slowly grabbed something out of his puffy hair. It was a small purple mechanism. You know what it is.

"Oh right! There was that plan!" yelled Gokudera.

"NO! Don't use the ten year bazooka!" screamed Tsuna as soon as he noticed the object.

"Go you stupid cow! Jump right in!" cheered Gokudera. Tsuna gaped.

"But Adult Lambo told me to stop him…" said Tsuna as his face paled. Suddenly, Levi threw his parabola at Lambo. At the same time, Lambo leaped into the bazooka, causing him to explode along with it. As the pink smoke cleared, an adult version of Lambo was sitting on the ground, holding a pair of chopsticks and a piece of gyoza in them.

"My my…I didn't realize pot-stickers would be my last supper." Said Adult Lambo.

"Ha? Who is that?" asked Ryohei.

"He's one of your friends right, Tsuna?" added Yamamoto as Tsuna nodded.

"But that's no good…he's been summoned!" complained Tsuna.

"It'll be fine, Tsuna. Just chill a bit." I said trying to calm him down but obviously failing. Duh, this is Tsuna we're talking about. But…is having Adult Lambo replace Lambo during a match okay? Or is it against the rules…

"VOI! Who the hell is that? AN OUTSIDER?" screamed Squalo.

"No, he is the form of the Guardian of Thunder ten years from now, as summoned by the ten year bazooka. Thus, we acknowledge that he is a candidate and the match will continue." Explained Cervello. Then, Tsuna walked over to Lambo.

"Lambo…I'm sorry! At the end, your child self couldn't handle it…" said Tsuna with an apologetic face. Lambo brushed him off.

"Please don't apologize. I felt that this would happen anyways. Plus, young Vongola, though I look like this, I am a man who comes through when it matters." Said Adult Lambo.

"I know. I know! You saved us countless numbers of times." Said Tsuna with a smile.

"Don't show off more than me." Said Levi, breaking the peace that merely lasted for a few seconds.

"That would be impossible. I have what it takes to be a star. Just watch." Said Adult Lambo back as he walked towards Levi.

"THUNDER….SET!" yelled Adult Lambo suddenly as he grabbed a pair of yellow horns and set them on his head. Then, lightning struck onto his horns.

"Holding that much electricity in those horns is only possible because of his physiology." Explained Reborn.

"Was that a high-level technique?" asked Tsuna suddenly as he pointed towards Lambo who was nor charging electricity into his horns.

"I don't know. All I know is that if that was us, we'd be electrocuted to death." I answered.

"GO! Stupid cow!" yelled Gokudera with a grin as I sweatdropped. I thought he hated Lambo so much that he would never cheer for the cow.

"Let's get this over with." Said Adult Lambo.

"I will be the one who attains the boss's trust, so the Guardian of the Thunder will be me." Said Levi who was standing by with his arms crossed.

"Here we go! Take this! Electtrico Cornuta!" yelled Adult Lambo as he charged towards Levi. Levi then threw his parabolas up into the sky as they surrounded Lambo. Lightning started to charge them up as he yelled.

"Levi Volta!" screeched Levi as lightning struck onto Lambo from all sides. Lambo screamed in pain.

"Lambo!" screamed Tsuna.

"W-what was that?!" yelled Gokudera.

"What intensity…" mumbled Yamamoto.

"Yeah…I know. I think even Lambo can't withstand that much voltage." I said. Reborn nodded. That was when Lambo fell down onto the ground with a thud as electric sparks twinkled around him.

"NO!" yelled Tsuna.

"Stupid cow!" screamed Gokudera.

Levi then took out one of his parabolas and turned on the electric switch as he leaped towards Lambo who was lying on the ground. He smacked the parabola onto the ground where Lambo was as it was crushed into many chunks.

"WAH! It hurts!" yelled Adult Lambo as he cried anime-tears and ran away. I facepalmed as Gokudera and Tsuna gaped.

"That stupid cow…actually ran." Commented Gokudera as I stiffly nodded.

Then, I saw that Adult Lambo was actually running towards the ten-year-bazooka that his smaller self had left. My eyes widened at what he was about to do.

"Wait, is he going to-" I started as I saw him jump into the bazooka.

"Jump..?" finished Tsuna as he gaped while pink smoke once again filled the battle area.

"If the stupid cow from ten years in the future uses the bazooka again…" muttered Gokudera.

"What's going to happen?" asked Tsuna.

"…Well, ten plus ten equals twenty, right?" I said.

"Ha? What are you implying?" asked Gokudera.

"Well if he uses the ten year bazooka again, wouldn't it add ten to his already adult age?" I said. Wait, that was some awkward wording. I saw Reborn smirk from the corner of my eyes as I stared out into the pink smoke in curiosity. Then, the smoke cleared.

"Is that one of Sawada's friends?" asked Ryohei.

"Y-Yeah, probably." Said Yamamoto.

"Is that supposed to be…LAMBO FROM TWENTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE?!" exclaimed Tsuna in shock. I actually thought that he'd faint by now but I guess he's stronger than that. No offense, Tsuna.

"My, my…this phenomenon. If this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the ten year bazooka." Said…older adult Lambo?

"Is that really the stupid cow?" asked Gokudera.

"Lambo seems really dependable somehow." Commented Tsuna. Then Lambo turned towards us and smiled.

"Meeting you again…It's been such a long time. I'd like to cry but it's no time to be sentimental. That brutish-looking one is glaring at me." Said Older Adult Lambo as he turned towards Levi.

"It doesn't matter who you are because I'll still kill you," said Levi with eyes full of hatred and fury.

"It seems the old me struggled against you but, it won't go that way for me." Said Older Adult Lambo. Then, Levi tried the same attack as before. The one called Levi Volta. Lambo just stood there in the center.

"What are you dawdling for?" asked Gokudera in horror. Then, lightning struck onto the rods as lightning traveled down towards the wire. At the same time, the attack was released. The whole arena was lit up with electricity as the Vongola side all stared in horror. Well except Reborn, that is.

"Hmph. I've won, boss." Said Levi as he turned to walk away.

"…I'm right here." Said Older Adult Lambo as Levi's eyes widened and whirled backwards.

Indeed, Lambo was standing there looking more find than normal. He then punched his fists into the ground, releasing an amazing amount of electric currents down onto the school grounds, causing windows to shatter.

"You unleashed that amount of current into the ground?" said Levi in surprise.

"Lambo is amazing!" yelled Tsuna with a grin.

"He is the lightning rod." Said Reborn with approval.

"It seems like I made the right choice." Said a voice that we all knew too well. All heads turned towards the person as we saw Iemitsu, standing with Basil.

"DAD?!" yelled Tsuna.

"I gambled on his potential to bloom as a great Guardian of Thunder." Said Iemitsu with a smile.

"I don't understand but it's good to know he's winning!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"T-Thank goodness!" added Tsuna.

Then, Lambo picked something up from the ground as Levi charged towards him with his parabolas. He tried to stab Lambo countless numbers of times but failed as Lambo blocked all of them.

Suddenly, I saw what Lambo was holding. It was the old pair of horns that Adult Lambo gave to younger Lambo. The shell suddenly broke, exposing the words written underneath. They said 'stupid cow'. Huh? Wonder when that was written? I guess I missed a lot again…

"What?! But I just wrote that!" yelled Gokudera.

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Well obviously, this proves that he is the real Lambo." I said. Then, I saw Lambo stick the old horns on. He then summoned his signature attack. Red lightning flashed down onto the grounds as it lit the whole rooftop in red.

"That looks extreme!" yelled Ryohei as we all nodded. Suddenly, Lambo ran towards Levi.

"That won't work against me. I know it's weakness." said Levi as he threw his parabolas at Lambo's attack.

"Weakness?!" asked Tsuna.

"His attacks only work when the opponent gets touched by the horns." Explained Reborn.

"But would he actually make the same mistake twice?" I mumbled. I was proved…right.

Lambo shot his horns out into a long blade as it knocked the parabolas of course. He crashed into Levi who was using two parabolas to lessen the harm. They battled it out for a few seconds before Lambo was going to finish Levi off.

Suddenly, another cloud of pink surrounded them as the lightning attack shocked…the younger version of Lambo. The small body fell down onto the ground with a thud.

"EH?! The younger Lambo?! Why?" asked Tsuna.

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet…" muttered Gokudera.

"Yeah." I said.

"It seems that the effect of the bazooka only last five minutes from the FIRST shot." Explained Reborn.

"That means…five minutes in TOTAL?!" yelled Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" I said as I pointed towards the battlefields. Levi was holding Lambo up by the head.

"LAMBO!" screamed Tsuna in horror.

"That bastard…" muttered Gokudera as Yamamoto, Ryohei, and him ran towards Lambo. I was about to move when I suddenly remembered that we were going to be disqualified if we interfered with an ongoing fight.

"Wait." I said, stopping them in their tracks.

"If you help, you'll be disqualified." Said Reborn.

"What should we do?!" yelled Yamamoto. It was the first time I ever heard him yell. Tsuna then kneeled down towards Reborn.

"If we can't do anything, he's done for!" yelled Tsuna.

"We'll just have to sit and watch." Said Reborn. Suddenly, Lambo screamed in pain and groaned as he fell down to the ground limply because of Levi's second attack. Then, Levi held his parabola up, trying to end Lambo's life.

"NO!" yelled Tsuna as he started to run forward.

"Where are you going? You'll be disqualified." Said Reborn. That stopped Tsuna in his tracks.

"That may be true…but…I need to protect Lambo!" exclaimed Tsuna. Then, I saw Iemitsu chuckle a little. Reborn smirked.

"Then I don't have a choice…" mumbled Reborn as I saw him quickly shooting Tsuna with a dying will bullet. My eyes widened.

Then, I saw Tsuna in his hyper mode, running towards Lambo with amazing speed. The flames were intense…like that time. That time during our fight with Mukuro. They were those same intense yet calm blazing flames. It seemed like he was more powerful, judging by the size of those flames. Suddenly, Tsuna grabbed the wires on the ground with his fists that were lit with flame, as he pushed heat into it. The rods fell down onto the ground with a crash, stopping Levi in his tracks.

"If I were to lose a dear friend right in front of my eyes, I'd never be able to die in peace!" yelled Tsuna.

"What's that flame?!" yelled Yamamoto.

"W-Who is it?" asked Ryohei.

"Could it be?" started Gokudera.

"It's him." I said with a smile as their three heads turned towards me.

"It's him. The Tsuna that we know. Our boss." I said. Gokudera smirked.

"Right." Said Gokudera.

"Yeah!" added Yamamoto.

"Sawada was the only one who could have pulled that off." Commented Ryohei.

"No matter how important you guys tell me it is…Vongola…to be next in line for the boss…I can't fight for things like that." Said Tsuna. Then, the flames died out.

"I don't want my friends to be hurt!" yelled Tsuna.

Then, a bullet shot through the air as it hit Tsuna. Tsuna yelped as his body flew back a few feet. All heads turned towards the newcomer. It was Xanxus. Tsuna stood glaring at him. It was the first time that I'd ever seen him glare like that…

"What are those eyes? You don't think you can actually defeat me and become the successor, do you?" asked Xanxus.

"NO! But I don't want my friends to be hurt!" yelled Tsuna. Suddenly, Xanxus's hand lit up in fire as he was about to shoot Tsuna again. One of the Cervello jumped up and tried to stop Xanxus but failed as Xanxus shot her instead.

"I haven't snapped yet, trash. I'm amused. You and that fool would get along well. This is going to be the birth of a tradegy. No, a comedy." Said Xanxus with an evil smile and laugh.

"I will announce the results. Due to Sawada Tsunayoshi's interference, the Thunder and Sky ring will become the Varia's." said the Cervello as she tore Tsuna's ring off his neck. Then, Xanxus started blabbing about how he didn't care about the others rings except his.

"I'll make you taste despair through this conflict like that old geezer did." Said Xanxus with a grin as Reborn and Iemitsu glared.

"XANXUS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE NINTH?!" screamed Iemitsu in anger.

"It's your job to find out, External Advisor." Said Xanxus.

"You bastard…don't tell me…" started Iemitsu.

"Calm down, Iemitsu. You don't have proof." Said Reborn. I did see that he had his gun already out though.

"You should put your gun away first." Said Iemitsu.

"Listen here, trash. If you manage to win the next battles, I'll give you the position of the boss and the rings." Said Xanxus.

I was lost in thought as I tuned out the people around me. What was he planning? He could just now kill us all and no one would object but he chooses to continue the conflict? It's strange…he must have another plan. According to what he just said, something must have happened to the Ninth. Is this guy…for real?! Hurting the current boss like that…

"Tomorrow's duel will be between the Guardians of the Storm." Said Cervello as I snapped back to reality.

"So Gokudera's next?" said Yamamoto.

"You'll be fine right?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…" said Gokudera. I raised an eyebrow. I take that as a no.

* * *

Then, the Varia left…into the night, leaving us to take care of Lambo who was on the ground, lifelessly. Tsuna immediately took him to the hospital as we all went separate ways, troubled about today and the upcoming battles. I grabbed my bag on the way as I ran after Yamamoto. By then, the rain had stopped. I caught after him in a few minutes as he noticed me.

"Oh! Akane-chan. Do you need something?" asked Yamamoto. I panted for air a little as I explained my situation to him. He seemed to take it very lightly as he smiled.

"Sure. My dad won't mind having one more kid to take care of for a few days." Said Yamamoto with a smile as I sighed in relief. Thank god he accepted me…because then, I'd be stuck in my own room with no food and money. It was a quiet walk towards Yamamoto's home. When we reached the front door, I said my greetings to Yamamoto's dad.

"Oh! You're the girl from before! What are you doing here, late at night with Takeshi?" asked his father. I smiled.

"Well I'm in a..well…uh…desperate situation?" I muttered. Yamamoto took over and told my situation to his father.

"Oh! We always welcome Takeshi's friends. It's only for a few days right? As long as you help with the chores, then it'll be fine!" he said with a welcoming smile. I beamed.

"Thank you very much!" I said.

"Right now, we don't have a guest room so I guess you can sleep in Takeshi's room for now? I hope you don't mind…he can sleep on the futon." Said Yamamoto's dad. I blushed a little at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Yamamoto but brushed it off. I really do need a home anyways. Can't complain now, can I?

"I don't mind." I said with a smile.

* * *

After that, Yamamoto and I went upstairs as he got his futon out and laid it next to his bed. He really was going to sleep on the futon.

"Wait, I can sleep on the floor." I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, you sleep on the bed. I can sleep pretty much anywhere!" said Yamamoto with a grin. I smiled a little with worry. Was it right for him to do this when it's his house? Well, if he doesn't mind…then…well…I guess okay!

He showered in his room and changed to his sleeping clothes as I went into his father's room to do the same. I just slipped on a loose gray t-shirt and a pair of white shorts as I walked into his room. He was wearing a black t-shirt and gray shorts. He smiled.

"Haha! I guess we match somehow!" he said with a smile. I laughed.

"I guess. We should sleep now…I'm worried about the upcoming matches…" I mumbled a bit with a worried face. His face suddenly became serious.

"Yeah. We can't afford any more losses. I hope Gokudera manages to win." Said Yamamoto. I nodded.

"He'll be fine…I guess." I said.

"He was a bit unsure about his answer..." Yamamoto mumbled.

"Yeah. Maybe he hasn't completed his training yet?" I assumed.

"Could be. But we really should keep these thoughts for tomorrow. Just rest for today." said Yamamoto with a smile as I lightly did the same.

I slipped myself into his bed. He turned off the lights and we went into our dreamlands. Surprisingly, I slept with peace despite the worried thoughts that were surrounding me. Maybe TOO peaceful to be exact…

* * *

**Very Late at night…(Third person POV)**

*Thud*

Yamamoto snapped his eyes open at the loud sound of something falling. He was currently facing towards the door, giving Akane some privacy. He felt something next to him as he rolled over to the right.

His eyes widened a little as he blushed involuntarily. In front of his eyes…only about an inch before their faces touched…was a peacefully sleeping Akane. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Was he supposed to wake her up and let her see them in this…awkward position? No that wasn't right. She must have fallen off the bed. Who knew she wiggled in her sleep a lot?

She did tell me that she was worried. Maybe the stress that was building up made her do this?

He stared at her sleeping form, unable to move because of the shock that the girl he liked was actually now sleeping right next to him. Her hair was spread out in awkward ways yet it was natural somehow. She was breathing softly as her blue hair glistened underneath the moonlight.

He decided to just try and sleep. But before he was going to fall into dreamland once more…he slowly leaned closer to Akane and gave her a small peck on the forehead. He smiled and turned towards the left, satisfied, and once more closed his eyes, feeling at peace as he fell to a deep and undisturbed sleep…

* * *

The end of chapter! It wasn't that big of a fluff but I guess it's kind of cute somehow. :p Cue more Fluff NEXT CHAPTER! So please leave a small review, okay?


	34. Chapter 31: Before the Next Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **This is the official thirty-first chapter! :D I'm sooooo happy with the amount of reviews the last chapter. It was the most I ever got in one chapter! XD THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! Love ya people! AHAHAHA…okay sorry, that was weird. Sorry that it was late again. I have no more excuses. It is only my fault. *bow* Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!

Update: July 3, 2013

Next Release: In a week or two

* * *

Chapter 31: Before the Next Battle

**In Akane's Dreamland…**

My eyes snapped open into an unknown field of endless flowers and trees. I blinked as I found myself, standing alone in the meadows, wearing nothing but the sleeping outfit I was wearing last night.

"…What the heck?!" I said to myself as I surveyed my surroundings. To be honest…well actually it is honest, I have no idea where in hell I am. Am I dead?! Is this heaven?

"Kufufufu…. this isn't hell or heaven. It's merely an illusion that I created…" said a voice that sent shivers down my spine. My eyes widened as I froze. There's only one person who laughs like that.

"…Mukuro-san?" I asked with a hint of disbelief. I whirled around and indeed…standing in the middle of the meadows was the one and only Rokudo Mukuro. I gaped.

"But I thought you were in Vindicare!" I exclaimed as I pointed an accusing finger at him. He laughed.

"Yes, I am in Vindicare. It's quite boring…being caged into a small water tank with nothing but an oxygen mask," Said Mukuro with a bitter tone.

"Then how are you…here?" I asked.

"Like I said, it's an illusion that I created and I've invited you," Said Mukuro with a small laugh.

"…Why have you invited me?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. About the Mist Guardian," He said with a serious look. Does he know about the rings? Those…Vongola rings?

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

There was no answer from him. He just stood there, staring at me…like I was supposed to know that answer myself. Yet I couldn't figure it out. Who was it? No clues, no hints, no nothing. How am I supposed to know?

"Um…I don't…know?" I slowly said.

"…He's right in front of you," Said Mukuro as he pointed to himself. I blinked.

"…WHAT?! BUT YOU CAN'T!" I yelled as he winced at the tone.

"Kufufu~and why is that?" asked Mukuro.

"Well first off, you tried to skewer Vongola the Tenth with your trident. Second, you're in Vindicare. And third, nobody trusts you," I deadpanned. I was about to say that fourth, nobody trusts a talking pineapple but I restraint myself from doing so because then I'd have a trident aimed at my neck. He sweatdropped.

"Yes, that is true, but the External Advisor has chosen me himself, my dear marionette," Said Mukuro. I winced at the marionette part.

"I'm no longer your marionette. Get over yourself, Mukuro-san."

"Yes, you are no longer my marionette but someone else's."

"…What are you talking about?"

"You're Hibari Kyoya's. Or is it Yamamoto Takeshi's?"

I froze at that. HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?! Nobody knew about that other than the two themselves and me. So he's not only an illusion but a pineapple stalker too?!

"Kufufu…I think you may have signed your death wish," said Mukuro as he threw his trident at my head. It missed by a centimeter. I gulped.

"Uh…do you by any chance…read minds?" I asked as he laughed.

"Only in my own space of world which is where you are in now…" Said Mukuro. I sweatdropped.

"That just makes you more like a stalker," I deadpanned.

"I am not a stalker," said Mukuro.

"But you act like one."

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm attracted to you."

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you saying it?"

"Kufufu~it's amusing to me how you react."

"I'm not going to be your puppet you know."

"Can we go back to business now?"

"Yes you may, Mukuro-san."

He nodded as I sighed. Finally, that long, tiring, and meaningless conversation is over. He then reached into his pocket and through something to me. I caught it without trouble. I looked at it and saw that it was a Vongola Ring with the picture of the Mist on it. It's the genuine thing.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"Kufufu~I am merely leaving it in your care. Whenever the Mist Battles may be, I will show up in a different body. I'm requesting for you to give that ring to the different body when she shows up," explained Mukuro.

"A different body?" I asked.

"Her name is Chrome Dokuro. She's my current vessel but she is different from the others because I do not take control over her. She has her own soul and emotions. I can just appear by switching my body with hers," explained Mukuro. That sent me running around in circles.

"Uh…pardon me? I didn't quite understand that…" I said.

"That is of no concern. You will understand when the time comes. Just remember her name," said Mukuro. I nodded. If he really were the Mist Guardian, then we would need his help.

"There's one thing bugging me though," I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"And what may that be?" he asked back.

"…Why did you choose me? Choose me to…give this important ring to you…" I asked as I stared at him. He stared at me right in the eye.

"…You are the only one in the dirty mafia that is naïve enough to trust me," said Mukuro with that laugh of his.

"So I'm naïve to believe you?" I asked.

"Yes. Who would be naïve enough to believe an outlaw? You never know when I will betray the mafia once more. I have not forgiven the mafia yet. You should know that already. And my target is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You know that. Yet why are you willing to believe the words of an outcast?" asked Mukuro as he closed his eyes with a bitter laugh.

Those words hit me in the spot. I wanted to tell him that I had no idea why I trusted him. But something deep inside of me said that he was lying about something.

"You're lying," I started as he immediately snapped open his eyes. His different colored eyes met my dark purple ones. "You may want control of Sawada Tsunayoshi. You may not have forgiven the mafia. But you are not an outcast. At least not in my dictionary. You may be in other people's eyes. But…I trust you," I finished.

"That naivety will get you killed one day…just like Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Mukuro with a serious expression on his face. I shook my head with a small smile.

"Then that would be my own fault."

He laughed. I blinked. Did I saw something worth laughing at?

"Now I see how Hibari Kyoya has been attracted to you. You certainly are amusing to the least. If I didn't have Nagi, then I'd probably have made you into my one and only marionette," he said as I blushed a little.

"W-w-what the hell?!" I yelled as he laughed even harder.

"It is now time for me to go. Until the next time we meet, farewell, Tsukiyomi Akane," said Mukuro as the flower meadows around us started to break apart and disappear into the darkness that was left.

"One last thing…" started Mukuro as I started to fade away.

_**"Choose someone who you will not regret, my marionette."**_

* * *

I woke up as my eyes snapped open and I bolted out of bed…or not. I blinked as I looked down at myself. Somehow, I was now sitting on the floor NEXT to Yamamoto's bed. Uh…sleep walk somehow?

I looked at the clock on Yamamoto's desk to see that we had two hours till school time. Perfect. I turned my head to glance at Yamamoto who was still sleeping. I hope I didn't fall on top of him…that would have been awkward.

I lightly shook Yamamoto's sleeping body. It was time for us to wake up…or we'll be late to school and you know what that means. Two words. Hibari Kyoya.

I had to help Yamamoto's dad with the dishwashing and store preparation stuff while Yamamoto trains for his 'baseball tournament'. Yamamoto's dad said that Yamamoto had a baseball tournament and had to train with him. I know that's a lie because they are training for the ring fights. He told me to wake Yamamoto up two hours before school begins so that they can practice.

I heard Yamamoto grumbled a bit before he slowly sat up next to me and ruffled his hair. I swear to god that he looked goddamn attractive…okay what the hell was that, Akane? Get a hold of yourself!

"…Mumble mumble…Akane-chan?" said Yamamoto with a mumble.

"Uh, it's morning now and it's probably time to get ready for school." I answered as he nodded.

He yawned at got up, searching through his drawers for his school uniform. I reached into my packed bag and took out my uniform and other 'necessities'. Then, we went separate ways to change.

A few minutes later, we met again at the bottom of floor of his house…which is the sushi restaurant. The sight of a smiling father greeted me.

"Oh, good morning, Takeshi and Tsukiyomi-san," said Yamamoto's dad.

"Good morning, sir! I'll help with the dishes," I said with a smile as I made my way to the store's kitchen…only to be stopped by Yamamoto. I turned towards him, confused.

"Oyaji! She's coming with us," said Yamamoto. His dad's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Takeshi?" asked his father.

"She already knows," said Yamamoto as his father froze a little.

"…Did you tell her about Shigure Souen Ryuu?" asked his father.

I froze at that. Did he just say…Shigure Souen Ryuu? But how did he know about that sword style? Don't tell me…Yamamoto is learning this style right now, isn't he. Oh god. How could I have missed that! I wonder if he's learned the same moves that I've learned…only the four defensive ones I mean.

"No, I haven't yet. She knows nothing abou-" started Yamamoto but I cut him off.

"Matter of fact, I do," I said as both of their heads turned towards me.

"You're not just a normal friend, are you?" asked Yamamoto's dad with a serious expression. I shook my head.

"No, I am a normal friend. But Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, and many others including me are in this together. This…business, I mean." I said.

"There's only one other person that is living in this world that knows about the sword style. Do you by any chance, know about a person named Jax?" asked Yamamoto's dad.

I was about to say that yes, indeed, I knew the man he was talking about but something stopped me. If Jax is related to the mafia…and Yamamoto's dad isn't, or so I assume, then I shouldn't say that I know Jax. If Yamamoto's dad has relations with the mafia, there must be a reason for him to leave it. I would never want to drag him into to mafia world when his son is in it more than enough.

"…No. I do not know anyone by the name of Jax." I said. He answered with a small smile.

"Oh. I apologize…I must have been…assuming things. Now, Takeshi! Let's go practicing. You may come too, Tsukiyomi-san." Said Yamamoto's dad as he walked out of the door. Yamamoto turned towards me.

"How do you know about the sword style?" asked Yamamoto.

"I know a few things about it. No need to worry about it!" I said with a small smile. I then made my way to the door of his house. I turned back towards him.  
"Shall we go?" I said with a bright smile as he gladly returned one. He nodded.

"Okay! I'm going to go get my sword upstairs, okay? Wait outside!" said Yamamoto as he dashed upstairs. I smiled as I opened the door to his house and closed it. I turned to face the outside of his house. I blinked.

In front of my eyes, was a standing Reborn. He jumped through the gates of Yamamoto's house real easily as he walked over to me.

"That was a smart move…not telling about Jax." Said Reborn with that smile of his as I blinked.

"…Oh, that? I just had a small hunch. So I decided to keep it a secret in order to not make things more complicated than they are." I said. He nodded in approval.

"Real smart, Akane. Real smart." He said. Then, he handed me a small white letter. I blinked as I grabbed it.

"It's a letter from Jax. He had a business to attend to in Italy. He'll be back before your fight, I think. In this letter, is a training menu that he wrote himself for you." Explained Reborn. I nodded.

"I'll take a look at it. Thanks." I said.

Just then, the door behind me opened. Yamamoto popped out as Reborn disappeared out the gates, just in the nick of time.

"Sorry to make you wait! We still have an hour and a half before school starts. I'll show you the way to the dojo." Said Yamamoto as he grabbed my hand pulled me along with him.

I blinked as I followed him blankly. I stared down at our hands and blushed. What the hell was he thinking? Grabbing someone's hands like that... Or actually, knowing him, he probably wasn't thinking at all.

I followed him to his training place and went inside. His father was already inside. I just took a seat in the corner as I watched Yamamoto try to learn the moves. He didn't know yet that I actually KNEW how to do those moves. I chose not to interfere because then, his dad would have a sword at my throat. His dad was watching silently in the corner of the room.

I sat there, watching him for one hour. I really wanted to run and tell him how to perform it correctly but then, that would blow everything that I've tried to hidden.

If I perform the move in front of Yamamoto's dad…that would definitely make him suspicious of me, because I said I did not know Jax. Apparently, according to Yamamoto's dad's words, Jax was the only one left who knew how about the sword style. I guess I'm going to keep that a secret.

* * *

Yamamoto finished his morning practice and we both headed to Namimori Chuu. We still had thirty minutes. Seems like we won't be late. We reached the school with five minutes left to spare. Of course, being good students (right?), we headed to the first class immediately.

We sat down and the lesson started. About halfway through the lesson, the door slid open. All heads turned towards the newcomer. As the person walked into the classroom, every single student froze. Why? Well the person who walked in happened to be Hibari Kyoya…and you know what that means.

"H-H-H-Hibari san…what are you doing here?" asked the teacher, obviously scared.

Hibari's eyes wandered through the seats, trying to locate me. His eyes met mine soon enough and I sighed. I stood up as I walked slowly to him. I forgot to mention it but I did have my armband with me. I slid it on.

"Uh, Tsukiyomi-san. Where are you going?" asked the teacher. I blinked at him and pointed to Hibari.

"Incase you haven't noticed, he's come for me because I forgot about the morning patrols," I said as the teacher paled.

"Oh yes! I'm…uh…sorry. You may go now," said the teacher. I nodded as I saw Hibari walk out the door. I followed.

"Uh…what am I supposed to do today?" I asked.

"Obviously patrol. Don't fool around or you'll be bitten to death," Said Hibari as he walked away. I shrugged as I decided to do as I was told.

I took a walk outside and caught some stragglers. Two boys ran inside the school gates. I looked at the school clock to see that they were VERY late. By like a whole hour. I nodded as I stood in their path. They gulped as soon as they saw my armband.

"WE'RE VERY SORRY THAT WE'RE LATE!" yelled the two boys as they got onto their knees and started begging. I blinked.

"Uh…I haven't said anything yet," I said. Their heads shot up with puppy dog eyes.

"So you'll let us go?" they asked as their eyes twinkled. I sighed.

"I didn't say that either," I muttered as I shook my head. They started to cry anime tears.

"WAHHHHH! WE'RE VERY SORRY! We don't want to get bitten to death!" they chorused. I rolled my eyes as I knocked them out with one blow on the back of their necks.

"Sorry, but I'll be the one that gets bitten to death if I don't do my job properly." I said.

Then, I spotted some of Hibari's subordinates. I motioned for them to come over and get rid of the two boys for me. Surprisingly, they gladly took the two unconscious bodies without much complaint and disappeared.

After that, I didn't see any stragglers. Seeing that there was only about fifteen minutes left until the start of lunchtime, I decided to take a small break at the rooftop. I faced the railings and put my arms on it for support. Thankfully, Hibari was not there. I started to sing a song to myself. I mean…being bored and all…what else is there to do but sing?

* * *

**Drawing Days by Splay (Opening 1)**

_Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta_

_Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita_

_Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte_

_Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu_

_Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo_

_Boku wa egaite miseru_

_Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo_

_Boku wa egaite miseru_

_Iwateru sute neko ga waratteta_

_Abaite ikiru boku wo waratteta_

_Tsumatsuchi itai paretto no ue de_

_Mataru kotonaki tsuyoki ishi wo_

_Kurakute tsumetai sekai demo_

_Boku wa egaite yukeru_

_Akaru moeru hi ga tsukinukeru he wo_

_Boku wa egaite yukeru_

_Dareka no tame ni nani ga dekirutte_

_Sore dakede mata kore kara mo_

_Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo_

_Boku wa egaite miseru_

_Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo_

_Boku wa egaite miseru_

_Subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni_

_Subete no negai wo kometa inori_

* * *

**Translation**

_An angel without wings said_

_The map showing the way back home had been lost_

_Feeling powerless, I took up a paintbrush_

_And added water to the dried paints_

_Even if these eyes lose their light_

_I'll keep drawing_

_Even if this arm loses its strength_

_I'll keep drawing_

_A proud stray cat laughed_

_He laughed at me as I struggled to live_

_Upon a narrow, small palette_

_Without colors mixing, my intention grows stronger_

_It's a dark and cold world, but_

_I'll keep drawing_

_A picture of the brightly blazing sun piercing through_

_I'll keep drawing_

_What can be done for someone else's sake?_

_Even that much, again, from now on_

_Even if these eyes lose their light_

_I'll keep drawing_

_Even if this arm loses its strength_

_I'll keep drawing_

_It's like everything is wrapped up in this color_

_A prayer that encompasses every wish_

* * *

"Are you slacking off?" he asked. I shook my head I finished singing, I felt someone else's presence behind me. I slowly turned around as I was met with the gaze of certain raven head. I almost squealed in surprise but stopped myself from doing so. He glared.

"No! I wasn't…well…maybe but…uh…there's only about one minute left…" I said.

"It still counts as slacking off and you'll receive punishment because of it." Said Hibari with a smirk as I gulped.

"Uh…don't hit me?" I slowly said. And that was when his arms shot out and held onto the railings on both sides of me. Oh no…don't tell me…

"Uh…you're not going to do…THAT again, right?" I asked a little warily. He just smirked.

"What do you think?" he said as he slowly leaned in closer.

I sighed mentally. I can't get out of this, can I? And soon enough, our lips locked into a firm hold. I instinctively closed my eyes. He was in control of it as he let one hand go from the railing and pushed my back towards him.

I wrapped a shoulder around his neck as I felt him smirk. As his tongue swept in, I heard the bell ring. I lightly tapped his shoulder with my other free hand to tell him that the bell had rung and that we could easily be discovered. He ignored it and kept going on, as he tasted all of my mouth.

And that was when the door to the rooftop bursted open. Our lips immediately parted as Hibari let go of the railing and I let go of his neck. I gasped for a huge gulp of air. We were as fast as lightning so whoever opened the door didn't see what we were doing. Well other than the fact that were standing in front of each other.

I looked at the people who opened the door to the rooftop and saw that it was actually Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. I waved to them as I tried to conceal my blush.

"Oh, hi Akane-cha-HIE! Hibari-san!" yelled Tsuna as he fell onto his butt.

"Juudaime!" exclaimed Gokudera as he tried to steady Tsuna on his feet.

"Akane-chan, what are you doing alone with…Hibari?" asked Yamamoto with suspicion. All eyes turned to us, as I fake smiled.

"Nothing. I was just reporting to him about the patrol this morning," I said. They seemed to nod in understanding but I knew that they were suspecting something. I added more to the lie.

"I was supposed to meet him up here to report. You know how it is…" I said as they started to believe it a bit more. Not a lot but it's still better than none. Then Hibari glared at them. Tsuna gulped. Hibari then whispered into my ear.

"Report to me for REAL at the room after school. If you don't…you'll receive an even more harsher punishment," he whispered as I gulped while imagining what else could be harsher than kissing him.

Then, he walked pass the others and me, heading down the rooftop stairs. As soon as he left, I walked up to the others, trying to act NOT suspicious.

"Should we eat lunch then?" I asked them. They nodded as we all sat down in a circle. I had a small bag of bread in my pocket. I slipped it out as I munched onto it. Tsuna handed me a small bottle of water. I nodded in gratitude.

The rest of the lunch was mainly talking about the upcoming battles and how worried we were. Of course, Tsuna was talking about how Reborn was a Spartan. I sweatdropped at that. I mean, we all know what Reborn can do…including killing people.

Then, Tsuna and Yamamoto excused themselves as they went to put their lunch trays downstairs in the cafeteria. Gokudera had a small bag of bread like me so he just hurled it into the trashcan. I finished mine and did the same. I grabbed the small bottle of water that Tsuna gave to me and started drinking from it.

"…You're lying," said Gokudera suddenly. I choked on my water as I coughed a little.

"I'm not." I deadpanned as he sweatdropped.

"That just made me even more sure that you were lying about something," said Gokudera.

"I'm telling you…I wasn't lying," I said.

"I know that you are lying. Stop trying to confuse me," said Gokudera.

I couldn't tell him about Hibari and Yamamoto's confessions. Well, Hibari didn't confess but more like demanded that I be his. If I told him, that would be awkward. What if he tells others about it?

"Am I not that trustable?" asked Gokudera as I froze. I turned towards him as I stared into his eyes.

What was I thinking? He wouldn't spread the rumors. Of course not. I can trust him. He's part of the family and now that I think back, I told him MYSELF to trust others. So what am I now that I turned back on my own words? It'll be fine, Akane. You can trust him.

"Ne…Hayato…have you ever liked someone?" I asked. He blinked.

"Yeah. I like Juudaime," stated Gokudera bluntly. I sweat dropped.

"No, not that like…I meant like…LOVE like," I said.

"What kind of question is that?!" yelled Gokudera. I scowled.

"Oh come on, just answer!" I yelled back.

"NO. Of course not," said Gokudera.

"Oh…nevermind," I said as I rolled my eyes. I can't tell him if he doesn't understand.

"What does that have to do with what you are keeping from me? I mean, why are you asking me about liking someone…wait…you don't mean that you-" started Gokudera as he pointed to me. I cut him off.

"Yes, I do like someone. I already said that during the school field trip," I stated as to remind him.

"I know that…but I'm talking about something else. You're saying that the person that you like is…Hibari?" asked Gokudera.

I blushed a little. And at that moment, I decided to spill everything. When I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. I told him about how I came to like Hibari. I told him about the kisses I shared with Hibari and how Yamamoto came on later, saying that he liked me too. And he was so shocked. He was gaping like a fish.

"…WHAT?! YOU'VE DONE ALL THAT WITH HIM?! AND THE BASEBALL NUT IS INCLUDED?" yelled Gokudera. I shut him up.

"Oh be quiet…I told you everything, okay? So if you like someone, you better make sure I'm the first to know," I said as I pointed a finger at him. He stiffly nodded.

"But that's….weird…" muttered Gokudera. I sighed.

"Yes I know…but I can't help it…I've already liked him…and now Yamamoto has come into my love business too. I have no idea what to do…" I said as I stared down at the bottle of water in my hand.

"Well, who is it that you like more? That's the person you should choose," advised Gokudera.

"I know but…I…don't know anything anymore…it's so goddamn confusing!" I yelled as I tried to burst out my frustration. Well, it worked.

"From what I know from you, I'll say that right now, your leaning more towards the Hibari side. Just try to differentiate between loving someone and liking as a friend," explained Gokudera. I nodded. He patted my head.

"You know, I'm new to this but you trust my words," said Gokudera.

"Well it seemed like it made sense," I added as he laughed.

"Yeah…guess so," said Gokudera with a smile as I smiled back.

And then, the bell rang, telling the end of lunch. Gokudera and I immediately shot up as we made our way into our next period's classroom. And for the first time that day, things seemed to be calm and quiet…well that is…until the fight tonight. I turned to look at Gokudera who was sitting next to me. He was yawning and staring at the walls like nobody's business. I smiled at the sight but it turned into a frown as soon as I thought more about the fight.

**Hayato…be careful…I don't want anyone to die and that includes you.**

* * *

The End of chapter! :D How was it? I know that there isn't much fluff between Yamamoto and Akane…I'm having troubles thinking about fluff scenes. But I promise you. There will be small fluffs here and there from now on. So do you think you can leave a small review? Thank you for reading and until next time, Ciao Ciao~!


	35. Chapter 32: The Storm Ring Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way.

**A/N: **Hi there! I'm on my vacation right now so I'm actually updating this through my phone…and my eyes are…tired…staring at the…screen and keyboard…bare with me if updates are slow. It's tiring to type on my phone while riding on a moving bus. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! For Yamamoto lovers out there, I will have a side-story where Yamamoto gets to have some time with Akane, but I don't know WHEN I'm going to post it. But of course, there will be fluffs along the way for both characters. :D I promise that.

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :D OVER 6000 WORDS!**

**WARNING: Some mature stuff at the end. Not too much:**

Release Date: July 14, 2013

Next Update: In one or two weeks

* * *

Chapter 32: The Storm Ring Battle

"Are you ready?" asked Yamamoto as I nodded.

"Let's go," I said. We walked out of Yamamoto's house after saying goodbye to his father and headed to the Namimori Chuu.

Today was Gokudera's battle. As much as I acknowledge Gokudera's strength, it may not be enough against his opponent...Belphegor. That guy...even though he may seem easy-going, there's something about him that gives off the bloody-aura. I mean with his laugh and all? Yeah, sounds creepy.

We all know that going up against an opponent that you know absolutely nothing about is stupid and only a fool would do that, but we have no choice. None of these battles leaves us a choice. The only choice...is to fight.

"Are you still worried?" asked Yamamoto as I snapped back into reality. I stiffly faked a smile.

"Yeah! No worries...well maybe a little but he'll probably do fine," I answered as he frowned. Of course he knew that I was lying, but he decided not to pry. The only thing he did was pat my head. I glanced at him in confusion as he smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" said Yamamoto with a grin. I smiled lightly.

"I guess you're right," I muttered as I stared at the road ahead of me, dazed. Yamamoto took this chance and stepped in front of me. I blinked.

"Uh, what are you doin-mph!" I started but was silenced as his lips crashed down onto mine. My eyes widened in surprise.

Holy shit, Yamamoto's kissing me!

And when I already have Hibari too...wait no, he's not my property. He deepened the kiss a little as I sighed. I'm so torn between two. Then, he slowly left my lips and grinned as he walked away into the night.

I silently trailed after him. Oddly, I didn't feel heat rush up to my face. Maybe I'm already used to these situations?

Other than that kiss and our conversation, it was a quiet and silent night...not a day appropriate for a disturbing battle like THIS.

I mean, it is quiet and all...and once the fight begins? Yeah, it'll soon be a war zone with bombs and explosions...and it'll all be Gokudera's fault. Wandering around for a while, we ended up at Namimori Chuu. The only person there was Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Yo!" greeted Yamamoto as Ryohei 'extremely' waved back.

"YO TO THE EXTREME!" screamed Ryohei. I covered my ears on instinct.

"Uh yeah, yo to the extreme. Do you know where Tsuna is?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sawada is still not here," said Ryohei.

"He's probably running late," added Yamamoto.

I stiffly nodded as we waited for our soon-to-be-boss to appear. We didn't wait long at all for a few minutes later, Tsuna, Reborn, and the guy named Basil walked in.

"Yo!" greeted Yamamoto.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?" asked Tsuna.

"About that, he's not here yet…" I answered. His expression soon changed to one full of worry.

"I thought he'd be coming with you," said Yamamoto. Tsuna frowned.

"No…I wonder what happened?" mumbled Tsuna.

"Whatever it is that's keeping him, I'm sure it's important," I said, trying to cheer him (and myself) up.

"Maybe, Shamal had stopped him," started Reborn. "Knowing Shamal, he wouldn't send a student into battle when there's no chance of winning."

"Then…" started Tsuna. "His new technique must not be ready," ended Reborn.

"That's no good!" wailed Tsuna but there was no time for us to be complaining.

All of us made our way to the battlegrounds. This time, the battle area was in on the third floor of our school.

I'm actually kind of scared because if we destroyed the school and Hibari finds out…yeah…we're all dead meat. When we reached there, all the Varia members were already there, although the girl named Vessa wasn't there.

Guess she ditched.

"They're all here…" I muttered as Tsuna stiffly nodded.

"But, Gokudera…" started Yamamoto. "Isn't here yet, I know," I ended.

"What is that octopus-head doing?" yelled Ryohei in frustration.

"He'll come for sure," said Yamamoto, attempting to loosen the stress in everyone's minds. I was about to say something too but was cut off by a yell from the other side.

"VOI! Did he wuss out?" yelled Squalo.

"What's the point in running? When they lose the ring conflict, they're all going to die anyways," commented Bel. I turned to look at the clock. He has less than forty seconds to get here. Hayato!

"When that clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified and Belphegor will be announced the winner of the Storm Ring match," explained the Cervello.

We waited as the clock kept ticking. Time was running out for us. As each second passed by, all of us started to fidget and sweat.

If he didn't make it, that would mean another loss for us and now that Tsuna and Lambo's rings were gone, we were at a HUGE disadvantage. With Gokudera's loss added in, that would mean a disaster.

Just before time ran out, the clock suddenly exploded. I blinked as I felt a presence behind me. We all whirled around to see Gokudera, standing in his new outfit.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Juudaime. Gokudera Hayato is ready to go," said Gokudera with a determined look on his face.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna beamed.

"Taco-head!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"…Making us worry like that, you butt-head…" I said with a small glare.

"We recognize that he will be fighting because he made it in the time limit," said the Cervello.

"Alright," said Ryohei.

"Thank goodness…we avoided a forfeit," Basil sighed in relief.

"You had us worrying…did you sleep in?" asked Yamamoto with a laugh. I sweatdropped.

"Of course not!" chorused Gokudera and I.

"Or actually, if he did, I'll make sure he goes through hell an infinite amount of times," I said causing the others to sweatdrop.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Juudaime! It took a lot of time to prepare!" said Gokudera with a smile.

"Oh, I see," said Tsuna with a small smile.

"Now I'm all ready!" said Gokudera.

"Okay…but," said Tsuna as he turned towards the Varia folks.

"I thought you got scared and ran away," mocked Squalo.

"I think he should have ran, though. I mean, his opponent is Bel afterall," said Marmon.

Bel or Belphegor…I knew nothing about him, other than his names. Well, he claims to be a prince and has a stupid looking tiara that hangs on his head, but I think he isn't one. I should have asked Reborn for more information…it frustrates me to know little about an opponent.

"Before we explain the combat field, we have something to report. One of our Cervello has been switched due to injuries," said one of the Cervello.

"Nice to meet you," said the other.

"She looks just like the one that was hurt..." muttered Ryohei.

"It seems like Cervello has lots to spare," said Reborn.

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor. This includes the West tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include all the hallways, but also all the classrooms on this floor. However..." started the Cervello.

The sound of a rumble came from the door to the left of us. It was a normal classroom door but what was behind it? As the door bursted open, a HUGE gust of wind blew passed our heads as some chairs and table flew out as well. And when I said huge, I mean ENORMOUS.

"We have set hurricane turbines in various spots around the field. They have four vents and are designed to randomly create powerful gusts of wind," explained the Cervello.

"So it truly is a field of storm," commented Basil.

"If you're hit by the wind, you'll get blown outside!" added Ryohei.

"This is crazy!" exclaimed Yamamoto with a shocked expression on his face.

"You're already shocked?" asked Reborn with a normal blunt face.

"HIE! What are you saying, Reborn! This is obviously out of our minds!" yelled Tsuna.

"There is nothing to be surprised about," said Reborn.

"What?!" yelled Tsuna.

"I agree with Reborn," I started as all heads turned towards me including the ones from the otherside. "This is only the beginning of our screamings and if we're already scared by this, we won't be able to last long enough to win. And they won't be easy on us, I assume," I said as Reborn smirked.

"Well...that is true, but-" started Tsuna but he was cut off by a loud-mouth from he otherside.

"VOI! Are you peeps already scared? HUH?!" yelled Squalo.

"Ushishishi...definitely an easy win~!" said Bel.

"WHAT?!" yelled Gokudera.

"But that girl does have a point. If you're already overwhelmed by this, you're all dead meat," said Marmon.

"This time, there will be a time limit of the match. Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you has taken possession of the ring and completed it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode one by one and completely destroy this floor," explained the Cervello.

"That's bad! Then...if the battle isn't settled, they'll both..." muttered Tsuna.

"They'll most likely die," said the first Cervello.

"That means that neither guardians are worthy of the Storm Ring," said the other Cervello.

"But that's horrible!" said Tsuna.

"The worst case scenario is that the Storm ring will be blown up as well," said Reborn.

"And that wouldn't be good, I assume?" I asked. He nodded.

"You two should care more about Gokudera-kun!" yelled Tsuna.

"Tsuna, we're in battle right now. Stop whining like an idiot," said Reborn.

"It's not that we don't care about Hayato but we're in battle and we CAN NOT afford to lose. I don't know why these rings are important but then again, I do know that we can't lose them," I said as I continued to focus on the match.

"She's really calm," whispered Basil to Yamamoto. He nodded.

"I think it's a good thing," said Yamamoto.

"Yeah. Extremely calm before and in battle is a great thing. Master Colonello said so himself," said Ryohei.

"You know...I can hear you," I said as they sweat dropped.

"That's why you're a good addition to this team of hot-heads. You think like a strategist and is always calm during battle. No faults, no mistakes," praised Reborn with a smile.

"Thanks," I said with a light smile as he tipped his Fedora hat.

"REBORN!" yelled Tsuna.

"A death match, huh?" Gokudera smirked. "Just like I want it."

"My, you guys are making a ruckus. Is anyone hurt?" said a new voice from behind the Cervello as our attention turned towards the newcomer.

It was Doctor Shamal.

The Cervello elbowed him in the face as Shamal yelped in pain and fell down onto his back pathetically.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" yelled Shamal.

"S-SHAMAL?!" screeched Tsuna in surprise. Squalo's eye's narrowed.

"Did he just say Shamal?" repeated Squalo.

"Trident Shamal...a man who was scouted by the Varia two generations ago and refused," explained Marmon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gokudera.

"I heard a scream so I came to see if anyone was hurt...and also to make fun of your match," said Shamal sheepishly as I sweat dropped.

"I don't get why you were scouted by the Varia..." I muttered.

"Honestly, I don't know either," said Marmon.

"Oi, don't go talking to the enemy," said Bel with a frown.

"Akane-chan! LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU!" yelled Shamal as he ran towards me with hearts in his eyes. Typical.

Sensing the danger, I lifted my leg up and kicked him square in the stomach, causing him to fly towards the wall. He crashed into it at full speed with a yelp and created a huge hole in it. I rolled my eyes as everyone else sweatdropped.

"...Is that really Shamal?" asked Squalo.

"I think so," said Marmon. Shamal immediately stood up on his feet and cleared his throat.

"Whatever...I'm on this side~!" sang Shamal as he pointed towards Tsuna and us.

"Shamal sided with them," said Marmon in surprise.

"Dino, Colonello, and Shamal...why are such talented people banding together? What the hell is going on? Is it because of that Arcobaleno?" said Squalo with a glare aimed at Reborn.

"But this seems like fun too, today's opponent I mean," commented Bel.

After that, Ryohei called us into the same stupid circle again. Of course, none of us REALLY wanted to do it...except him and Yamamoto of course. We included Lambo's tail into the circle too. But it does feel warm...

"Now both of you, please come to the center," said the Cervello.

"Juudaime...I will go and fight, and as your right-hand man, I won't fail you!" exclaimed Gokudera with a determined face.

"But don't push yourself," said Tsuna with a worried expression on his face.

Gokudera smiled lightly and nodded before walking on towards his field. The other Cervello led us to the spectator's area.

It was a small barred area with laser beams to keep us from interfering with the match. They surely didn't want what happened last time to happen once again.

Because the field covered a whole lot of space, they were to show us the match from video cameras that were set up around the third floor.

"The Ring of Storm battle, Belphegor versus Gokudera Hayato will now begin," exclaimed the Cervello which made all of our eyes snap to the cameras.

The first person to attack was Gokudera. He threw one of his dynamites at Bel. Because it was only one mere stick, I assumed that it wasn't going to explode but more of something like a smokescreen.

I'm pretty sure I'm right because Reborn just nodded at then jumped back a few feet, waiting to see how Bel would react. That is good. We know almost nothing about the enemy. We should play things very carefully.

What I saw was definitely NOT what I expected.

In less than the blink of an eye, several knives surrounds Gokudera from the air. Gokudera whipped his head up in surprise. He dodged the knives as he leaped and then threw his attack, three times bomb. Guess he finally learnt it properly. Bel just stood there. Why isn't he moving? He then took one small step backwards.

And that was when a HUGE gust of wind blew pass his face, throwing the bombs outside the window.

He knew.

The fact that the turbine would turn on and beat the crap out of Gokudera's dynamites...if you know what I mean. Then, Gokudera ducked for the ground as a pile of desks flew pass his head.

"Random gusts of winds! He can't fight like this!" yelled Tsuna.

"This is crazy..." Yamamoto muttered.

But this may not be bad afterall...because the opponent can't use his knives too.

I was proved god damn wrong.

Bel's knives soared through the air, pass the air currents without trouble, and headed straight at Gokudera. Gokudera's eyes widened as he leapt to the side, taking cover behind a wall in the classroom. I clenched my fists.

How on earth was he doing it?!

"Damn it!" yelled Gokudera.

"Ushishishi...it's real simple. You just put the knife on the correct path that would lead it to you," said Bel as he threw a knife into the wind. The knife curved and grazed Gokudera's cheeks. We were shocked.

"What the..." said Ryohei.

"He's reading the air currents...is that even possible?!" yelled Tsuna.

"He's taking advantage of this situation that seems impossible and performing inhuman techniques. I don't want to admit it, but he's a real genius..." said Shamal.

"It does live up to the Varia Quality name..." I muttered.

"Yeah," said Reborn.

"Do you know what the duty of the Storm Guardian is?" asked Bel as Gokudera growled. "Being a surging storm, perpetually at the core of any attack. I can do it but you can't," said Bel.

Several knives were thrown into the air as they charged towards Gokudera. He leapt to the left, right, up, and down.

No matter where he escaped to, the knives followed him...like a predator, chasing it's prey. Gokudera had no time to attack Bel because he was busy with dodging the random attacks.

"With his seamless knives, surging through the air, he cuts off the enemy's chance to attack. Bel is the only one who could have pulled that off in this kind of wind," explained Marmon.

Gokudera then scowled as he decided to retreat for now. He ran out the door but before he went completely out, he stuck some dynamites onto the wall. As they exploded, it covered Bel's vision of him. It's the hide-and-seek all over again. Bel laughed as I saw that Gokudera was hiding in a different room far from Bel.

Then, I saw Bel throw four of his knives. They curved and magically cut Gokudera's dynamite from a totally different room. How could he have done this? He clearly had no idea where Gokudera was hiding...there has to be some sort of trick that none of us currently know yet. And I'll expose it somehow.

"That Bel person is still in the hallway!" exclaimed Tsuna in shock.

"How is he doing that when he can't even see him?!" yelled Basil.

"This isn't looking good for Hayato…" I said.

"Yeah, anybody can see that," said Ryohei. I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant. He's panicking," I said with worry. Tsuna looked at me confused.

"Panicking?" asked Tsuna. I nodded.

"It's a golden rule that you stay as calm as possible during a fight. When you're rash, you miss important details and that makes you incredibly vulnerable. Right now, Gokudera is way too panicked to think properly which is causing him his judgement," I explained.

"That is right. Nice observation skills," said Reborn. I lightly smiled and focused back onto the match. Because of that, I missed the small conversation between Reborn, Shamal, and Basil.

"Oi. You've got yourself quite the leader, huh?" said Shamal with a smirk as he looked at Akane. Reborn tipped his fedora hat.

"Yeah," said Reborn with his normal amused smile.

"Akane-dono is a very intelligent person. I see why you've chosen her as the bilzzard guardian," said Basil with a smile.

"Yeah. She's calm, intelligent, and has the perceptive skills needed for a team-leader," said Reborn.

"I see that," Shamal added.

"But then again...that means I'm the best for choosing her," said Reborn with a smile as Basil and Shamal sweat dropped.

Bel threw more knives as they grazed Gokudera's shoulder. Gokudera yelled out in frustration. Bel then said something about him making Tsuna look bad. That gave him the motivation that he lacked as he sat down and calmly thought things through.

That's good. Think things through and stay calm. He seemed to have realized something when he suddenly looked at his shoulder. I smiled. He must have figured something out.

Then, Bel decided to finish the battle as he let loose a ton of knives. They all headed towards a specific target. The sound of the knives stabbing something filled the spectator's room.

All of us were in panic but I did believe in him. He wouldn't let himself lose when his pride as the right-hand man was at stake.

The door smashed open as a scientific human body fell down onto the ground with a thud. Knives were stuck onto it. Bel frowned. He had failed.

Suddenly, the body started to move as all of us jumped in surprise. Well, Tsuna screamed out loud.

"This is the secret to your attack," said Gokudera as he held the mannequin up by something. I squinted my eyes to see what it was he was holding. It was some sort of...thin string. I'm assuming it's either fishing net lines or wires.

"I see. Bel must have attacked a wire of some sort on Gokudera so he just let his knives loose along the line as it traveled towards his body," said Reborn.

"Well that explains his trick," I said.

"Just like a monorail," said Shamal.

"You tried your best but that was worth only fifty points. You can think that you now have the upper-hand but " started Bel as Gokudera sensed something from the left and leaped away as a gust of wind blew pass him. "You can't do anything about this wind."

Gokudera's bangs covered his eyes as he suddenly whipped out some bombs. I narrowed my eyes. What was he thinking? Those didn't work before and they won't work now. Unless, he has something up his sleeves...

"Bombs! But those won't hit..." muttered Tsuna.

"Hn. I missed out on flirting just to so he'd learn how to make bombs that hit...I who was once called a genius myself," said Shamal with a proud look on his face.

Yep. Gokudera definitely has something up his sleeves.

"Explode!" yelled Gokudera as he threw his bombs at the wind.

"It will be hit down by the wall of wind again!" exclaimed Basil.

"No!" yelled Tsuna.

"It'll be fine...Hayato...isn't stupid," I said with a small smile on my face.

He then threw his bombs at Bel, straight forward. Bel didn't even bother to dodge because he knew they weren't going to hit...or were they? Gokudera's dynamites then propelled forward and changed directions as it headed pass the wind wall and exploded on Bel.

We cheered.

"Gokudera's amazing!" exclaimed Yamamoto.

"Was that...?" started Basil as Tsuna finished for him. "His new attack!"

"Rocket bombs. It's a technique Hayato learned during his training," said Shamal with a smirk.

"It changes directions in mid-air..." said Reborn.

"Yeah. With the propulsion powder packed inside, it will change directions twice. Hayato lacked the speed. He got the idea from my trident mosquito. It uses some technique but when used during a fight, it will widen his range. More importantly, he learned it to survive," explained Shamal.

"He's amazing!" yelled Tsuna with a grin.

"EXTREME!" screamed Ryohei.

"It was a direct hit. He must have taken quite the great deal of damage," said Basil.

The smoke then cleared as a lone figure stood in the center, laughing like a maniac. I froze. Something big is about to happen...

* * *

"It's about to begin..." said Marmon as I turned my attention to him. "Prince the Ripper's true nature."

Prince the Ripper? Was that his nickname? If the name directly translated to english...it means a prince that goes around ripping other people to shreds...okay, now that is kind of gruesome.

His name probably comes from part of the famous murderer from the London times, Jack the Ripper. But then again, that is a long time in the past.

Gokudera tried to use his rocket bombs again but failed as Bel leapt into the bombs and cut of the fuse of the bombs as they exploded behind him. My eyes widened. That wasn't just a simple thing that anybody can do.

Then, Bel threw a few knives at Gokudera but because of the wall, they strayed away from Gokudera and missed.

Gokudera whipped out his bombs but then, they were cut. Shit. So now he can attack without the knives even touching him?! Gokudera tried to run away and hide first but Bel used the same attack on him.

It was crazy and unbelievable.

Attacking without touching them? Hell that was incredible! But then again, there must be a trick. Kamaitachi (wind gales) isn't possible.

Gokudera then ran into the library. He hid behind a shelf of books. But...the library had only one entrance and exit and they were the same door too. It wasn't smart to actually hide in a dead-end against a blood-thirsty opponent like that.

"That's the only entrance!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"He intends to finish this once and for all," said Reborn. Shamal's sweat trickled down his face.

Bel came popping in and threw some knives randomly into the room. They stuck on the walls. What was the point of that? Then, Gokudera popped out and threw his dynamites at Bel. Bel merely cut them off with his knives...but something was weird.

I saw that the angle was clearly different to the position that the knives were thrown in.

Then, Bel started to throw his knives at an incredible pace. Fortunately, Gokudera managed to dodge all of them but...he suddenly stopped as he dropped his lighter. He was frozen into place. Why did he stop? I squinted again and saw that indeed, there were wires all around him.

So it was the knives after all...

"Eh? But how!" yelled Tsuna.

"There were wires tied to the ends of the knives," I said.

"EH?!" screamed Tsuna.

"That explains the Kamaitachi," said Reborn as I nodded.

"He was always a knife AND wire user," said Shamal. I stiffly nodded. Hayato!

"It's over," said Bel with a grin. Gokudera smirked.

"For you, that is," said Gokudera as Bel frowned. I blinked.

And then, I saw the ground. The lighter that he dropped had followed the gun powder of his dynamites and was heading towards Bel at a fast rate.

"...! The floor!" I said as I pointed. All eyes turned towards the floor as the ground exploded, covering Bel in the explosion.

"Saggy wires won't cut me," said Gokudera. Tsuna beamed.

"He did it! He knew it all along!" yelled Tsuna.

"Amazing job," I said as I lightly smiled. Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Things that you see aren't always what they seem to be," said Reborn.

Gokudera then slowly walked towards Bel. He was about to grab the necklace off when suddenly, Bel's hand shot up. Gokudera's eyes widened as Bel straddled him to the ground. My eyes widened.

"Shit, he let his guard down!" I yelled.

"Gokudera-kun!" screamed Tsuna in panic. Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion.

"And he's running out of time..." I said.

"NO!" yelled Tsuna in horror.

"It seems like we can't help it...Hayato! Drop the ring and come out!" yelled Shamal.

"WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Gokudera.

"This isn't a real battle anyway! GET OUT!" yelled Shamal.

"I CAN'T LET THE RIGHT-HAND MAN name be tainted! If I lose, the results will be a three to one. That isn't good for us!" protested Gokudera. I clenched my fists.

"Hayato! GET YOUR FREAKIN' ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SERIOUSLY PULL YOU THROUGH HELL A MILLION TIMES!" I yelled.

"Akane...you've got to be joking me," muttered Gokudera. I glared.

"I'M SERIOUS! I have my connections and I WILL f*ckin kill you myself if you don't get the hell out of there!" I yelled.

"I'm doing this for all of us!" yelled Gokudera.

"No you're not!" I screamed.

"Knock it off!" yelled Tsuna suddenly as both Gokudera and I froze.

"What do you think we are fighting for?! We're going to have snowball fights with each other...we're going to watch fireworks together...that's why we're fighting. That's why we are growing stronger! I want to laugh with everyone but if you die, that's meaningless!" yelled Tsuna in anger. Gokudera stopped.

"Hayato...please...come back," I said or more like pleaded. "I won't let you die...I can't let you die. I've grown attached enough to this family and I don't want to lose anyone ever again!"

He froze again. Then, the bomb exploded in the library. Smoke filled the area as we all went silent in horror and fear...fear for the death of our companion. My bangs covered my eyes as I stared at the ground.

"...No...that can't be..." muttered Tsuna as he fell to the ground. I closed my eyes. Please don't die...please tell me he escaped in time! Anyone...please!

"Look over there!" said Reborn suddenly as he pointed to the smoke-filled area in front of us.

I snapped my eyes back open. When the smoke cleared, Gokudera stepped out of it. My eyes widened. He...was still alive!

"I came back to watch the fireworks..." said Gokudera with a warm smile. Then, he collapsed onto the ground.

"Gokudera-kun!" yelled Tsuna as we all rushed towards him.

"You did great..." said Tsuna with a smile.

"No, you're wasting those precious words on a weakling like me!" said Gokudera sheepishly.

I knelt down in front of him. My bangs were still covering my eyes. He just blinked. I wasted no time and threw my arms around him, lightly embracing him. He froze.

"Akane?" asked Gokudera.

"Thank you...for...coming back," I muttered as I felt a lone tear, fall down my face. He smiled warmly.

"No problem," he said as he hugged me back.

I drew back after a few seconds and wiped my tears. Then, he turned towards Yamamoto while I talked to Tsuna in happiness with a bright smile on my face.

"Oi...I don't want to ask this of you...especially when you have something to do with her..." started Gokudera as he glanced at me. I was busy talking to Tsuna so I didn't hear him.

"Don't lose," he ended as Yamamoto blinked.

"...Yeah. I won't lose," said Yamamoto with a determined face.

"The ring is in Belphegor's hands so Belphegor will be announced the winner of this match," announced the Cervello as our attention turned towards them.

"VOI! What a laughable ending!" yelled Squalo.

"Your Mist and Cloud guardians have yet to show up...I hope it doesn't end up in a default for us..." said Marmon.

"We will now announce the next match," said Cervello. "It is the...Rain match."

Tsuna sighed in relief, knowing that it was someone that was currently here with him.

"I've been waiting for this moment! I hope you don't run away, remembering how badly I destroyed you the last time!" yelled Squalo.

"Hahaha! No worries there. I'm so excited that I can't even sleep," said Yamamoto with a determined look and smirk on his face.

"Little brat..." mumbled Squalo.

Suddenly, a random black cloaked guy popped up beside Squalo.

"Sir, someone has snuck onto the school grounds. The lightning force is being attacked one by one," said the servant.

"What?" exclaimed Levi.

Suddenly, a body like that servant flew pass our faces. The body landed in between us and the Varia. All heads turned towards the newcomer. It was the one and only...Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san?! He really came! He's going to join the ring conflicts," yelled Tsuna in happiness. I sweat dropped.

"Uh, Tsuna...that isn't what he came for...probably," I said.

"Trespassing on school grounds...and destroying school property...all of you are guilty and I will bite you all to death," said Hibari. Tsuna gaped.

"Are you a ring holder of Sawada's side? Then we can't have you-" started the Cervello but she was pushed away by Levi.

"It's okay. He's only an intruder," said Levi.

Levi then charged towards Hibari. Hibari stared at him before side-stepping and tripping Levi's feet. Levi fell down onto the ground with a thud.

"Shall I start with you first?" asked Hibari as he pointed his tonfas at the lying Levi. I smirked. Oh how I love this guy...wait shit, I didn't mean to think that!

"Amazing...he easily evaded a Varia's attack," said Tsuna.

"Who is he?" asked Basil.

"The Guardian of the Cloud and Namimori Chuu's Disciplinary Committee chairman, Hibari Kyoya," explained Reborn.

"VOI! How many pieces do you want to get cut into?" yelled Squalo from the Varia side. Hibari turned towards him.

"So you are next..." muttered Hibari.

"Wait, he can't go all out here! Or we'll be disqualified!" yelled Tsuna.

"But when Hibari is angry, we can't stop him!" screamed Gokudera.

"What should we do!" wailed Tsuna in horror. Yamamoto then walked up to Hibari. What was he trying to do?

"Come on, Hibari. Calm down. I can understand how you feel," said Yamamoto with a smile as he attempted to calm Hibari down. Hibari glared. Bad move, Yamamoto...

"Get out of the way," said Hibari as he swung his tonfa at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as he spun around Hibari and grabbed his tonfas from behind. That movement...Shigure Souen Ryuu! Hibari glared hard at Yamamoto.

"I'll bite anyone in my way to death!" yelled Hibari as he swung real hard at Yamamoto.

"Not good, I made him mad!" yelled Yamamoto as he braced for the impact. I took this chance to stop things before they went further more.

I jumped in between Yamamoto and Hibari, grabbed his tonfas hard with my hands, stopping them. He stopped his attack as he glared at me.

"Carnivore...move," said Hibari with a glare.

"Hibari-san, can you please try not to rampage today? Now isn't the time," I said with a pleading look on my face. He stopped for a bit to decide.

"...No," he said as he tried to attack me again. Oh shit.

He aimed the tonfas at my head. I ducked and side stepped behind him. I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the Varia because he is our real ace (not me).

I grabbed his tonfas like Yamamoto did but I skillfully spun it out of Hibari's hands into mine. I then leaped away before he could protest.

"That girl...she didn't make any wasteful movements," said Levi.

"Yeah. As expected of that arcobaleno's ace," said Marmon.

"Hibari-san, if you go all out here, you won't be able to fight Mukuro again, you know?" I said as he froze wide-eyed.

"EH?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, AKANE-CHAN?" yelled Tsuna. Reborn narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is he the connection that you were talking about from before?" asked Reborn. I nodded.

"Seems like you've got yourself a worthy partner," said Reborn. I nodded again. Hibari finally cooled down.

"Will you pay and fix the damage to the school?" asked Hibari.

"Yes. We will take all responsibilities," said the Cervello.

"Good," said Hibari as he walked towards Yamamoto.

"Don't lose to him before it's my turn to fight," said Hibari with a death glare at Yamamoto. Was he mad about something?

"...Carnivore," said Hibari as I jumped.

"Yes?" I answered.

"...give me my tonfas back," he demanded. I grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry!" I said as I handed them back. I was about to walk back towards Tsuna and the others when Hibari grabbed my wrists and spun me towards him. I blinked. I don't like where this is going...

"I'm not done with you yet..." he said with a dangerous smirk as he tugged me after him.

"Huh? W-w-wait, Hibari-san?!" I protested as I was dragged through the hallways.

"Akane-chan?" yelled Tsuna.

"Tsuna! See you tomorrow at school! And Yamamoto, I might not be coming home today so tell your father I said goodnight!" I yelled as I was lead into his committee's room.

* * *

He shoved me inside and locked the door from the inside. I blinked.

"Uh...why did you lock the door?" I asked.

"Because I want to," said Hibari with a glare.

"UH, Okay?" I said.

Silence...

...

...

...

"Uh, so what now?" I asked.

"Carnivore...you've broken three rules," said Hibari. I gaped.

"WHAT?! When did that happen?" I asked.

"Yesterday, I told you to report to me after school. You didn't. Then you were caught in this...fight. And lastly, I never gave you permission to stay at that herbivore's house," said Hibari with a dangerous glint in his face. I gulped.

"How did you...know about that..." I whispered.

"Trust me, I have my resources..." said Hibari as he backed me into the wall. Okay...it seems like other than trees, I'l have to break down walls too. I gulped.

"Uh, I was going to tell you but I-" I started saying but then he slammed both of his arms on my sides. I winced in surprise and shock as I stared at him. He was furious.

"Of all the places...that herbivore's house?" asked Hibari with a glare.

"Well, I didn't have anywhere else to go!" I protested.

"Shut up," he said.

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he slammed his fists into the wall, causing a hole to break in it.

I immediately shut up in fear. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared of him. Real scared. My eyes were quivering in fear as tears threatened to fall. He saw that and softened a bit.

"I...well...I-I'm sorry, okay?" I whispered as I blinked my tears away.

"Stop acting like a herbivore..." said Hibari in his normal tone.

"Okay fine...sorry..." I muttered as I looked at anywhere but him.

It was another awkward silence...

"...You're going to go through harsh punishment for that," said Hibari with a threatening glare. I gulped.

"And what is tha-MPH!" I started but to be cut off by his lips crashing down HARD onto mine.

This time, it was different that the others. It was more...passionate and demanding. This kiss was rough and harsh. But it felt...somehow...good? His tongue flickered all over my mouth in no time as he forcefully pushed himself into me.

I unconsciously gave my first moan to him as he kissed me even more passionate than before. It was getting INCREDIBLY hot in here...no offense.

Soon enough, I found myself off the wall as he shoved me down onto his couch. My school skirt flipped up bit, exposing more of my thighs. He pinned me down onto the couch below.

He drew back for a few seconds to catch his breathe as I stared at him. His eyes were clouded with lust. I didn't get much time to relax because he attacked me again as he kissed me again.

I wiggled under him, definitely protesting because this was starting to go too far. He didn't care. Then, his lips left mine as he nipped my earlobes. I blushed madly.

"H-Hibari-san! W-w-what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Punishment," he said in a low husky voice next to my ear. I practically melted. His hands then left the couch and travelled to my school blouse. He unbuttoned the top button of my blouse and trailed kisses down my collarbone.

**I didn't go home that night...**

* * *

The end of chapter! :) Real sexy stuff going on there...that should be the most I'll go. No more than that. Please read and review! :)


	36. Chapter 33: I Don't Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**A/N: **Hey there, peeps! :D This is the…what…thirty-third chapter? Woah…I can't believe I've come this far…but guess what. I have something to tell you guys. Because this was my first ever attempt at writing a story, I guess I'll go ALL THE WAY. And when I say all the way, I mean all the way till the end of the MANGA. I promise you. No matter what happens, I will finish this someday. Well, unless I break my fingers or something. Or something happens to me. Okay, now I'm jinxing myself. Oops. Anyways, please read and enjoy!

**Note: Last chapter's sentence left many wondering whether they did IT or not. Do keep in mind that this is a T rated story. In this chapter, you get to understand Hibari, Akane, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna a lot better in this chapter, as I keep changing between their point of views. **

**By the way,** what** happened during that night was something that I bet that none of you had thought of. **

**And it means more chance for Yamamoto! :D**

**Also, Akane's Ring Battle will now officially be announced as after Mukuro's battle and before Hibari's battle. Second-to-last. Please be patient...I'll try to entertain you guys as much as possible during the breaks between battles.**

**Really Long chapter...about 7200 words...**

Release Date: July 20th, 2013

Next Update: In one or more weeks

* * *

Chapter 33-I Don't Know

I haven't seen Yamamoto at all today. Well other than this morning, I mean. It seemed like he was…avoiding me. But this time, it wasn't like the time when he saw me with Hibari.

He was avoiding everyone.

He didn't talk to us other than a small greeting as he continued to stare out the window. The whole school day proceeded on like that and once the bell rang, he immediately headed home.

I passed Hibari on the way home. I stopped to stare at him as he slowly walked towards me. My eyes were pleading him as me hands shook...pleading him to stop and look at me. I wanted him to look at me and I wanted him to say sorry so that we could be together again...but he just walked passed me without sparing a single glance.

My eyes closed, sad as I headed home.

I didn't have training in the morning anymore, because Jax wasn't here, so I just decided to go check on my other friends.

I didn't forget about my training.

I already did everything he asked me to. That includes practicing my sword attacks everyday at that dojo. Although, he did have a secret menu waiting for me once he got back from his 'business'.

I stared out the window, thinking about last night's event. If possible, I wanted to forget about it. About _him_. But I couldn't no matter what I tried.

"Oi, Akane. You listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned to face Gokudera.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, zoned out a bit there," I said with a fake smile.

What was I doing now? Well to be honest, I should be ashamed because I should be practicing right now. Instead? I'm sitting in my own family's bakery store, eating a huge piece of chocolate cake.

Way to go, Akane. And yeah, I brought Gokudera along too.

"That baseball nut…he better win today," said Gokudera with a scowl as he jammed his fork into the cake in frustration and shoved a piece into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"There's no point in worrying…we can only wait to see the results, but I can assure you. He's been training his butt off. He won't lose," I said as I took a sip from my cup of tea.

"…What'd he do to you last night?" I froze and choked on my tea. "…What?" Gokudera sighed.

"I'm asking you what Hibari did to you last night," deadpanned Gokudera.

"He dragged me along for punishment. I forgot to report to him yesterday afterschool," I said, playing it REAL cool.

He stared. I blinked. He glared. I gulped. He leaned in closer. I averted eyes.

"You're hiding something again. You think I don't know?" said Gokudera. I frowned.

"…That's no good. You always see through me," I said. He shrugged.

"It's good in my point of view," he said with a grin as I sighed.

"Okay fine. So he just dragged me into the reception room and-"

"Did you wear…it?"

"Hell no, what the heck are you thinking about, Hayato?!" I yelled with a blush.

All eyes in the bakery turned towards me. I smiled sheepishly. Oops.

"Okay, sorry! It's an educated guess…" said Gokudera. I scoffed.

"Yeah…REAL educated. You serious? We're only like, what, fifteen?" I stated.

"He's sixteen."

"No difference whatsoever."

"He's older than you."

"Yes."

"He bites people to death."

"Yes, though it's a real awkward catchphrase…"

"He's a pervert."

"…I can't agree more with that."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about this...please."

"…fine."

Oh how I love you, Hayato. (as a brother of course)

"So, how do you know that Yamamoto has been training like hell?" asked Gokudera. I shrugged.

"I watch him practice on days when I don't have mine," I answered as I took a sip of my green tea, finding that it was now empty. I frowned.

"Where do you train again?" asked Gokudera as he shoved the last piece of cake into his mouth.

"Up in the mountains."

"With who?"

"…Is this ask twenty one questions?"

"No, Akane, I'm just curious."

"Fine, I train with this guy named Jax."

"…"

He then froze. His mouth hanged open as he gaped. His spoon had dropped onto the floor as he hurried to pick it up. I raised an eyebrow. What the heck just happened?

"What?" I asked.

"You…have no idea who you're training with, right?" asked Gokudera. I frowned.

"Well all I know is that he's in the Vongola and has red hair and is amazing with the sword," I said as I ordered another cup of tea.

"Listen, Akane. That Jax guy…he is a prodigy swordsman. The Vongola nicknamed him Ice Blade," said Gokudera.

"Ice Blade?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know much about it. Ask Reborn if you must," said Gokudera as he stood up.

"I have to go now. Thanks for the food and see you this evening!" said Gokudera as he paid and walked out the door. I waved back at him with a smile.

As he disappeared, I let my hands fall limp down my sides. I stared down at my green tea as my reflection was shown. I blinked the tears away from my eyes as I went upstairs into my own room.

My mother was now home. I was going to get my bag back from Yamamoto's threshold tonight.

I locked myself into my room as I sat on my bed, staring outside the window, reliving last night's event. I stared outside the window...wondering if I was the one that did something wrong.

No.

I wasn't wrong...it was him.

* * *

**_Last Night…_**

_As he kissed down my collarbone, I lost my coolness and yelled out real loud._

_"HIBARI-SAN, STOP IT," I screamed. He froze for a bit before he continued on. I mentally cried out in frustration._

_I wanted him to stop._

_I was truly scared...scared of Hibari. At first, all I felt was pleasure but now? I wasn't so sure anymore. He was way too forceful and it seemed like he wanted to go...far. _

_His eyes were different this time. Normally, they were grey and clouded, filled with pride and determination. Hidden deep inside, was kindness that he had locked deep inside of him._

_ Those eyes._

_They were beautiful. I was attracted to them. They were insanely beautiful. _

_But now, those eyes seemed to have disappeared. All I saw was lust, darkness, anger, and wasn't the Hibari that I liked. _

_It wasn't the Hibari that I had come to love._

_This one was rough...way rougher than his normal state. He wanted me. He seriously did. But it was more like an instinct, not what he truly wanted._

_He wanted me as his property._

_There was not anything particularly wrong with that, but he never told me if he loved me for real or if he only wanted me as his slave._

_No, he didn't want me as a slave. He truly liked or loved me._

_But...I'm not so sure anymore. _

_Today's Hibari...only wanted me to be his property._

_Maybe he liked me because of my fighting ability. He wanted me as his entertainment._

_No matter what his reasons are, I will NOT comply to his commands._

_By then, my blouse was already on the floor. He was about to rip my skirt off when I threatened him._

_"Hibari Kyoya. Stop this act right now or I won't hesitate to cut your throat open," I said bluntly._

_He froze and lifted his head up to stare at me. _

_"...Hibari-san. You're not the same Hibari that I know. Stop. Now."_

_He glared at me._

_"What are you blabbing about? This is me."_

_"You're clouded with lust. You want me as your slave and property. You're acting on instinct. If that is true, then I shall not comply to your commands."_

_He went quiet. _

_Then, he slowly stepped off the couch._

_"...hn. You're quite the herbivore today."_

_"...Me? The herbivore? Don't make me laugh, Hibari-san. The only herbivore here is you. You let yourself lose to your own inner desires, not caring whether it would benefit me or not. But of course, you wouldn't care. You don't care about me. All you want now is pleasure. If that is what you want...I suggest you find a new person."_

_He growled in anger._

_"You do not want to anger me."_

_"Sometimes...I wonder. You've never said this to me before. Answer me for once...do you truly like me? Or do you just want me as entertainment?" _

_He stayed quiet. Then, he opened the door and stepped out._

_"...I don't know."_

_And the door shut._

_He didn't know. He couldn't choose. He didn't know whether he liked me or not. He didn't know if he only liked me for my strength._

_Just those three words. Those small three words._

_My whole world collapsed down upon me as I fell down onto the couch, tears falling._

* * *

**With Hibari...**

"Kyo-san, there have been no disturbances to the school at all, sir," said Kusakabe as he watched Hibari's jacket sway in the wind.

Hibari stood up from his spot on the windowsill in his room as he slowly walked towards Kusakabe. Kusakabe blinked as he stared at Hibari. Then, Kusakabe was blown out the reception door by a pair of familiar metal tonfas.

"...Get out," said Hibari with a glare as Kusakabe immediately apologized, bowed, and scrambled away, leaving a trail of dust behind. Hibari 'hn' and walked back to his spot on the window sill.

He stared out the window, pondering on some...thoughts.

Yesterday night.

That carnivore really pissed him off. He wanted her to himself. He wanted her...but she pushed him off. Harshly.

She wanted to run away from him. She didn't want to face him.

Those tears.

He still remembered that scene clearly in his head. Her eyes full of fear as tears welled-up inside of them. She was starting to act like a herbivore and he did NOT like that one bit.

Why? Because she wasn't one.

She was a carnivore. A strong one, at that. She amused him, but yesterday's words shot him right in the heart.

He had let his own inner-desires cloud his judgement. He was attracted to this herbivore and he couldn't refuse it no matter what he did. She was WAY too interesting to drop. Lust was another subject that had to be discussed.

Lust. Just that one word could cause a whole function to break apart. If he let it cloud over him, he would act on impulse. He wanted to blame his hormones but no, that wasn't the truth.

He wanted to blame his own emotions.

He had no time for emotions. Hell, he wanted a good fight and that was all he wanted...until he met her.

One day, she just popped by in his reception room, reading a small book. Then, he had his first fight with her. He acknowledged that she was good. Things escalated from there. To encounters, fights, chasing, more fights, and then to that one kiss that he wanted.

That kiss changed everything. It changed his point of view...how he viewed her.

She was no longer just a fighter but his entertainment.

Did he want her as his slave? Did he want her as his property? Hell, did he want her just for pleasure?

He had no idea. How could he know? He was a dumb oblivious brat when it came to...feelings. He had never felt anything for anyone before. Well, other than blood-thirst that is. And of course, that was his feeling towards her. He wanted to beat her. He wanted to push her so hard that she'd break apart. He wanted her to crumble before his eyes. That was what he felt in the beginning.

But something had changed.

Yes, he still wanted to beat her but he didn't want her to break apart into nothing but a pile of ashes. He wanted to keep her. It was a herbivorous feeling that he could never push away. And that included now.

Just that afternoon when they walked pass each other, her eyes were yearning for him. She wanted him to look at her. But he couldn't. Of course not. He did still have his pride after all.

If she pushed him away, he wouldn't obey to HER commands either.

It was a fair exchange.

If she really wanted him...then she would have to come apologize herself.

But he knew, that she would never do that.

Because she too, had her pride.

* * *

**With Gokudera...**

She was hiding something from him again. That girl...Akane.

He could tell...just by looking into her eyes. And the nerve of that girl, trying to hide the truth from him. But he couldn't blame her. Things were...out of control.

After learning about Hibari and Yamamoto's battle for her, he was shocked. His friend...one that he would even consider as a sister...was caught in a troublesome love triangle. He never knew that Akane was the kind of girl to just...well...you know...fall in love.

After finishing his chocolate cake-it was extremely delicious-he walked out the door. He paused and whirled around, spying on her from the door window. Akane's arms were hanging limply by her side. She stared at her green tea cup.

And then, her eyes filled with tears.

It hurts, watching his first trustworthy friend be in pain like that.

But he knew he could do nothing to help her. Only two people could do that and he wasn't one of them.

Hibari...that bastard must have done something yesterday night.

And so, Gokudera took off towards Yamamoto's house...

Because Yamamoto could help her.

* * *

**With Yamamoto...**

Yamamoto laid down onto his dojo's floor, staring up at the ceiling.

He wanted to believe that he was ready for today's match. He was going to win...for Tsuna and for everyone else.

He still remembered his pain when he lost to that long-haired named Squalo. It was painful...he had let everyone down...Tsuna and Akane especially. He had lost pathetically. Even Akane lasted longer than him. That was unacceptable in his dictionary.

He wanted to protect Tsuna and the family that he had grown attached to.

He actually knew that this mafia was no game. But he didn't want to act different than before because then, his friends would be worried. He definitely didn't want that to happen.

So now, he was lying down on the floor, smiling at the ceiling while taking a nap.

"OI! YAMAMOTO!"

...Or not.

"Gokudera? I'm here!" yelled Yamamoto as Gokudera opened the door to the dojo.

"Yo! What's up?" asked Yamamoto as he sat up on the floor.

"Che...Akane needs you," said Gokudera bluntly as Yamamoto frowned. She needed him? Why?

"What happened?" asked Yamamoto with a small hint of worry. Gokudera shrugged.

"Don't know the details but I'm assuming it had something to do with Hibari."

Just because Gokudera said that name made Yamamoto's blood boil. Hibari...he was older than him by one year. He was stronger than him...at least now. And he wanted Akane to be his. Just that fact made Yamamoto mad because he knew Hibari first.

But then again, life was never fair.

"...I'll talk to her," said Yamamoto with a grin as Gokudera sighed.

"Yeah...just stop her tears from flowing like a waterfall. Win today," said Gokudera as he walked out the door and quietly shut it. Gokudera sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"...Hope Akane doesn't mind if I tell Juudaime...she deserves to have someone understand her and help her out like she helped me. Juudaime should be better at me at these things..." muttered Gokudera as he walked towards Tsuna's house.

Inside, Yamamoto's grin died out as he stared at his fists. If Hibari had hurt Akane...he was never going to forgive him.

Yamamoto had no idea how he was had come to like Akane. At first, she was just a normal girl in his class. Yes, she was just a young girl with blue hair and purple eyes. She was no different from the other girls. But, she was definitely more interesting than the others.

She was blunt, honest, quiet, and caring. He didn't care, whether all those were good traits or not. He liked her for who she really was.

She could be cheerful and shy at the same time. She could be calm and cool but at the same time, she could be warm and caring.

Akane was a mystery to him. A mystery that he wanted to crack open...but of course, without hurting her. That would be the LEAST thing he'd dream of doing.

And then, the door opened to reveal Tsuna, the kid, and Akane.

* * *

**With Tsuna...**

Tsuna yawned in fatigue as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

That damn Reborn...training him like a spartan. Tsuna blinked.

Then again...he really WAS the devil. He hadn't had a break for days and he really wanted it...NOW. After secretly hoping that Reborn would let him take a rest, surprisingly, Reborn chased him away to check on Yamamoto. His battle was tonight afterall and it was an important one that would decide whether the tables would be turned or not.

If he lost, Tsuna well knew what that would mean.

It would mean that he had lost. His family would have lost and Xanxus would have become the Vongola Boss.

...On second thought, that was actually good, but Tsuna didn't want to see his friends wither in pain.

No...he clearly didn't. And he would do ANYTHING to make sure that that doesn't happen.

So his first problem right now...was about what Gokudera just told him. He accidentally bumped into Gokudera a few minutes before.

Akane...he wanted to know what was bothering her.

She was acting weird since that last encounter with him and his friends on the rooftop. And Hibari was there with her...not only on that day but on most days. And then last night...she disappeared with Hibari. He did hear something like someone being shoved onto the wall as he walked by the reception room but chose to ignore it, thinking that it was the sound of a rat.

Sometimes, he wondered if there was something going on between the two. Of course, he would have never DREAMED the idea of Hibari liking someone. It scared him, just to think like that.

But it seems like he was wrong...VERY wrong.

He was walking down the road, heading towards Yamamoto's place as he bumped into someone.

"Ow...I'm sorry!" yelled Tsuna in apology as he waited for him to be scolded.

"...Tsuna?" He blinked and glanced up towards the person he had bumped into.

Well what do you know? It was Akane.

* * *

**With Akane...**

I sighed as I ruffled my hair and jumped out of bed. The sun was starting to set and I decided that I should go now to Yamamoto's house before it gets any darker. I shook any thoughts off my head.

I was going to forget about him. Yes, I was.

...Okay, fine, that was a lie.

I couldn't no matter what I tried. It was impossible. He stuck to me like a ghost and I couldn't chase him away...

I'll admit this only once. AND ONLY ONCE.

I, Tsukiyomi Akane, am freakin' madly in love with the demon prefect.

Yes, you heard me right. I could care less how many times I will have to deny that but of course, the truth remains. I did. I loved him. And there was nothing I could do about it. But did he feel the same way?

Obviously not.

So everything was a dream? A lie? A mere shadow of the perfect ending of this story that I wanted? Hell no. I'm thinking too much. WAY too much. He was merely...confused. Yes, confused. Hibari Kyoya was the type of person who'd never steep so low as to care about someone.

He had no time to, afterall, if he wasn't the one in charge of the peace in Namimori, then who would? Nope. Nobody would be able to replace his place. He did, afterall, love Namimori.

Yeah, that was awkward. Loving a freakin' town.

Okay, back to the topic at hand.

What should I do? Should I apologize? NO. Should I talk to someone about this? NO. Should I...kill myself? HELL NO.

And the most important question...what the heck am I supposed to do with Yamamoto?

He liked me...but I couldn't return his feelings...or could I?

We'll see soon enough. Besides, if Hibari didn't like me back, there is no point in sticking around with him. If he wasn't going to come for me, then I WON'T go for him. I don't care if Yamamoto comes for me and I don't care if I'm acting like a b-word right now.

I have my pride to take care of, thank you very much.

By then, I was already almost at my destination. I jogged a bit towards Yamamoto's house, feeling the need to hurry. I went down the intersection as I bumped into someone who was coming from the left while I was coming from the north direction. I slid back a few centimeters as the person that bumped into me fell down onto the ground.

He apologized as I blinked. That's Tsuna for you...

"...Tsuna?" I said as he glanced up to look at me.

"Oh! It's Akane-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up and brushed dirt off his pants.

"Going to see Yamamoto," I deadpanned as he blinked at my tone of voice.

"...Oh. Well I'm going to see him too! Let's go together," said Tsuna. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said as we walked towards Yamamoto's house.

It was a quiet and silent walk...well that is, before Tsuna decide to interrupt the peace by mentioning something rather...interesting.

"...Ne, Akane-chan. Did something happen?" asked Tsuna. I flinched a little before I could stop it and cursed myself mentally. That definitely didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"So something is wrong. What happened?" asked Tsuna. I smiled fakely.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about me. We should focus on tonight's match," I answered back as I quickly walked forward.

"...Akane-chan," pleaded Tsuna's voice, which caused me to stop in my tracks. I turned to look at him as I stared into his eyes.

"You have your friends...why don't you open up to us more?" I froze. "We hardly know anything about you, so why not trust us a bit more?" asked Tsuna with a pleading look. I frowned.

"Tsuna, trust me. I do trust you guys...a lot," I said.

"Then why don't you tell me about your problems?" asked Tsuna.

"...I-I...just, well...it's personal?" I muttered as he sighed.

"I know that...but, I want to know you better!" said Tsuna determined as he walked up to me. Unconsciously...I stepped back. For the first time, I stepped back from Tsuna. I backed up towards the wall as I stared into his eyes.

His eyes...they were flaring with determination. I couldn't spot a single sign of cowardice or shyness. It was like those 'herbivorous' traits had disappeared. They dug deep inside of me as I felt like I was an open box right in front of those eyes. Those eyes...just like the knowing sky. Wide, broad, calm, and soothing.

This was the real Tsuna. The Tsuna that was hidden deep inside of him. A caring boss...a caring friend.

He was serious. He cared about me...his family. And I wanted to spill everything to him.

"Akane-chan, I already know everything...Gokudera-kun told me about your...uh...love problems? Although, he didn't say why you were crying this afternoon," said Tsuna sheepishly as he blushed and rubbed his head.

And just like that, I broke down. Again.

A lone tear fell down my face as Tsuna panicked.

"Akane-chan?! W-w-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?! HIE!" yelled Tsuna in panic. I threw myself off the wall and at him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"HIE?!" screamed Tsuna.

"...I-I-I'm s-sorry...I d-don't know w-what to do..." I muttered as I cried into his shoulders. We stayed in that awkward position for a minute before he finally wrapped his own arms around me.

"...Cry all you want. Your friends will always be there for you," said Tsuna with a small warm smile as I kept on crying and crying. We both missed a shadow that was hiding behind the wall of a different corner in the intersection. Gokudera lightly smiled at the scene as he walked away...

* * *

I stayed there in that state with Tsuna for a long while before I finally stopped crying. It felt good to actually let all my frustration out in one go. I sniffed a bit as I wiped my tears and let go of Tsuna as he let go of me with a small smile.

"...sorry. I wet your shirt," I stated as I pointed to his shirt while sniffling. He laughed.

"No, don't worry about that. Are you okay now?" asked Tsuna with a worried look as I nodded.

"Yeah...thanks for lending a shoulder," I said. He beamed.

"No problem! Besides, friends are always there for eachother, aren't they?" he said with a smile as I smiled back.

"...yeah," I said quietly as I looked up into the sky. The sunset was beautiful this evening...

"Akane-chan...do you...well...love Hibari-san? Or is it Yamamoto that you love?" asked Tsuna. I blinked as I stared back at him.

"...The person that I love is Hibari, not Yamamoto. I used to like Yamamoto but now, not as much...but that could change...any time. Because right now, Hibari and I are sort of in an argument," I said with a shrug as he frowned.

"Argument? What argument?" asked Tsuna. And yep, I spilled the beans and everything. After explaining, Tsuna was pretty much beet red.

"W-W-W-WHAT?! HIBARI-SAN DID...UH...THAT?!" yelled Tsuna as he panicked even further than before. I tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, Tsuna! You didn't need to say it that loud," I said, blushing as he apologized.

"Well, uh, that was certainly personal," stated Tsuna bluntly as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...guess so," I said.

"Well, I don't really know how to help you with that...but why don't you give Hibari-san some time to decide?" asked Tsuna. I blinked.

"I guess...but well...uh..." I said as I fidgeted with my fingers, having trouble explaining. He blinked in realization.

"You want him back now," deadpanned Tsuna as I winced at his bluntness. First time ever hearing him deadpan...

"Uh...yeah," I said in shame. He sighed.

"Well I guess you shouldn't be too impatient and give him some more time?" said Tsuna. I blinked.

"Well, you know...I don't think you should be the one to apologize. If he really likes you, he would have to come back for you, right?" explained Tsuna as I blinked.

He's right.

Hibari would have no choice but to return to me if he liked me. If he didn't, then he wouldn't return to me. Therefore, I was NOT going to apologize. He would have to be the first to apologize. If he asked for a fight, I won't fight him. If he asks for a kiss, hell no, I won't kiss him. If he wants to bite me to death, no way.

"...Tsuna. That's a good idea you've got there," I said with a blink. He smiled as he patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry! Everything will be fine in the end," said Tsuna, trying to cheer me up. I smiled.

"I guess so..." I said as he beamed.

"By the way, what are you doing here again?" asked Tsuna, who seemed to have forgotten the reason why we were here in the first place.

"Oh, that? I was about to head over to Yamamoto's house. Forgot something there that I need to retrieve," I said as I pointed in the direction of Yamamoto's house.

"Then shall we go?" asked Tsuna. I nodded and we both took off. That was the third time I saw Tsuna's true hidden potential.

The first time was during our fight with Mukuro. You know, when Leon spit out the gloves? Yeah, that time. It was the first time I got to see his true powers. I still clearly remember his blazing flame...it was beautiful. Clear and pure.

The second time was during the Lightning Ring Battle. He sacrificed his own ring to save Lambo from that desperate situation. He knew, that if he interfered, they would be disqualified but he chose to help Lambo because he was part of his family. Even if Lambo was the annoying brat, Tsuna helped him.

The third time was...now. Even though he wasn't in his hyper dying will mode, just by looking at those eyes, I could tell that this was the same Tsuna as the one with the dying flame on. The only difference was that his eyes during his normal state was much clearer and kind than his other one. But it didn't matter which Tsuna was in use.

Because it was still Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Nothing can change that fact. Tsuna...he's a kind-hearted young boy. He may act shy-no hell, he IS shy. He may act weak. He may act useless and easily scared...but deep inside, he's the most strongest person that I know.

The first time I met him, I was disappointed because of how he acted. I mean, seriously, asking someone out in their boxers? Just thinking about that made me want to burst out laughing but I didn't, because then Tsuna would look at me weirdly like I was insane or something.

To conclude my long babbling, Tsuna...Sawada Tsunayoshi...is the one most fitted to be our boss.

Not Xanxus, the strong, cool, and amazing guy but Tsuna, the Dame-kid.

* * *

"I wonder where Yamamoto is..." muttered Tsuna. I blinked as I found out that we were already in front of Yamamoto's house.

"Oh, he's probably in the dojo. Follow me," I said as I lead him towards the dojo. Surprisingly, in front of the dojo, Reborn was sitting there, waiting for us.

"Took you long enough, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn as he jumped up and flicked Tsuna's forehead.

"OW! Reborn!" yelled Tsuna in anger.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault that he was late," I apologized as he brushed me off.

"It's okay," said Reborn as he walked inside the dojo.

Reborn didn't say anything but he did notice that Tsuna's shirt was kind of wet in the front and that Akane's eyes were a little red from crying. Also, Tsuna's shirt was ruffled, as if someone grabbed them. He smirked. Tsuna really was growing up to be a good boss...but he still had long ways to go.

They opened the door as the sight of Yamamoto, lying on the wooden floor greeted them. He smiled as he sat up with a smile.

"Yo!" said Yamamoto.

"I hope we aren't intruding..." I said as he shook his head.

"Nah, I was just staring at the ceiling," said Yamamoto with a shrug as all three of us walked in.

"Have you finished your training?" asked Reborn. Yamamoto nodded in response.

"Have you finished YOUR training?" asked Yamamoto to Tsuna as Tsuna nodded.

"I already finished and your dojo was on the way home," said Tsuna.

"So, what do you think? Can you surpass your own sword style?" asked Reborn. Sword style? Did I miss a lot last night? Damn.

"Oh that? I don't know until I try," said Yamamoto with a small warm look on his face.

"Oh! If it isn't Tsuna and Akane!" said Yamamoto's dad as he walked in. I greeted him as he smiled back.

"What is it, old man?" asked Yamamoto.

"That sword fight is tonight, isn't it?" asked Yamamoto's dad as I blinked.

"Eh?! How did you know that!" yelled Tsuna.

"Of course I know. It's obvious...though, your dad told me," said Yamamoto's dad with a laugh as Tsuna gaped.

"I heard that your opponent is an insanely strong swordsman," said Yamamoto's dad to Yamamoto as Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah, he's strong."

"Then take this, Takeshi," said his dad as he took out a bamboo sword.

"Isn't that a bamboo sword?"

"It looks like that on the surface but it's actually made out of steel. This was passed down through eight generations of Shigure Souen Ryuu style masters. Shigure Kintoki. As you can see, if you use it normally," started his dad as he slashed the bamboo sword onto the cucumber. The cucumber snapped in half in an awkward position. "You can't cut it."

I nodded.

"But if you use it with Shigure Souen Ryu..." Yamamoto's dad sliced it and the cucumbers were slashed into small equal sized pieces. "It'll reveal it's blade. If used with any other form than the Shigure Souen Ryu, it will turn back to it's bamboo form. It's a sword made for this style."

So it's like my Ensui...made for a specific style.

"But if it's specifically used for Shigure Souen Ryu, then we can't use it in today's match," said Tsuna. Yamamoto's dad glared.

"Ha? What's with that..." muttered his dad.

"Today's opponent is a swordsman who has crushed many styles. I'm told that to defeat him, I need to surpass any style there is," said Yamamoto.

"What are you saying? Listen carefully...Shigure Souen Ryu is molded in battle by each of it's wielder. It's been accumulated, refined, and in all aspects, it is perfect! Surpass that? That's absurd!" exclaimed his dad with a determined face.

"Ma, Ma...I know that you're proud of the sword style but..." started Yamamoto but he was cut off by his dad.

"I'm not talking about something so puny! Listen! Shigure Souen Ryuu is perfect, without folly! It is the ultimate and strongest!" yelled Yamamoto's dad. Everyone went quiet as his dad took a deep breathe.

"And that's that! You better win today, Takeshi!" yelled his dad as he stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Tsuna and I winced in surprise.

"...I have no idea what to say to that," I commented, breaking the silence.

"...Aha...haha...Dino-san and his dad said totally different things..." mumbled Tsuna.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Yamamoto. He shrugged.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Yamamoto with a grin as Tsuna and I fell down anime-style.

"WHAT?!" yelled Tsuna.

"You serious, pal?" I said with a gaping mouth.

"Ahahaha! Yep!" said Yamamoto. I facepalmed. Always and forever the optimistic guy.

* * *

After that, Tsuna left to prepare for his fight. I went upstairs to grab my bag as I told Yamamoto's dad that my parents were home, and that I was to leave tonight. He just smiled and said that I could come visit again any time. I nodded as I walked out of the house and headed to the dojo to say something to Yamamoto. He was sitting on the ground, staring at his new sword.

"So, are you ready for tonight's battle?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He smiled.

"I finished my training and learned all the moves so I think I should be fine," said Yamamoto.

"You never know till you try, huh?" I said, mimicking the phrase he used a while ago.

"Yeah," said Yamamoto with a serious face. Then, he turned towards me.

"Ne...Akane-chan. Has Hibari done anything to you recently?" asked Yamamoto as I froze. I turned to look at him in shock.

"Uh...how did you know that?" I asked.

"Oh, Gokudera came to tell earlier. Besides, you looked like you were crying," said Yamamoto.

I twitched. So dear old Gokudera has not only told Tsuna about my problems but Yamamoto as well? I wonder what kind of punishment I should give him...it won't be light for telling out my secret like that. Thinking of the word punishment made me have a small flashback of last night. I mentally shook my head vigorously. Nope, not thinking about it again.

"...Oh..." I said, not knowing how to respond. We just sat there in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"If Hibari did anything bad to you, you know you can always come to me. I'll always be there for you!" said Yamamoto with a goofy grin as I blushed a little. Yippee, return of the blush.

"...Thanks," I said as I turned to look at him with a smile, only to be stopped when a pair of bright amber eyes met my purple ones. I stared into his eyes, breathless as I admired the color and ambition underneath.

We stared at each other for a long while before he leaned in closer. I didn't budge.

And then our lips touched in a heated kiss. I closed my eyes as he closed his. He pushed as I pushed back, clearly not giving a damn, whether I was still in love with Hibari or not. Besides...there was still this small part of my heart that wanted me to stop and think about my choices carefully before giving in to someone.

He pushed me a bit as I fell down onto the wooden floor on my back lightly with him on top and arms on both sides of me.

It was a blissful moment that cleared away all of my worries. I wasn't thinking about Hibari but thinking more about the baseball nut in front of me. Possibly, my FIRST crush before Hibari came along.

We stayed in that position in a passionate kiss before he slowly leaned away. I opened my eyes slowly as I stared into a pair of amber eyes. He smiled lightly as he stood up and put his hand forward.

I took it and stood up next to him.

"...Guess we should go to the battle area now. It's almost time," said Yamamoto as I nodded.

And then, I left the dojo with him, making our way to the Rain Ring Battle. Of course, he brought his sword along.

I was determined to forget about Hibari...for a while, that is. I couldn't forget about him no matter how much I tried. They were really total opposites, these two. I have no idea how I managed to fall in love with them.

Yamamoto was a cool guy.

He was optimistic, cheerful, bright, and fun, all of the characteristics I needed when I first met Tsuna and the others in my Marionette state. I believe I changed the most because of him and his attitude. He was good at sports, popular, and everything that a girl could ask. But what attracted me to him the most was just his personality. He was kind and warm. Something that I never got the chance to feel.

Hibari was a totally different story.

He was quiet, strong, calm, cold, and emotionless. He could care less what everyone else thought of him. He wanted to bite everyone to death and get rid of annoying herbivores. I have to admit, that Hibari was an extremely strong fighter. Stronger than me by now. His determination and pride was much more than what I have and that is what makes him strong. I was attracted to him because he kind of resembled my old being and was caring in his own complicated way.

Who do I love more?

**I don't know. **

* * *

The end of this LONG and TIRING chapter.

By the next update, I should be home in Thailand, nice and cozy and ready to rock and roll! :D Anyways, thanks for bearing with me in this once again, LONG chapter. Blech. But I feel like I understood the characters much better through this chapter. And the next chapter is the official rain battle! Look forward to it! And until next time...

Kufufufu~! (HA! Caught you didn't I? Thought I was going to say Ciao or farewell, huh?)


	37. Chapter 34: The Rain Ring Battle Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credits to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** Yippee~no more slow internet connections and typing on the phone because I'M HOME! So updates will be a little faster...until school opens again anyways. I don't want school to open...:( *sniff sniff* Well, anyways, thank you for all of your support and I really do, literally, LOVE YOU GUYS! :D I think this story is going to be...REALLY long...but whatever. :) Official Thirty-Fourth chapter coming right up!

**Important! - I will set up a poll in a few more days, asking whether you guys want Akane to end up with Hibari or Yamamoto. THIS IS ONLY ROUND 1. There will be three rounds, just because it's still early in the story. I just want to know which side you guys are leaning towards now so, click on my profile to see if the poll has already been set up or not! BUT...read this chapter first before voting. :p**

**The poll should stay for about two or three weeks.**

Release Date: July 27th, 2013

Next Update: In a Week or more

* * *

Chapter 34-The Rain Ring Battle Part 1

I stood there in front of the school, watching the scene in front of us unfold. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, Basil and I were the only ones at the school as of now. Squalo appeared later on the top of the clock, yelling about how he was going to beat the crap out of Yamamoto. But Yamamoto was calm today, saying that he was going to beat him with his Shigure Souen Ryuu style. But I just had to wonder...will it work?

"So, shall we go?" I said as Squalo and the Cervello headed towards the South Tower of the school, disappearing from our sights.

"Yeah," mumbled Tsuna as he started walking forward, only to be stopped by a certain familiar voice.

"Sorry for being late to the extreme!" We all turned around to see Ryohei, waving at us with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Onisan?!" exclaimed Tsuna in surprise.

"I brought him along with me!" said Ryohei as he shifted aside, giving us view to whatever was behind him. And...is that...a freakin' mummy?!

"MUMMY?!" screamed Tsuna in horror. The mummy started to wiggle in protest.

"No, it's me! Romario said that this is how a man gets treated and wrapped me all up!" explained Gokudera as he ripped some of the paper off, showing some of his face. I sweatdropped. How a man gets treated, huh?

"Gokudera-kun?! Are your wounds alright?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes! They're not much to speak of! They look bad but they're all just scratches," said Gokudera with a bright grin.

"Actually, he was told to stay still but he insisted, so I helped him," deadpanned Ryohei.

"I didn't get any help! I walked here on my own," argued Gokudera. I rolled my eyes.

"Right...more like you jumped here," I said bluntly as he growled.

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Akane's comment aside, I can't die without knowing how things went down! I can't stay in bed without watching this match," yelled Gokudera in Yamamoto's face.

"You're a worry-wart!" commented Yamamoto with a grin as I sweat dropped.

"You're too worry-free!" yelled Gokudera, voicing my thoughts.

"Tenth, where is the combat field today?" Tsuna blinked before answering. "Oh, it's in the South Tower." Gokudera nodded and tried to walk forward, telling us to follow him but then he tripped on the bandages that covered his body and fell flat down onto the ground like a dead frog. I facepalmed.

"...You really are an idiot," I said as he mumbled something back that I couldn't understand.

I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the South Tower along with the rest of us. Once we were standing in front of the South Tower, I was confused. Why were the windows sealed with glass? And the entrance door too...

"Oi. It looks like we can get in through here!" said Reborn as he pointed to an unsealed door. We opened the door and was surprised by what was shown behind.

It really didn't look like the school anymore. There were huge holes everywhere as waterfalls poured out of them from the upper floor. Piles of broken cements and rocks were scattered around the floor that was covered with water that went up to our ankles Somehow, I wonder how Hibari would have reacted to this...

"HIE! What in the world is this?!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"It doesn't even look like the school anymore..." muttered Gokudera.

"This is the combat field for the Rain Battle, Aquarion. It features a three-dimensional structure and a massive amount of water that flows without end. The water that is being introduced begins filling up the tower from the first floor up. As time passes, the water level will continue to rise. The water that has pooled will gain the traits of sea-water through the use of a special device and once a certain water level is reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be release, " explained the Cervello.

"What?! A ferocious animal?" yelled Tsuna in surprise.

"Sounds interesting." All heads turned towards the new voice who standing on the second floor along with the other members of the Varia.

"I woke up this morning and had a ring. I'm amazing, right?" laughed Bel as he showed his ring to us. Gokudera growled.

"Damn that bastard..."

"Hayato, there's no need to get reckless. Stay calm."

"...fine."

"Ah...Xanxus!" said Tsuna as he saw that Xanxus, the boss of the Varia, had come to watch as well.

"The dog that loses will be erased. Either the lot of you..." Xanxus glared at Squalo. "Or this trash here."

"VOI!" yelled Squalo as Xanxus turned his back towards Squalo. Hm...I wonder what happened? Did they have a small fight or something?

"He's serious, you know," said Reborn. Tsuna gulped.

"Don't scare them so much, Reborn." I blinked and turned around to see Dino.

"Dino-san?" He smiled. "Yo, Akane!"

"Dino-san is watching our match?!" yelled Tsuna in surprise.

"Yamamoto, I'll be watching your match," said Dino. Yamamoto blinked before answering. "Okay!"

"That guy from yesterday suddenly started paying attention to the Ring Conflict, so he's probably around to watch," said Dino as my eyes widened. Hibari...is here? Then there's only one place where he'll be watching from.

"EH? He just knew since yesterday?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Pushing that aside, this is a critical match in many ways," said Reborn as I nodded. If we lost, then our whole team would have no chance of winning. A draw could be possible but that is also a bad option for us.

"THEN LET'S PULL HIBARI INTO THE CIRCLE!" screamed Ryohei as he pumped his fists into the air.

"That's probably impossible," deadpanned Gokudera.

"Haha! Yeah," added Yamamoto with a playful laugh.

"He'd punch us," said Tsuna with a gape.

"I think so too," muttered Dino with a bitter laugh.

"Not likely to ever happen," I added with a sweatdrop.

"Well, not as a replacement but how about we let Basil-kun in?" asked Tsuna with a smile as Basil blinked.

"Eh? I can too?" asked Basil. I smiled.

"Of course you can. You're one with us too, right?" I said.

"If Juudaime says so, then it's fine," said Gokudera.

"Our fates are going to be the same anyways," added Yamamoto with a grin.

"And of course, Lambo too..." said Tsuna sadly as he held up Lambo's cow tail. Then, we all surrounded eachother and created a circle. As usual, Ryohei was the only one who yelled 'Fighto' the loudest.

"May the participants gather in the center? Everyone except the Rain Guardians please exit the building," said the Cervello as Yamamoto nodded.

We all gave our good-luck speeches as he just laughed and thanked us. As soon as we were out of the building, I started walking off. I heard Basil and the other's voice yelling my name, asking where I was going but I wasn't going to tell them.

I didn't need to anyways.

"...Where is Akane-dono going?" asked Basil as everybody watched Akane's retreating figure as it disappeared into the darkness. Gokudera scoffed.

"Where else other than to Hibari?" Basil blinked. "Hibari-dono? But why?" asked Basil.

"Hn. It's something you'll never understand, newbie. Right, Juudaime?" said Gokudera to Tsuna as Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah...Basil-kun wouldn't understand...atleast for now, anyways," said Tsuna with a light smile. Dino stared at Tsuna, observing his actions.

"Reborn, did something happen while I wasn't here?" Reborn turned towards his former student who was whispering something to him. "Yeah, something did. But it's none of your business." Dino frowned. Reborn smirked.

_"Besides...the family has already taken care of that."_

* * *

**On the School Rooftop...with Hibari**

He yawned as the wind ruffled his hair, caressing him in it's embrace and calming him down. He did sense a hostile presence that brought along fog and mist but decided to ignore it for today, knowing that he'd get his chance with _him_ later on...that is, if the infant kept his promise. But of course he would. That infant would NEVER lie.

Steel-like eyes stared at the huge screen pasted onto the school walls, watching each and every of Yamamoto Takeshi's movements.

He wanted to bite them to death. ALL of them. Actually, he should have done that a long time ago. After he heard of reports saying that these troublesome students were sneaking around late at night in his beloved school, causing havoc and destroying school property, the first thing on his mind was about how he wanted to bite them all to death and make sure that they NEVER do it again.

But he didn't. For some reason, he felt too irritated and annoyed to care about that matter. The reason itself was very clear.

He closed his eyes and laid down on the cold ground floor, listening to the annoying commentators of the battle and the wind as he drowned himself into his own thoughts. He couldn't help but think back to her words...

_"You're not the same Hibari that I know. Stop. Now."_

"Yes, I am."

_"You're clouded with lust. You want me as your slave and property. You're acting on instinct. If that is true, then I shall not comply to your commands."_

"No I'm not."

_"The only herbivore here is you."_

"No, I am not a herbivore."

_"You let yourself lose to your own inner desires."_

"No."

_"Don't make me laugh."_

"...hn."

He'd try to argue with those sentences but he knew that he'd lose...because they were saying nothing but the truth. Her words haunted him. He hated it when someone else could peer deep inside of him and jerk anything out of him while he couldn't do so. It was irritating, annoying, and definitely something he despised.

Losing was another subject. He hated losing. A LOT. Not only had he lost to her words and to his own inner desires but to that annoying baseball guy that just wouldn't leave her alone in his embrace. He'd always pop by, snatching her away from him and that, he hated more than anything.

But he had to stop acting like she was her property. He would never admit it...but...

He hated to see her cry.

In truth, she hadn't cried yet in front of him but he knew that every single time he'd let his eyes wander somewhere else, she'd break down into pieces...and then that guy would come and glue the broken shards all back together. But he knew that she'd break down again. Soon.

Because the only one who could fix it back up was HIM.

If he broke her heart since the beginning, then the only person who should be able to heal her heart would be him. Only him.

He still couldn't understand. He had lots of questions that he wanted to know the answers to. Why? Why does it have to be this one carnivore? Why does she make him feel this way? Why does she annoy him so much? Why does she have to make her way into his life? Why does he himself act this way?

Acting like...like...like he cares for her.

He wanted to laugh at that but he couldn't. He couldn't even manage a smirk or scoff. Hibari Kyoya, for one, never lied to himself. He knew. He knew that in reality...he did care for her. And a great deal too.

He really was getting weak in the heart.

He really was acting like a herbivore.

_He really wanted to see her again. _

And then, he heard the door creep open...

* * *

**With Akane...**

I dragged my feet along, heading towards the rooftop. If there was one place in the whole school where I'd find him, then it would be the rooftop. Either that, or the his committee's room. But more likely, it would be the rooftop. Afterall, today's wind was nice and soothing.

I reached the front door of the rooftop in no time. I reached for the door knob but suddenly froze before I could even touch it.

...What was I doing here?

I thought I told myself that I wouldn't associate with him anymore. But my legs just dragged me here by itself without knowing...oh well. Now that I'm here, guess I should just...pop by and say...what? Screw this, I don't care.

I opened the door as wind gushed out.

He was nowhere to be found.

I was about to walk back out and head towards the reception room when I almost forgot that there was a second floor to the rooftop.

I took a deep breathe before closing the door behind me and walked towards the ladders, leading up to the top floor. I climbed it quickly and poked my head up.

Then, I saw him.

I blinked. His eyes were closed...was he sleeping? I just made sure not to wake him up and slowly walked towards the edge of the rooftop and sat down, legs dangling down as I focused on the huge screen, watching Yamamoto's fight.

The fight had already started and Squalo just used that explosive technique on Yamamoto again.

Luckily, Yamamoto dodged and managed to regain his balance, but he wasn't able to rest for long. Squalo was already sneaking up behind him. Yamamoto whirled around and their swords clashed. Yamamoto's sword was still in it's bamboo form.

Squalo didn't waste time and immediately dispersed more explosives right in front of Yamamoto's face.

He couldn't dodge easily from that distance...the bombs exploded. I wasn't worried because I knew...that Yamamoto had THAT technique. You know what I'm talking about...afterall, I know all the defensive techniques.

Just as I thought, a huge cloud of water bursted up. I smiled, knowing that technique myself.

"...Defense move Shibuki Ame," I muttered to myself.

Squalo looked surprised for a bit but immediately attacked once again.

He leaped towards Yamamoto like a blood-thirtsy shark as he slashed his sword once, letting loose the explosives once again. The explosives sunk into the water and exploded, causing Yamamoto to be caged by water pillars.

Then, to escape, he slashed his sword twice, causing two water pillars to cross over eachother and block Squalo's way of path as Yamamoto disappeared behind a water pillar that Squalo originally created.

"Defense move Sakamaku Ame..."

Then...surprisingly, Squalo smiled.

My eyes widened a bit before returning to it's normal state.

Why?

Why was he smiling? I knew the answer to that question once Yamamoto took his first move.

He ran towards Squalo with his sword in his left hand. Then, he pretended to slash with his left hand but he let go of the sword and grabbed it with his right hand as he switched to the blade-less side and attacked Squalo.

Squalo was slashed as he fell back...No wait.

"...He wasn't slashed...he-"

"Jumped back on purpose."

I froze as my eyes widened. That voice...I gulped as I slowly turned my head to the right. There he was, up and awake, sitting right next to me. Hibari Kyoya.

Oh shit.

I cursed in my own mind. How could I have missed him?!

I immediately shot up on my feet and whirled around, trying to run away for no reason but on instinct, but I was stopped when his hand grabbed my wrist and tugged me back down on my butt. I turned towards him with a glare, ready to yell at him for his actions but stopped myself before I could utter a single syllable.

His eyes were staring right into mine, holding me into place.

I couldn't move even if I wanted to. My eyes were wavering as his was pinned down onto mine with confidence. His eyes looked so cold yet something inside of them said that he was...angry? At who...me? Or is it himself?

"...Stay. Or I'll bite you to death," said Hibari as he broke me out of a trance. I glared at him.

"I don't listen to orders," I said as he glared back.

"..."

"What, have nothing to say anymore?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"...what?"

"I don't repeat my questions...HERBIVORE."

"I'm not a herbivore."

"Then whose are you?"

"What is wrong with you today?!"

"What is wrong with YOU, herbivore?"

"What is wrong with me?! More like what the heck is wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Yeah, right...like you weren't acting weird that nigh-"

"Are you scared?"

I froze, eyes wide as I stared at him in shock. What did he just say? Me? Scared? Of what, him? No, I'm not...right?

"I...w-well-" I stopped myself there, noticing that my voice was shaking like nuts.

"Herbivore."

"I-I'm not a h-herbivore!" I yelled out trying to sound normal but as you can see...epic fail.

"Herbivore."

"N-no."

"Herbivore."

"I SAID I'M NOT A HERBIVORE!" I yelled with a hard glare as he stared blankly at me.

I saw from the corners of my eyes that Tsuna heard me yelling at Hibari because he was sweat dropping while Gokudera face palmed. Dino was poking Reborn continuously, asking for an explanation as to why I was mad but he was silenced by an annoyed Reborn with a Leon hammer. Basil was just standing there with a confused look and a question mark on top of his head.

"...Took you long enough," Hibari said with a smirk as he turned his attention towards the screen. I gaped. What the hell?! He was just angering me for FUN?! Damn you, bastard!

"...I seriously hate you," I muttered as I threw a small pebble overboard in anger.

There was no reply to that.

Though, the small pebble did somehow hit Tsuna in the head as he gawked and fell forward to the ground. Gokudera facepalmed again and helped Tsuna up on his feet. Dino sighed, seeing that he was not going to get any answers out from Reborn without getting a few injuries. Basil just sweatdropped at the scene below.

But after we heard a small grunt from the scene, all of our attention turned towards our dear friend who was fighting for his life...

* * *

By then, Yamamoto had been slashed by Squalo once.

He was sitting on the ground, clutching his throbbing wound. Squalo just laughed maniacally at the poor guy and told him that he knew all of Yamamoto's attacks already because he had defeated the person who used all eight attacks before.

Being Yamamoto, he probably didn't understand the situation and just laughed it out, saying that his style was perfected.

He was proved wrong.

Squalo charged towards Yamamoto with explosives again as Yamamoto dodged around the whole fighting area. Then, he tried to use the same attack as before. But after he grabbed the sword with his left hand, Squalo hit his sword hard as I saw Yamamoto's hand quiver.

Electric Shock?

Yamamoto froze as his eyes widened.

Squalo was about to cut him in half but Yamamoto noticed and hit his arm hard with his other fists to help relief the stress and leaped away in time. Each time he was about to attack, he would freeze.

I could see Tsuna's wary and nervous face from all the way up here.

His arm shouldn't be able to move until a few more minutes...Yamamoto!

"VOI! Let's finish this!" yelled Squalo as he roared and ran towards Yamamoto.

It seemed like Yamamoto had other plans because he spot a huge rock and used it as a ladder to the second floor of the arena.

"VOIIII! I won't let you escape!" screamed Squalo as he positioned himself underneath the grounds where Yamamoto was blowing his arm to calm it down and used one of his attacks.

It was an amazing one. He would continuously 'peck' at the air and cut away strips of wind using the tips of his blade. Part of the second floor crumbled down as Yamamoto felt himself fall.

His eyes widened as Squalo bared his teeth in happiness.

I watched as Yamamoto's body dropped into the water, sinking deep down. My eyes widened a little as I stared at his body, flinging itself up onto the same rock he used earlier.

He panted for air as he raised an arm and placed it on top of his eyes, shielding them from the lights.

I wanted to yell at him for acting like he gave up on hope.

I wanted to cry, seeing him in this state.

He was about to disappear.

_He was about to lose._

* * *

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

_**The Greatest test of courage on earth**_

_**is to bear defeat without losing heart...**_

_**- Robert Green Ingersoll**_

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

* * *

The end of chapter~! Thank you for reading! :) Please vote in the poll! Sorry that this was short...I am busy so I just posted part 1. Next Chapter coming soon!


	38. Chapter 35: The Rain Ring Battle Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :)

**A/N: **HELLO! XD This is the thirty-fifth chapter. I felt like typing this up early because I just felt good. By the way, currently, Hibari is winning on the poll. So, if any Yamamoto fans are still out there, don't forget to vote! But then again...someday, you may change sides...MWAHAHAHAHAH...yeah, I'm so evil. Anyways, please read and review because it just motivates me. And about the quote, I just decided to put it there because I felt like it. Huh.

And YIPPEE! TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! WOOOHOOOO! Next aim, is of course, three hundred. Duh.

Release Date: August 2nd, 2013

Next Update: In a week or more

* * *

Chapter 35: The Rain Ring Battle Part 2

"VOI! Do you still want to go at it with your beloved Shigure Souen Ryuu?" asked Squalo.

My eyes twitched at the beloved part because he was seriously mocking Yamamoto and that is absolutely not acceptable.

Squalo continued to blab on and on about how he beat the successor and that they showed him all eight forms. So, he knew all of the attacks Yamamoto was going to use. Therefore...he probably was trying to say 'just die already, trash' to Yamamoto.

"VOI! Brats...just sit and watch the sword-brat's ugly end!" yelled Squalo towards the video camera, broadcasting his huge smirk to us.

Oh how I wanted to jump in there and just kick him in the you-know-what.

Then, Yamamoto suddenly stood up as Squalo-once again-mocked him and told him to die as he threw more explosives at Yamamoto.

Fortunately, Yamamoto dodged them all while running towards Squalo. He jumped up onto the boulder and leaped onto the second floor where Squalo was standing. He stared at Squalo furiously and grabbed his sword in a special stance.

Probably offensive because I don't know it.

He sprinted towards Squalo but...will it work? Squalo was grinning like nuts so he probably knew what was coming.

Surprisingly, Yamamoto's attack worked perfectly.

Everyone was confused and shocked as to why Squalo couldn't block Yamamoto's attack.

"You can use a style other than the Shigure Souen Ryuu?!" yelled Squalo surprised as he rolled back onto his feet.

"Nope. That was also Shigure Souen Ryuu," answered Yamamoto.

"...WHAT?" yelled Squalo.

"The eighth form, pelting rain, was created by my old man," said Yamamoto.

His dad created it? Tsuyoshi-san? So what he meant by it being perfected actually meant that each successor would create their own attack? But then...if Yamamoto can manage to create his OWN attack, then he'd be able to win because Squalo would not know his attack.

"I honestly didn't think that you'd do this well, brat. That's why I don't understand! Why are you using the blunt side of the sword?! Are you mocking this fight? Or is there a form that I have never seen yet?" yelled Squalo.

"Nope! Unfortunately, all the forms from one to eight, you've seen already!" laughed Yamamoto. I managed to force down a facepalm.

...that honest idiot.

"Then your only choice is to DIE! Now that I've experienced your pelting rain, I know all about it!"

"As expected. Then...I'll try it...the ninth form," said Yamamoto with a serious look as he raised his sword behind his head...like a baseball bat.

"What the heck is with that messed-up stance? Do you think you're playing baseball right now?" asked Squalo.

"Baseball is all I'm good at..." said Yamamoto.

NO. That is not true. He's good at many things.

He himself just doesn't notice it.

He's basically the only person other than Tsuna that can actually calm Gokudera down...or not? Just by having him around, it lightens up the atmosphere and mood already. He doesn't know that THAT fact had saved our lives before during the fight at Kokuyo. And that is his good trait.

"VOIIIIIIII! Don't get elated! I'll show you my sword's true power!" yelled Squalo as he charged forward, cutting strips of water on the ground.

Yamamoto waited for the perfect timing before he created a first wave with his sword, pulling the water out as he managed to dodge Squalo's first attack by switching to the other side of the water arc, but Squalo just merely changed directions.

Their swords hit for a few strokes before Yamamoto dodged away as Squalo followed. But as Squalo was about to end his life, Yamamoto reappeared behind Squalo.

Everyone thought that Yamamoto had won but changed their opinions immediately after seeing Squalo's hand flip backwards inhumanly.

An artificial arm?

But what surprised all of us even MORE, was that the Yamamoto that reappeared was merely a shadow from the water pillar.

The real him was actually to the right of Squalo. Yamamoto leaped out and knocked Squalo out by hitting him in the neck. Squalo stared shock at the ground before he slowly fell down onto the water grounds below.

Yamamoto used his sword to pick up Squalo's ring and connected them, smiling to us on through the screen as Tsuna beamed.

"HE DID IT!" yelled Tsuna.

"That stupid baseball nut actually did it..." I heard Gokudera say.

"EXTREMELY AMAZING!" screamed Ryohei.

"Please wait." All heads turned to the pink-haired referees. "The water has reached a designated level and a ferocious sea creature will be released."

Silence...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" chorused Tsuna and the other guardians on the ground below.

"Wait, but what about Squalo?!" asked Yamamoto as he stared at Squalo's form.

"Squalo has been recognized as the loser, therefore, we cannot guarantee his life." Someday, I really want to kill these freaks but of course, that will have to come later.

Yamamoto immediately turned towards Squalo and hauled him up. He dragged Squalo towards the second grounds. My eyes widened at what he was about to do. Is he seriously trying to save him?! There's no more time!

As I expected, the sea creature-which was now deemed as a huge shark-knocked the grounds out of Yamamoto's feet as the huge chunk of cement dropped into the water, floating.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Squalo spoke something to Yamamoto before he kicked Yamamoto towards a safer rock.

"...brat. Your sword skills aren't bad. Just get rid of that softness," said Squalo before he smiled and turned towards the shark that was heading his way.

In less than one second, the shark jumped out of the water and gobbled the whole cement rock whole as it dove back into the dark waters below. Yamamoto yelled out Squalo's name in shock and fear.

Reborn tilted his fedora down, blocking the views of the scene as Dino hung his head low. Tsuna and the others were shocked.

I just took a deep breathe, trying to control my anger and push it back down.

There was no point in rampaging like a kid or screaming his name like a lost puppy.

Because there's no way he would have survived being eaten by a shark.

And that was when he laughed...

"...Pht. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FISH FOOD IN THE END?! That piece of trash!" bellowed Xanxus as he laughed his heart out.

My eyes turned solid cold as I felt my anger pushing up again. My hands clenched into the cement below me as I felt like tearing that man apart, wanting to rip him into thin shreds and burn them until they are nothing but a pile of useless trash. Yes, just like how he looked down upon people.

Yamamoto's eyes hardened into a glare as I saw him clench his sword tight. He muttered the word 'damn it' as I saw him shake. His eyes were filled with something that could have been perceived as anger or guilt.

"The next battle will now be announced. It will be...the Mist Ring Battle," announced the Cervello.

So it's him...

I had the Mist Ring in my pocket at all times, including now. What was the person's name again? Chrome, was it? Yeah, that's the person I'm supposed to give this to.

I could see Tsuna panic from all the way up here.

The Varia left quietly after that.

Yamamoto came walking out a few minutes after that, head down, staring at the ground. Tsuna and the others just frowned.

"Where is Akane-chan?" asked Yamamoto.

"...She went back home earlier after that bastard started laughing," yelled Gokudera, pretending that I wasn't there. I should thank him for that.

"Oh. Then we should head home too!" said Yamamoto with a forced smile as I saw the retreating figures of everyone. I saw Dino suspiciously run back into the battle grounds. For what, I did not know...but it didn't matter. I didn't care. The only fact that I care...

_Someone just died in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. _

* * *

I sighed as I started to stand up. I brushed myself and turned around, walking towards the rooftop door. He was standing in my way.

I kind of forgot about him.

"...What?" I asked.

"...Fight me." I blinked. What?

"Uh...now?!" I practically yelled. He nodded.

"Why?"

"...I'll bite you to death."

"Please...not today. Wait for all of these conflicts to end."

He didn't answer. I didn't feel like fighting today after watching that fight and someone die right in front of my eyes.

"Are you scared of me?" Hibari repeated the question he asked earlier.

"...no."

"You're lying. If you weren't scared, then you wouldn't have backed away."

"Anyone would have done that in that situation."

"Only a herbivore would have done that."

"Why are you talking to me if all you want to do is INSULT me?"

"I'm not insulting you."

"Then what are you doing?!"

He didn't answer. He didn't look like he was going to say anything anymore so I took a few steps forward, walked past him. Before I could reach the door, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as my eyes widened in surprise. His head was on my right shoulder.

I wanted to cry...cry so badly.

I didn't want him to act like this. I myself didn't want to act like this.

"...Don't hold them back," he whispered into my ear. And that was all it took for me to break down.

I turned around in his arms and hugged him back. Tears prickled my eyes as I felt them fall. I cried...for the first time, in front of him. I let out all of my frustration, worries, and stress. I missed him...missed him so goddamn much.

_I missed you. _

* * *

**With Hibari...**

He just stood there, hearing the cries and sobs of the small girl in my arms. He hated it. HATED it when she acted this way. Weak, fragile, small, and practically vulnerable. She had broken down in front of him.

First time ever. He had known for a long time.

Ever since that event in the reception room, he knew that after he walked out, she would break apart. After coldly walking pass her the next day, she would break apart. After meeting her, she would break apart, just at the sight of his face. But she never did it in front of him.

_She was holding her tears, just for him. _

She wouldn't ever dream of showing her weaknesses to him, the person who despised herbivores the most. She tried to stand strong, uncaring about whatever he was thinking or doing. She tried to just ignore him and appear angry in front of his eyes. She would turn herself away from him. She would do ANYTHING to fool him into thinking that she didn't care.

She should have known better.

She could never fool his eyes.

NEVER.

Why? Despite the fact that he had ignored her, he still occasionally looked at her from the rooftop whenever she appeared with her herbivorous friends or after school. He still took care of her...but from far away.

He'd never allow himself to associate with the weak.

But he wanted her to know...even if he couldn't tell her with his own mouth...

_That he did have feelings, no matter how subtle or little they are._

* * *

**Back to Akane...**

I continued to cry and cry into his shoulders. I missed him so much. The warmth radiating from him...the feeling of his touch...his kiss...everything. I just missed him that much. It had been a while since I last found myself in Hibari's wrath.

A water drop fell onto my head as I felt more water pour down. It was raining. Tears kept rushing forward as I clenched my hands into his back and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. I was angry. Angry at him.

But more at myself.

Cloud. He was the cloud.

The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path. He would have never shown any emotions even if he had any. But he did indeed have some. If he didn't, then what was he doing since the beginning? Fighting me...talking to me...KISSING me.

I felt my sobs die out more and more before they entirely stopped. The rain patted down onto me as I slowly let go of him with a small sniff.

"...S-sorry," I muttered as I averted eyes with him. He started laughing a low laugh as I just blinked in surprise. He's...laughing? At me?!

"W-w-what?!" I yelled, getting offensive with a glare.

"Hn. Get inside," he said as I blinked.

"Uh...what?"

"I said get inside."

"...Oh."

I spun around and walked towards the rooftop door, opening it. I stepped inside the shelter and waited for Hibari to pop in. He stepped in and I closed the door behind us. I turned towards him. He just stood there.

"I'm sorry," I said as I bowed lightly to him. He just stood there. Then, I felt a hand pat my head once. I blinked and lifted my head up to see that he had just patted my head and walked away. I spun around to see him slowly walking down the stairs.

I just shrugged and walked down the stairs, taking a different route than him home.

What I didn't know was what he was thinking.

_"...I'm the one who has to __apologize, carnivore."_

* * *

I quickly ran home, not wanting to stay in the rain any longer. I sprinted as fast as I could and knocked on my house's door. My mother popped up as she gasped.

"Akane! What have you been doing in the rain?" asked my mom as I smiled.

"Sorry. I went to a friend's house," I said as I took of my shoes after stepping inside.

"Hurry up and take a shower. You have a visitor," said my mom with a sigh as she walked towards the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow.

...Visitor? Who the heck would come at this time of night. I peeked my head towards the kitchen and saw a VERY familiar blonde-head sitting on my kitchen table. He blinked as he spotted me and smiled.

"Yo, Akane!" said Dino with a cheerful smile. I gaped.

"Dino-san?! What are you doing here?" I asked. Suddenly, his face was replaced with a serious look.

"Oh...about that, I wanted you to go somewhere with me." I blinked. Somewhere? "But you can go change your clothes first!"

"Okay. I'll hurry!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to quickly shower.

What I missed was the conversation that brewed downstairs...

* * *

"I didn't know Akane had such a handsome friend," said her mother.

"Believe me, maam. She has many more friends," Dino said with a small laugh as he watched Akane's mother pour a small cup of green tea and set it in front of him. She smiled.

"Really? That's good to hear...that girl had almost no friends before except one small girl," said her mother with a small sorrow face. Dino blinked.

"Oh, about the fact that you aren't her real mother?" asked Dino. She blinked.

"So you do know?" asked her mother. Dino nodded.

"Yes. For a long time," said Dino. Actually, he knew because Reborn told him after the fight with Kokuyo.

"I see...can you...promise me one thing?" asked her mother. I blinked.

"Yes?"

"Please...that girl...can you make sure she stays that way?"

"What do you exactly mean by that?"

"It's just...ever since these...friends of hers popped around into her life, she's been much more livelier and happier. It just makes me feel bad if she'd lose this happiness once again."

"...ah. I can promise you that. She has amazing friends."

"Really?! Thank you so much!" she bowed. Dino put a hand to stop her from doing anything further.

"No, really. It's okay. Please thank her friends instead." She blinked. "But aren't you her friend too?" Dino nodded. "More like a brotherly figure." She nodded in understanding. "I see...well, I hope she continues to stay strong like this." Dino wanted to laugh at that.

"She will be fine. Trust me, maam. She's VERY strong."

Though, Akane's mother didn't know the deep meaning in those words.

* * *

I finished showering and changed my clothes before I walked back down towards Dino. I saw him and my mother drinking green tea together quietly. I broke the silence.

"I finished, Dino-san." He smiled and bowed to my mother before he walked towards me.

"Then let's go," he said as he led me out the door. I walked out and slowly shut the door. By then, the rain had already stopped leaving the night moist and cool. I walked alongside Dino down the roadways.

"Can I ask where we're going?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hospital." I gaped.

"What?! Did someone on our side get hurt?" I asked in worry. He just laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"No...more like someone on the other side," said Dino. I blinked.

"Other...side?" I said as he nodded.

"Yeah. But trust me...he won't bite," said Dino with a serious look. I tensed up and nodded.

Without doubt, it was a quiet walk. He wasn't willing to talk and all he was doing was twiddling with his phone. I didn't want to interrupt him and his business so I just stayed quiet as I watched him sigh and ruffle his hair in frustration as he jammed his phone back into his pocket.

"...you okay there?" He turned towards me with an apologetic smile. "Yeah...just a little worried."

Dino lead me inside the hospital. I treaded along, following him. He walked up the stairs as I blinked before following. He walked through the hallway as I treaded by. He stopped by at a door. He turned towards me.

"Please wait out here. I'll tell you to come in when it's okay," said Dino as I nodded.

I watched him open the door and stepped inside. Romario bowed as he just waved him off and walked inside. I peeked my head in a little and saw someone's feet all bandaged up and a heart monitor. I gulped. Was someone...THAT hurt?

Romario shut the door behind me and I quietly leaned on the wall next to the door, trying to listen to the conversation that was brewing behind those doors.

All I heard was Dino talking...why wasn't the other side talking? I couldn't hear anything afterwards because both sides had both stopped talking. Then, the door slid open.

"...Come in," Dino said as I leaned forward off the wall and slowly walked inside the room. He closed the door behind us and walked pass me.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought one more person along," said Dino to the person who was lying on the bed. He motioned for me to come closer with his hands.

I took a deep breathe and walked forward. I walked pass the curtains that were blocking my view and saw the person who was lying on the bed with wires all over him. My eyes widened in recognition. My eyes darted between Dino and the figure.

"But...how?" I asked Dino with shock as he sighed.

"I saved him. Just incase, I snuck in a subordinate during todays match. The one who fell into that tank of water wasn't Yamamoto but Squalo instead. I wanted you to know that this guy here is still alive. But try to keep it a secret," said Dino. I nodded.

"...trash." I blinked and turned towards Squalo who had his eyes open.

"...hey," I answered back.

"You won't win against Vessa," he said bluntly. I flinched. Seriously, of all the things he could have said...

"Why do you say that?" He closed his eyes. "You're not strong enough. That woman has lots of skills. She has never lost before."

"Your point?" He snarled. "I'm trying to say that you should just give up before she takes your life!"

He started coughing loudly as Dino panicked.

"Oi! Don't be rash!" yelled Dino as he went over to Squalo's side.

"I don't care what you say because I will try to win...no. I WILL win," I stated, determined. He just stared.

"You said this before...You said that you could cut Yamamoto down in three seconds. Then what happened? YOU LOST," I said as he flinched at the losing part.

"Humans grow. They grow stronger. People can change and so does strength. Squalo-san, I am NOT the same person you fought with a few weeks ago."

"..."

"You've got nothing to say anymore? Then excuse me. Bye, Dino-san," I have a quick bow and hastily left the room.

Silence...

...

...

...

...

"...Squalo, you just pissed her off," said Dino, breaking the silence.

"...Che. She'll regret it," said Squalo.

"I don't think so, Squalo." He stared at Dino who was smiling. Dino shook his head.

"You have no idea how much stronger she's gotten. Whether it's physically or mentally. She's grown in every way possible since the first time I met her. And she will continue to grow," said Dino as he stared at the door.

"...You think I don't know that?" scoffed Squalo as Dino stared blankly at him.

"You do? But then...why? Why are you saying this?" asked Dino. Squalo clenched his fists.

"You don't understand anything, Bucking Horse...that damn woman...Vessa...she not only destroys her opponent but she makes sure that they will NEVER be able to stand up to anyone ever again." Dino's eyes hardened.

"Care to explain more?" asked Dino.

"She shows the opponents the difference between their skills. Some get petrified...paralyzed...traumatized...and then-" Squalo started but was cut off by Dino.

"They lose all confidence in themselves and never want to fight ever again?" ended Dino. Squalo stiffly nodded.

"Especially those that have never lost before. They get crushed. And she will probably be like them."

Dino couldn't help but laugh ironically at that. Squalo just raised an eyebrow and stared at the laughing blonde-head sitting on his bed side. Dino's laughter died out as he waved a hand at Squalo to show that he was sorry for breaking down a bit. Squalo rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry...it's just...that was so ironic!" said Dino with a sheepish grin.

"Ha?" muttered Squalo. Dino suddenly smirked.

_"Oh believe me...she's lost many times to **him** before."_

* * *

_**~•~•O•~•~**_

_**"Clouds came floating into my life, no longer to carry...**_

_**Rain or usher Storm... but to add color to my sunset sky." **_

_**- Rabindranath Tagore, Stray Birds**_

_****__**~•~•O•~•~**_

* * *

The end of chapter! :D Thank you for reading! I felt good so updated this quickly. Though the next update should be slower because I will have to update my other stories...hehehe... And the next chapter WILL feature the mist battle. :) And currently, Hibari is winning in the poll! But Team-Baseball is catching up! I will be leaving the poll up for a while because there might be some stragglers.

By the way, if any of you have facebook accounts, why not join the **FFN KHR Community**? Try searching that and you'll find it. It's the closed group one. :) I'm in there along with a few other popular writers and I would love to see you readers in there!

Also, one of my khr youtubers shared this link with a few others. It's a khr-only forum so you khr lovers can go there to write fanfics, roleplay, chat, and many things! The link is here!

**w w w - famigliaworld - boards - n e t**

Replace dash with a period.

So just think about it! And please leave a small review! :D Until next time, CIAO~!


End file.
